


Silence in the Garden

by RedThreads



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nine and Jack as cops, Romance, Rose has a sister, Stalking, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 97,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreads/pseuds/RedThreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fic where the Doctor and Jack are inspectors in the Criminal Investigation Department. They come across Rose after her sister is murdered and a series of mysterious events begins. Together, the three must work to find the killer before he destroys Rose as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes I make with the police structure, I'm not familiar with UK police and had to do some research there. Some violence in this and upcoming chapters, as well as language. I hope you enjoy my take on the characters!

“Rosie, you have got to talk to someone about that Adam wanker. I don’t like that he is still trying to contact you,” Lilly Tyler said in the darkness of her quiet car.

A dramatic sigh echoed through the speakers of her car’s built in Bluetooth speakers. “It’s just annoying, not something to worry about, Lil. If he breaks into our apartment and I find him trotting around in my knickers, then we can worry.”

Lilly choked on her laugh as she drove through the night on a nearly empty road. Even when she was worried about her, her younger sister could always make her laugh. “Fine, I won’t tell Mum, but you better be careful.”

“What about you, Lil? Any cute guys at work?” Her sister’s tone was clearly asking for a change of topic, so Lilly let herself relax into the conversation about her day at Torchwood as she drove. Halfway through the drive her training kicked in and she noticed lights coming up on her very quickly. She waited to see if they would pass, but the headlights just came incredibly close to the back of her car.

Unease pricked up her spine. “Rose, hang on a minute.”

“Everything okay?” her sister’s worried voice asked.

Lilly ignored her as she kept her eyes half on the rear view mirror to monitor the vehicle behind her and half on the road in front of her. With one hand she reached for the second phone in her purse. Torchwood supplied all agents with a second, secured mobile phone. Her instincts were telling her this was related to her latest assignment and she needed back up.

As she grabbed the phone, the vehicle behind her revved up and pulled even with her. There was a moment of near quiet as she tried to see who was driving the big, dark SUV and then it rammed into the side of her compact car. Lilly shrieked a curse and focused on keeping the car on the road, ignoring the panicked questions from her sister. “Oh, no,” Lilly whispered as she saw the sharp turn in the road up ahead.

There was a smash of metal on metal and screeching tires. Lilly’s entire world twisted as the SUV hit her again and her car flew off the road at the apex of the curve and began to roll down the embankment. Her purse, suitcase, mobile, and all the other contents of her car tumbled through the air, slamming into her and the dashboard. Her seatbelt saved her from the same fate, but she was rattled about like a tossed ragdoll.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the car came to a stop, blessedly upright. Lilly felt like she had been in a crazed tilt-a-whirl and everything was still spinning. “Lilly? Lilly what happened?” Rose’s voice broke through the fog and Lilly lifted her head.

“Rose?” Something wet plopped on her hand and Lilly realized her forehead was bleeding.

“Are you okay?”

“I need you to stay silent, but listen to everything I say. Don’t. Say. Anything,” Lilly said, her voice hoarse with desperation.

“O…okay,” her little sister whispered.

Lilly turned her head and saw a dark form cross in front of the headlights from the SUV above her. “You know I’ve been working for Torchwood. Someone just ran me off the road and I’m fairly certain it’s attached to Torchwood. Don’t. Tell. Anyone. They will handle that on their own.” Lilly drew in a shuddering breath and yanked ineffectively at her jammed seat belt. She stuck and bleeding badly. “Call the police, Rosie. I’m trapped and someone is coming. Get the house phone. I’m about three miles from our townhouse.” Lilly yanked again at the seat belt to no avail. _What she wouldn’t give for a knife right now._

A man materialized from the dark form as he walked down the embankment toward her totaled car. “Oh, shit. Oh, God. Rose, tell Mum I love her. Fuck! Okay, he’s white, uh, between 5’8” and 6’, short, short hair, looks light brown or blonde. Averaged size. Rose, he has a gun!” Lilly reached for anything close by, looking for something to defend herself with. Nothing. She turned back and stared into the cold hazel eyes as the man raised the gun. “Hazel eyes, inner wrist tattoo of drums,” Lilly spat out as quickly as she could. “Rose, I-“ a single shot stopped the rest of her sentence.

Three Weeks Later

Detective Chief Inspector John Smith leaned back in his chair and studied his partner over steepled fingers. Jack Harkness was lounging against his desk, arms crossed over his broad, muscular chest, dimples winking as he flashed his trademark charming smile and flirted with the administrative assistant. Detective Chief Inspector Jack Harkness had a way about him, constantly charming and disarming everyone. It ensnared nearly every man and woman who came across him, even those who didn’t normally fancy men. DCI Smith felt like he was the only one unaffected sometimes. This and their history was why he was partnered with Smith instead of anyone else on the force. Luckily, DCI Harkness was as good an investigator as he was a flirt, which was why Smith allowed himself to stay partnered with the incorrigible trifler. He didn’t want to work with anyone else, and if he was completely honest with himself, not many others would want to work with his gruff arse either. 

The administrative assistant laughed and walked away, a bounce evident in her step. DCI Harkness sat down, a smile still gracing his ridiculously handsome face. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Smith said, his Northern accent faint, but evident.

Jack grinned at his straight faced partner. “I just bring a little sunshine wherever I go, Doc.”

DCI Smith rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sunshine, sure. That’s what you call it.”

Jack shrugged and shuffled his paperwork. “It’s also how I find out the office gossip that helps me be such a great investigator. Like Simms and Anthony pissing off the boss yet again and getting a case taken away.” Some activity across the room caught his eye and he nodded in that direction. “And it looks like they have pissed someone else off as well.”

Smith looked over and saw a fit young woman throw her hands up as Detective Inspector Simms spoke rapidly at her. She was like a spark of fire and color in the dull police force headquarters, her honey blonde hair that fell just below her shoulder swinging as she gestured. He found himself watching her for a moment longer than he should have and then turned back to his partner who was also watching the show. Smith sighed and got to his feet. “Well, color me shocked that they’ve buggered something up again. I’m gonna grab a cup of coffee. Want some?” Smith received an affirmative and moved toward the small break room.

He was incredibly grateful that last spring the department had finally sprung for a Keurig, an individual cup coffee machine, so they no longer had to suffer through the terrible stale shit that sat around all day until someone brewed a fresh pot. Smith grabbed two mugs from the small shelf above the machine and selected a French roast for himself and a French Vanilla for Jack from the rack of K cup choices. He hadn’t had to ask what kind of coffee his partner wanted, he just knew from experience that Jack wanted French Vanilla, black, while he wanted a dark roast with at least two sugars and three creams. He could use the boost of caffeine, but needed a blast of sweet and cream to power through the more bitter flavor.

Smith set about getting the coffee prepared and was waiting for Jack’s to brew when the blonde woman who had been talking to Simms and Anthony blew in. Red flags of color blazed over her high cheekbones and her chocolate eyes were dark and stormy as she muttered to herself. She stopped in the doorway and stared in frustration at the tiny room. Smith took pity on her and asked, “Are you looking for the way out? It’s the doorway beside this one. The architects never should have placed them so close together.”

She sighed and took a deep breath. “Oh well, at least I got to smell some coffee. That’ll hold me for a bit.”

Smith huffed a short laugh out. “Do you want a cuppa before you go?”

The young woman hesitated and then entered the room fully. “I should go, I don’t want to risk running into those two idiots again. But I would kill for a cuppa.” As she realized what she just said, she stared in horror at the man she just met in a police station. “I… probably shouldn’t have said that to a cop. You’re a cop, right?”

Smith laughed again and took a sip of his coffee before smiling at her. “I’ve shared that sentiment about those two before, no worries. Grab a cup and have some coffee. I’m Detective Chief Inspector John Smith. And you are?”

“Rose Tyler,” she replied, returning his smile with her own hesitant one as she took one of the paper coffee cups.

“Lovely to meet you, Rose.” Smith took his partner’s coffee off the Keurig and moved over to let her start. “Tyler… why does that sound familiar?”

Rose pushed the brew button and ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair, sending it cascading around her face before she pushed it back again. “Lilly Tyler. Murdered in a hit and run three weeks ago. You might have heard about it around the office. That’s my sister.”

“Ahhh,” Smith said, leaning up against the wall and studied the young woman. She kept her back to him as she watched her coffee pour into the cup. She was tense and miserable, yet she’d still made him laugh a moment ago. Exhaustion was evident in her slumped shoulders and she looked just a little older than a teen in her red zip-up hoodie, tight jeans, and scuffed sneakers. Yet, she had been giving Simms and Anthony hell and he’d heard them complaining about a sister who wouldn’t stop asking them about the case daily. That took tenacity and dedication, something he admired. “I’m sorry about your sister.”

Rose dumped two sugars and a cream in her coffee and turned to face him. “Thanks. I’d feel better if the investigators in charge would talk to me, listen to me.” She sipped and continued, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t complain about your coworkers to you."

Smith shrugged, “I’ve heard it before. Simms is an arse with a father in a position of authority and Anthony is young and cocky. No excuse for shoddy police work, but they aren’t completely inept.” He shouldn’t be telling her this, but something about her made him want to talk. 

Rose rolled her eyes, “I hope you’re right. I’ve filed a formal complaint, but I just want to know who killed my sister. I don’t care who works the case, as long as I know someone is looking.” She took a gulp of her coffee and checked her watch.

Usually Smith had something to say, something clever or reassuring, but he couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t ring false in the face of this young woman’s grief and frustration. She finished the coffee before he could think of anything and threw the paper cup in the trash besides the small sink. “Anyway, thanks for listening to me complain. And for the coffee. I have to get to work now. I took my lunch break to come yell at those idiots.” She gave him a small smile and started out of the room.

“It was nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. If you need to talk again, feel free to find me,” Smith found himself saying.

She turned back at the doorway and gave him a sober once over before he got another little smile. “Thanks. It was actually really nice to meet you, Detective Chief Inspector John Smith.” With that, she was gone.

Smith had to resist the urge to run after her, find some way to help her, make her smile at him again. He frowned, not used to feeling something like that. That was more Jack’s territory, that instant desire to follow a woman, make her smile. He shook it off and picked up both mugs, heading back to the two desks he and his partner used.

Jack smirked at him as he accepted his coffee. “Did you find anything interesting in the break room, Doctor?”

Smith ignored the old nickname and the question as he sat at his desk and woke his computer up. Jack didn’t let it go and threw a crumpled piece of paper at his partner’s big ears. “Hey!” 

“Well? You certainly took awhile in there with her.”

Smith typed in a few search words and brought up the case he was looking for. “Her sister was killed a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, that explains why she was here,” Jack instantly sobered, feeling a little badly about his teasing.

“She’s not happy with how it’s going. I don’t know… I just want to see if I can do something to help.”

Jack straightened. This was not normal behavior for his partner. Sure, he always went above and beyond for his cases, but one short conversation with a victim’s family member didn’t normally send him searching into another pair’s case. “You like her,” he said, his devilish grin returning.

Smith didn’t look up from the computer screen, but Jack saw the tips of his ears turn red. “I just want to find justice for a dead woman’s family. Prat.”

Jack let it drop for now, but he made a note to look into it as well. He hadn’t seen his partner and friend this interested in something in a very long time and that was worth investigating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the continuation of the story as Rose gets her wish and DCI Smith gets a chance to see her again. Of course, this means Jack gets his wish to rib Smith, so everyone is happy.

The next morning Smith had barely had a chance to throw his leather jacket over his chair and settle in before he and Harkness were called into his Superintendent’s officer. Superintendent Cooper, a stern, dark skinned man with his steel grey hair cut military short, stood facing his office’s wide window and the rising sun, his hands linked behind his back. He had been a tenacious bulldog of an investigator in his heyday and while he settled into his role of Superintendent, his instincts and persistence still clung to him and he demanded a lot from his Inspectors. He was deeply respected by most of the squad and feared by those who didn’t live up to his standards.

He turned at the sound of the door shutting and gestured for the two DCIs to take seats. He stayed standing, hands linked, for a moment more before he gave a great sigh and sat down carefully behind his large, dark oak desk. “Gentlemen, we have an issue,” he began, his normally baritone, velvet voice strained and tired. “You two are my best investigators, but in general we have a very competent team. In general…” he trailed off.

DCI Jack Harkness took pity on his superior and said, “We know what you’re trying to say, sir. We know that certain political pressure has made things difficult around here.”

Superintendent Cooper nodded, “Thank you, Jack. Yes, things have been difficult. We have had some complaints. I have tried to address them, but one situation has come to a head. Well, several have, but this one will now involve you.” Cooper stopped and rubbed his face with his weathered hands.

Jack and Smith looked at each other and Smith raised an eyebrow while Jack shrugged. Johnson stopped rubbing his face and pulled out a very thin file from under a pile of papers on his desk. “I’m reassigning a case from Simms and Anthony to you two. Lilly Tyler, hit and run homicide.” Smith sat even straighter in his chair and Jack hid a smirk by rubbing a hand over his mouth.

“Sir, can I ask the reason for the transfer?” Smith asked, trying to keep his voice cool and casual, ignoring his partner.

Cooper sighed again, “Her family isn’t happy with the way the investigation has been handled, and frankly, neither am I. I’ll deal with my own grievances, but I don’t want to keep the family waiting any longer than they have already. You are two are my best and this is damn mess. This,” he said with disgust, handing the file to Smith, “is the entire bleedin’ case file. Good luck, gentlemen.” With another gesture, he dismissed them.

Smith and Harkness looked at each other and left their Superintendent muttering to himself as he shifted through the papers on his desk. Smith flipped through the file as they walked back to their desks in the bullpen and passed it to Harkness with a grunt as he threw himself down in his chair.

Jack looked at the frustration on Smith face and then at the file that was already in his hand. “Really? You read it on the walk back to the desks?”

Smith pinched the bridge of his nose, “There really isn’t much there. I skipped the crime scene facts, I read those yesterday. I went straight for interviews and follow ups. Barely anything. I’m hoping they just didn’t write shit down, but I really don’t think they did much. I have no clue what Simms thinks he’s doing.”

Jack sat and read through the little that was there as Smith completed his morning routine of checking voicemails and emails, taking notes when necessary, and pulling up their current cases on the computer so he could input any new leads they had sussed out the previous day that hadn’t been added already. It was only a few minutes before Jack tossed the file down in disgust.

“It does seem to have that effect on people, doesn’t it??” Smith said, not looking up from his computer.

“Christ, Doc, I don’t think they did any real work. We’re going to have to start completely over, but instead of a fresh crime scene, we get none and three week old leads and witnesses. I’ve seen cold cases that had better chances. Christ,” Jack said again, slumping back in his seat.

DIC Smith entered a few more phrases into the computer and then turned his attention to his partner. “It’s not that bad, Jack. Instead of thinking like we got a terribly investigated case that has been bungled from the beginning, pretend that we got a fresh case where the body is a few weeks old.” A wide grin split Smith’s face from ear to ear, almost big enough to be convincing. “Fantastic, eh?”

“Right. First things first.” Jack skimmed through the notes. “Ooo, I have just the idea of how we should start this new investigation of ours. We should interview the person who was talking to our victim when she was murdered. And that would be… oh, yes! Rose Tyler! Her very pretty sister.” Jack’s smug smile was almost as wide as Smith’s.

Smith glowered at Jack for a moment before his face smoothed out again. “Actually, that’s a brilliant idea. Best place to start. After we check out the vehicle and the crash site.” He stood and swung his leather jacket on. Jack rolled his eyes, gulped down the rest of his now cold coffee, and rose to his feet as well. He donned his military style greatcoat and together they strode out of the precinct, ready to get started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose Tyler found it hard it hard to concentrate through her entire shift. Her co-workers had been incredibly understanding since her sister’s death, but her manager was getting impatient. He had mentioned to her at the beginning of her shift today that she needed to increase her numbers or she would be written up. Rose knew she should be concentrating on her customer service, but she kept thinking about her sister and the botched investigation. It was hard to care about a dead-end job that was just paying for her university fees when it felt like her entire world had fallen apart.

She also found herself thinking about the man, the inspector she had shared coffee with. He had been… surprising. Sweet. Something about him kept bringing him to the forefront of her mind. Still, she needed to focus on her job. Rose smiled politely at the mother and teenage daughter she was serving, wishing them a pleasant day as she handed over their purchases and receipt.

“Tyler!” She jolted as her manager called her name sharply. There were no more customers in line, so she left the register and went toward the back, where her manager was standing, tapping his foot. It was a nervous habit of the slightly overweight, pale, middle aged man that was often mocked by his underlings.

“Yes, sir?”

“You didn’t ask if they wanted a store credit card. I thought we had just talked about the issue with your numbers,” he said, his somewhat nasal voice frustrated.

Rose shut her eyes for a second and mentally took a deep breath before she plastered a bright smile on her face. “Absolutely, sir. However, I recognized that mother and daughter. They shop here frequently and already have a store card, one I helped them get several months ago.”

“Right. Well… good. Anyway, the police are here to speak with you. The break room is yours for now and I will cover you on the registers. Try not to take forever,” her manager said and brushed past her.

Rose rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. Why would the police want to talk to her? She’d seen the useless inspectors in charge of her sister’s case yesterday. Was her mum okay? Had that man come after her mother as well?

When she rounded the corner and saw the DCI from yesterday in the break room, her stomach dropped. She ran the rest of the way and skidded to a stop a few feet from him as he and his partner turned from their conversation to her. Rose ignored the man she didn’t know and focused on DCI Smith, “My mum? Is she okay? What happened?!” She tried to keep her voice from breaking, but her eyes were desperate as they stared into his surprised grey-green eyes.

DCI Smith steadied her, his hand warm and large on her shoulder as his partner raised his hands and said, “Woah! As far as we know, your mother is fine! We just had some questions for you. I’m Detective Chief Inspector Jack Harkness and I think you already know my partner DCI John Smith.”

Comforted by DCI Harkness’s words and Smith’s steadying hand, Rose relaxed slightly. “Sorry,” she said with a smile for both the inspectors, running a hand through her hair. “I was just worried when I saw you instead of the other guys. I thought maybe something else awful had happened.” She held her hand out to Harkness. “I’m Rose Tyler, of course. Lovely to meet you. What can I do for you gentlemen?” Now that she wasn’t terrified for her mother, she could appreciate the new inspector’s rather attractive qualities, from his charming dimples, American accent, and thick sable brown hair, to his incredible bone structure. This was a man who was made to make people blush. Yet, despite how attractive he was, she still found herself turning back to DCI John Smith, smiling again at him a little hesitantly.

“You got your wish,” Smith said, a little gruffly, “Simms and Anthony are no longer in charge of your sister’s case. We were reassigned this morning. Thought it might be a good idea to re-interview everyone.”

“Oh, thank God!” Rose said, and sat in one of the hard plastic chairs at the small break table. “Sit down, please. I’m so happy someone else is looking into this. Can I offer you anything? We have some coffee, but not nearly as good as the fresh stuff you guys have,” she said, flashing another smile at Smith. Both men looked over at the tiny, stained percolator that perched next to the equally tiny sink and shook their heads. Rose laughed, “Can’t say I blame you. Now, what would you like to know?”

Both men sat and DCI Smith took out a pad and pen while Harkness leaned forward, his piercingly blue eyes locked on Rose. She felt like he could hypnotize any criminals into confessing with eyes like that. “I know it’s hard, especially since you’ve already gone over it, but could you please tell us what you remember from that night. Really, anything could be helpful,” he said softly, his baritone voice kind and warm.

Rose looked from Harkness to Smith, who was also watching her, pen ready, and then back to Harkness. “It was a pretty normal night. Lilly called me almost every night on her way home if she knew my shift ended before she got out. If she was home, I’d be the one calling her as I walked to the bus stop. That’s just how we were. Always checking with each other. She said I could make her laugh after a long day and she felt better if she knew I was safe until I made it to the bus stop. There she knew Wilf, the driver of that route, would watch out for me. Lil was the worrywart in the family. Mum and I used to drive her crazy with… well, never mind. Like I said, normal night. Then she thought someone was following her,” Rose recounted the entire series of events, giving as many details as she could remember, which was fairly easy as she felt like those moments were seared into her soul. She did omit the part where her sister told her not to mention her connection to Torchwood, although she felt like she should to these inspectors. She got to the end of the story and had to stop, looking away from both the men, their sympathetic faces making it even more difficult not to cry. She took a shuddering breath and finished, “The last thing I heard was Lilly starting to call my name out again, and then these awful pops. One and then another after a moment. I wanted to scream and scream, but I didn’t want him to know I heard. I even muted the emergency operator so he couldn’t hear the land line over Lilly’s hands-free phone speakers. That’s when I heard him say ‘It’s done,. to someone else.”

Smith looked up, startled, and asked, “Wait, you heard the shooter?”

“Yes! I told the other two inspectors that!” Rose blew out a frustrated breath. “That wasn’t in your notes?”

Harkness and Smith shared another glance and Rose thought she heard a low growl come from Smith before he turned back to his notepad. DCI Harkness turned back to Rose, embarrassment and anger coloring his voice as he said, “No, that wasn’t in our notes. I apologize for the incomplete nature of this; there is always some confusion when a case transfers from one pair of inspectors to another.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that’s what happened here. Regardless, yes… I heard the bastard reporting Lilly’s murder to someone. His voice was very calm, flat, and sadly, very average male. English accent, unlike yours, Detective Chief Inspector Harkness.” He flashed a cheeky smile at her. “Honestly, it was kind of a posh accent, but still fairly average. If I heard him again, I do think I’d recognize it, though. I hear what he said in my dreams, sometimes.”

Smith glanced up again and Rose missed his aborted move to place his hand on hers, his expression pained at her admission. There was a moment of silence as Harkness let Rose gather herself and then Smith found himself saying softly, “It must be very frightening to hear his voice in your dreams.”

Rose nodded and drew in a breath. “Yeah… yeah, it is. I wish I was hearing her voice, or something instead.” She looked up from the table and gave another small smile to Smith. “Thanks, I’m sorry I don’t have more information for you. I think about it almost constantly, if there was something I missed or some warning sign, but… there just isn’t.” She hesitated then, once again considering revealing Lilly’s concerns about the attack being connected to her assignment at Torchwood, but her sister’s warning still rang in her ears. The inspectors must know where her sister worked, it was part of her employment history. Hopefully, they would make the connection on their own.

“Trust me, you have given us a lot more to work with than we had before. Smith and I greatly appreciate your time. We’ll get out of your hair so your boss doesn’t yell at you. Next we are planning to see your mother,” Harkness said as he and his partner stood, holding his hand out to shake hers.

Rose looked a little panicked at the mention of the two inspectors going to see her mother. “Ohhhh, I would not do that. Not until I can at least introduce you. If you think I was complaining about the other guys, it was nothing compared to her. I was at the station yesterday to stop her from going. She probably would have been arrested. Let me tell my manager I have to take today off and we can go together. Trust me, you do not want to encounter a pissed off Jackie Tyler without some kind of buffer.”

The inspectors agreed that it would probably be best that Rose introduce them to her mother, as long as she didn’t call ahead and warn her of the interview. Rose consented, and the two men accompanied her back out on to the service floor, where her manager was checking out a customer. The transaction was finished shortly after they arrived and Rose took the opportunity while she didn’t see anyone else on the floor. “Mr. Timothy, I’m going to need the rest of the day off, the inspectors need my help with something.”

Her manager turned on a dime, his face puckered as if he had just tasted a lemon. “Absolutely not, Rose Tyler! I understand that you are going through a difficult time, but we cannot be expected to just continue to drop everything! You have six more hours and I have no one to cover you!’ His eyes darted from her increasing blush to the blank, stone faces of the men behind her and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Embarrassment and anger stole Rose’s voice, although she ached to give her manager a piece of her mind. She understood his position, but to reprimand her in front of others was mortifying. Especially in front of DCI Smith, not that she was really sure why his opinion mattered more.

Smith cleared his voice at that moment and said, “We can come back in six hours, follow you to your mum’s. That way you can still provide a buffer for us and fulfill your shift here.” He ignored Jack, who turned to stare at him, wide-eyed, and focused on the brightening expression on Rose’s face. He had wanted to see her smile again, not that miserable expression when her manager had yelled at her.

Mr. Timothy cleared his throat, “Ahem, yes, I’m sure that would be fine.”

Rose glared at Mr. Timothy before she turned to DCI Smith and held a hand out. “If that won’t be a problem for you two, it will work perfectly for me. Thank you for the offer, Detective Chief Inspector,” she said with a smile, her eyes locking on his.

He shook her hand and found himself saying, “Smith is fine. Much shorter,” before releasing her hand and stepping back,  
“Jack is fine for me too, Ms. Tyler,” Harkness said as he stepped forward and shook her hand as well, charming smile in place.

“Oh, please, both of you call me Rose. I’ll see you at 5, then?”

They agreed and the two inspectors left. They had barely made it into the lift to take them to the main lobby before Jack hauled off and punched Smith in the shoulder. “Idiot.”

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Smith asked in a near pout as he rubbed his offended shoulder.

“We can come back in six hours, pretty lady,” Jack said in a mocking, horrible Northern accent.

“Oh, like you weren’t about to offer the same exact thing,” Smith said, raising an eyebrow before he turned and faced forward, chin up and his rather impressive nose held regally in the air.

“Actually, genius, I wasn’t. I have a date. You’re on your own with the Tyler ladies, my friend. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“... shut up.”

“As usual, Doc, your brilliant use of the English language has left me breathless.” Harkness grinned. Today was going far better than he had anticipated when he’d woken up this morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose was on pins and needles for the rest of her shift. She wanted to call her mom and let her know that there were new people on Lilly’s case, but she knew she wasn’t supposed to talk to her mother before the police did. Her fidgeting worked in her favor, as she kept busy the entire time, straightening shelves, folding all of the clothes to be returned, fixing the filing system and then filing all of the backlog of paperwork that had built up since the last shift supervisor had quit. She even managed to get two customers to sign up for store credit cards, which earned her a beaming “Good job!” from her manager.

Finally, it was five and she was able to clock out and gather her bag. She took an extra minute in the back room, brushing her hair and freshening her lip stain. She caught herself wishing she had had time to dye her brown roots, and then shrugged. This streaky blonde style worked on her and it wasn’t like she was going on a date. She was bringing two inspectors to talk to her mother about her murdered sister. This wasn’t really the time to be primping. Rose took a deep breath as the pain of Lilly’s death hit her once again and then concentrated on her task. She had to help the police catch the man who had done this. However she could.

She was lost in thought as she headed down the stairs and into the lobby of the shopping center. There was a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to see DCI Smith standing behind her, looking like a rather tall and battle-worn soldier in his battered leather jacket. He flashed a wide smile at her and waved his hand. “Hullo! Just me, unfortunately. Jack is… pursuing other avenues? Yes. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No! No, I don’t mind at all.” Rose closed her eyes for a second as she realized how that might sound. “Umm, I just meant that Mum might react better if there aren’t too many new… yeah. It’s fine. Do ya wanna get going?” she finished in a rush, biting her tongue at the end and peeking up at him through the fringe of her bangs. He was still smiling at her, beaming really. He was a charmer when he smiled like that, as well as looking like he was about to get into a load of mischief. Rose tried to ignore the warm feeling in her center and then realized they had been staring at each other in silence for a few moments.

“Right, well… how do you want to get to your mum’s? I have my car.”

“Oh, I normally walk, it’s just around the corner. I hope that’s okay,” Rose said, looking a little uncertain.

“Lovely evening for a stroll,” Smith said with another wide grin and offered her his arm. She took it and smiled up at him, her tongue caught between her teeth. Smith had to catch his breath at that moment, she looked so beautiful, so vibrant. It had been an incredibly long time since he had felt like that about anyone, eight long, cold years. He had been trying to ignore the effect this young woman had on him, the draw he felt to be near her. But with that smile, his attempt was blown away.

He did his best not to show how he was feeling, getting them on their way and keeping the conversation light and fairly casual as they strolled the few blocks to her mother’s apartment. Afterall, Smith knew how inappropriate his attraction was, never mind her being involved in an investigation of his, they were practically a different species! He was nearly forty, widowed, war-torn, and generally a miserable, guilt-ridden beast of a man; she was young, only twenty-four he had discovered, bright, and worked hard to put a smile on everyone’s face, while still fighting for what she believed in. Some days he barely knew what he believed in anymore. Still, his heart felt lighter at the gentle pressure of her hand in the crook of his elbow.

They did have a lot in common as well, he learned the walk. Rose adored chips at any hour of the day like him, enjoyed tea and coffee to the same degree, found the stars fascinating, and each had a strong desire to travel and see the world. Several minutes of their walk had been eaten up with mutual joy in finding someone else who had loved the same books the other had read. It felt very natural to be walking alongside her in the crisp spring air as night was just starting to darken the sky. As such, they arrived at the apartment complex in what felt like seconds.

Rose drew in a large breath. “Okay. This is going to be really hard on my mum. She loved Lilly so much. It’s almost double, cuz Lilly looked and acted like a female version of Dad. Mum used to say how it made it easier sometimes, having a reminder like Lilly around. She was such an amazing person…” Rose trailed off, her throat having closed off and tears threatened to fall.

Smith laid his hand gently on her shoulder, rubbing lightly. He’d read in the history about the family losing the father in a car accident right after Rose had been born. “I know what it’s like to lose family,” he said softly, “Best we can do is get this over with quick as a stitch. Like ripping a band aid off.”

Rose cringed. “Oi, I hope you’re right. Let’s go.” She led the way up the two flights, the bright, fuzzy feeling she’d had while walking with fascinating man fading into dread. Her poor mum. She never reacted well to surprises and while Rose knew she’d be glad in the end when Lilly’s murderer was caught, nothing but time was going to take Jackie’s pain and anger away.

The prominent presence of the inspector behind her was reassuring as Rose led him into her mother’s apartment. “Mum! Mum, I’ve brought someone who wants to talk to you!” Rose yelled as she entered the living room of the apartment. She turned to Smith, “We’re loud in this family, sorry. Want something to drink?”

Smith shook his head just as an older blonde woman came around the corner into the room. “What are you going on about visitors for, Rose? And why didn’t you call me at your lunch break? You know I worry every minute about you now!” Smith raised his eyebrows as in swept the older, bottle blonde woman, wearing just a little too much make up, and her track suit just a little too tight. A hard life and grief had carved lines around her face, but Smith could see where Rose had inherited her beauty from. He found himself being scrutinized from head to foot and back again and he had a feeling he was being found wanting. “Rose, who have you brought home now? I love you, but I am just not up to whatever stray you have found this time.”

“Mum!”

“Hey,” Smith said, frowning as he glanced down at himself. Sure, his leather jacket was a little more battered than his Superintendent might want his Detective Chief Inspectors wearing, and his burgundy jumper had seen better days, but there were no stains or holes in either that or his black uniform style pants. His boots were a little scuffed, but not too badly. He didn’t look like a stray. The formidable expression stayed on his face as he looked up and finally made eye contact with Jackie. “Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Detective Chief Inspector John Smith.”

“Mum, all of our complaining actually did something! Lilly’s case has been reassigned and Smith and his partner have already done a more thorough job in one day than those idiots did in three weeks!” Rose said quickly, hoping to defuse the tense situation.

Jackie sniffed, “He could be blind and deaf and still do a better job.”

“I assume you, m’am, I am neither. All of my facilities and senses are in fantastic order.”

Jackie didn’t warm to him in the slightest, instead he got another head to toe glance before she begrudgingly gestured to the chairs, “I suppose you can have a seat while we go over the details of what should have already been taken care of. Do you want some tea?”

“Thank you, I’m fine,” Smith said as he took a seat on one of the low, pale blue chair that Jackie had gestured to. Rose sat on the other, balanced on the edge, her fingers tangling as she glanced from her mother to the inspector. Jackie stared hard at DCI Smith for a moment longer before she sank onto the matching loveseat facing him.

“Well? What do you want to know?” Jackie demanded as Smith got his pad and pen out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Anything you remember from that night or in the days before. Perhaps Lilly mentioned something or your mother’s intuition picked up on something,” Smith tried to keep his expression as pleasant and professional as possible. He noticed that Jackie seemed to lighten towards him a touch at the mention of mother’s intuition.

“Well, Lilly always played it close to the vest, never was one for giving things away. I guess that was part of why she was so perfect for that job. She didn’t say anything directly, but I had a feeling something was making her tense lately.” Jackie stopped, and focused for a moment on unthreading her fingers, as she had been unconsciously wringing her hands.

“That would be her job at Torchwood?” DCI Smith asked, looking up from his pad just in time to see Rose shooting a warning glance at Jackie. He raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed guiltily and looked down at her lap.

“Yeah,” Jackie continued, “She said she was just working as an administrative assistant, but my Lil was a smart girl. She had a university degree, more than what was needed for an secretary. I bet those people know what happened to my sweet girl.” Jackie teared up and Rose reached for the tissues, which Jackie waved aside.

“Don’t worry, ma'am, we will be speaking with her employers. No stone will go unturned this time around.” Smith felt as though he had to reassure this family, their grief was affecting him more than he was used to during an investigation.

Jackie sniffed back her tears and stared directly into his eyes, as if taking his measure once again. “I certainly hope so. I’m tired of being disappointed by your useless squad. Now, that’s all I know for now and I have one hell of a headache. I’d appreciate it if you left. You’re welcome to talk to me again, but next time call ahead. I’ll make tea or something.”

DCI Smith flipped his notepad shut, knowing that he’d get nothing more out of her tonight, not that he thought she had much more to share. He stood and nodded to both women. “Thank you for your time, I apologize for bringing up painful memories during a terrible time. I’ll see myself out.” He shot a covert peek at Rose, but she was rubbing her mother’s back. He knew he’d see her again, there was no reason to stay further. Quietly, he let himself out the front door and started down the stairs.

Rose looked up at the sound of the door shutting, although she already knew he was gone. Something vital had been sucked out of the room when he had gone. She glanced back and forth miserably from her mum to the door and back. Her mother wasn’t crying, just trying to get herself back together, something she did better in private. “Mum, I’ll be right back, I want to let the inspector know when he can reach us,” she said quickly, her mind grasping at a reason to follow after DCI Smith. Her mother nodded and Rose was out the door in a flash, running down the stairs and into the street.

Smith heard the sound of someone running and turned around, ridiculously pleased to see it was Rose who had followed him. He waited for her to catch up with him and tried to keep the smile off of his face. “Hullo, again,” he said as she reached him.

Rose stopped a few feet from the inspector and ran her hand through her windswept hair. “I’m sorry Mum was kinda rude,” she said a little breathlessly.

“It’s to be expected, this should have been taken care of before now. Any parent would be infuriated and a little rude,” Smith said. He knew he’d been less than kind to the police when they had been involved with him. Only Jack had been able to break through his grief and get him to start acting vaguely like a human again. Now there was this young woman in front him, stirring up emotions and feelings he had thought long dead.

“Still, you think she’d be more happy that someone else is looking into it.”

“She’ll be happy once DCI Harkness and I catch the guy who did this.” Smith smiled that wide smile again. “Do you want me to drop you off anywhere? I can take you wherever you need to go,” he found himself offering. Quickly, he added, “It’s the least I can do since you helped introduce me to your mum.” He hopped that she didn’t think he was being creepy by offering.

Rose looked very tempted by the offer before she bit her lip and glanced back at her mother’s apartment building. “I really should go back… I’ve been staying at mum’s since it happened. Who would take care of her if I wasn’t there?”

Smith nodded, “Of course, just thought I’d offer.” He looked down and scuffed his boot against the sidewalk. “Well, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon. I mean, Jack and I will be in contact. About the case.”

Rose looked uncertain as well, as though she didn’t truly want to go yet. “Yeah, anyway you think I could be helpful… any time you might want to talk…”

Smith grinned that ear to ear smile, lighting up the night sky. “Right, then. See you around, Rose Tyler.” With that, he turned on his boot heel and walked away. 

Rose watched him go, wanting to follow him very badly. She wanted to continue their conversation from before, she wanted to see him smile again, she wanted to help him find her sister’s killer in whatever way she could. But her mother might need her. Reluctantly, Rose turned as well and headed back toward the apartment building. However, if her mother didn’t need her, Rose made the decision then and there that she would go back to her own apartment for the first time in three weeks. It was time to stop hiding and time to start living again. If she was going to help Lilly, she needed to be back in her own space. She also needed to decide exactly how much she was going to tell Detective Chief Inspector Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some language and a creepy moment that might be disturbing for some people. Just as a general warning, this story will have some fairly disturbing stalking and behaviors that go along with that. If you get past that, I hope you enjoy!

Smith fought back a yawn as he settled into his chair, listening to a voicemail from one of his informants. Apparently, someone had been bragging in the pub about “cappin’ a cabbie” and his guy knew he’d been looking into the murder of a popular, friendly Chelsea cabbie who had been shot to death for his fares' money. Smith took down the details, pleased to get information that corroborated the other leads he’d tracked down. That case was all but closed. Smith downed his coffee as he sent the message over to Jack’s phone so his partner could hear it when he came in. He needed the caffeine badly this morning, he had barely slept the night before. Thoughts of Rose and how badly her sister’s case had been handled kept breaking into any attempt of his to sleep. Something about it nagged at him. He also couldn’t deny that he badly wanted to see Rose again, talk to her. Find out why he was so drawn to her.

DCI Smith glowered as he watched Detective Inspector Simms saunter into the squad room and head toward his desk behind Smith’s. The man irritated Smith on a good day, with his crisp chinos that he refused to get dirty following leads and gathering evidence, work Simms had been heard saying was best left to Constables. There was rarely a blonde hair out of place and he just seemed oily. Some of the gossips around the office said he was handsome and charming, but so was Jack and Smith didn’t get an slimy sense from his partner. Now that he had experienced first hand the man’s shoddy work, Smith just wanted to shake him until his perfect, chiclet teeth rattled out. He could only be grateful the oaf was behind him, or he’d spend all morning glaring at him.

“What are you doing here so early?” a smooth, American voice asked, surprising Smith and he looked up as Harkness swung his greatcoat over his chair and sat down.

Smith had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed that Harkness had arrived. He’d just been glaring at his computer. “Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d get a jumpstart on tying up some of our cases. I transferred a message from Sam the Ham to your phone. Cabbie case.”

“You rarely sleep much. I swear you run on three hours. Something eating at you?” Harkness asked, as he picked up his phone and punched in the code for his voicemail. He noticed that his partner’s coffee mug was already empty and made a mental note to get them both some more as soon as he’d checked his messages and emails.

Smith grunted and finally gave up the pretense of sending an email. He leaned back in his chair , lacing his hands behind head as he stared at his partner. He waited until he knew Harkness had finished the message and then said, “Fantastic, right? We’ll have that laced up by this afternoon, off to the Crown Prosecution Service.”

“I love it when we get everything set up for us. Just lovely. Now, what’s eating you?” Harkness booted up his computer and mimicked his partner’s posture, linking his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair while he waited for the ancient technology to chug to life.

“I’m still working that out. There is so much more to this case transfer than we know about, Jack.” Smith was lost in thought again, so he missed the quick grin that flashed across Harkness’s face.

“I should have known, Doc. I can’t blame you for being kept up by thoughts of that gorgeous Rose Tyler.” At Smith’s low growl, Harkness laughed, “Sorry, sorry. I have to admit, it’s bugging me too. Let’s get this new info on the cabbie over to the Trainee Investigators so they can feel useful and track down this guy for us. In the meantime, we’ll keep at the Tyler case. We haven’t gone to the apartment yet, looked through there for clues.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Smith said and rocked forward in the chair, getting to his feet. He grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged into it as he finished with, “You can tell me about your date on the way over. I assume it was a bust, since you’re looking fairly ragged yourself, mate.” He had to contain a smile at the instant outrage on Harkness’s face.

“My date went very well, and the only reason I may look even _slightly_ less than fully rested is because of well it went!” Harkness pulled on the greatcoat he had just taken off and ran his hands over his hair to make sure it was still in place, although he was able to resist the urge to look for a mirror. He better not have bags under his eyes.

Smith couldn’t help himself and laughed as he walked away from his preening partner. Harkness, who treasured every rare laugh from his friend, admitted to himself that Smith had gotten him fair and square, and hurried to catch up. “You’re just jealous because I look this good on my bad days, Doc. Or maybe you wish I’d invited you out for dinner instead,” he said and clapped a hand on Smith’s shoulder as they walked out together.

“Whatever keeps your dreams alive, Jack. Whatever keeps them alive.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose came awake in a flash of adrenaline and a choked off scream. She sat straight up in her bed, her soft lavender sheet and stylized sparrow patterned comforter wrapped around her from her tossing and turning. Gasping, her gaze darted around her room, looking for the killer as her sister’s screams echoed in her ears and his insidious voice echoed in her head. “It’s done.”

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and took a long, deep breath. Reason started to return and she opened her eyes to search the room once more. Her door was shut, just as it was whenever she went to bed, and everything seemed to be in the same place as it had been when she got home the night before. The only thing out of place was one of her pillows on the floor and as she took in the uncharacteristically messy state of her bedding, she had to admit she had probably been the cause of that.

God, she was so tired. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to come back to the apartment she and her sister had shared. But it had been three weeks since she had set foot in her own home and, while she loved her mother dearly, she and Jackie had needed their space, some sense of normalcy. However, the place had just felt wrong, like something important was out of place. Rose knew that realistically, it was the fact that her warm, beautiful, loving sister would never share this space with her again. Still, part of her wondered if it was something more. Her dreams hadn’t helped her nerves any either.

She shook it off and unwrapped herself from her bedding, pushing back her tangled mass of blonde hair as she swung her long legs over the side of her raised bed. She stumbled a little bit on the way to her bathroom, a wide yawn nearly cracking her jaw as she turned the shower on. Rose stared for a moment at the jumble of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes that always crowded a woman’s shower. Her full lips started to quiver as she stared at the products her sister would never use again.

“Oh, get it together, Rose. You’re of no use like this. You can’t cry every time you see something that makes you think of Lil,” she admonished herself, “You should also probably stop talking to yourself out loud, people will think you’re crazy.” Rose sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands, letting the hot water soak into her tired body. Finally, she reached for the shampoo her sister had favored, the smell comforting her, and began her morning routine.

Half an hour later, she emerged from her bedroom, dressed and nearly ready to face the day. Rose had tried to mask her bad night and lift her spirits by wearing a cute outfit of her favorite jeans that hugged her curves just right and a soft t-shirt emblazoned with the Union Jack. She’d taken a little extra care with her make up as well, telling herself it was just to hide the bags under her eyes and not because she might be seeing someone interesting later. Now she just needed coffee and she’d be ready to use her day off to do some investigating.  


Halfway to the coffee maker, Rose stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to stare at the little breakfast table she and her sister had purchased to complete their kitchen and give them some place cozy to eat their meals that wasn’t the couch. Right there, in the center of the little square cherry table, was a bouquet of a dozen white lilies and a single blood red rose. The subtle scent of the lilies was suddenly overwhelming and Rose could feel her world start to swirl around her. She reached out behind her and grasped for the counter as her knees gave out on her. Rose was positive that those flowers hadn’t been there when she’d gotten in last night. It had been late, but she had to walk through the kitchen to get to her room. There was no way she would have missed this huge bouquet. Who had put them there? How had they gotten in? Rose made sure she locked the door behind her every time she came in, something her mum had instilled from a young age.

There was a note attached to the stem of the rose, but there was no way Rose was going near those flowers. Panic was eating at her as every possibility went through her mind. _Was it the killer? Was he still in her apartment?_ Her head shot up and her heart nearly stopped as she heard the front door rattle. _Someone was trying to get in!_

Strength returned in an instant and she leapt to her feet, searching for a weapon. Rose grabbed a knife from the butcher block and a small cutting board that had been left on the counter, and crouched, ready to defend herself as the door swung open. Rose heaved the cutting board at the open door and dove for the phone on wall as she heard someone swear.

“Woah!” Smith dodged to the side as something whizzed past him and slammed into Jack’s shoulder. He was already moving into the room as his partner also attempted to avoid the flying object. Less successfully.

“Goddamnit! What the hell was that?” Jack yelled, and ducked down as he entered the apartment as well, ready to help his partner against whatever intruder was in the apartment. His shoulder stung like the devil from where he’d been hit, but he knew it wasn’t fatal. He wished desperately for a gun in moments like this.

Smith was crouched, pressed against the wall, as he examined the front room of the apartment for the attacker, “I’ve called the police, you better leave!” he heard a familiar voice call out from the kitchen, hidden by a little half wall.

“Rose? Is that you? It’s Smith!” he called out and he smiled when he saw her head poke up from behind the half wall. “Sorry if we scared you,” he said, rising to his feet.

“Oh my god, I nearly died!” Rose came out from the kitchen, one hand pressed to her chest, trying to keep her pounding heart inside, the knife still clenched in her other hand. “Is that DCI Harkness with you? Did I hit either of you? I’m so sorry!”

Jack rose to his feet as well, joining Smith, rubbing his shoulder, “Yeah, direct hit. Nice pitch, lady. What the heck was that?”

Rose could feel her face turning bright red. “Umm, a cutting board. I panicked. I don’t know if you guys have terrible or perfect timing. I guess both. Right, anyway, why are you here?”  


Smith held up a hand, “Before we get started with anything, do ya mind puttin’ the giant knife down? Tends to make police nervous when civilians are prancing around with weapons.”

Rose glanced down at the butcher knife in her hand and gave an embarrassed half-laugh. She looked back up, one eyebrow raised, “Yeah, I can see that. It also makes civilians real nervous when the police enter her home with no notice right after she finds a creepy buncha flowers.” She placed the knife on the low wall separating the kitchen.

“Ha! She’s got you there, Smith!” Jack said, with a little too much glee, as he elbowed his partner. “We didn’t know you were here or we would have knoc… wait a minute… creepy flowers?” Jack’s head whipped from his partner, whose brows had already started to furrow in concern, to Rose, who was looking nervous again.

“Yeah, I had been staying with Mum as I told you, but last night I decided it was time to get some normalcy back. Granted, I got back super late and basically went straight to bed, but I KNOW these flowers weren’t here last night.” Rose stood for a moment, arms wrapped around her before she gestured for the inspectors to follow her, Rose stood on the edge of the kitchen, the two men on either side of her, and pointed to the bouquet. “There’s a note on it, but I haven’t read it. You guys showed up literally as I turned around and discovered them.”

“I see what you mean about terrible and perfect timing. It must have been terrifying to have us open the door right as you saw this.” Jack patted Rose’s shoulder, “I’m glad we are here to help, though.”

Smith brushed a comforting hand down Rose’s arm as he moved past her to examine the flowers. “I’d ask if you were sure they’d just arrived, but these are incredibly fresh. You said you haven’t read the note yet?”

“Yeah, I was just about to start my coffee and-”

“Coffee?” Two voices said together, heads whipping around to focus with laser intensity on the coffee maker on the counter.

Rose couldn’t help but laugh at the synchronized desperation. “So, would you like me to continue to make some coffee? Enough for all of us?”

“Oh god, please,” Smith said, his attention focusing on Rose. Their eyes caught and Smith could feel a wide grin breaking over his face, which Rose returned. They stayed that way for a moment before Rose blushed and turned to start grabbing for the coffee and filling the pot with water. “Umm, even if we did start by scaring you, I’m glad we arrived to help deal with the flowers,” he continued and she looked over her shoulder, a small smile still in place.

“Me too.”

Jack coughed, “So, uh, are you going to read the note, Doc?” He smirked as Rose was suddenly very busy with the coffee and Smith glared at him.

“Why do you call him Doc?” Rose asked, curious, but also needing something else to distract her now that the coffee was brewing.

Jack glanced at Smith, but he was busy looking at the bouquet, so he turned back to Rose. “DCI Smith and I go way, way back. I call him Doc or Doctor because that’s what he was when we first met.”

“Jack.”

“Oh, hush, Doc, it’s not a big deal,” Jack turned back to Rose. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, he was doctor in the British Army and was stationed in Iraq during the first few years of the Iraq War. He saved my ass. I’d be left for dead, frankly, and he found me. I woke up in a British med tent and this big lug stitching me up and grousing at the nurse.” Jack smiled fondly at the man he owed his life to.

“You’re really a doctor?” Rose asked, turning to look at Smith, who was studiously avoiding eye contact with either of them.

There was a sigh. “I have several doctorates, if we’re going to be accurate. Yes, I was a battlefield medic, I was never a doctor inside of a hospital other than to do my residency. I also have my Ph. D. in astronomy, genetics, languages, and nuclear engineering. Oh, and a masters in forensics.” He shrugged and looked up at Rose, whose mouth was hanging open, “I like to learn.”

“And he’s really damn good at it. Now, me? I have a doctorate in the art of love,” Jack winked at Rose who stuck her tongue out at him. 

Smith let out an audible groan and straightened, facing the two of them as he crossed his arms. “Lovely, now if you’ve finished flirtin’ and dredging up ancient history, can we concentrate on these damn flowers?”

Rose couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping. She slapped a hand over her mouth, but laughter kept bursting forth. Smith and Jack stared at her, concern on their faces as she doubled over, arms wrapped around herself and laughed like a lunatic. In short order, tears were rolling down her cheeks and the laughter had the dark edge of hysteria to it. Jack and Smith looked at each other and back at Rose, each wrestling with a man’s panic at the sight of a woman in tears. Did they run or did they comfort? They didn’t want to cross any lines, either. It was only a second before Smith was moving to her, placing a hand on her back, rubbing lightly. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Rose whispered roughly between tear soaked laughter., “I don’t know why, but it’s so funny. I can’t stop laughing! Or this stupid crying! Look at those ‘damn flowers’, “ she gestured to the bouquet, “Lilies! Goddamn lilies and a rose! How cliche is that?” Rose hauled in a deep breath and mopped at her face, trying in vain to stem the flow of tears. “And I have no idea how they got in here.”

“You have been through a lot these past weeks, then to wake up to someone having been in your home, it’s only natural to be upset,” Smith offered and was shocked when Rose threw her arms around him and buried her face in his jacket. His arms went around her almost instantly, but his head whipped up to look for Jack. Jack, however, was ignoring the two of them and looking intently at the flowers. Very intently.

“I’m scared,” Rose whispered into his leather jacket, “I’m sorry, I know I probably shouldn’t be hugging you, but I am so scared right now.”

Smith tightened his hold on Rose fractionally and tried not to show how much it affected him to have her arms around him. “It’s okay,” he murmured, and attempted to ignore the sweet smell of her.

They stayed that way for a few moments and then Rose pulled back, an embarrassed smile on her face. “Right, well, that’s enough of that. The coffee is done. How would everyone like it?” she asked and Jack finally turned from the bouquet. Both men answered and Rose busied herself making the individual cups.

Smith moved back to the table and stood with Jack. “Did you read the note?” he kept his voice as low as possible.

Jack responded in similar tones, “Yes, I’m glad she didn’t before we got here. That is one creepy note. It’s made worse by what kind of flowers he chose.”

“Guys, this is very small kitchen. I can hear you.” Rose handed both men a large cup of coffee prepared as they had asked and they had the grace to look a touch embarrassed. “Now what is this about the flowers? I figured it bad enough they were lilies and a rose. So cheesy. Some guys think we go for that, but noooo thank you. Don’t give daisies to a girl named Daisy and don’t give me roses.”

“This is excellent advice,” Jack agreed, looking at Smith, “Listen to the lady.”

“I’m not an idiot, thank you,” Smith replied, “What’s the deal with the flowers?”

Jack took a big sip of his coffee and let out a pleased sigh, “Oh, that’s just amazing. Right, so the lilies are the Madonna Lily, and somewhat obviously stand for purity. Weird and tasteless all by themselves. Then you add the rose, which is also known as the Dame de Coeur, Lady of the Heart. A bunch would make me think this guy just liked the color. One gives it much more meaning.”

Rose shuddered as she stared at the blood red flower in the midst of the sea of white lilies. “That is… horrifying. Okay… finish it. What does the note say?”

“Fairly simple. Just ‘Glad you’re home, I missed you’. Signed with an A.”

Rose went white and then red color flooded her cheeks. “Well, you guys can relax, the flowers aren’t from Lilly’s killer. They’re from an ex who won’t get the hint. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?!” Both men shot to attention, their voices in unison. “Rose, regardless, you said they weren’t here when you came in last night. Does this guy still have key?” Jack finished for the two of them.

Rose shook her head, “No, he never had a key. This was not some long term relationship, just a couple dates. He just calls occasionally and I still see him around, usually at the campus, once in awhile around town.”

Jack and Smith just stared at her for a moment, waiting to see if she would understand their concern. Finally, Smith said, “Well, now you can add breaking in while you are sleeping and having poor taste in posies to that list.”

Rose took another sip of her coffee, determined to not to lose it again. “Yes, but I’ve already had my crying fit for the day, so I’ll just make a point to stop by campus security on my way to class tonight and add this to their list. Despite what you and my sister thought, I am taking this seriously.”

“You met this guy at university?” Smith’s investigative instincts wouldn’t let this go, despite her obvious desire to move on from it.

“Yeah, at a cafe on campus, not in class or anything. I’m majoring in business and he’s in the doctorate program for physics,” She flashed a smile at the two inspectors, “I have thing for smart guys.”

Jack laughed and grinned at Smith, “Good to know, eh, Doc?”  
“Mind on the case, Harkness,” Smith said as he casually raised his mug, hiding a quick smile.

Rose set down her now empty coffee mug, “Good point, Detective Chief Inspector. Not that I don’t appreciate you guys showing up, but why are you here?”

“We wanted to search where Lilly lived, See if there were any clues in her belongings.” Jack said, “Not surprisingly, the file made no mention of you two sharing an apartment, otherwise we would have called before we arrived. We should have checked other records.”

Rose nodded, “That makes sense, both aspects. Please feel free to search where you need here. Lilly’s bedroom was that one,” she pointed to the door off the kitchen, “She was pretty neat, so all of her things are in there, except the books and movies in the living room. Mine is the door next to the bathroom. If you need to search it, that’s fine, but I’d prefer if I was here when you did it.”

“You aren’t staying?”Smith looked disappointed and Jack seemed a little crestfallen as well.

Rose ran a hand through her hair, “Yeah, no offense to you two, but I have somethings to do and I don’t really want to be here when you go through Lilly’s things.”

Neither man could fault her for that. “Heading to work?” Jack asked.

“Ummm, sorta. Mostly just a couple of errands before my evening class,” Swiftly, Rose turned and opened a cabinet. “Please feel free to make more coffee if you want, there is also tea here. There are some snacks and juice in the fridge. I think those should still be good.” She hunted through a few drawers and came up with a piece of paper and a pen. “This is my mobile number, if you need anything or have any questions, just call.” Rose handed the scrap to Smith. “Okay, guys, I’m off! Thanks for… being here when I needed you, honestly.”

The men watched in fascination as Rose quickly and efficiently gathered her bag, threw on a light jacket and went out the door with a little finger wave. “What… what just happened?” Smith asked, turning to Jack.

“I believe, my friend, that we were just got the brush off. At least we have permission to search the place,” Jack said. 

Smith looked around and shrugged, “And she makes a pretty damn good cup of coffee.” 

Jack couldn’t help but stare at the flowers again. The symbolism of the flowers alone, whether it was on purpose or not, was incredibly disturbing, “We’re going to look into this creep, aren’t we?”

“Fucking right we are,” Smith’s voice was hard with sudden anger, “I don’t care if it ends up having nothing to do with our case, he broke into her goddamn place while she was sleeping. That needs to end.” Smith realized that his hands were clenched into fists and forced himself to relax.

Jack nodded, “I thought that would be your answer. Alright, let’s get started.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the door, Rose’s composure vanished. Her bag dropped to the ground and she slid down the wall, hands over her mouth as she tried to hold in a sob. She took several deep, panicked breath, trying to keep the bile that was rising in her throat down. _Don’t throw up in the hallway,_ Rose ordered herself desperately.

Finally, Rose just folded in on herself, pulling her knees to her chest as she breathed through the nausea and tears. She felt so violated. How had Adam broken into her apartment without her hearing? What else had he done while he had been leaving the flowers? Had he done this before? Was it not enough to have her sister, her best friend, dead?

Rose wanted to thump her head against the wall, but she didn’t want to risk having the inspectors hear.She didn’t want them to see her freaking out again, whether it was warranted or not. Granted, when she had snapped before and thrown herself into Smith’s arms, she had felt instantly better. Safer. Comforted. He had felt so strong and steady, and smelt even better. He had smelled like a wonderful blend of leather and the woods after it rained, with a hint of coffee and chocolate. Rose knew it was probably foolish of her, but she concentrated on Smith and how good he had made her feel. It was better than sobbing in her apartment building’s hallway.

As she was gathering herself, a door slammed and she looked up into the surprised face of the middle-aged woman who lived three doors down from her. Rose forced a smile and a nod for the woman, and got to her feet. She picked up her bag and ran a finger under each eye to make sure that her eyeliner had not run. “Okay,” she whispered, blowing out a breath, “No more crying today, you can handle all of this. And I am so getting chips at lunch, damn the diet” With those words of encouragement, Rose walked down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta bloose09, she did some great editing and Brit Picking.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this introduction of a new character and continuation of the story.

“Well, now I don’t think there is much we can do about it since this happened off campus, my dear,” the older university security officer said, his tone patronizing. “Besides, don’t most sweet young things like you enjoy getting flowers?”

Rose had to suppress the urge to scream with frustration. The younger of the two men in the spartan security office gave her a sympathetic glance before he put his head back down and continued to take notes. “If it was just the flowers, I might not have said anything, but they were in my house. Do you understand? He. Broke. Into. My house!” she enunciated through gritted teeth.

The older officer just tutted. “You probably left your door unlocked or some such. But, since it’s bothering you that much,” he said with an exaggerated eye roll, “I’d recommend you let your local constable know. And mind your locks when you leave your house, young lady.”

Rose wanted to yell at the infuriating man that Jackie Tyler’s daughters never left a door unlocked in their lives, regardless of whether they were leaving or coming home. She’d even locked the inspectors in this morning! She knew there was no point to it, however. This man was determined to see her as a blonde flake. The younger officer piped up from behind his superior, “I’ll add it to the file, just in case, miss,” and gave her a brave smile while the man she had been dealing with rolled his eyes again.

“I would appreciate that,” Rose said, before glaring at the older man and turning on her heel to march away. The nerve of that man to dismiss her like that! She was going to bring his attitude up with her dean as soon as she had a chance. No one had the right to make any of the students here feel like they wouldn’t be taken seriously.

There was so much angry energy in her that Rose decided to go immediately to Torchwood. There was no way she could calmly eat lunch right now, and she didn’t really want to eat on campus where there was a chance she’d run into Adam. If she ran into him now, she’d be more likely to end up arrested by DCI Smith and Harkness than working with them to catch her sister’s killer.

She walked for nearly two miles, burning off the anger and residual fear from the morning. Finally, the tall, shadowed building came into view. It never seemed to matter what the weather was like, it always looked like it was in shadow to Rose. As though the building had cloaked itself to hide in plain view. Rose had always thought it suited the clandestine organization.

A smile broke over Rose’s face as she entered through the nondescript swinging doors and heard a familiar voice taking someone to task over the phone. In the center of the room, guarding the elevators and the only way up in the main building, sat a huge mahogany desk, not unlike a concierge at a hotel. Manning the phone was a tall, striking woman in her thirties with brilliant red hair that swung about her as she gestured to the person on the other end of the line, despite the fact they couldn’t see her.

“Yeah, well next time just don’t mess it up and I won’t have to call up and yell at ya! Simple as pie, really! Now get back to work,” the woman finished and set down the phone firmly before turning a professional smile in Rose’s direction. “Hello, how can I ass… oh, Rosie! Hey, luv, how are you today?” She sprang from her seat to hurry around the desk and hugged Rose in a quick, friendly embrace.

Donna Noble, guardian of Torchwood, and one of the only reasons Rose thought she might still be sane. Rose returned the embrace warmly. “Oh, god, Donna, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear your voice. Who was the poor sap on the other end?”

Donna waved it aside. “Oh, just some idiot up in the lab. Thought he could blame me for ordering the wrong parts for his micro-dohickey when in reality, I’m the one who pointed it out to him in the first place when they arrived! Anyway, fancy lunch, darlin’?” She paused and pulled Rose’s face close for a minute, examining it with her clever, green cat eyes. “Did you discover anything about Lilly?” she asked softly.

“Well, I do have something new to share. Those worthless inspectors from before are no longer in charge. Lilly has two new champions and I have to say, I’m pretty impressed so far.” Rose smiled as she thought about the efforts already made by Jack and Smith.

Donna snorted. “Well, about time someone over at the Criminal Investigation Department took this seriously.” Something behind Rose caught her attention. “Hey, are these new champions both fairly tall and built, one with ridiculously big ears, an impressive nose, and a leather coat I’d kill for, and the other so damn pretty and sure of himself, he’d flirt with the Queen Mum Herself and get away with it?”

Rose had a sinking feeling that Donna hadn’t just become psychic. “They’re right behind me, aren’t they?” she asked, closing her eyes.

Donna tilted her head. “Not quite, but they are coming through the doors as we speak. Hello, gentlemen, how can I assist you this afternoon?” she asked in a louder, more professional tone.

“Hello, this is Detective Chief Inspector Harkness and I’m DCI Smith, we’re hoping to… oh, hello, Rose,” Smith’s opening spiel lost steam as he realized who the blonde with the red-headed administrative assistant was.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jack said, winking at a red-faced Rose. “I take it this was one of those ‘errands’ you needed to run?”

“Welllllllll,” Rose started and then just stared at the two men as she tried to figure out what to say. She didn’t want to insult them and Smith already had a mixture of surprise and irritation on his face.

“I get that you were upset with the inspectors before, so it makes sense if you were trying to investigate on your own, but do you realize how dangerous this could be for you? Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Smith asked, his voice hard as he challenged Rose.

“Oi! Back off the blonde, sunshine!” Donna came to Rose’s defense instantly, going toe to toe with the irritated inspector. “You don’t even know why she’s here! Could be she’s just here to take out her good friend Donna to lunch! Maybe she just wants to talk to one of the people who knew and loved her sister too! Maybe she’s here because she’s datin’ a lab tech! You. Don’t. Know.” Donna punctuated each word of her last sentence by poking a finger into his chest, her professional tone completely out the window.

Smith glowered at the woman in front of him and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m also not stupid. Do you really think I’m going to believe that she isn’t trying to figure this out all on her own? Again, I don’t blame her for wanting to, but the last thing we need is bleedin’ civilians mucking about in an already muddy case!”

Jack had sidled up to Rose and nudged her with his shoulder. “This is the best thing I’ve seen in awhile,” he whispered to her out of the side of his mouth, since he didn’t want to take his eyes off the two titans battling in front of him. “People never stand up to Old Serious Face and now she’s poking him!” Glee practically dripped from his voice.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, I feel like an idiot,” Rose whispered back. “I should have known you two would be checking out her work place, I’ve just gotten so used to doing this on my days off, I didn’t know what else to do.”

“She’s attempting to track down a murderer! Did everyone forget that?” Smith raged, trying not to yell in the face of this infuriating woman.

“We’re not stupid either, mate!” Donna started, but Rose stepped forward and placed a hand on Smith’s arm. His head whipped around, breaking the staring contest he’d been having, and focused on her.

“Donna is really a friend, and we really are going to get lunch.” Rose raised her hand to stop Smith when he started to break in. “I’m not going to lie to you, yes, I have been trying figure out what happened to my sister. I will share everything I have with you, I already planned on it.”

“Everything, luv,” Donna said quietly, with a pointed look.

Rose nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah, but not right now. Now I need lunch. Donna?”

“Yeah, let me just ring up for my replacement,” Donna said and walked back behind the desk to pick up the phone.

While she was making her call, Rose turned back to the inspectors. “Who are you hoping to see here?”

Jack answered her, “We thought it would be a good idea to start with HR and find out what exactly she did here and then talk with her supervisor. She’s listed as a research lab tech, but I have trouble believing that since she has a background in Sociology and International Politics, not anything science related.”

Rose hesitated, but when Smith gave her a look that said “Spill it,” she simply said, “I wouldn’t bother with HR. Talk to Donna. Donna knows everything.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “The front desk lady is better than HR?”

Rose smiled because Donna had quietly ended her call and was standing behind Jack when he spoke. “Donna knows absolutely everyone and everything that happens here at Torchwood. She’s the guardian of this place.”

“You don’t put a flake at the entrance of one of the world’s most secretive organizations, bucko,” Donna said with steel in her voice. An embarrassed and surprised Jack spun around to face her as she shot him a condescending once over. “Regardless of what you might think of someone who is a ‘front desk lady’, we always know more than you think. Now come on, Rose, the sheer amount of testosterone in this room is driving me batty.” With that, she linked arms with Rose and they swept out of the building, Rose shooting a little finger wave as they went through the doors.

“Well, that was a fiasco,” Jack muttered and Smith just grunted in agreement. “Do you think we should follow them or should we try to talk to HR?”

Smith looked at him as if he had asked if the earth was flat. “We can talk to HR any time. I think this is our one opportunity to get both Rose and this Donna to talk to us candidly. We’re going after them.”

Jack shrugged. “I could use some lunch. Besides, I think I need to apologize for being a jerk back there.”

“Yep,” Smith said, popping the 'p' at the end and looking pensive as he stared after the swiftly disappearing women through the discretely frosted glass doors.

Jack smiled ruefully. He normally avoided tripping up like that in front of someone, but he had found his usual flair had faltered in the face of this rather fantastic woman. It was kind of interesting, if he was going to be honest with himself. Jack shook off the strange feeling and clapped Smith on the shoulder. “Alright, let’s go throw ourselves on the mercy of the ladies,” he said and Smith grimaced.

The two men caught up with the women just as they entered a little café a few blocks from the Torchwood building. Donna smiled, clearly pleased that the inspectors had caught the hint and followed them. “Well, now, do you two fancy joining us for lunch?” she asked with a sly grin.

Jack returned the smile and bowed slightly. “How could we ever turn down such a delightful offer?”

“Tone it down, lover boy, you ain’t got anyone to impress right now,” Donna said with a sniff and Rose had to contain a giggle at Jack’s crestfallen expression.

The four of them moved forward in line and were able to place their order before they decided they’d enjoy the sunshine and spring air at a table on the patio of the café. Rose and Smith offered to stay and grab the food, when it was ready, while Jack and Donna went to claim a table. Rose and Smith stood in silence while the efficient staff set about making their sandwiches and chips.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Smith murmured, his voice just loud enough for Rose to catch over the bustle and noise of the busy café. She looked up at him in surprise and he shifted, as if uncomfortable with what he felt he had to say, and kept his eyes on the staff. “I meant it; I don’t think you should be looking into something as dangerous as this could potentially be. I can’t fault you for it, though, and I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that. I’m sorry,” he finished and finally looked at her.

Their gazes caught and tangled, and for a moment Rose felt as if she was drowning in the stormy grey-green of his eyes. She didn’t see some detached professional warning off a civilian in those eyes, she saw someone who cared and was confused by his feelings. Rose understood how he felt; she was thrown off balance by the depth of her strange attachment to this man as well. Something inexplicable linked them. She opened her mouth to say something, what she was going to say she wasn’t sure of, but it was on the tip of her tongue. Before she could speak, the loud voice of the cashier rang out with “Order up!” and the moment was gone.

Flustered, Rose and Smith looked away from each other to the cashier who was standing with their two trays of food, and then back at each other. “Umm, I’m sorry too. I should have said where I was going, what I was trying to do sooner,” Rose finally said and he nodded. They took the trays from the bemused cashier and went to join their companions.

Jack and Donna had sat next to each other at the little outside table and were laughing at something that had been said before the duo arrived with the food. Donna patted the chair on her other side and Rose sat, passing over her Caesar salad before plucking a long, crispy chip from her own plate and dipping it in the little side of brown sauce. That first bite was absolute heaven and Rose closed her eyes as she savored it.

Donna laughed. “I take it your diet is on hold?” she teased Rose as she took in the pile of chips and grilled chicken sandwich. Rose simply stuck her tongue out at her and swirled another chip in the brown sauce.

There were few minutes of contented silence as everyone tucked into their lunch and then Jack set down his burger, whipped his mouth, and bluntly said, “So what do we need to know?” Donna choked on her iced coffee and reached for her purse. She pulled out a slim, round, black device and placed it in the center of the table, depressing a button on the side.

“Muting device,” she explained, as Jack and Smith both raised an eyebrow at her actions. “It means we can talk without the surrounding tables hearing what we’re saying. I thought that might be best, considering.”

“That is just absolutely fantastic,” Smith said, wonderingly. He reached out to touch the little piece of tech and Donna slapped his hand.

“Oi, no touching the toys,” she chided and Smith frowned, clearly wanting to examine it more closely.

“He’s mad for gadgets, always tinkering, this one. I am too, it’s a great hobby,” Jack said, “I just could tell you’d smack us for trying.”

“Too right. Anyway, I can’t say much, company confidentiality and all, but Blondie here can explain some,” Donna said and crunched down on some more of her salad.

Two sets of very focused eyes were suddenly on Rose and she swallowed a bite of her chicken sandwich that had turned into a lump of sawdust in her throat. “What… do you want to know?” she asked hesitantly.

“What did your sister do exactly at Torchwood? We’re not buying the lab tech story,” Smith said, ignoring his half eaten grilled chicken sarnie, despite how delicious it was, in the hope of getting some answers.

“It was research… of a type.” Rose sighed when Donna coughed dramatically. “Sorry, one of last the things Lilly said was to not tell anyone what she was doing at Torchwood. I wasn’t even supposed to know, but I knew Lilly too well, she couldn’t hide it from me.” She looked down at her plate, trying to get her eyes to stop watering. “I’m sorry, this is really hard!,” Rose whispered when the silence continued for a moment. She crunched down on another chip to give herself some time while Donna rubbed her back. Rose took another deep breath. “Lilly was a field agent. I don’t know what she was working on, just that she thought her last assignment might be why the car was following her. She hadn’t said anything before, but she had been working much later the two weeks beforehand. Lilly promised she wasn’t one of the special operations type agents, just kind of… tracking down evidence and tying up loose ends. It wasn’t supposed to be that dangerous.”

As Rose’s story trailed to an end, Smith reached over and took her hand. She grabbed hold and Smith let his long fingers wrap around hers. Jack gave her a small smile and said, “Thank you. I know that wasn’t easy after she asked you not to say anything, but it will really help us figure out what happened. You said you’ve been hunting things down for awhile, do you have any more information for us?”

Rose shook her head. “Very little, unfortunately. Work, Mum, and school took up a lot of time. Mum wouldn’t let me skip out of school and, for awhile, she needed me a lot. I needed her too. I have a whole folder of what I’ve gathered, however. I can get it for you after my class this evening or tomorrow.”

“Anything is going to be helpful,” Smith said, squeezing her hand lightly and getting a smile from her in return.

Jack picked up his burger again and took a bite while he looked at Smith holding Rose’s hand. This day was shaping up very nicely, very nicely indeed. Perhaps he shouldn’t get excited about Smith showing some sort of feelings for a witness, a family member of one of their cases, but for the first time in far too long, his friend looked… alive. He would happily cross a vague ethical boundary to see his Doctor happy again. In fact…. oh, now that would just be devious, he thought with a mental grin as he took into account how this lovely Donna seemed to care about Rose. “So,” Jack said casually, “Did you get a chance to talk to campus security about the flowers from your secret admirer?”

Rose glared at him as Donna’s head whipped up from her salad to shoot between Jack and Rose. “Flowers? What secret admirer?”

Rose extracted her hand from Smith to run it through her hair in a frustrated gesture. “He’s not a secret, Donna, the flowers were from Adam. I woke up this morning to some flowers.”

“In her locked apartment,” Jack added.

“WHAT!”

“Shut up, Jack!” Rose hissed at him, but she knew it was too late. Donna was giving her The Look, the patented Donna Noble Tell Me Everything Instantly and You Might Live Look. “Yes, I finally spent the night at my apartment instead of Mum’s and somehow Adam found out and found a way in. He left me a big bunch of lilies and a rose.”

“Oh, gross,” Donna interjected, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Exactly. So these two showed up right as I found the flowers this morning and scared the hell out of me.”

“Wait… the flowers weren’t waiting for you when you got home?” Donna asked.

“Ummm… no. He did it while I was sleeping, apparently.” Rose cringed as she waited for the explosion.

Donna sucked in a huge breath and held it for a moment. To the surprise of everyone, she let it out calmly and merely said, “That is absolutely terrifying, sweetheart! You did go to the police, right?”

Rose nodded, as everyone at the table was staring her down. “Yes, like I told you two this morning, I went there first thing. They have it on record.”

Donna waited a moment and then dramatically gestured for her to go on. “Sooo, he’s being arrested, right?”

Rose shook her head. “The man at the office suggested I should be flattered by the flowers. And that I let my local constable know if I was so worried. The other one did say he’d add it to my complaint already on file, though.”

The rage from everyone at the table was almost tangible. “Are you joking?” Donna asked. Jack looked as if he was in shock and Smith’s hands were clenched into fists.

“Nope. So, I was hoping that since you guys already knew about it, I could just go through you,” Rose looked pleadingly at Smith and Jack. “At least point me in the right direction. I don’t want to give this guy too much attention, but I know that door was locked.”

“We believe you,” Smith said, “We will definitely work on this as well. It might be connected, after all.” Rose’s relieved smile was beautiful to see after she had worked so hard to hold back tears earlier. Smith found it was almost enough to quiet the anger he felt. Almost.

“Honestly, we already planned on it,” Jack confided.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Donna said, before turning to Rose. “There, that’s taken care of. Now, don’t you have an exam for this evening’s class you need to study for?” She raised an eyebrow and Rose got the hint.

“Right, yeah. I do need to study. Class is in three hours and I could use the brush up. Statistics of Marketing might be necessary for the degree, but it’s not my strong point,” Rose said and wrapped up her leftover sandwich in the paper that had lined the basket it was in. She tucked it into her bag and looked up at the two men. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. If you want, I can bring my folder to the headquarters tomorrow.”

“That works for me,” Jack said and Rose nodded. She said her goodbyes to the inspectors and gave Donna big hug. With a wave, she was off.

Donna watched Rose walk away and then turned back to the two men. “Now you two listen to me and listen good. You take care of that girl, or I will make your life a living hell. She’s pretending this Adam jack-off isn’t that big of deal, but he’s been calling her, messaging her, showing up where she is, straight stalker shit. This has to stop. You two are going to stop it. Got it?” She said, pointing a finger at them.

“Already planned on it,” Smith replied. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, examining this new player on the field of his investigation. He had a feeling Donna was not going to be insignificant in this case.

“Good. His name is Adam Mitchell. Fix this,” Donna said, mimicking his posture. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him as well. She hadn’t missed the way he looked at her Rose, or held her hand. This was more than just a pair of dedicated inspectors. This was something more. She’d be looking into this so called Detective Chief Inspector John Smith. Donna glanced over at his partner, the insanely handsome Jack Harkness. Jack was trying to look serious, but she could tell he was pleased by something. Oh, she’d like to do some in-depth investigation on him as well, right between the… Donna caught herself and focused back on Smith. “Now, before my lunch is up, what else do you gentlemen want to know?”

“What was Lilly investigating before her death?” Jack asked, leaning forward and putting his mind back on the case.

Donna shook her head. “Sorry, can’t go into that. I can tell you her supervisor was Agent Carlyle Sanderville. Ask to talk to him. He won’t tell you much, but it will be a start. I can tell you that what has happened to Lilly has hit Torchwood pretty hard. We don’t often lose an agent, not like this. She won’t be forgotten and we won’t try to block you from getting justice for her.”

Smith made a frustrated noise. “Then you should share everything with us! I hate working with secret organizations. You guys never know when to let something go,” he groused, tired of beating around the bush.

Donna wanted to yell at him, but she understood his frustration. “She was my friend, remember that. You’re only getting to know her through paper and Rose. The world is a worse place without Lilly Tyler. The only way I won’t share something to bring down the bastard who killed her is because it would endanger more people. It would do you good to remember that Torchwood is secretive for a reason,” she said, trying to keep the harshness out of her voice.

Smith put his hands up in surrender and Jack was once again impressed with the grit of the woman. Not only had she gone toe to toe with Smith, she’d done it multiple times and put him in his place.

“Okay, boys, my lunch is just about done. Ask for Agent Sanderville, track down that twat Adam, and keep my girl safe. That should about do it,” Donna said, rising to her feet. She placed a pound coin by her now empty salad bowl and hitched her purse up on her shoulder. Donna always left a small tip, as she remembered her time as a server and how her feet had ached and the trouble she had had making ends meet some months. “I trust I’ll be seeing you two around,” she said as she picked up the slim black muting device and depressed the button before sliding it into her purse. Donna winked at Jack as he watched the device disappear with some disappointment. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you two play with my toys next time.” she said before she turned and started her walk back to the office.

Jack watched her leave until he could barely see her anymore and then turned to his partner. “I think I’m in love,” he said, making his voice a little dreamy.

Smith paused as he was about to take a bite of his grilled chicken sarnie and then shrugged and took a bite anyway. “You always think you’re in love,” he said after he finished chewing.

Jack played it up, resting his chin on his fist, and widening his eyes. “Yeah, but I mean it this time, Doc! Did you see her legs? Her hair? Her spunk? That’s a woman who would make you work for it, but it would be sooo worth it.” He grinned unrepentantly in the face of Smith’s eye roll. “Besides, how could I not love someone capable of taking you down a peg or two?”

“Thanks, mate,” Smith muttered, although he had to admit, it had been awhile since someone had challenged him directly and not come away with a scathing set down. “Ignoring your rather active love life, what do you want to do now? Should we still try to interview this Sanderville guy?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Jack said, dropping the playful mood. “Any little sliver we can get out of this Torchwood place is going to be good. I think this is the key, honestly.”

Smith nodded and pushed aside his empty lunch plate. “Agreed. Next on the list is the guy stalking Rose. He needs to be found. Soon. He’s already been inside her apartment, who knows what else he’s capable of. He may legitimately be tied to this murder case as well.”

Jack shuddered a little at the thought of someone breaking in so carefully when Rose was sleeping and vulnerable. The two of them had tried to take fingerprints from the vase and doorknob, but hadn’t found anything usable when they had been in Rose’s apartment earlier, before they had cataloged Lilly’s belongings. There hadn’t been any tool marks around the locks either, so he had either been magically good at picking the lock or he had gotten a key from someone. “I’m concerned she’s not safe alone,” he said without thinking, and as the words came out of his mouth he realized what even his subconscious was pushing.

Smith frowned. “I was just thinking the same thing. I’ll go see her after her class gets out and get the folder from her. I’ll also try and convince her to stay with her mother again for awhile.”

“Good plan.” Jack concealed his delight by pushing back and getting up from the table. “Let’s go harass Torchwood, since we have a few hours to kill. Unless the Inspector Trainees have found our cabbie killer, that is.”

Smith was embarrassed to admit that he’d forgotten they’d even sent the Trainees on that mission. “We should probably check in with the headquarters, just to make sure everything is going smoothly.”

Jack nodded. “Fine, but then we come back and harass Torchwood. Also, one of us should try to convince Rose to stay with her mother until we track this Adam guy down.”

Smith rose to his feet as well. “I’ll go,” he said a touch too quickly.

Jack responded with a small smile. “I thought you might.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my fantastic beta Bloose09! This took a little longer than I had thought it would to complete, but it's ready now. Enjoy and get ready to be creeped out a little!

Rose Tyler wanted to scream by the time her exam was over. Statistics of Marketing was her least favorite class, the material was so dry and boring, and the exam had taken up the entire three hours of the class. She had barely been able to concentrate, her mind kept returning to Smith and the look she’d seen in his eyes at the cafe. It hadn’t helped that her phone kept going off as well, the vibration a frequent irritation in her pocket. Part of her hoped that it was Smith with some new information or… anything really.

Rose turned her exam in and pulled out her phone as she gathered up her bag and zip-up hoodie. Seven unread text messages! That seemed a little much. Rose frowned and hit a button to retrieve the messages. Adam. All of the messages where from Adam. Instantly, her stomach dropped and Rose’s head shot up, searching the room for any sign of him.

Her fingers were shaking a little as she opened the first one. **Did you like the flowers?** She opened the next one. **You looked beautiful last night.** The messages continued in that vein.  
 ****

I can’t wait to see you again.  
We should get coffee tonight. I know you could use one.  
Why are you ignoring me still? Didn’t you like the flowers?  
YOU SHOULDN’T IGNORE ME, ROSE.  
Oh, you have an exam. Good luck! I’ll see you soon.

Rose bolted from the room and straight for the ladies room two doors down. She barely made it before she began dry heaving and had to run to the sink. She managed to keep the bile in her stomach down, but only barely. She gagged once more and then just stood over the sink, gripping it tightly as she tried to gather herself. “Oh god,” she whispered, shaking. “He’s crazy, this is crazy! What the hell am I going to do?”

She pushed back from the sink and ran her hands through her hair, pushing the blonde mass back out of her face and into some semblance of order. “Okay, Rose, think,” she ordered herself, “What do we do?” Part of her wanted to run to her mum, but she didn’t want her mother to worry and, even more so, she didn’t want to possibly bring this psycho into her mother’s house. _Find Smith,_ her inner voice murmured and Rose knew that was what she wanted to do more than anything. Still, she probably let campus security know about this recent batch of text messages, especially since they looked like they’d been sent from the university’s property. He’d been watching her in class. Rose shuddered again and firmly blocked the thought.

Alright, if she was going to go report to security, it would be best to do it now, while the rest of her class was getting out and she’d have more people around her. Just in case. She could call Smith from the security office and take it from there. Rose felt better with a plan of action, so she was able to square her shoulders, pick up her bag and open the door to the hallway.

The moment she was out in the hallway, with a few people milling about, panic started to creep in again. Bits and pieces of conversation floated to her as if distorted by water and she felt a little foggy. He knew she’d been class, he had to know when she was getting out

“Rose.” There was a half second of panic and then the warm, Northern tones of the voice calling her name sunk in. She turned and saw Smith standing a ways down the hallway, his hand raised in greeting and smile on his ruggedly attractive face.

Relief made her knees momentarily weak and then, before she realized exactly what she was doing, she ran toward him. Rose skidded to a stop inches before him, just barely able to stop from throwing herself in his arms. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” she whispered on a ragged breath, staring up at the surprised inspector.

Smith took in her pale, tear streaked face and opened his arms without thinking. She wrapped her arms around him, burrowing into his chest. “What happened?” he asked softly as he folded his arms over her in a gentle hug. He looked around for some sign of what had upset her, but most people barely looked at them as they passed, too engrossed in their conversations or checking their messages on their mobiles.

He grew concerned as Rose stayed silent and shaking in his arms. “What the hell happened, Rose?” he asked as he gently rubbed her back, still looking for some sign of danger.

After a few more moments, Rose finally pushed away. She glanced up at Smith and then quickly looked away as a faint blush stained her cheeks. “Sorry about that,” she murmured, her voice a little watery.

“Don’t apologize, just tell me what’s wrong,” Smith said, resisting the urge to pull her back toward him.

“Here, let’s get out of the hallway.” Rose grabbed his hand and led him into a brightly lit, but empty classroom. Smith followed her willingly, and shut the door as he watched Rose fumble to get her mobile out of her jean’s front pocket. She handed the phone over, open to the messages Adam had sent her. “Once again, you have perfect timing.” She attempted a weak smile as she hoisted herself up on the vacant professor’s desk. “I was heading to security when you called my name.”

Smith’s gut clenched and the fingers of his free hand curled into a fist as he read through the texts. He wanted to beat this bastard’s face in, but even more he wanted to reassure Rose that she was safe. He couldn’t imagine her state of mind, between hearing her sister’s murder as it happened, and this prick harassing her. He knew it wasn’t the most professional thing to do, but he couldn’t resist the urge to go and sit on the desk next to Rose and put his arm around her shoulders. Rose leaned against him and Smith said, “I know it’s not much, but we are looking into this guy and we will do everything we can to prosecute him. As scary as these messages are, they will actually help our case.”

“Well, that’s something, I guess.” Rose took a deep breath, finding some enjoyment in the faint, masculine scent of leather and woods. "I could really use a break from this,” she sighed.

“Yeah, I imagine you could.” Smith squeezed her shoulder. “How about this? You and I can go to the security office to report this and then I’ll drive you to your mum’s. That way you don’t have to take the bus and someone will be with you the entire way.”

Rose couldn’t help smiling at his sweet offer. But, still… “I really appreciate it, I do, and I’d be more than happy to have you come with me to report to the security office, but I am not going to my mum's,” she said, shaking her head.

“It’s the safest place for you right now, Rose,” Smith cajoled, trying to understand why she wouldn’t want to go back to her mother’s apartment and relative safety.

“I’m not bringing that psycho anywhere near my mum. He didn’t do anything while I was there, other than some texts and voicemails, so he might not know where she lives yet. I’m not going to risk it. I also,” she said with a fierce glare,” don’t want Mum to know about this. She’s already falling apart because of Lilly, she doesn’t need this stress too.”

Smith wanted to argue with her, but Rose’s set expression told him there would be no moving her. He shook his head. “I think you’re being foolish, honestly, but if that’s what you want. Is there a friend’s house you could go to?”

“No, I don’t want to be chased back out of my apartment and I don’t want to risk my friends. Honestly, I’ll be fine. I already bought a new deadlock for the door. I’ll install it as soon as I get home.” Rose smiled up at him, trying to appear calm and in control.

The look Smith gave her told her that she hadn’t been very successful in her attempt, but he didn’t push further. “Alright, I’ll leave that alone for now, but don’t think for a moment that I’m going to let this go. You need to be safe,” he said, getting to his feet, “Let’s head over to the security office. If we’re lucky, your friend from this morning will be there and I can have some words with him."

Rose was touched to know that he remembered how flippant the security officer had been this morning, how it had obviously bothered him. Warmth flooded Rose at his kindness, starting in her chest and spreading out. She couldn’t help but study him as a sense of awakening moved through her, liquid and sweet. This was not a cute boy or college student flashing a quick grin at her, this was a man offering her... she wasn’t sure yet. Just as she wasn’t really sure what was happening between them. She shouldn’t feel this way, he was at least a decade older than her, an inspector on her sister’s case, and... she wasn’t sure what other reasons there were for staying away, for not feeling this hot flood of attraction and connection to him, she just knew there had to be other reasons. And yet...

Rose realized she had been staring at him, silent, for far too long and his eyebrow had risen in question, his hand still extended toward her. Snapping herself out of it, she placed her hand in his and forced a cheerful smile. “Sure, let’s go!” she chirped and kept her gaze away from him as she guided him from the room and down to the university green.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the pair left the classroom and wandered down the hall, a form slid further back into the shadows of an adjacent doorway, watching them. Adam’s fists clenched and unclenched as he took in the two of them holding hands. _How could she do that to me? Is she taunting me? Is she trying to make me jealous? Make me prove my love? WHAT DID SHE WANT?_ He bent forward, holding his head as the thoughts got louder, screaming in his mind. Everything inside of him was swirling and whirling, the blood rushing like the roaring ocean through his body. He wanted to shriek out his desperation to Rose, but she wasn’t listening, she wasn’t responding to him, despite everything he had done for her. She was with **him** , that traitorous bitch.

Adam lifted his head, his curly black hair matted to his forehead with sweat, his pale skin nearly glistening with it. No, his sweet, beautiful Rose wouldn’t betray him. She must be confused. That prick had to be messing with her head or, or, or… something. He’d tried to give her space after her sister had died, maybe she thought he had abandoned her. He needed to do something bigger than the flowers, needed to actually talk to her face to face, get some alone time with her. That way he could explain to her how he felt, how they had to be together. Yes. That’s what he had to do. He just had to get her alone, away from that man, and all the other fuckers who were filling her head with lies about him.

A sick smile twisted Adam’s thin lips as his plan formulated in his mind. Soon everything would be better, everything would be as it should be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smith had been disappointed that the original security guard from the morning hadn’t been there for him to chew out. However, the younger man at the desk, when he and Rose had stopped in, had taken the text messages seriously, which mollified Smith somewhat. He stood to the side as the man asked Rose some questions about what she had done and seen on campus today and then watched as the officer took photos of each message to put in their file.

After a short amount of time, everything was documented and Rose and Smith found themselves standing outside of the security office, a copy of the file tucked under Smith’s arm. “So what’s the next step?” Rose asked. She sounded tired and Smith was worried that she was going to collapse at some point. He didn’t think she should be alone for that, yet she refused to go to her mum’s. What could he do? An idea began to form and a small smile ghosted across his face.

“Do you mind one more stop before I take you home? I’d like to get this stuff to the office for our files and maybe see if someone can check your mobile quickly for any tracking devices or anything else to explain how he has been following you.” Rose nodded and Smith smiled at her. “You can grab of a cuppa at the headquarters and we can stop for some takeaway too.”

“Mmm, that sounds perfect,” Rose returned his smile. Their hands found each other again and they made the short trip across the student green to his car. Rose halted when she caught sight of the vehicle he was walking them toward. “Is that yours?” she asked, a little taken aback as she stared at the tiny, slightly battered, bright police blue car.

Smith smiled affectionately at the car before grinning ear to ear at Rose. “Yup,” he stated, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “Don’t let her exterior fool you, she has taken me on many adventures and never let me down. I think you’ll also find she’s roomier on the inside than she looks.”

Rose just shook her head. Men and their cars, she would never understand it. Still, taking this tiny thing to the police station would be better than riding the bus. Besides, she couldn’t help thinking that it would be nice to spend some time in such a small, intimate space with the inspector. She peeked up at him to see if he could somehow read her mind and found him watching her, a curious look on his face. “Right, let’s get going,” she swiftly said and all but ran to the car, avoiding his gaze.

Smith opened the door for her and as Rose buckled her seatbelt, she looked around the car in amazement. “It really is bigger on the inside!” she exclaimed when Smith joined her in the car. He laughed, the warm sound filling the vehicle.

The ride to the police station was filled with easy conversation, much like the walk to her mum's apartment. Time seemed to simultaneously stand still and rush by while they were engrossed in their own world, discussing a variety of topics. Once again, Rose found herself caught off guard by how quickly they arrived.

Smith led her to his division’s floor, and Rose was grateful that for once she wasn’t coming to complain about the quality of her sister’s investigation. She was wondering what would happen if she ran into Simms or Anthony, but decided it wasn’t worth worrying about.

“Hey, do you want a cuppa? I’m going to make one, I’d be happy to grab you one too,” Rose offered, gesturing toward the little break room where they had first met. She wanted to do something useful, being in police stations made her feel strangely helpless. Granted, she hadn’t been in many until recently. 

“That would be fantastic, thanks” Smith said and then pointed to his desk. “I’ll be right there.” Smith watched Rose head to the small break room for a moment, before he sat at his desk and booted up his computer. He was about to pick up his phone to listen to his voicemails when Harkness strolled out of the interrogation area, a smug smile on his handsome face.

“Smith! I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow!” Harkness exclaimed, sauntering over. “Did you already retrieve our information from our delightful damsel?” He leaned a hip against Smith’s desk, eschewing his own for the moment. He’d been sitting for the last three hours in interrogation with the perp they had nailed for killing the Chelsea cabbie and was grateful to be standing.

“No, she’s getting coffee at the moment. There was a bit of an issue when I met her at the university. I’ll tell you about it in a minute.” Smith shifted away from his computer and faced his friend, and partner, fully. He could tell something good had happened, Harkness was practically humming with pleased energy. “So how did it go?”

Harkness threw his head back and laughed, a full, rich sound. “Oh, Smith, it was gorgeous! I wish you could have seen it. This bastard played tough for maybe two hours and then ceeeerrrrack - he snapped like a dry twig. Started blubbering and snotting everywhere while he told us everything. Honestly, what took the longest was getting all of the details out of him in between sobs. It was pathetic.”

Smith smiled, although it was a cold smile, icing his grey-green eyes to stone. “Good. There better be no wiggle room for this guy. I have no pity for someone who could beat an old man to death before shooting him.”

“Agreed, Doc, agreed,” Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. “So what went on with our damsel?” He was eager to hear any news involving Rose, he found himself really enjoying the young woman’s spunk and sweetness. Besides the spark of life she had brought back to his friend, he respected her, heck, he even liked her.

“I’ll tell you in a minute, I’m gonna go find out why the hell Simms is still here,” Smith said, his voice so low it was almost a growl as he rose to his feet. In seconds he was striding across the squad room toward the break room, where Rose was still making coffee and Simms had just slid into.

Rose looked up just as she was about to take a sip from the fresh cup of coffee when she heard someone enter the room. A welcoming smile died on her face when she saw it wasn’t Smith, it was the detective inspector who had originally been on Lilly’s case.

“Fancy seeing you here so late,” Simms said, his normally oily smooth tones tight with barely repressed anger “I didn’t think we’d be running into each other again since you so royally fucked up my case. At least… not in a police station,” he finished in a whisper.

Rose’s eyes narrowed, meeting his cold blue eyes straight on. This prick wasn’t going to intimidate her, not after the long, awful day she had had. “Was that a threat, Detective Inspector?” she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, casually studying him. “I would have thought you’d learn I don’t back down.” She smiled at him, more of a baring of teeth than a pleasant expression.

“Now you listen here, you uppity little bitch,” Simms muttered, stepping forward. Rose just took a sip of coffee and smiled at something over his shoulder.

“Problem, Simms?” Smith said calmly from behind him. Simms whirled on his heel to see Smith leaning against the doorjamb. “You’re never here this late.”

“Just… finishing up… some business, that’s all, sir,” Simms said and began to sidle past the lounging Detective Chief Inspector. He shot Rose one last icy glare before he disappeared from view.

Smith watched him go before turning back to Rose. “Did he bother you?”

Rose pulled the mug of coffee she had prepared for him off of the Keurig and smiled at him as she added cream and sugar. “Nothing much, just some posturing because I injured his precious male ego by complaining and getting him kicked off the case.” She handed him the mug and he took a sip after giving her an appreciative smile.

“Are you sure?” he asked. He had heard more than he was letting on, but wanted to see if she was going to say anything. He wasn’t surprised when she shook her head. This was one tough lady, Smith was discovering. “Okay then. Harkness is here as well, so you can fill him in while I get everything entered.”

Smith turned and left the small room and Rose blew out a breath. Once again, that man had pretty damn perfect timing. She had been about to punch that miserable excuse for an inspector in the mouth. Rose took another sip, calmed her shaky insides and left the break room, a smile already blooming on her face when she saw the pair of inspectors standing together.

“Hey, Jack, you’re looking very pleased with yourself. Have a successful day?”

Harkness grinned. “Rosie! Yes, Smith here and I closed a case today and I got the pleasure of watching the scumbag break. How was your day, darlin’?” He ignored the millisecond long glare Smith shot him at the use of the endearment.

Rose debated explaining everything and finally decided it would be quicker to just show him. “Here,” she said, fishing her mobile out of her pocket and handing it to Jack, already open to the messages from Adam.

Harkness read through the messages for a moment and then just stared at the mobile before swinging his head between Rose and Smith. “People. We have a Level Five Creeper on our hands,” he finally said. “This is some seriously messed up shit.”

Rose nodded. Smith cocked an eyebrow. “Thank you for that astute observation. Anything else you’d like to add?”

“Right… so do you need to pack before you go to your mom’s?” Harkness asked, ignoring Smith’s crack.

“She won’t go to her mum’s,” Smith said, looking back to his computer and typing in a few things in.

“Are you insane?” Harkness asked incredulously.

“No, I’m tired of running and I’m not bringing some psycho home to my poor mum.” Rose was not going to move on this, no matter what the inspectors thought.

“Okay then, we can take you to a friend’s house,” Harkness said, trying to be reasonable. He was surprised by his level of concern for Rose, but he wasn’t going to question it.

Rose was shaking her head. “No, I want to sleep in my own bed. I’m not dragging my friends into this. I get where you’re coming from, I really do, and I appreciate it, but no.”

Harkness drew in a deep breath. Smith caught his eye and an idea bloomed. He caught himself before he grinned and cast a stern look at Rose. “That’s fine. You have two choices then. Either we call your mom to let her know what’s going on, or one of us can crash on your sofa for a few nights.”

Rose’s eyes widened and she looked between the two men. They returned her gaze steadily. “You are being ridiculous!” she cried softly, trying to avoid drawing attention from the other inspectors working at their desks or milling about.

“There is nothing ridiculous about wanting to keep someone safe,” Smith interjected and the stiffness dropped from Rose.

“I guess… well, I definitely don’t want Mum worrying about this right now. So… “ She shrugged her shoulders. “Who wants to spend the night on my sofa?” Rose was feeling a little annoyed and like she’d been run roughshod over, yet she couldn’t deny a tiny part of her felt more comfortable with the idea of someone else spending the night with her.

Harkness and Smith exchanged a look before Harkness said, “I have some more work to finish up here and I’m sure you don’t want to stick around here. Doc, can you handle it tonight?”

Well, that had worked out nicely. “Not a problem, as long as Rose is really willing to have someone crash on the sofa,” Smith said, keeping his voice casual.

“It’s that or have my Mum call up Scotland Yard, the Metropolitan Police, campus security, and every bulky man she knows to take care of business. But you have to install the deadbolt,” Rose said with a mock fierceness.

Smith grinned at her. “Sounds good. We’ll grab Chinese on the way.” Smith tapped a few more keys and logged off of his computer before he stood and pulled his leather jacket on. “Do you need anything from me for the cabbie case?” Harkness shook his head and Smith extended his hand to Rose. “I’m ready when you are.”

Harkness could barely resist rubbing his hands together and laughing maniacally as he watched the pair walk out. This was progressing smashingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harkness wasn’t the only inspector watching Smith and Rose walk out of the squad room. Simms could barely keep his lip from curling as he watched the pair leave. That awful, miserable, slag had fucked everything up with her noisy complaints. Now his partner was questioning things, his idiot Superintendent was breathing down his back, and his father was… displeased.

It looked like DCIs Smith and Harkness were actually taking the sister seriously. _Fuck._ Exactly what he didn’t need. He debated for a moment and then grabbed his mobile and all but sprinted from the squad room, trying to keep his agitation from being too obvious.

Simms moved swiftly down the hallway until he came across a locker room that wasn’t in use. It was in the middle of second shift, so the possibility of any constables or other inspectors coming in was slim, but Simms locked the door behind him just in case. He took a moment to smooth his golden blonde hair back into its perfect coif before he dialed a number he had memorized with fingers that shook just so slightly.

The phone rang twice and Simms thought the bile churning in his stomach would rise up when he heard the cold words as the call was picked up. “What are you doing calling me?” The voice was eerily calm, but Simms could feel the anger burning through the line. 

“I know, I know, but I didn’t have a choice, Ha-”

“Don’t use my name, you idiot,” the voice cut in, slicing at Simms.

“Right. We have a problem,” Simms continued, not noticing that his free hand was nervously tapping out a four beat measure on the side of his leg as he spoke.

“Just because you have a problem doesn’t mean I have one,” the voice said dismissively.

“I got removed from the Tyler case.” Despite his fear, Simms was becoming irritated by the lack of concern shown by the person on the other end of the call. Didn’t he realize what was at stake here?

“I know that.”

“The Superintendent gave the case to the best fucking inspectors on the squad. Sanctimonious pricks who are bleedin’ hounds on the scent when they get a case.” 

There was a growling noise from the other end that made cold sweat roll down Simms’ back. The man on the other end sounded like he was coming unhinged. He’d never been that stable, but lately… lately things had been worse. Still, at least Simms felt like he was finally being taken seriously. He knew he needed to give him the next piece of information, but he dreaded it. “There’s more. The sister was on the phone with Lilly when the…. incident happened. She heard you.”

“WHAT?! Why wasn’t I told this before?” the man roared.

Simms flinched. “It… uh, wasn’t an issue when I was in charge.” Simms nearly wet himself when someone tried to open the door and then knocked. He covered the speaker, hoping desperately that the man couldn’t hear as he called out, “Occupied!”

He put the phone back to his ear just in time to hear the man on the phone say, “Are you calling from the station?” Simms stammered and the voice rolled over him. “You massive cock-up. Get me the details on the sister. I will handle this. Don’t call again. ESPECIALLY FROM THE POLICE STATION!”

There was a click and the line went dead. Simms slid the mobile into his pocket and leaned against a sink, trying to stop himself from shaking. Everything was falling apart now. He just hoped he could slide through this incident without being burned. He’d do anything to avoid the fate he knew awaited him if everything was revealed. Anything


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bloose09 for helping me edit and smooth things out a little.
> 
> Some warnings! There is a tissue warning, a traumatic story warning involving the deaths of children, and some good old fashioned smut. Not too graphic, but something to be aware of. Enjoy!

As Rose unlocked her apartment door, she had to admit that she felt much safer with the Detective Chief Inspector standing quietly behind her, holding the bag of Chinese takeaway they had picked up a few minutes ago in the crook of his arm. Rose let the door swing inward and didn’t realize she had been holding her breath until it rushed out of her as no one jumped out at her and there were no obvious disturbances. She felt a little silly and was grateful when Smith didn’t say anything, just patted her shoulder with his free hand.

The two of them moved into the apartment and Rose got another pleasant surprise when she saw the flowers had been removed from the kitchen table. “Oh! When…” she stopped, staring up at Smith.

Smith set the takeaway on the table and shrugged, “Jack and I thought you might feel better if you didn’t have to deal with them. So we took the pictures we needed and sent the flowers to the lab for analysis. Sounds foolish, but you never know what you might find.”

Rose smiled, her whole face brightening. “Thank you. I was dreading dealing with those smelly flowers. Now, I’m starving, let’s eat!” She pulled out two plates and some forks. The pair dug out sweet and sour chicken and pork lo mein, along with fried rice and a small order of crab rangoons from the bag and tucked in. For awhile, the tired pair just ate, enjoying the tasty flavors of food they rarely treated themselves to.

It felt oddly natural to be sitting together at her tiny kitchen table after a long day, enjoying a meal. When they finally felt satiated enough to talk, they discussed how she felt she had done on her test, his deep seated enjoyment in having a case solved today, and other bits and pieces from the day. Rose and Smith kept finding themselves laughing at little things the other person said, clever little snippets they each interjected. That was a trait they discovered they shared, although Rose had tried to control it, as she found it tended to frustrate those who weren’t fast enough to keep up with her.

Smith helped Rose clean up the kitchen after they finished the meal, rinsing dishes, and packaging up the few leftovers to keep in the refrigerator. He watched her swipe the table clean with a damp cloth and tried to ignore the warmth and satisfaction that had settled in his chest during the dinner they had shared. He shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest as he realized what he was feeling. He was feeling domestic. Domestic of all the damn things! He needed to do something to distract himself. “Where did you put the deadbolt? I seem to recall you saying it was my payment for the honor of sleeping on your sofa.”

Rose turned from the table, startled. “Oh, I was just joking. I’ll put it in,” she said, blushing slightly. She hadn’t meant to make him feel like he needed to work to stay at her apartment. Rose almost felt like she should be paying for bodyguard services or something. Although, it had been forced on her by Jack, not that she was complaining now that she was back in her apartment that Adam had somehow broken into. She hung the cloth to dry on the sink and brushed her hair out of her face.

Smith couldn’t tear his eyes away from the honey fall of her hair as it swept up past her high, sleek cheekbones, and down again to brush against the curve of her neck, the silky ends sweeping against the slender line of her collarbone. He swallowed hard and forced himself to make eye contact with Rose, although that didn’t help him to breathe evenly either. “I know, I just figured I could make myself useful. I didn’t know if you had something else you needed to do, or… yeah, I’ll just put the deadbolt in,” he finished before he could start babbling, something he rarely did.

Rose shrugged and went to get her bag, which contained a few text books and the deadbolt in question and handed him the hardware and plucked a screwdriver from one of the kitchen drawers. “If you really don’t mind. I have some reading I have to do, so I’ll get that started while you work. I generally have the news on for background noise, is that going to bug you?”

Smith shook his head and Rose grabbed the textbook in question and went to curl up on one end of the sofa. Smith went to work removing the old, apparently useless deadbolt and replacing it, one ear tuned to the news Rose had on in case there was anything he needed to be aware of. Anything other than the soft noises Rose made settling into place and flipping through the pages of her book.

As Smith set about making her door more secure, Rose tried to concentrate on her reading. Somehow Ethics and Marketing couldn’t hold her attention and she kept glancing over to her doorway. As much as she enjoyed how Smith looked in his leather jacket, she was relishing the view provided by the worn cotton of his olive green short sleeved shirt, how it clung to his back and revealed his arms. Her eyes were continually drawn to the play of his muscular arms and back as he sat on the floor, screwing in the new lock and testing the other two already installed. Luckily, she was able to swing her gaze back to her book as he finished and pushed himself off the floor.

Smith dusted his hands as Rose looked up casually from her reading. “Do you want watch telly or something? Sorry if I seem boring, it’s just...” Rose trailed off, looking a little embarrassed.

“You’ve had a really long day, I don’t blame you for wanting to chill on the sofa. Honestly, that sounds perfect for me too. It’ll be nice to put my feet up and relax for a bit. Listen to someone else’s investigation,” Smith said as he came and sat next to her.

Somehow, Rose managed to ignore the distraction of Smith sitting close to her on the sofa and got through her reading. How much she retained for class tomorrow was going to be interesting to find out. She shut the textbook and Smith and Rose enjoyed a few hours of almost mindless television.

When Rose yawned for the third time in as many minutes, Smith stretched and turned to her. “Alright, it’s getting late and I think it’s time to head to bed. Do you have some blankets and maybe a pillow I could borrow?”

Rose glanced guiltily at the closed door of her sister’s bedroom and she thought about Smith’s long form. He was only barely going to fit on her sofa and there was an empty bed in there. She should offer to let him stay in there…

Smith saw where Rose was looking and shook his head. “I wouldn’t think of it, the sofa is going to suit me just fine. I’d prefer it, honestly. I’ll be closer to the door if anything happens.”

“Are you sure?” Rose tried to gauge his sincerity, but his face wasn’t revealing anything. He nodded and Rose felt an odd mixture of relief that she wouldn’t have to open her sister’s room up, guilt that he’d be stuck on a sofa, and a strange stirring in her heart at his kind insistence that he’d prefer a sofa over a soft, roomy bed.

Rose got a few blankets from her apartment’s tiny linen closet and an extra pillow from her bed and helped Smith set the sofa up to be as comfortable as possible. It was big sofa, so he would be able to fit without crunching himself up. Over the year she and her sister had lived her, several friends had crashed on the sofa.

Each of them went through the small rituals of getting ready for bed without too many words exchanged. There was strange energy, a sense of intimacy in the air. Rose felt it even as she had the bathroom door shut as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Something was very different.

Their fingers brushed as Rose handed him a new toothbrush they had in the apartment in case of guests and their eyes caught and held for a moment. Electricity sparked between them and then Smith broke eye contact, moving past her into the bathroom she had just vacated with a murmured thank you. Rose found herself slightly out of breath as she went to her bedroom to change. 

“Oh boy,” Rose whispered, leaning against her door, “What is going on?” She shook it off and quickly changed into her cami and sleep shorts, the soft cotton feeling almost like silk against her skin. She heard Smith leave the bathroom and quickly poked her head out of her room. “Hey,” she said, and Smith whipped around to see her mostly hidden by the door. “Feel free to do what you want with the telly, get a drink or a snack, whatever. Just make yourself at home. I have to be up by six, but I’ll try to be quiet.”

“Oh,” Smith said, “Thanks. Don’t worry about being quiet, I’ll probably be up by then as well.”

“Okay.” Rose smiled at him and shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. “And… thanks for staying over. I really do feel better with you here. Even if I didn’t want to admit it before.”

“You’re welcome,” Smith said softly and Rose closed the door. Smith shut his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to erase the image of Rose’s bare shoulder from his mind. He lay down on the sofa and dragged the blankets over him, shifting a few times before he found a good position. Smith couldn’t help wondering what Rose looked like sleeping in her bed. He groaned as quietly as he could and knew it was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she had many nights since her sister's murder, Rose awoke in the middle of the night. Her heart pounding, she sat up in bed and tried to find what it was that woke her. She couldn't remember any nightmares for once, but something was still wrong. _There._ Just a small sound, a cry, something out of place. As Rose woke more fully, her first thought was that Adam had broken in to her apartment again. But as she listened to the noise and remembered who was in her living room, she realized there was only one source. If Adam had broken in, she should be hearing two. _Was Smith hurt?_

Rose flung the covers back and practically flew across her room to the door. She whipped open the door, ready to lunge at Adam and help Smith in whatever way she could. When the door opened, she halted, surprised to find no intruder was in her home. Instead, Smith still lay sleeping on her sofa, highlighted by the moonlight that streamed in from the windows, casting the room in a surreal silver light. Rose looked closer and saw the blankets were twisted around him and his brow was furrowed, almost as if he was in pain. Just as she was about to close the door, embarrassed that her imagination had gotten the best of her, Smith contorted, crying out as he flung a hand toward something. It sounded almost as if he were saying a name.

A nightmare. Her valiant protector was having a nightmare, something she certainly could relate to. At first, Rose was relieved that he was safe, that she didn't have to leap on anyone's back or whatever she would have done to help. She started to shut the door, to give Smith and his demons some privacy when he cried out again, sounding as if his soul was being torn from him, and his body contorted, almost coming off the sofa.

Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to embarrass Smith, but she couldn't in good conscious abandon him. How many nights in the past three weeks had she wished someone had woken her from her dreams? Rose crept closer to the sofa and stood there, uncertain, as she stared down at the tormented man. He looked like he was in so much pain, Rose just wanted to shake him, anything to get him out of his nightmare. Yet, she also knew he was a former soldier and remembered a girlfriend telling her about how her boyfriend had reacted violently when woken from nightmares after returning from war.

Finally, Rose decided to just go for it and reached out to quickly touch his shoulder, ready to duck if needed. “Smith,” she called out softly. Nothing, just another cry. Rose touched his shoulder again, this time keeping her hand there as she shook him just a little, calling out his full name. “Detective Chief Inspector Jonathan Smith,” she said at a normal tone.

Smith shot up, nearly knocking into Rose. “NO!” he yelled, his hands fisted. Then his eyes opened to see Rose ducking out of the way in case he swung. “Rose?” he asked, panting lightly, confusion clear in his sleep clouded eyes. “What is it, what happened?” he asked, taking in her concern and swinging around to scan the room, looking for the danger, while his heart still pounded and visions from before danced on the edges of his mind, taunting him.

Rose realized Smith was out of his dream and wasn't going to attack her in confusion, so she sat on her sofa next to him. “It's okay, nothing is wrong with me. You had a bad dream, that's all,” Rose said.

Smith stared at her for a moment, still panting, before he groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “I'm sorry,” he muttered from behind his hands, “I am so, so sorry.”

Smith's shame and pain tugged at Rose. She rubbed his back, hugging him lightly. “Don't be sorry, everyone has bad dreams sometimes. I was just worried you were hurt or something.”

Smith shuddered a little and lifted his head. “Not physically,” he murmured, staring off into the distance of her dark living room.

Rose shifted on the sofa, but kept her hand on his bare back, still rubbing lightly. She didn’t want to pry, but… “Do you want to talk about it? That can help sometimes, I’ve been told,” she offered. He sighed and Rose felt him lean in to her just slightly. She continued to run her hand up and down his back, hoping it comforted him. It certainly felt good to feel his muscles bunch and shift under her hand.

The adrenaline from his dream was draining from him, leaving Smith shaky and disgusted with himself. Why hadn’t he thought that he might have one of these night terrors when he was out of his normal night routine? It had been several years before they hadn’t been a nightly torture, even with sleeping pills, a therapist, and every trick he’d read about online.

The gentle comfort offered by Rose, who didn’t have any idea what he had been through but was willing to be there for him, was like a balm for his soul. She was still sitting there quietly, letting him take whatever time he needed and he felt that he owed her an explanation. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think this would happen. I haven’t had these dreams in a month or two. It’s…” he trailed off, unsure if he wanted to burden Rose with his past.

“Is it from when you were in Iraq?” Rose asked, finding that she couldn’t let it go. She wanted to know what had caused this sweet, amazing man so much pain. She wanted to know if there was anything she could do to help.

A dark bark of laughter escaped Smith and he sat up, meeting Rose’s eyes. “I wish. Those dreams are easier to come back from. No, this was what brought me out of Iraq.” Now that he had started, he wasn’t sure he could stop himself from spilling every painful, awful detail. “I was married once, did you know that?” Rose shook her head and Smith swallowed, forcing the next words out. “I was a father once, too.” Rose’s eyes widened and Smith’s heart contracted at his own use of the past tense.

The story poured out of him, like infection from a wound that had been lanced. He told her about getting a call from his commanding officer, telling him he had to go home, that his wife, Agnes, was sick and his four year old twins needed him. How he had gone home to find that his wife was suffering from some serious mental issues, becoming nearly psychotic at times. After being home for only a week, spending most of his time trying to keep his twins away from his wife’s screaming and crying fits, he had gone into town to meet with a psychiatrist to arrange for his wife to receive inpatient treatment. An elderly neighbor had offered to stay with Agnes and the twins to make sure there were no issues while he was away. When he had heard the sirens from the firetruck and police, he knew something had gone awry. He had rushed to get home and actually beaten a few of the rescue vehicles, only to find his home completely engulfed in flames.

“I thought I could hear them screaming, Jackson and Emily, my babies. Later, I was told that was me. I ran toward the house, determined to get in, to save them. I was tackled and held to the ground by three men, two policemen and Jack, actually. He’d come to see if he could help with Agnes, just arrived. I didn’t even know he was coming. They tried to pull me away, but I just kept trying to get to the house. The frame collapsed and at that point, the only way to control me was to knock me out. One good hit to my jaw from Jack and I was out.

I woke up, strapped to a gurney, being treated for shock and minor burns from the debris that had been in the air, with Jack next to me, in tears. He kept saying that he was sorry. None of the rescue workers would go near me once I was awake. I was like a madman, screaming about my children. My voice gave out eventually and they put me out again, this time with drugs.”

Smith took a shuddering breath and saw that Rose had tears in her eyes, that she was biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Now that he had started, he had to finish it, though. “I woke in the hospital this time, Jack still with me. There was a cop outside, but Jack was the one who told me. Everyone was dead. It looked like Agnes had waited for me to leave, knocked out our neighbor, a sweet woman named Catherine, and poured kerosene around the house. Agnes was found with our twins in her arms, all dead. Later it was discovered that she had poisoned the kids and herself, so they were dead before the flames got them. There was never a chance to save them, which was some comfort, in a sick way. That was eight years ago. For awhile, I would dream about the flames, my children, every night. Now it’s just occasionally. So that’s… that’s my story,” Smith finished, not sure what to say or do now that he had spilled all of that out of him.

Rose was horrified by Smith’s story and the pain that radiated off of him, battering at her. She had never had children, so she couldn’t imagine how that loss would affect someone. Losing her sister had been devastating enough. She and Smith stared at each other for moment, each digesting what had just happened and wondering what to do next. Finally, Rose just went with her heart and opened her arms.

Without hesitation, Smith wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as her arms closed around him. He felt gutted after pouring out his story, yet lighter as well. Rose’s gentle comfort while she listened had been like a balm to him, soothing the ragged beast that always laid in wait inside of him. The feel of her arms around him as he held her close was heavenly. It was… so familiar, yet deliciously new. As his demons were being soothed, a frisson of exhilaration ran down his spine.

As Smith held her close, Rose felt him relax. She burrowed her face in his neck, gripping him tightly, hoping that in some way she could absorb some of his pain. He had done everything he could to relieve her pain and she wanted nothing more than to do the same for him. There was also something wildly exciting about being in his arms, although Rose tried to ignore that, feeling she was a little sick to have any sort of desire after hearing a tragic story like that.

Yet, she couldn’t deny how good it felt in his arms. For the first time since she realized Smith might be in trouble, Rose was aware of just how little they were both wearing. She was practically sitting in his lap, wearing nothing more than a tiny pair of cotton sleep shorts and a cami that felt surprisingly thin now that she was pressed against his warm, hard, bare chest. He had kept his trousers on, but had taken his shirt off to sleep and all those lovely muscles she had been admiring earlier felt so good through that thin layer of cotton. Rose, her face still burrowed in Smith’s neck, knew she should pull away, but couldn’t bear to. No yet. She drew in a deep breath, reveling in the warm scents of Smith, the lingering leather, that scent of woods and man. Rose found she was actually getting closer to him, her fingers rubbing lightly at the base of his neck, toying with the very short hairs there.

As Rose gently massaged his neck, Smith felt like he had been shot, as desire and something stronger flooded him. He pressed his face against her hair, inhaling the sweet scents of Rose. He was grateful he’d kept his trousers on, as his feelings would have been far more obvious through the thin, clinging fabric of his boxers. He was torn, enjoying the feel of Rose against his bare chest, but guilt ate at him as well. He didn’t want to assume or take advantage of her kindness. He needed to get away from her before he did something stupid.

Just as he was about to pull away, he heard her inhale and shift against him, almost relaxing into him. Smith shut his eyes tightly as he felt something buried deep inside break. It had started to crack at their first interaction and now it was shattered. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing a soft kiss against her hair and almost hoped she wouldn’t notice. He began to run his hands up and down her back, comforting and so enjoyable to feel.

Rose felt the kiss and wanted to raise her head, meet his lips with hers for a real kiss. She resisted, instead nuzzling against his throat, her lips just grazing his sensitive skin. Smith gasped and his hands clenched, bunching the fabric of her cami. He seemed paralyzed, so Rose brushed her lips against his throat again, the barest whisper of a kiss. There was a moment of hesitation and then one hand slipped under her cami and began to lightly trace up her side. Rose bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning as she shivered at his touch. Smith’s thumb just barely grazed the underside of her breast and she arched ever so slightly, pushing into his hand.

Smith wanted to go further _so badly_ , he wanted to feel the satiny weight of her breast in his hand, kiss her soft, full lips, nip down her slender neck, feel her arch against him as he drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting gently. He wanted… too much. He had to stop before he went too far and did something that she would regret in the morning light.

Using every ounce of willpower he could muster, Smith pulled his hand away and instantly felt the loss. He loosened his hold on her and Rose made a quiet noise of protest. He touched his forehead to hers, desperate to haul her up against him again. “We can’t,” he whispered, eyes shut tightly, still trying to keep his willpower from faltering. “I don’t want… to push… you’re… I’m a detective on your sister’s case,” he forced out, his normal eloquence gone, stammering like a nitwit.

Having Smith pull away was like being dashed with a bucket of cold water. Rose felt frozen, rejected, and yet… he seemed to be struggling to move away. It was almost as if he was pushing himself away, not her. She couldn’t force this, no matter how right it had felt when they had been intertwined. She had to respect the boundary he was putting up, knowing that he was doing it out of a sense of duty. How frustrating and yet sweet. Rose bit her lip and nodded, moving Smith’s head with hers, as he was still leaning his forehead against hers. She pulled her arms from around his neck and shifted on the sofa. “Yeah. I guess that’s not allowed. I’m sorry if I was… I didn’t mean to be so forward,” she murmured, hoping he didn’t think she was being a tease.

She moved to get off the sofa and his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. “Wait!” he said with a sense of urgency. Rose turned back and Smith continued. “You did nothing wrong, I hope I didn’t… I would have really liked to continue, but I don’t… know if that’s right to do currently. Oh, I’m being a complete prat. Please stay. Just for a little longer. I promise not to molest you again.” He smiled, a chastened twist of his lips. “I shouldn’t even ask, given what just happened, but you brought me out of the nightmare and I don’t want to go back just yet,” he finished, holding her gaze, although she could sense his discomfort in asking.

Rose couldn’t help a smile and pushed her hair behind her ear. “Here, we’ll do this,” she said, tugging her hand free to pick up the blanket that had fallen after he had shot up. She motioned for him to scoot over and lie down once more. He did as she requested, a questioning lift to his eyebrow. Rose tucked the blanket around his feet and surprised him by lying down next to him in the space he had made by scooting back as she had requested. She pulled the blanket over the both of them and there they lay, her back to his chest, for a moment. “This way I’m already here if you start having dreams again. Or if I do. We can help each other,” she said softly, hoping he wouldn’t push her away, reject her offer. She also hoped this would help alleviate any weirdness between them.

For a moment, she thought he might push her away, then he draped one arm over her waist, tucking her in a little closer, in a more comfortable position. “Here, lift your head,” he murmured and slipped his other arm under her head, so she could use it like a pillow. They shifted themselves until each was as comfortable as possible and then they relaxed, almost as one. “Thank you,” Smith whispered, so quietly that Rose nearly didn’t hear him. She smiled to herself, enjoying the warmth and feel of Smith practically wrapped around her, knowing that they would be there for each other if needed. She was also very grateful she and Lilly had decided on the bigger, lounging sofa so they both fit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are song lyrics in this and in no way am I taking credit for them! It is a song called Obsession by Innerpartysystem. There is also a brief mention of Smith's kids' death again and some creepy stalker stuff. Again.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

For the first time in far longer than she cared to remember, Rose didn’t wake up suddenly or in a panic. She awoke slowly, floating towards consciousness on a cloud of gentle comfort. After a moment she became aware that she was moving just slightly and rhythmically. Her pillow was harder than usual, as well. _Oh god_ … Rose woke enough to remember the events of the night before. She realized that she was moving up and down because at some point in the night, she and Smith had shifted and instead of lying side by side, she was now sprawled across his chest, her legs intertwined with his, one of his arms still draped over her in a loose hug. It was an incredibly intimate position and shockingly comfortable.

Rose was tempted to let sleep claim her again, enjoying how good it felt laying on him. Although, it felt oddly damp just under her mouth. _No, oh no, please don’t let that be what I think it is_ , she thought, cringing internally. Rose had to force herself not to jump off him in horror when she realized that she had drooled on Smith’s chest. Slowly, casually, she sat up, drawing the blanket with her so she could carefully wipe at his chest. She wasn’t so horrified that she couldn’t admire the sight of a still sleeping, shirtless Smith in the morning light. He wasn’t jacked like a bodybuilder, but he was certainly fit, with a strong solid chest with a soft sprinkling of dark hair. The planes and angles of his face had softened in sleep as well and Rose felt a sense of satisfaction that she had helped ease his slumber. She had to resist the urge to brush her hand over his dark, short cropped hair, run her fingers down his face, trace the line of his throat down to his pectorals.

Staring at his face and hair had Rose thinking about her own hair. It had to be a disaster. And morning breath was a certainty, not a possibility. She had already inadvertently drooled on him, she didn’t need to terrify him by having him wake up to her like this. Not today, at least. _Wait, what?_ She shook that thought off and very carefully, she extracted herself from him and slipped from the sofa. She stood for a moment more, smiling foolishly down at him, treasuring the easiness of his sleep before she turned and went to the bathroom. She caught her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. She’d been right, her hair was shooting up in every direction. She shook her head, smiling at how girly she was being, and started the water for her shower.

As Smith heard the shower start, he sat up, rubbing a hand over his chest. He could still feel the warmth from Rose. He’d been awake for about twenty minutes now, but hadn’t been able to make himself move her. Smith couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so comfortable. Alive, instead of just a pantomime of life. Aroused, if he was going to be honest. Yet, as much as he desired her, enjoyed the feel of her soft curves pressed against him, he remembered the kindness, the understanding she had shown him last night. Desire and affection, although that seemed like too dull a word to describe how he felt, swirled inside of him. It was almost enough to make a lonely, battered soul dizzy.

Smith tucked those feelings aside for now. He’d explore those later, when he was truly alone. He couldn’t help a smile as he plucked his shirt from where he folded and placed it last night, pulling it over his head. Rose had been so adorably beautiful when she’d still be sleeping on his chest, her hair an absolute mess of gorgeous gold locks, her soft lips slightly open. She’d be mortified to know that she had been snoring, just light little snorts once in a while. He hadn’t cared, just like he hadn’t cared that she had drooled a little. He’d been honored that she’d been at ease enough to sleep that deeply while with him.

He wished he’d been brave enough to open his eyes and watch her on her way to the bathroom. Those tiny sleep shorts of hers highlighted her long, sexy legs and Smith was willing to admit he would have liked to see her bum in those shorts in the daylight. He groaned and put his head in his hands. “Yer such a dirty old perv,” he muttered to himself. Smith blew out a breath and pushed himself off the sofa. He stretched up to the ceiling, down to touch his toes and then rocked his torso from side to side, cracking his entire spine. There, that was better.

The sound of the shower refocused his attention and Smith lost himself for a moment imagining a wet, completely naked Rose. Oh, how he would like to open that door, tear back that shower curtain, and… _okay, stop now. You need to get this under control_ , he ordered himself, trying not to ignore how snug his trousers had gotten.

Coffee. Yes, he could make coffee. That would be a good distraction and possibly even helpful for Rose’s morning routine. She had said something about needing to be up, so Smith figured she had work or a class to get to. It was the least he could do after he’d invaded her home last night and after they had… well, it was the least he could do. Besides, he could seriously use the pick me up of caffeine after a night of mostly nightmares.

Smith moved to the kitchen and tried to remember which cabinet she had pointed out that had the coffee in it. He found it and was busy setting it to brew when there was a rhythmic knocking at the door. Smith’s head shot up and a grin spread across his face. He knew that knock. He strode to the front door and swung the door open to see a smiling Jack holding a box of what smelled like fresh pastries, a tradition for the morning after they closed a case. “Good morning, handsome!” Jack practically sang. “I brought breakfast, although I must admit I was worried I might interrupt something by showing up so early,” he said, his smile turning sly as he whisked past Smith and into the apartment.

“Don’t be a prat, Jack,” Smith muttered, but couldn’t stop a small smile.

Jack placed the box on the table and caught the smile before Smith realized it was there. “Hang on a minute, what is that look about? You look like you got very little sleep. Details! Details now, man!” Jack said excitedly.

Smith held up a hand, stemming Jack’s tide. “Grab a cuppa. I’ll be right back,” he said and walked over to the bathroom door. The shower was still running, so he rapped on the door somewhat loudly. “Jack’s here, Rose. He brought breakfast!” Smith called out.

“Okay, thanks,” came Rose’s muffled voice. “Feel free to make some coffee or whatever you’d like. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“On it.”

Jack waited for Smith to make his way back to the kitchen, placing a mug of coffee prepared the way Smith liked near him. “Okay, what’s up?” Jack asked, a little more restrained now that he had had some time to study his friend. He had noticed the blanket on the sofa and how tired Smith really looked and wanted the real story.

Smith took a sip and sighed with satisfaction. “Thanks, Jack. It was an uneventful night as far as intruders went,” Smith said simply and took a blueberry scone from the box. He sat at the table and took a bite of the delectable pastry.

Jack waited a moment to see if his partner would continue on his own. Didn’t seem so, the close mouthed bastard. “Well, go on!” Jack finally said, the suspense killing him.

Smith glowered at Jack as he swallowed what had turned into a lump of sawdust. “I had one of my nightmares,” he finally admitted. He couldn’t lie to Jack about those.

Jack’s stomach dropped. He knew how bad those could get for his friend. He sat at the table next to Smith, worry clear on his face. “The Ramadi dream?” he asked, almost hopeful it was that one. Not that it was a pleasant one, he still woke up sweating about those four days occasionally. Still, it was better than some of the others Jack knew Smith had.

His tentative hope was quashed when Smith shook his head. “No,” Smith said, his voice going hoarse. “It was the… the dream with the fire.” He stared into his coffee as if it held the answers to all of his troubles, avoiding Jack’s eyes. 

Jack drew in a breath, his heart hurting for his friend. Out of all of his years hunting killers, being involved in wars, and his past before that, that day still stuck out as one of the worst in his life. It was unfathomably worse for Smith. He had been a madman after the fire, after the deaths of his children and wife. It had taken… well, they didn’t often speak of what had finally brought Smith at least marginally back to the land of the living. They also didn’t speak that often of the events of that day, so Jack knew it had to have been a very bad night terror for Smith to bring it up. It was made worse that it had happened here, in unfamiliar territory, where Rose could have seen, Jack knew.

“Did… how did you wake up?” Jack asked, afraid of the answer. He knew that one frequently woke up screaming and swinging from flashback dreams. He’d been there for some of Smith’s and Smith had pulled him off some idiot private who had tried to shake Jack awake one night toward the end of his tour after a particularly bad day. He’d nearly broken the poor guy’s nose and he hadn’t even been awake.

There was a heavy sigh. “Rose heard me and came out to see what was happening.”

“Shit.”

Smith finally looked up from his coffee, meeting Jack’s sympathetic blue eyes. “Actually,” he murmured, his eyes losing focus as he thought back to the night before, “it worked out really well. She was amazing.” A soft smile touched his lips. “She was very calm and sweet. Didn’t seem to care at all that the guy who had promised to watch over her had some nightmare in her living room. Gave me the space to talk, or not, if I wanted to. Listened to my whole story.”

“You told her?” Jack’s eyes went wide with shock. He and Smith’s commanding officer had begged for months to get Smith to go to a therapist and open up. He had told this young woman a few days into knowing her? Jack was amazed.

“Yeah. I don’t even really know why. I just… there’s something about her, something that almost… calls to me. I can’t really explain it,” Smith finished and was embarrassed when he realized how he had sounded. He took another bite from his scone.

Jack shifted in his chair. He knew Smith had been attracted to Rose, but this was a new level. “Sooooo, what happened after you told her?”

“She hugged me,” Smith muttered, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Oh ho! Really? Is that all?” Jack asked eagerly, pleased that Rose had reacted positively.

The bathroom door opened and Rose emerged, completely swaddled in a fluffy bathrobe. The men fell silent as she gave a little wave of her fingers on her way to her bedroom. “Mornin’, gentlemen! Be out in a min’,” she called out and then shut her door firmly.

Smith blew out a breath he’d sucked in when he’d seen her, all flushed pink cheeks and gorgeous big brown eyes. He turned back to see Jack grinning at him. “She’s a sight for sore eyes in the morning, isn’t she? Bet a guy could get used to that pretty quickly,” Jack teased.

“Shut it.”

The tips of Smith’s ears were a bright red now and Jack had to resist the urge to crow. “I bet more than a hug happened last night, didn’t it?” he managed to whisper, not wanting to embarrass Rose if she came out and heard their conversation.

“Drop it, Jack,” Smith warned. “Just eat your croissant and fill me in on what happened with the Chelsea cabbie case after Rose and I left the station.”

Jack obliged and picked up his personal favorite, an almond croissant, biting into the flaky piece of heaven. He chewed for a minute, enjoying the flavors of almond, butter, and sweet pastry. “Mmm, this always makes closing a case even better. Anyway, the guy is probably going to plead guilty. He already gave up that he killed the poor cabbie. The Crown Prosecution Service is kicking him around now. It was Renee who came down and she was practically rubbing her hands in delight to get this punk pinned.”

Smith chuckled. “Renee is a pitbull, I’m glad she’s going to be in charge,” he said, pleased that their case had gotten one of the better Crown Prosecutors in the district.

Jack nodded and then his face lit up in a bright, welcoming smile as Rose emerged from her bedroom. “Well, good morning, gorgeous! Thanks for letting us invade your house so early in the morning! At least you are lucky enough to join the Doctor and myself in a traditional breakfast,” he said, as both Smith and he rose to their feet.

Rose blushed lightly at their manners, sliding into the chair Jack held out for her. Smith grabbed another mug he had already set out and fixed her a cuppa the way he had noticed she took it. “Wow,” Rose said, taking in the pastries Jack had provided and accepting the coffee Smith handed her gratefully. “I have to say, if this is what’s going to happen every morning, you guys can feel free to move in,” she joked, although Jack’s eagle eyes caught that she and Smith still hadn’t made eye contact.

“Oh, this isn’t every day,” Smith said, sitting back down. “We’d never be able to run down criminals if we ate like this every day.”

“No, this is our treat when we close a case,” Jack explained.

“Oh, yeah! You said last night that you guys had done that. Congrats!” Rose said, smiling brightly at Jack. “Can you tell me anything about it?” She picked out a small raspberry Bakewell pudding and made a humming sound of delight as she bit into the flakey pudding pie.

Smith had to swallow his coffee carefully, as his throat had closed at the nearly sexual sound of enjoyment Rose made. His eyes tracked the swipe of her tongue as she swept up the flakey bits of crust that had stuck to her lips. “Ummm, there was a murder in Chelsea a month ago, a well liked cabbie. You know, the kinda guy who should have retired, but stuck with it because he liked his usual clients. Kind of a grandfather of the neighborhoods. Some prick killed him to get his fare money.” Rose made a sound of distress and Smith nodded. “Yeah, it was awful. The only positive is that when someone like him, Mr. Morris as everyone called him, gets killed, people are outraged. Angry. So we had plenty of tips called in.”

Jack set down his coffee. “It will be a relief to let Mrs. Morris know the killer has been found. It won’t help her grief, but it will be one less thing for her to worry about. I thought we could pop by her place after we finished here,” he said, directing his last statement to Smith.

“Oh god, I hope I’m not holding you two up!” Rose exclaimed, setting down her Bakewell pudding. “Go! Let his wife know you caught the bad guy!” Rose made shooing motions at the two of them.

Smith shook his head. “First things first. What are your plans for the day? We can go see Mrs. Morris after you’re safe for the day.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Gentlemen, you don’t need to play babysitter. I’m fine. I appreciate the help and the concern, I really do, but you have too much on your plate to be constantly watching me.”

Jack sat back in his chair, enjoying his croissant, content to let the two battle it out. Smith was going with calm logic and he was interested in seeing how Rose reacted to it. More than one person had wanted to punch the calm and logical Smith, in the past. He suspected Rose would have a different reaction.

“Rose, once again, I can appreciate your independence, but you still have Adam to worry about and we have next to nothing yet on your sister’s case. It is smart for us to know what your plans are so we can make sure you’re safe annnnnd let you know as soon as possible if there are any developments in the case,” Smith said, keeping his voice modulated.

Rose wanted to argue, but he actually raised a good point. She opened her mouth, and then just sighed as she picked up her coffee. “You make it really hard to be irritated with you,” she said, meeting his eyes fully for the first time since she had come out of her room. Smith just grinned at her and Rose stuck her tongue out at him before continuing. “Right, first I have an eight hour shift at Henrik’s and then an afternoon class on campus. Normal day.”

A trill sounded from the direction of Rose’s bedroom and her head shot up. “That’s my mobile, I can’t believe I don’t have it on me. Scattered brained already today,” she said, shaking her head. She got up and murmured her excuses before she headed toward her bedroom.

Smith and Jack continued to discuss the day’s plans and the need to keep Rose safe while they figured out what was going on. They stopped as Rose came back, holding her mobile with a puzzled look on her face.

“What’s up?” Jack asked.

“Oh, just a missed call. I don’t recognize the number, however.” She looked up with a reassuring smile. “If it’s important, they’ll leave a message.” She set the phone aside. “Now, if you guys are set on hanging out with me to make sure I'm safe, which I seriously don’t mind, we need to get some things straight," she said as both men opened their mouths to protest. "Am I wrong in thinking that this is not a normal investigation?” she asked, looking both men in their eyes.

Smith and Jack looked at each other and then back at Rose. “Yeah, this has been a little unorthodox,” Smith admitted and Jack had to hide a grin as the tips of Smith’s ears went pink. That was three times in one morning, if Jack was counting correctly.

Rose nodded. “I thought so. Torchwood has a way of making things unusual.”

Jack choked on his coffee and muttered, “Yeah, Torchwood, that’s why.” He grimaced in pain as Smith kicked him under the table.

Rose gave him a questioning look, but any queries were stymied by a beep from her mobile. “Voicemail,” she explained, and rose from the table, moving slightly away so she could listen to it without being rude.

Jack shot a grin at Smith, wildly pleased to see Smith acting like a man instead of a robot. Smith, however, was ignoring him and watching Rose. Rose was standing completely still and her free arm was wrapped around herself in a protective half hug. Jack noticed his attention and his grin dropped, leaving a blank faced Detective Chief Inspector in the place of the mischievous friend.

Smith was on his feet as Rose turned back to them, her face a ghostly shade. “What was that?” he asked softly, seeing how agitated Rose was and concerned that she had gotten bad news.

“Ummm… Adam just left me a… a song,” Rose said, her voice and hands shaking slightly.

“What?!” Jack and Smith said simultaneously, Jack shooting to his feet as well.

Rose pressed a few buttons on her mobile and a robotic, feminine voice stated “Message left at 6:32 am.” There were some muffled noises and then a soft, slightly warbling tenor voice began to sing. The effect of the soft singing was incredibly unsettling even before the words sank in. The lyrics rolled over them and Rose shuddered, hearing them again.

“What keeps the pressure building?/ What takes your breath away?/ What do I have to do/ To make you want to fall in love with me?/ Fall in love with me?/ I want you to notice/ What you've been missing/ I want you to feel that/ Feel that deep inside of you/ I want you to notice/ All of my love/ What you've been missing/ All of my love/ I want you to feel that/ All of my love/ Feel that deep inside of you/ All of my love/ What is your satisfaction?/ I'll give you all you need/ What do I have to do/ To make you want to fall in love with me?/ Fall in love with me?” The song trailed to an end and the voice whispered, “I hope you slept well, Rose. I can’t wait to see you again.”

Rose pressed the end button almost desperately and the three stood around the small table in a moment of shock. Jack was the first to break the silence. “What. The. Hell.” he said succinctly. “I have known some crazy ladies… and guys… but no one sang to me in a voicemail.” Jack finished, blowing out a breath as he processed exactly what he had just heard. “I don't think I've ever heard that before. Did he make that up?” Jack asked, unsure what would be more unsettling, Adam writing something like that or taking the time to find a song with lyrics that suited his intentions.

Rose shifted, her arms wrapped around her midsection once more. “Ahhh... I know that song... It's, umm... an American band. My mate, Shareen, loves 'em. Innerpartysystem. I think... I think that song is called Obsession or something really close. Shareen is the one who introduced Adam and I, actually. A few of us went to a show of theirs when he came to the U.K. Shareen was over the moon.” Rose shrugged a shoulder, looking incredibly pale. “Was a fun night. Maybe the second time I met Adam? Like I said, I didn't think we clicked, I only saw him a few times.”

Smith wanted to go to Rose and assure her that everything would be okay. However, Jack and the circumstances stopped him. He had never heard anything as disturbing as that soft song and he was trembling inside with the urge to do something, anything.

“What… what is the next step?” Rose asked, her voice still shaking slightly. She glanced at Jack for a moment and then her eyes shot to Smith’s and held. Every fiber of her being wanted to feel his arms around her, wrap herself in the comfort and sense of… safety she felt with him.

“We need a recording of the message. I’m not going to ask you to listen to it again,” Jack said, his eyes kind and understanding as Rose cringed. “I have an app on my mobile that is recording studio level tech that can record the message. I can delete it after if you’d like,” he finished.

“Yes, please,” Rose murmured. Jack moved off into her living room to start recording the message and Rose sighed. “Well, that was an awful end to a really tasty breakfast,” she said, lifting her eyes to Smith’s once more.

Smith shifted and then, knowing Jack was occupied and honestly not caring that much, he opened his arms to Rose. She practically flew the short distance to him and they stood in her small kitchen for a moment, arms wrapped tightly around each other. The knife of ice that had formed in Smith’s gut melted and, while the anger still raced through him, Smith was more focused on Rose and having her near him. He felt like he would do anything to keep her safe in that moment.

The edge that had been in Rose from the moment she had heard Adam’s voice lessened as she felt his strength. She still didn’t understand entirely what it was between them, why it had been so instant and intense, but Rose was incredibly grateful Smith was here with her. She pressed her face into his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered and felt Smith tighten his arms slightly around her. There was a faintest sensation and Rose wondered for a moment if he had pressed a kiss to her hair like he had the night before.

There was a coughing noise and Smith and Rose turned to see Jack standing at the edge of the kitchen, a smug smile dancing at the ends of his handsome lips. “I uhh… finished the recording,” Jack said, the playful teasing in his face at odds with his serious tone.

Smith and Rose extracted themselves from each other’s arms and tried to seem casual. Rose caught the time on the microwave and different kind of panic filled her. “Crap! I am going to be late! The bus leaves in five minutes!” She spun, looking for her mobile and then realized Jack still held it. “Ummm… is there anything else I should do? I’ll be in big trouble if I’m late to work, but I don’t…” she sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Jack lifted an eyebrow. “Are you sure you still want to go to work after something like that?” he asked, handing back her mobile.

Rose rolled her eyes as she tucked the mobile in her pants’ pocket. “Oh, God, yes. I need the distraction, honestly. And the money. And I still don’t want to give him the satisfaction of getting to me that much.”

Smith and Jack looked at each other and shrugged. If there was one thing they could say about Rose, she didn’t let this situation shake her for long. “Well, don’t worry about the bus, we can get you to work,” Smith offered and Rose relaxed a little.

She smiled gratefully at him. “Appreciate it. I’m going to grab my bag and then pack a quick lunch. Can we go then?”

“Perfect! Henrik’s is on the way to the lab, then we can go inform Mrs. Morris,” Jack said, picking his half eaten croissant up and taking a bite as he finished his sentence.

Despite the rather frightening voicemail, Rose felt a warm glow as a she took in the two men sitting back down at her kitchen table, eating their breakfast treats and murmuring to each other about their plans for the day. How they looked at her to include her in a joke, seemed to genuinely care about her state of mind. There was life in her apartment, something she hadn’t expected so soon. She hadn’t been able to set foot in the home she had shared with Lilly, never mind inviting over their friends. Now she was here with these men who should be practically strangers, and she felt more like this was right, this was home, than she had with anyone other than her sister. It was an interesting feeling to have at ten to seven in the morning, right after getting sung to by her stalker, and three weeks after Lilly was… murdered. That still hit her like a punch to the gut. Rose wasn’t sure when the impact would lessen, but she could be grateful that she had this moment.

The pickings in her kitchen were slim, she desperately needed to do some grocery shopping, but she was able to throw something together to power her through her eight hour shift. She wished she had something to offer Smith and Jack, but unless they wanted a sad fruit cup and a yogurt that she wasn’t sure was still safe to eat, they were out of luck. At least the coffee had been well used.

Rose found herself smiling as she turned to the two men. “Okay, I’m ready when you guys are,” she said and was rewarded with two bright smiles.

“Sure thing, darling,” Jack said, “Do you want us to leave the last two pastries for snacks later?”

“Nah, thanks though. You guys earned ‘em, you should enjoy them,” Rose said, waving the pastries, delectable though they were, aside.

Swiftly, the men packed up and were ready almost as quickly as Rose was, even with Smith using the bathroom to wash his face and other morning necessities. Jack, it turned out, had taken a cab to her apartment, so he presented her with the front seat of Smith's car with an exaggerated bow that made Rose and Smith laugh. They whizzed through the usual morning traffic of London. Rose asked a few more questions about the Chelsea cabbie case, mostly about what they would tell the widow, and a few things about other murders she had heard about in the city. They all avoided discussing the message she had received, keeping the talk rather light.

It wasn’t until they pulled up in front of Henrik’s that Jack found a way to fade into the background of the strangely roomy car as Smith turned to Rose. “You get off at 2:30, right? Jack and I will be back around then to pick you up.”

“You really don’t have to interrupt your day and your other investigations, just to get me. I’ll be fine, Smith. I’ve been fine,” Rose said, grabbing her bag, but not moving to exit the car.

“It’s not just about Adam, Rose,” Smith said, “Jack and I have read through some of your sister's rather cryptic journals on her computer. We could use your help to get a feel for her, after reading what we’ve found. We also want to make sure we're on the right track with the notes we managed to squeeze from Agent Sanderville.”

Rose stared at Smith, trying to see if he was just trying to placate her, but there was nothing but sincerity in his face. She couldn’t turn down the chance to know for certain when she would see that face again. “Okay, I’ll see you at 2:30. Good luck with Mrs. Morris,” she said, something unsaid in her eyes haunting Smith as she turned to Jack, who was suddenly visible in the back seat. “Thanks for breakfast and everything else this morning,” she said with a grin. Then, with a wave to both of them, Rose was out of the car and heading to work, one more wave thrown over her shoulder.

Jack hopped out of the back seat and into the front seat as soon as Rose was out of view. “That was very clever,” Jack said, as he buckled his seatbelt.

Smith avoided looking at his partner, using the task of pulling back out into London traffic as an excuse. “I wasn’t being clever, we really could use her help. I think,” he said, as his personal vehicle headed out into the wilds of London traffic.

“I’m sure the idea of having Rose working through Torchwood drivel using sibling telepathy is exactly why you want to pick her up from work,” Jack said, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at his partner. “Nothing at all to do with the most fucked up message I have ever heard, orrrrr whatever happened last night.”

Sometimes, Smith had trouble remembering why he wanted to stay partnered with Jack Harkness. Sometimes, he wanted to punch the infuriating British-American right in his amazingly handsome face. This was one of those times. “I really don’t think we should discount how important she might be to the case, Or the how this Adam character might be linked,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Uh huh. Sure, whatever you say, mate,” Jack said, holding up a conciliatory hand. “Let’s concentrate on bringing Mrs. Morris the first good news she’s had in a while. Then we’ll dive into this messed up case involving your girlfriend.”

Smith growled, “Shut up, Jack.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is upping the action quite a bit. It might gross some of you out, but I promise to make up for it in the next few chapters.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Masturbation and Graphic Violence. And I mean graphic. If you are squicked out by blood, don't read the last section of this chapter, you can message me and I'll give you the cleaned up version of what happens.

Adam had initially felt let down that Rose hadn’t answered her mobile. He had hoped to hear her angelic voice to start his morning off right. He had needed something like that to calm his racing heart. To help him transition from another nearly sleepless night to the day time when he had to work to appear normal to these **stupid fucking morons** he was forced to be around, so he could be close to his sweet Rose. They couldn’t know how much more superior he was to them. Always had been. He was only getting better. So much better. Still, leaving her their special song on a message probably worked out for the best. He knew she’d remember their first concert, how they had danced to the songs together. In Adam’s memory, the other people who had gone with them had conveniently faded, leaving only Rose and him, dancing to the music.

A sickly smile twitched across Adam’s lips as he thought about what Rose’s reaction might be when she heard his message. Maybe she would save it and play it later tonight when she went to bed. Adam hummed to himself in delight as he thought about Rose listening to him sing as she lay in bed, those pretty, clever hands of her running over her naked body. Would her nipples tighten? Would she get wet? Adam licked his lips as he imagined Rose opening those beautiful cinnamon eyes to see him standing over her, singing. She’d open her arms and welcome him in, he just knew it.

But… **he** had spent the night. Adam knew, he’d seen the fucker’s car in the car park of Rose’s apartment late into the night. Adam liked to walk by her apartment complex when he couldn’t sleep. That had been happening more and more since he’d taken that… internship. He had to be cautious with his thoughts. _Never knew who might be listening,_ he giggled to himself. He had to be careful, careful, careful. But none of that mattered as much as getting to Rose. Surely, after the flowers and the song, she was ready to be with him again. Unless that **bastard** had moved in on his territory. Nooooo, no, Rose knew better than that. Rose knew she was his. Rose wouldn’t betray him like that. The bastard must be involved in her sister’s case, probably just going over details with her. Or something. Adam had an idea who might have been behind the murder, but that idea was lost in the murkiness of his mind, a mind that was constantly swirling like a turbulent sea, the only clarity were shimmering thoughts of Rose and what Adam wanted from her.

Adam turned over on his bed, reaching into the drawer of his nightstand for his favorite possession, a pale pink tank top he had taken from her hamper the first time he had broken into her apartment, a few nights after her sister had been killed. Maybe the next time he was in her apartment, he’d be braver and take a pair of her panties. Or her. For now, the tank top would do. Weeks later, it still held her delicate, intoxicating scent. He draped it over his face, inhaling deeply. He needed to get going, get to campus on time so no one would suspect, but Adam could always make time for a little fantasy of his Rose. A moan of pure ecstasy escaped him as he dragged the top down his body and used the soft fabric as he began to furiously work at himself, images of Rose and him dancing through his mind. Within minutes, he was shaking and shuddering, moaning Rose’s name over and over as he exploded in a frenzy of rapture into her top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as Rose had tried to pretend otherwise, that she hadn’t been too bothered by the song Adam had left her that morning, she spent her entire eight hour shift on edge. She found herself jumping at every shadow, every strange noise, to the point where one of her coworkers commented on her nervous energy. the point of others noticing. Rose was also worried it was taking attention away from Lilly and whoever had killed her. That was the absolute last thing she wanted.

“If I get my hands on that creep, he’s going to wish he’d never met me,” Rose muttered darkly to herself as she folded t-shirts and slapped them down in a neat pile. A customer gave her a puzzled look and moved over to summer shorts quickly. Rose grimaced, embarrassed to have been caught talking to herself. At least her shift was up shortly. Smith had said he was going to pick her up after her shift ended. Well, Smith and Jack, most likely. Rose felt a little ashamed that she wasn’t just as excited when she thought about Jack coming with Smith. She really liked the friendly, handsome inspector, but she couldn’t help but admit she was more interested in being around Smith, learning more about him. Jack was a warm, wonderful person, but Smith lit a fire within her.

The minutes ticked by and finally she was free. Rose gave a cheery wave to her coworkers and had to stop herself from bounding down the stairs to the lobby. A smile blossomed on her face as she saw the two inspectors coming towards her, both men moving confidently through the midday crowd that was milling around the Henrik’s lobby.

“Hey there, Rosie!’ Jack said cheerfully when they met. “How is your day going?”

Rose thought about telling them about how rattled she had been, but she just said, “Oh, regular day, ya know. How about you two? How did your visit to Mrs. Morris go?” She smiled up at Smith, her eyes sparkling. Smith grinned back her, crossing his leather clad arms over his impressive chest. A secret part of her wondered if he had done that to avoid the temptation of hugging her and Rose hoped it was true.

“Nothing will bring back her husband, but Mrs. Morris was pleased to see us and know that the wait to find the person responsible is over. Now it’s just the trial,” Jack continued, working to ignore the sparks between the two. He could only harass them so much, after all. “She had cookies waiting for us when we got there, she is such a sweetheart.”

“Is… is she all alone now?” Rose asked, her heart going out to the elderly woman she had never met before.

“No, she has a good support network around her, thankfully,” Smith said, strangely pleased that Rose was so concerned for someone else. Her heart was quickly becoming the most beautiful aspect of her in Smith’s eyes. “In fact, a neighborhood friend showed up as we were taking our leave. She’s an impressive woman; she was talking about going down to the jail to see if she could meet with the man face to face. Just to talk to him, see what his life was like.”

Rose blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes of the mist that had sprung up at Smith’s words. “She sounds lovely.”

Jack and Smith agreed and then Rose happened to catch the time on one of the large clocks displayed in the center of lobby. “Oh, if you don’t mind, I have to get moving. This professor does not take kindly to tardy students.”

“Absolutely. We planned to drive you to campus. What time does class let out?” Smith asked as they started toward the car park.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Rose protested. “I was going to go to the campus gym after class. You two must have a ton of things to do, please don’t worry about me. I’ve been getting home safely for weeks now.”

They had made it to the car park and there was no one but the three of them about. Jack eyed Smith, wondering how he would handle this. Both men were very aware that Rose was in far more danger than she seemed to accept. Smith stopped and turned to Rose, not moving to touch her although some part of him shouted to take her hand. “We never got a chance to go over that information you have and as we said this morning, your help could be invaluable in deciphering what your sister left behind.”

Rose blushed just slightly under the intense gaze of Smith and covered it with a broad grin, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. “All right then. I’ll stop pretending I don’t want to see you, the two of you, I mean. Yeah, I meant… right, I want to help and I’ll be happy to see you guys. My class ends at half five and I generally do an hour or so at the gym. So any time after half six? If that works for you guys?” she said quickly, hoping to cover up what had slipped out in the beginning. Jack was grinning at her, wild mirth evident in his eyes. Smith looked strangely pleased as well, but he nodded as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

The ride to campus was similar to what Rose had experienced getting to work that morning, with Jack giving up what she assumed was his customary front passenger seat for her. There was a good deal more laughter during this car ride than the morning, the disturbing phone call falling further to the back of their minds as there was nothing to do about it at the moment. Jack and Smith regaled Rose of some of their funnier exploits as partners and Rose was beaming by the time they pulled up to the campus, her heart lighter than it had been in far too long. She jumped out of the car with a “Ta!” and a cheery wave, cautioning the men to “Stay safe!” before she walked off, a bounce in her step.

 

Jack once again moved to the front seat and settled in next to his partner. “I like her,” he said simply as they pulled back into traffic, heading for the lab where they were running samples found in Lilly Tyler’s car and on her person.

“Of course you like her, she has a pulse,” Smith said mildly, his tone hiding the sudden jump of his heart.

Jack looked at him reproachfully. “I don’t mean that way, although if you and she weren’t making googly eyes at each other every five seconds, I’d certainly try my hand. I mean I like her. As a friend. I could see her being a wonderful friend.”

“She has a beautiful heart,” Smith said softly and then shot a side glance to Jack to see if his friend had heard him.

He had. The man was grinning like a fool. However, all Jack said was, “That describes her perfectly. Now, back to work.”

“Sure thing, Harkness,” Smith said, a little relieved that for once his partner wasn’t going to tease the living daylights out of him. “I’m glad the lab is rushing the samples, I’m still in shock that the request for processing had never gone through.”

“Clerical error, my fine American ass,” Jack muttered, transitioning smoothly into Detective Chief Inspector mode. “If Nancy and Pam say they never saw a request, then Simms and Anthony never put a request in. Those ladies are rock stars at their work.”

“Agreed,” Smith said, his mood darkening as he thought about the multitude of errors they had run into since they had taken over the case. It was starting to look like more than just shoddy police work. He hadn’t said anything out loud yet, but Harkness had shot him a look that told him they were on the same wave length. As usual. It was good to work with a partner who got you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam was practically humming with excitement. It was Thursday, and Thursday was a gym day for Rose. It was a wonderful day to watch and get close without anyone really noticing. Big glass windows into the campus gym room and those lovely dark hallways leading to the locker rooms that were almost never secured. It was the perfect place to finally get Rose alone.

“Hello, intern,” a smooth, well-modulated voice said quietly from behind Adam.

Adam whirled around, his formally short and styled black hair falling limply into his eyes and he shoved it away impatiently. It had been several days since he had showered, there had been far more important things to attend to. Panic and a tinge of fear struck deep in his chest as he realized who was behind him. “O-oh. Hey, Boss,” Adam said, stuttering slightly, using the nickname the man had preferred when Adam had seen him at his internship.

The man was an incredibly fit specimen of moderate height with sandy hair cropped close to his head. His hazel eyes had always stared into Adam, seeing more than Adam had wanted. Now Adam felt like even his deepest secrets were revealed. In fact… the man looked more powerful overall. Apparently, what Adam’s internship had focused on was working. It cemented Adam’s belief that he was improving too.

“I don’t know if I still like that name,” the man mused. “I’ll think on it. Regardless, I wanted to see how my friend was doing.”

“I’m good,” Adam said, anxious to get away, antsy to get to Rose.

“Still obsessed with your sweet Rose?” he asked, flashing a grin, the white teeth reminding Adam of a shark circling prey.

Adam grimaced, irritation lacing through him. “It’s not an obsession,” he muttered, tapping his fingers against his thigh in a four beat measure.

“Oh, of course. It’s pure, sweet love. How did she respond to the flowers I suggested?” the man asked, his tone placating.

“She… she still hasn’t answered my calls. But I think it’s because she’s being harassed by the people in charge of her sister’s case,” Adam finished quickly, desperate to get the excuse out.

The man’s eyes sharpened, and Adam once again saw the hint of the beast hiding beneath the jovial mask. “What makes you say that? Has something changed?” he asked, his voice just a little too hard to be casual.

Adam was just pleased he knew something this man didn’t. He was one of the only people Adam had ever met who could make him feel inferior. “Yeah, these two inspectors have been hanging out near her the last few days. She’s almost never alone anymore.”

“How do you know she’s not just fucking around on you?” His eyes had becoming slits, hot and angry, and just a touch cruel.

The words cut at Adam, exposing his secret fear. “NO!” he cried. “Rose _wouldn’t_! They have to be the new inspectors! The other ones were _useless_ and Rose would never let that stand! She’s too loyal and loving! She would do _anything_ to bring her sister’s killer to justice.” He was panting at the end of his passionate speech, unaware that he had been practically screaming.

“Would she now?” the man said thoughtfully and then he seemed to snap back, noticing Adam’s distress. A smirk flitted across his face and then he schooled his expression back to his friendlier grin. “Pull yourself together, man. I was just messing with you. She probably is just waiting for you to go to her. You know how women are. You did put the flowers in her apartment like I suggested, didn’t you?” Adam nodded. “Good, good,” the man said, clapping Adam on the shoulder. “Then she knows you can get into her house. She’s most likely waiting for you to show up again. It’s mysterious and romantic. Just like your love.”

Adam was so relieved by this explanation to his secret fear that he didn’t pick up on the sarcastic undertone. “Do you really think so?” he asked, seeking further validation.

The man had to swallow a laugh at the puppy dog eyes. He loved this feeling, manipulating someone so incredibly smart into doing exactly what he wanted. “Oh, I know so,” he said reassuringly. “Now she’s expecting something big. You started your courtship with flowers, anyone can do that. Do something big. And shower. You stink. No self-respecting woman would want you near her currently.” The man waved his hand theatrically in front of his face.

Adam nodded, anxious once again to get away from the man, although now it was so he could go and work on his plan to properly woo his Rose. His fear was gone, replaced by his obsession once more. “Thanks, Boss!” he said before turning and moving swiftly across campus. He’d use the showers at the gym, so he could be close to his Rose, and then he would go to see her.

“I don’t think ‘Boss’ is good enough for me anymore,” the man murmured to himself. A wide, maniacal grin crossed his face as he started to walk away. The spring air had warmed and he whistled a four beat measure as he walked, rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt, revealing a small tattoo of a drum on his inner wrist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smith felt like a creep. Here he was, wandering through a university campus, looking for a hot, young blonde. Not just any blonde, a specific one. It wasn’t like he just woke up this morning with a craving. Well, he had, but for that one specific blonde. That and his desire to protect her were why he was mucking about, trying to find some damn gym while a bunch of nearly adults giggled and pranced around him. These students all seemed so young to him, so immature. Rose was different from these kids, he felt so comfortable around her, and they could talk for hours on nearly any subject. Age never came into the equation, just the draw between them.

Smith shook those thoughts from his head and concentrated on finding where Rose was. Something inside of him shouted that she still needed protection, that something was just on the edge of happening. The case around her sister was too weird, with too many things hidden, and the efforts of Adam were ramping up. Smith just felt it in his soldier’s bones. Luckily, a smile and a question aimed at a pair of athletic looking students had him heading in the right direction.

He found the entrance to the campus gym and Smith found himself irritated once again with the campus security. Half of the lights in the hallway leading to the workout facilities were out and there had been no one at the desk to check his identity. In Smith’s opinion, it was death trap just waiting for a victim to come along. He had visions of Rose trapped in the poorly lit hallway by Adam and he vowed to have a discussion with the security personnel about safety regulations and how much the fines for violating them would cost the university. Smith had found that when dealing with administrators, the best threat was usually monetary.

Smith’s musing was halted when he turned a corner and nearly ran into Rose as she was exiting the locker room. Her freshly washed face lit up in a huge grin as she saw him and she brushed the shorter strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail and framed her face behind her ears. “Hi there,” Rose said, “I wasn’t expecting you yet!”

“Sorry, Jack got a call he had to take and I dropped him off. It was on the way, so I figured… I figured… sorry,” Smith stopped, realizing that he was starting to babble. Once again, his usual eloquence was failing around Rose.

Rose dropped her gym bag to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. “Listen, if I’m going to stop pretending that I don’t want you and Jack helping me out, why don’t we agree that we both stop pretending that I’m not always excited to see you. Don’t apologize, I’m really glad to see you, just surprised you managed to find the gym. This place is a maze.”

She was mesmerizing, standing there in her form-fitting black and pink exercise clothes as she lectured him about pretending. Smith could feel the grin spreading from ear to ear of his face. “All right,” he said, “I think I can get behind that.”

Rose grinned back at him, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. “Good, now seriously, how did you find this place? Honestly, I’m glad you did, this hallway gives me the willies.”

Smith leaned down and grabbed her gym bag, throwing it over his shoulder like his old army bag. “I’m enormously clever, that’s how I found it,” he said, enjoying the way laughter made her face glow. Without thinking too much about it, he held out his free hand to her and as their fingers laced together, they began to walk down the dimly lit hallway toward the exit. “I also asked a pair of athletic looking students. Thought that was good bet,” he confessed, leaning toward her slightly as they walked.

Rose’s giggle was a balm to his soul. “That was enormously clever of you, Detective Chief Inspector. Seems like an excellent trait for solving your cases, knowing who to ask.”

“It has been helpful,” Smith said with mock modesty as they walked into the open air. 

The sun was just starting to set and Rose gasped in delight as she saw the way the setting sun was turning the clouds a gentle pink color and streaking the sky with gold and lavender. “Ohhh,” she breathed, “I love when sky does this. Mum used to say that Dad was turning the clouds pink for Lilly and me. So silly, but I loved it.” 

Smith looked away from the sky to Rose, hearing the wonder and a hint of tears in her voice. “Well, now you have two people who love you enough to turn the clouds pink,” he said gently, squeezing the hand he held.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks,” she said, “That’s a nice way to think about it.”

They watched the sky for a moment more and then Smith tugged her hand, pulling her away from the entrance to gym. “Come on then, time to get back to work,” he said, hoping to distract her from any grief she might be feeling.

“Where are we going?” Rose asked, curious when he didn’t head straight back to the parking area.

“I’m having a word with the useless lumps that call themselves security of this place,” was Smith’s answer. Rose couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the security guards, hearing the steel in Smith’s voice.

As they walked away, Smith glanced back, his senses alerted. He didn’t see anything or anyone, so he didn’t mention it to Rose, not wanting to worry her. Still, his intuition told him to be vigilant and keep Rose close. Someone was near. Someone was watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Indeed, someone was watching. Adam watched the pair walk away, hand in hand, and felt like he had been punched in the gut. Rose was still with **him!** Holding **his** hand! She was walking away from Adam, before he’d had a chance to talk to her. Adam’s breathing came in bellows and gasps as he tried to understand what was happening.

She had sounded so happy to see the Inspector. So happy. It couldn’t be right. No, not right at all. Had she known that Adam was there? _Was she still testing him?_ Adam thought about what his friend had said, how Rose was probably waiting for him to make a move. Yesssssss, that had to be it. Adam pulled at his hair, still damp from his shower, the pain helping him focus. He had to think, had to plan. Rose wanted him to do something big, so that was what he would do. Something big, something to prove that Rose didn’t need those other men around. He could protect her. He would keep her safe. Keep her.

That thought echoed in Adam’s head and he scurried away from the gym as soon as the pair were out of sight. He needed to plot, he needed to plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, Adam was still plotting. Full darkness had fallen, but Adam barely noticed. He was in one of the few places he felt truly comfortable, the physics lab. Some of his best ideas had been concocted here and it wasn’t letting him down. He wanted to dance he was so very clever. Rose wanted him to do something big, **deserved** something big. And he knew what to do. She had to be rescued! Rescued from her normal, boring life, and all the normal, boring people around her. Rescued from **him** , the bastard who kept hanging around. Rescued from anyone who had ever bothered her.

Adam swung around as a noise broke through his haze. In the doorway of his lab stood an older security guard, whose belly was straining the buttons on his khaki security uniform. “What?” snapped Adam, displeased at the interruption.

The security guard cleared his throat, “Son, you’re going to have to clear out of this section of the school. It’s not supposed to be open at this hour.”

Adam curled his lip in disdain and turned his back on the guard, He was too busy to deal with plebeian **fools**. He was shocked for a moment when a hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around in his chair. Then hot fury poured through his body. _How dare this fat, useless prick touch me?_ his inner voice screamed and then Adam’s eyes narrowed. He knew this man from somewhere.

The security guard was studying Adam as well. He was still stinging from the tongue lashing that Inspector had given him a few hours ago, followed by a written warning from his supervisor. He had hoped to take some of his frustration out on a student caught where he shouldn’t be, but this kid’s face was familiar. “Are you Adam Mitchell?” he asked, trying to hide his excitement. If he found the tosser that bitch Rose Tyler was making complaints about, his supervisor would get off his back. He could also wave it in the face of that scary arse of an inspector that he had found Adam before the inspector had.

“What if I am?” Adam asked, still furious, still trying to figure out where he knew this useless pile of humanity from.

“Yer gonna have to come with me, son,” the security guard all but crowed, delighted with his victory. He rocked back on his heels as he stuck his thumbs through the belt loops of his trousers, tapping his fingers against the large metal flashlight that hung from his utility belt.

Adam leaned back on the stool he had perched on, his eyes narrowed. “Why? I thought you just wanted me to leave my lab. Why do I have to go with you now?”

The security guard rolled his eyes and sighed. Idiot university jack-offs, always questioning him, thinking they were better than him. “Yer girlfriend raised a fuss about the attention you’ve been givin’ her. Gotta get you back to the office, take yer statement. Then you can go make up with her or whatever. Honestly, though, I’d rethink it. She’s a bit of a bitch,” he said with a hint of a smile.

Shock reverberated through Adam. Rose had complained? Wait… he knew about this. He knew that this was part of the game they were playing. _That’s_ how he knew this piece of shit security officer. He had heard Rose talking to a friend about a rude, dismissive officer as she walked between classes yesterday. Now this fucker was calling **his** Rose a **bitch?** Adam’s lips peeled back from his teeth in a wicked parody of a smile. Now he knew what he could do to start his **true** tribute to his Rose. His rescue.

Adam stood and the security officer relaxed, already thinking about how he could rub this capture in everyone's face. Adam struck swiftly, grabbing the older man by his grey hair and slamming his head into the hard surface of the lab table. Stunned, the security guard fell to the floor, barely able to raise his hands to defend himself as Adam rolled him over onto his back.

Glee and something darker roared through Adam’s veins as he ripped the guard’s metal flashlight off of his belt and straddled the nearly helpless man. The man’s hands tried to push at Adam’s chest and he brushed them aside like an annoying fly as he leaned close to his victim’s face. The fat old prick was scared, his eyes bright with fear and pain, Excitement joined the mix of hot emotions and Adam thought for a brief moment that this feeling, this power was almost as good as his fantasies of being deep inside of Rose.

“St-stop!” the security officer said, his voice weak.

Adam laughed and grabbed the man’s face, squeezing his cheeks painfully in one hand. “Stop, stop,” Adam mocked, his voice high and quavering. “Shouldn’t have called her a bitch,” he growled, his voice and face changing, growing dark and stormy. “Now you’re going to pay,” he finished and raised the flashlight above his head.

He swung the hard, metal flashlight with all of his might, connecting with a wet thunk in the middle of security officer’s face. The man’s nose exploded in a spray of blood and mashed tissue and a squeal escaped from the man. Adam laughed and kept laughing as he continued to swing the flashlight, slamming it over and over again into the skull of the security officer.

After a while, Adam’s arms were so tired he stopped swinging and he sat on the man’s chest, panting as he surveyed the pulpy mess of blood, flesh, cartilage, and bone that had once been the man’s face. He was barely recognizable as a human anymore, although Adam had his doubts that the man had ever really counted as one. Adam realized that he wasn’t feeling _any_ movement from his hapless victim. He prodded the security guard with the blood splattered flashlight, but there was nothing.

Dead. The man was dead. Adam was exhausted, but that didn’t stop a small thrill from racing down his spine. Oh, how Rose would be pleased. He was her **savior** now, her **defender** from anyone who would defame or hurt her. Which meant he had to move fast if he wanted to stay out of the law’s grasp to continue to save his Rose. The anemic eyes of the law wouldn’t understand what he was doing, they’d try to stop him.

Adam scrambled off of the body and rubbed down the flashlight using his t-shirt as a cleaning rag, smearing blood and his fingerprints. He dropped the flashlight next to the body and raced to the other end of the lab, where a sink stood for cleaning up after experiments. Adam giggled as he scrubbed at the blood flecks and splatters on his arms and face, thinking that he was still using the sink for its intended purpose. This was like an experiment after all. Could he get away with this? Would his Rose react the way he wanted? Oh, so many wonderful questions that would be answered in good time. First things first, however!

Adam pulled his shirt over his head and dumped it in the sink. It was too blood splattered to safely wear home, walking through campus and to his apartment, he knew that. Luckily, there were chemicals in here that would suit his purpose. He grabbed a few from the supply closet and poured them over the shirt, rendering it useless to any forensic team that might try to use it to track the owner of the shirt.

With that done, Adam pulled open another closet and grinned boyishly when he saw the extra lab coats. _Perfect._ Properly clothed to get home, Adam strode toward the door, not sparing a glance at the body of the man he had left lying in a pool of blood. His thoughts were already focused on his next step, his next chance to see his Rose. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, my lovely beta, Bloose09, helped me put the finishing touches on this chapter and made sure to keep me on track. A shoutout also goes to my sweet husband, The Landscaper, for helping me with some logistics and reality testing some positioning that happens later on in the chapter. He's so selfless. :P I'm sure he'll continue to be helpful as things... progress.
> 
>  **Trigger warnings!!!** Mild violence and mention of past graphic violence.

It had been a few hours since Smith had picked Rose up from campus and she was still a little in awe of him. After they had left the gym, he had asked her to bring him to the security office. Once there, Smith had immediately identified the security officer that had been dismissive of her the morning before and ordered him into a back room to “chat”. Rose and the other security officer on duty had shared equally puzzled looks with each other as the older man blustered his way into a back room followed by a Detective Chief Inspector Smith who had a surprisingly dangerous air about him and the shift supervisor. After ten minutes, the trio reappeared, although the security officer was visibly shaken and the supervisor was red-faced. Smith had thanked the officers for their time and gestured for Rose to proceed him out of the building.

Just before they exited, Smith halted and turned on his heel. Rose had been surprised when the older security officer flinched as Smith’s attention refocused on him. “Oh,” Smith said quietly, although his voice carried easily across the lobby, “I almost forgot… you have a serious security issue at the gym. The majority of the lights are out in the hallway and the check-in station is unmanned. Fix it, or I will make sure that fines are levied against this institution for failure to comply to safety regulations. They are not insignificant fines.” The supervisor gave one short, sharp nod and Smith turned on his heel once more, heading out the door.

Three hours later, safely at home, Rose smiled as she thought about the small smirk she had seen race across Smith’s lips as they exited the building. She had been touched that he had taken the time to make sure the campus would get to be a safer place for the students and she had a feeling that he had wanted to speak to that specific guard because of her experience the morning before. He was an incredibly thoughtful man. Apparently, he was also very intimidating when he wanted to be.

She was paused in the doorway of her bedroom, surveying the activity that had continued in front of her as her mind drifted. Multiple piles of paper and a few journals were carefully organized on both her kitchen table and coffee table. Rose and Smith had picked up Jack, after they left the university campus, and now both men were combing through the papers. Jack was at the kitchen table, still taking absent bites from a slice of the truly delicious pepperoni and mushroom pizza he had suggested, as he underlined something he found in his reading. Smith was hunched over the coffee table, muttering to himself as he paged through one of Lilly’s journals.

Rose had to blink back sudden tears, thinking that she should count her lucky stars for sending her two such wonderful men to help her. Lilly had some amazing people on the case now, inspectors willing to go above and beyond to make sure she got justice. She left the doorway and moved to Jack’s side, handing him the highlighter he had requested. He thanked her with a bright smile and Rose went with her instinct. She hugged Jack around the shoulders, squeezing lightly. “Thank you,” she said to the shocked Jack, before releasing him and moving over to Smith, who had shot to attention when she suddenly hugged Jack. Smith’s eyes were locked on hers as she made her way to him and she smiled softly at him. She wrapped her arms around Smith much like she had Jack, although she also pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, before saying “Thank you,” once more.

The men stared at her for a millisecond as she sat on the sofa next to Smith and calmly picked up the journal she had been reading through, and then they looked up at each other. “You’re more than welcome, love, but what are you thanking us for?” Jack asked.

Rose set down the journal. “For everything you’re doing. I know you are going above and beyond here and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. You’ve given me hope that we will actually catch Lilly’s killer. Since I ran into you guys, you have been there every step of the way for me.”

Jack looked surprised and a little taken aback by her words. He wasn’t used to people acknowledging his and Smith’s efforts, never mind reaching out like Rose had. “You… uh… it’s our pleasure,” he said, clearing his throat of a sudden obstruction. Obviously, his throat was just dry. He certainly wasn’t choking up on emotions or anything.

Smith gave her a quick, one armed squeeze around her shoulders, his infectious grin stretching from ear to ear. “Couldn’t think of a better way to spend to spend my evening, frankly,” he said and Rose grinned back at him, the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

The three of them spent another hour combing through the papers Lilly had left behind, Rose occasionally explaining a shorthand note or reference that Lilly used in both her journals and her computer printouts. Rose started yawning, although she tried to cover it, and Jack stretched his arms over his head. “Okay, guys… I think we need to call it a night. Briar Rose over there is about ready to turn into Sleeping Beauty and our day tomorrow is an early one. I may not need it, but Smith could use all the beauty sleep he can get,” Jack commented, aiming a smirk at Smith.

“Hey now,” Smith said, pretending to be insulted.

“Just kidding, handsome,” Jack blew a kiss at Smith as Rose dissolved into giggles.

“You’ll make me blush,” Smith said drily.

“That’s my life’s goal, partner.” Jack turned to Rose. “I hope there won’t be any argument about one of us staying the night again,” he said, his face turning serious.

Rose shook her head. “No, not after the message Adam left me this morning.” She shuddered, thinking about the creepy voice and haunting lyrics.

Jack nodded, pleased. Smith was suspiciously quiet, just watching Jack. Smith had been the one to drive to Rose’s apartment and had spent the night before, so he was wondering if Jack was going to claim night duty. The thought didn’t settle well. Jack noticed the subtle tension in Smith’s body and winked at him, before leaning down and rifling through the small duffle bag he had brought the papers and journals back in. He sat back up, a small black satchel in his hands. “Excellent, I was hoping we could avoid that pointless argument. To save time, I grabbed Smith’s overnight bag from his locker when I grabbed the paperwork. Now, I just need to borrow Smith’s keys and then I’ll skedaddle.”

Smith had to hold back another ear to ear grin. His partner was so damn savvy. And smooth. “So you think I’ll just give you the keys to my car after last time?” he asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Well, I need a way home. Unless you want me to stay and you can head home. Whatever works.” He had barely finished the sentence before the keys were sailing in his direction.

“Just don’t have sex in my car,” Smith said and Rose gave a shocked laughed, swinging to look at Jack.

“That was one time!” Jack cried innocently, “You just can’t move past it, can you? You’re like an elephant, never forgetting a damn thing.”

“It’s a little hard to get the image of your bare arse in my beloved car out of my head,” Smith muttered as Rose clapped her hands over her mouth to contain her mirth.

Jack winked lasciviously at Smith. “It is an amazing ass, hard to forget, I’ll give you that,” he said and Smith groaned, throwing up his hands in defeat. Jack laughed and got to his feet. “All right, all right, I’ll lay off for now. I’m taking off, but I’ll be back around seven tomorrow morning. Sound good to everyone?”

They agreed and Rose followed Jack to the door so she could lock it behind him. Jack gave her a hug as he opened the door and whispered, “You take care of my partner, okay?” Rose smiled and nodded, and Jack was gone with a cheery wave.

Rose shut the door, making sure to lock it and turned to see Smith cleaning up the papers. She let him complete that task, as there was an obvious method to how he and Jack stored their paper evidence. Instead, she set about cleaning up the kitchen. The few remaining slices of pizza were wrapped up and Rose found herself wiping down the counters in an attempt to avoid looking at Smith. They were alone in her apartment again and Rose was suddenly nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach and at the moment, it felt like they were caught in a hurricane.

Smith was doing his best to gather everything up without glancing over at Rose too many times. Tension had sprung into the air the moment the door had swung shut and Smith hoped that Rose wasn’t too nervous around him after last night. It hadn’t seemed that way during the day, but things were always different at night.

Rose got herself back under control after a few moments and headed back into the living area where Smith was just finishing packing up the paperwork. He glanced up at her with a questioning look on his face, which Rose somehow instinctively knew was Smith asking if she was really okay with him being here, alone, in her apartment. She smiled at him reassuringly and plopped down on the sofa next to him. “Do you mind if we watch the telly for a bit and then head to bed? I know it’s only a bit past nine, but I’m close to exhausted. I need to veg for a bit.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Smith said, relaxing back on the sofa. Rose found an episode of _Top Gear_ and within a few minutes, the two were relaxed again. Rose was giggling at the sarcastic comments of the hosts and those of Smith as he interjected throughout the show, commenting on the cars and the antics of the hosts.

“And on that bombshell… we end this program,” the host stated theatrically and the credits and theme music rolled. Rose yawned, tired to the point where she didn’t even try to mask it. Smith laughed and waved her apology away when she blushed and tried to apologize.

“Honestly, I’m with you. I’m absolutely knackered,” he said and a yawn of his own interrupted his sentence. “Like I said… knackered. At least this time I don’t have to borrow a toothbrush,” Smith finished with a smile, patting the black overnight bag that was on the sofa next to him.

Rose shrugged. “The one you used last night is still on the sink. I didn’t even put the blankets away. I had a feeling you might be staying over again.” Rose’s eyes went wide as she realized what she had said and how it could be interpreted. “Umm… I mean… I doubted you and your partner would… I knew you’d want someone to stay with me again in case something happened. After the voicemail and all,” Rose finished in a rush. She could tell from his expression that Smith was trying to hold back his laughter.

“You got that right. You needed protection last night, you sure as hell need it tonight,” Smith stated, trying to keep a stern expression on his face. Rose rolled her eyes and, with a surprisingly swift movement, sent a sofa pillow sailing at Smith’s face. Smith snatched the pillow at the last moment, raising his eyebrow as Rose stuck her tongue out at him. “Alright, alright. Let’s get ready for bed.”

It was decided that Rose would use the bathroom first. She went through her usual routine, although she found herself brushing her hair and fluffing it and nearly reached for her favorite perfume before she decided that it would be too obvious. Rose opened the bathroom door to see Smith fluffing the pillow she had thrown at him and the blankets on the sofa had been spread out. She gave him a small smile before she slipped into her room to change into her jimjams.

Rose had just finished changing when she heard a mobile ringing in the living room. She couldn’t quite make out the ring tone, so she flung open her bedroom door and hurried into the living room. Smith stuck his head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush still in the corner of his mouth as Rose reached the sofa. Rose had a fleeting thought about how strangely adorable he was, peeking out of her bathroom, toothbrush and all, before she found the ringing mobile. 

“It’s mine,” Smith called out, having disappeared back into the bathroom to spit out his mouthful of toothpaste and swiftly rinse. He moved to the doorway to find Rose standing there, mobile extended towards him,

“I know,” she said, a twinkle in her eye.

Smith took the mobile from her, a bemused half grin on his face. She was so darn pretty, with her freshly scrubbed pink cheeks, golden hair, and all that creamy skin exposed by her cotton cami and shorts sleep set. “Thanks,” he murmured and pressed the answer key without looking at who was calling. “Smith,” he said, still not taking his eyes off of Rose.

“Smith, it’s bad,” the voice on the other side said.

Smith shot to attention at the sound of his partner’s voice. “What is it, Harkness?” Rose’s eyebrows went up questioningly, but she quickly stepped out of the way so Smith could exit the bathroom.

“This is pretty nasty, Doc, I don’t know if you want Rose overhearing this,” Harkness said.

“Hang on,” Smith said, and turned to Rose. “Do you mind if I just step into your bedroom? Work thing.”

“Sure,” Rose waved him on and sat on the sofa. She was very grateful she had actually taken the time to throw her dirty laundry in the hamper in her closet so her room wasn’t too messy. Not that Smith would care while he spoke with Jack about one of their cases.

Rose was correct in thinking that Smith wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. He was focusing on his partner’s words. “Okay, I just got a call from one of the dispatch ladies. There’s been an incident at Rose’s university.”

Smith’s stomach clenched and he was grateful he’d gone to pick up Rose after her class. Still, there were a lot of people; it might have nothing to do with Rose’s situation. “What did you learn?”

“A security guard was murdered in the physics lab. Pretty brutally too.”

Smith’s eyes narrowed. “Adam was working on a doctorate in physics, wasn’t he?”

“That’s what I remember, Doc. It gets worse… the description of the guard sounds like the one you had to take down a peg this evening. The same one who was rude to Rose.”

Smith cursed. He didn’t feel badly about what he had said to the man, but he certainly hadn’t wanted the guard dead. “Who took the call?” he asked.

“Simms and Anthony.” Harkness half laughed in agreement at Smith’s derisive noise. “I know,” he said. ”They’re walking into a nightmare, though. Preliminary reports state that the guard’s head was bashed in. The person who called it said it looked like some psycho had done it. I’m… worried if this was the guard who was rude to Rose… what if…” Harkness trailed off and Smith finished what he knew his partner was avoiding saying.

“What if it was Adam who did it?”

“Exactly,” Harkness sighed, “We’re getting way ahead of ourselves, however.”

As Smith was agreeing with Harkness, Rose was getting a glass of water from the kitchen so she would be prepared if she woke up thirsty during the night and to give herself something to do while Smith spoke to Jack in her bedroom. There was a quick series of knocks on her door and Rose swung around, a smile already on her face. _It must be Jack,_ she thought as she went to answer the door. Rose swung the door open and her bright smile instantly died as horror and confusion slammed into her. There in her doorway was Adam, sweaty, disheveled, and wearing a poorly buttoned lab coat. His face was flushed and his eyes were so wide and bright, his pupils contracted to pinpoints, Rose had a momentary thought that he was high before Adam pushed past her and was in her apartment. The sight of him inside her home, knowing that he had broken in before, ruining her sanctuary, broke through her horrified stupor and she swung around to confront him. “What are you doing here?” was the first thing she found herself saying, anger making her voice harsh.

Adam’s response was to grab her arms and push her against the wall by her front door. “Oh, Rose,” he murmured, his voice sticky sweet, “My angelic, beautiful Rose. I couldn’t wait to see you.” In a swift movement, Adam leaned forward and pressed his face against her throat, breathing deeply. Rose found herself paralyzed, unable to push past him, as he held her to the wall. A strangled scream burst from her as she felt Adam’s dry, flaky lips press against her pounding pulse. Adam jerked back from her, a maniacal grin stretching his face. “Oh, Rose,” he whispered, stroking his fingers down her cheeks as she flinched away from him. “I have done such a wonderful thing for you. I am _punishing_ those who have hurt you, who have slandered your name.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Rose asked. The Adam she remembered had been creepy and clearly had poor boundaries, but something warned her that he had changed, that he was more dangerous now. He wasn’t some boy with a crush who couldn’t take a hint. She wanted to scream for Smith to rescue her, she wanted to push past him and escape, but she didn’t want to put Smith in danger, or push Adam any further over the brink.

Meanwhile, Smith had heard something over the conversation with his partner and had hushed Harkness. Something just seemed off in the apartment. He strode to the closed bedroom door and opened it slightly. Rage coursed through him as he saw that a black haired man had Rose backed up against a wall, and terror and disgust were clear on her face. “Hey!” he growled, striding out from the bedroom, toward the pair, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Relief warred with fear as Rose saw Smith coming towards her and Adam. Adam had swung around at the sound of Smith’s voice and anger changed his smile to something almost demonic. “You BITCH,” he screamed, whipping back around to Rose and slapping her so hard that her head snapped back and hit the wall behind her. As she slid to the ground, Adam booked it, running out the apartment door, away from Smith.

Smith was torn between wanting to run to Rose and the desire to mash Adam to a pulp for hurting her. He looked to Rose, who was holding a hand to her cheek, but waved him on. With that, he dashed out the door after the prick, tossing the mobile to Rose and telling her to let Jack know what happened.

Rose’s head was swimming, pain throbbing from both her cheek and the back of her head, but she heard Jack’s voice coming from the mobile Smith had tossed her. “Jack?” she said, her voice watery with tears as she put the mobile to her ear.

“Rose? What the hell is happening over there?! Where's Smith? Are you okay?” Jack asked, sounding frustrated and a little panicked.

“Umm… Adam came over. I thought it was you, so I answered the door. I’m so _stupid_ ,” Rose cried, tears falling. _God, her head hurt so much._

“You aren’t stupid, honey. Don’t say that. Shit, Smith went after him, didn’t he?” Jack did not sound pleased about that.

“Yeah, Adam hit me and took off running. Smith followed.”

“Get him back, sweetheart. Now. Smith isn’t equipped to catch Adam right now. Pretty sure the guy just murdered someone and Smith has nothing on him to protect himself,” Jack’s voice was flat and harsh and Rose’s heart dropped to her stomach.

Rose leaned over on her elbow, not bothering to scramble to her feet, and stuck her head out the door to see Smith’s head disappearing down her stairwell at the end of the long hallway. “Smith!” she called out, letting the tears choking her throat add desperation to her voice. His head shot up and she could see the hunter’s desire warring with the protector as he took in the tears streaming down her face. “Smith,” she called out again and she could see him mouth a curse before he started moving back toward her. Rose pulled herself back into the apartment, leaning back against the wall, and put the mobile to her ear again. “He’s coming back,” she told Jack.

“Good job, sweetheart, hand him the phone when he gets in. I just need him for a moment more, and then he is all yours, honey,” Jack’s reassuring tone caused fresh tears to roll down Rose’s cheeks.

Smith came through the door and Rose wordlessly thrust the mobile toward him from her position on the floor. He took it from her, but hesitated before raising it to his ear, raising an eyebrow at Rose in question. She shook her head, letting him know that she was okay for the moment. He nodded and put the mobile to his ear. “What do you need, Harkness?” he asked, his voice still harsh from anger.

“Which direction did the little bastard run? I’ll get a squad unit on it,” Harkness asked, all business.

“I didn’t really see, got caught on the stairs by Rose calling for me. He took the south exit and he’s panicked, so he’s probably running for home right now, but he’s smart, so who knows how long that’ll last. Wearing a lab coat, if that helps.”

“I’ll get the info out,” there was a pause, and then Harkness asked, “Is Rose okay? She said Adam hit her.”

Smith turned back to face Rose and saw that she was up on her knees and had swung the door shut and was in the process of firmly locking the three different locks on the door. “I think she’s okay, but I need to check.”

“Okay, let me know if you need anything. I’ll keep you posted.” With that Harkness ended the phone call.

Smith immediately went to Rose, holding a hand out to her and pulling her to her feet For a moment, he was almost afraid to touch her, so he just let his eyes run over her, looking for obvious wounds and trying to judge her state of mind. Another tear rolled down her face and Rose sniffled, starting to wipe her face. Smith stopped her, his hand light on her cheek as his thumb brushed away her tear. Gently, he pulled her against him, enfolding her in his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and shuddered, relief finally overtaking the horror and adrenaline that had flooded her. It took everything she had not to just collapse against Smith and start sobbing. Rose sniffed again and just leaned her head against his hard chest.

Smith sighed and tightened his arms as well, a measure of calm settling in him as he felt Rose safe against him. He couldn’t help himself and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Are you alright?” he asked when she lifted her head.

Rose smiled bravely, but Smith could still see the vivid red mark Adam had left behind on her face. He brushed his thumb lightly against the mark and Rose grimaced. “Okay, yeah, that hurts, but honestly not as much as the back of my head.”

Smith frowned and instantly tipped her head forward and gently moved his fingers through her hair, searching for what hurt. “What happened? Why does the back of your head hurt?”

Rose wanted to purr at the feel of his strong fingers massaging lightly at the back of her head, the tingling his touch caused making some of the pain fade. “Ummm… I hit my head on the wall when Adam slapped me,” she finally said, realizing that she hadn’t answered him. She jerked her head up when she heard a growl and was shocked when she saw the anger on Smith’s face. “Hey, hey,” she said, reaching up to place a hand on either side of his face. “I’m fine now, honestly. Thank you for coming back, I was really, really scared. Especially when Jack said… well...” Rose swallowed as Jack’s words collided with what Adam had whispered to her. “What happened tonight, Smith?”

Reluctantly, Smith shifted away from Rose, although he took ahold of her hand and lead her to her sofa, keeping her hand in his as they sat facing each other. “What did Harkness say?”

“He told me to get you back in the apartment, that you weren’t equipped to go after Adam, as you were unarmed and Adam… Adam had probably killed someone tonight,” Rose said and bit her lip, staring up at Smith.

Smith groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “You didn’t need to hear that, I’m sorry. Harkness needs to watch his tongue.” Anger was still humming in Smith’s veins and his partner letting slip to a civilian was an easy target. Especially since they didn’t even have any concrete answers yet.

Rose was quick to rise to Jack’s defense. “Hey, he knew you were danger and I had to get you back! Don’t you get angry at Jack when he was just trying to protect us. I may not be an inspector, but right now I’m just as involved in this as you are!” she said, her tone just as hard as Smith’s.

 _She just won’t stop surprising me,_ Smith thought, impressed with her instant defense. _She has a point too,_ he conceded and raised a hand. “All right, all right. I promise I won’t tear a strip off of Jack’s hide when I see him next. Even though there is no current evidence that Adam had anything to do with any death tonight.”

Rose smiled briefly, and then looked down at her hands, her fingers clenching and unclenching around Smith’s. “There’s more,” she whispered, looking back up at Smith. “Right before he saw you, Adam said something very strange to me. I don’t really even know what it means, but it’s terrifying after what Jack said.” Smith’s eyes narrowed, but he squeezed Rose’s hand reassuringly and she continued. “He told me he was… punishing those who have hurt me. He is crazy! Really, really crazy!” she finished, shaking.

A knot of fear twisted Smith’s stomach, but he ignored that and opened his arms to Rose, who instantly moved closer, burrowing into his side. “Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’, and wrapping his arms around her again. “He’s pretty damn crazy.”

Rose took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting, yet still arousing scent of leather, soap, and Smith. Even with all that had happened, she still felt… all sorts of tingly around him. That admission had the odd effect of giving her the courage to ask the question she really needed the answer for. “Why did Jack call you?”

Smith stroked a hand down her silky hair, careful to avoid any painful bump that might be lingering from Adam’s attack. He didn’t want to scare her further, but he knew she wouldn’t give up either. “There was a death at your university this evening,” he said finally, and he patted her back at her shocked inhale. “Obviously, nothing is known officially right now, but it is… looking like a security guard was murdered.”

Rose pulled away from Smith’s embrace so she could look him in the eye. “Given what I just told you, do you think Adam did this?”

Smith wanted to lie to her, wanted to tell her that Adam was just a crazy student who couldn’t take a hint and it was most likely a robbery gone wrong that had done the guard in. But looking into her serious, cinnamon eyes, he knew he couldn’t. “We don’t have all the facts, but he is obviously a person of interest.”

She had known the answer, but hearing it said, even as carefully as Smith had coached it, was like being punched in the stomach. Rose moaned, covering her face with her hands and fell backwards on the sofa. She wanted to throw up, she wanted to scream, but neither was a real option, so flopping dramatically on her sofa would have to do. “What the bloody hell is happening?” she muttered behind her hands, horror and sheer exhaustion mixing insider her. “What the absolute hell is going on in my life?” She instantly felt guilty for thinking only of herself when someone had lost their life, a family had lost a member, so she just kept silent and kept her hands over her face.

Despite everything that had happened, Smith’s eyes were still instantly drawn to the slice of smooth skin revealed when Rose’s cami was pulled up by her movements. Just one sweet inch of creamy skin between her shorts and cami, but it was driving him insane. And those shorts were revealing a lovely length of leg as well. Desire was building inside of Smith as he watched her, but he shoved that aside at her mournful words. Carefully making sure a playful grin was on his face, he leaned over and pulled her hands from her face. “Absolute insanity, luv, that’s what’s happening. Good thing you have such a crack team of inspectors on your side.”

Rose couldn’t help but smile up at him and allowed him to haul her upright once more. “Thank God someone is on my side. For that and for strong locks on the doors,” she said and Smith laughed.

“That’s the spirit. Now, honestly, I think you and I should try and get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going be a tumultuous day,” Smith said and Rose nodded. Once the adrenaline had faded, exhaustion was overtaking her and the thought of going to bed was a wonderful one. It would have been better if she was taking Smith with her to bed, but Rose knew it was neither the time or place for that sort of gesture.

“I think you’re right,” Rose said, rising to her feet. She stood for a moment longer, shifting on her feet before she finally said. “Thank you. Seriously. Thank you for coming back and for everything else you’re doing for me.” Quickly, she leaned over and kissed Smith on the cheek before nearly running to her bedroom.

Smith was a little shell shocked, staring after her even after the door shut behind her. He could still feel her lips on his cheek and he wanted desperately to follow after her, sweep her into his arms and slowly, gently kiss and stroke her entire body. Smith stopped his thoughts before he went any further, as his hands clenched into fists and his trousers became uncomfortably tight.

He turned the last light off and found his way back to the sofa by the moonlight from the two big windows the living room boasted. He had just pulled the blanket up and gotten settled when he heard a soft ringing coming from Rose’s bedroom. Smith sat up just as Rose burst from her room, a panicked expression on her face clear even in the near dark.

“It’s Adam!” Rose whispered hoarsely, clutching her mobile in her hand. “What do I do?”

“Shit.” Smith motioned her over and Rose sat next to him on the sofa once more. “Answer it and put it on speakerphone,” Smith instructed. Rose gave him a desperate look and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be right here, but don’t let on to that. Just follow my lead.”

Rose nodded and took a deep breath before she pressed the answer button, followed swiftly by the speaker button. “Hello?” she said tentatively.

“You WHORE!!” screamed the voice on the other end, “How could you _do_ this to me? After all I’ve done for you?” Adam continued, rage and sobs mingling.

Smith mouthed “Be careful with him, soft voice,” and Rose nodded. 

“What are you talking about, Adam? I’m so confused by everything,” she said, making sure she kept her voice clear and soft, working hard to keep any trembling from showing.

“What is that _bastard_ doing in your apartment? Coming from your _bedroom,_ of all places! How could you do that to me?” Adam rage was almost palpable through the phone lines.

“We were going over my sister’s case, Adam,” Rose said, working to keep her voice from trembling, both from anger and fear. _How dare he do this to her!_

“I’m not stupid,” Adam said disdainfully, “If you were going over Lilly’s murder, why wasn’t it done at the station? What was he doing coming out of your bedroom? Why are you doing this to us, Rose?” he finished mournfully.

Rose cast a pleading glance at Smith, who motioned for her to ignore the last part and just roll with it. “These inspectors are very thorough, that’s all. And it was decided that I needed protection since… since Lilly’s killer is still out there. It’s looking like… like I might be in danger too.” Smith gave her a thumbs up for her ad libbing and Rose gave him a shaky smile. Feeling emboldened by Adam’s thoughtful silence, she continued, “What did you mean earlier? When you said you were punishing people?”

“I could be the one to protect you, Rose,” Adam said, his voice petulant “I will be the one to save you, rescue you, protect you,” he muttered and Rose had a vision of him pacing back and forth.

“Adam, what did you mean about punishing people?” she kept her voice low and calm, trying to push without being too obvious. She didn’t want to touch his comment about protecting her with a ten foot pole.

“He called you a bitch, my Rose. That fat, stupid guard called you a _bitch_! He lied too, he lied and said you had made a complaint about me. He had to be punished for that, my Rose. He had to be punished,” Adam laughed, the sound high pitched. It sent chills down Rose’s spine and had Smith curling an arm protectively around her shoulders, moving even closer to her.

“What did you do, Adam?” Rose whispered, fear creeping over her like a smothering blanket.

“You’ll see. This is only the beginning, my Rose. I’ll rescue you from your mundane life. We will be together.” With that last comment, which sounded like a threat to Rose, Adam ended the call.

Rose and Smith stared at the now silent mobile in her hand for a moment before they turned to look at each other. The fear in Rose’s eyes ate at Smith and he hugged her to him, drawing her in with the arm already around her shoulder. She went willingly, and for the second time that night, her head was resting on Smith’s chest.

“That was bloody terrifying,” Rose murmured against his jumper.

“You did really well, if it’s worth anything,” Smith said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“We didn’t really learn anything!” she wailed, “Just that a guard talked about me and that Adam has some stupid white knight fantasy involving me.”

Smith wanted to reassure her, but she was right. He was fairly certain that Adam was behind the death at the university tonight, but it was all circumstantial, and more importantly, they had nothing recorded or admissible. So he just held her, stroking her hair and back, resolute in his determination to both find who killed her sister _and_ stop Adam before he went any further with his deranged plans.

After a few moments, Rose sighed and they pulled apart from each other. Smith instantly missed the feel of her pressed against him and the silky strands of her hair behind his fingers. Rose gave Smith a tired smile. “I guess that’s all the excitement for tonight, Or at least I hope it is,” she murmured and got to her feet. “Umm.. good night… again,”

Smith watched her for a moment before simply saying, “Good night, Rose.” She gave him a quick smile and moved to her bedroom. 

The door shut quietly and for a few minutes there was silence in the apartment. Smith pulled his jumper over his head and drew the blanket back up over him and laid down on the sofa. Just as Smith was closing his eyes, he heard a thud from Rose’s room and her door cracked open. Rose peeked her face out, chagrin and hesitation on her face. “Smith?” she whispered.

“Hey, Rose,” Smith said, eyes meeting hers with gentle understanding.

“I… umm… I don’t want to… I’m scar… nervous,” she stammered to a stop, fingers curled around the edge of the door.

Smith moved as far back against the sofa as he could and lifted his blanket, silently inviting Rose to join him. A grateful smile bloomed on her face and she quickly moved across the room, snuggling into his makeshift bed. The feel of Rose against his whole body was an instant, sweet torture, but he wouldn’t give that, or the relaxation he felt seeping into Rose, up for anything.

“Thank you,” she whispered in the darkness as his arms closed around her.

Smith grinned as he settled his chin on top of her head, trying to ignore just how good her bottom felt as she shifted slightly against his groin. She fit so perfectly against him. “Just repaying you for helping me last night,” he said, somehow managing to sound unaffected by her closeness.

Rose giggled. “I guess that’s one way to look at it. Is it weird that for the second night in a row, we’re out on the sofa when there are two perfectly good beds in this apartment?”

Smith huffed out a half laugh. “I have some pretty good memories of this sofa, thank you very much.” He was gratified to hear Rose’s soft, slightly embarrassed laugh once again. “Besides,” he continued, “This is less… this is better for what’s going on right now.” Smith closed his eyes and grimaced. He didn’t want Rose to worry that he would take advantage of their situation, but he also didn’t want to call too much attention to it either, which could also make her feel odd around him.

Rose put his mind at ease when she simply said, “Thanks,” and he felt a soft kiss on the wrist of his arm that Rose was using as a pillow. Calm settled around the pair and together they drifted into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you, thank you to my lovely beta bloose09! She is amazing.
> 
> Now, this chapter is where I finally get to use my Explicit Sex warning. So, maybe don't read it at work... or near a prude. Whatever. I hope you all enjoy this and I welcome any feedback! You are all glorious and I appreciate every single one of you. I have a legitimate dance that has been performed in front of witnesses when I get a review.

For the first night in longer than he could remember, Smith slept without any true nightmares or chemical assistance. Several times in the night, he had started to fall into a bad dream, only to be comforted by Rose stroking his arm or chest, nuzzling against him. He had returned the favor when he was alerted to her descent into nightmares by a whimper. A soft murmur in her ear, a brush of his lips across her forehead, gentle strokes of his fingers down her arms, and she would settle back down into sleep. Together, they made it through the night, safe in each other's arms.

As morning light streaked across the living room from the windows, Smith drifted awake to find Rose still wrapped in his arms, although at some point in the night she had turned and was now facing him. Smith had never thought he'd be so content on a sofa, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Rose pressed up against him, her legs intertwined with his. Slowly, he woke enough to find Rose already awake, her eyes steady on his face. Her hand slid up from his chest to his cheek in a gentle caress. In a slow, steady movement, giving her plenty of time to stop him, Smith closed the distance between them. His lips touched hers softly at first and then, as she responded, he became more passionate, the kiss becoming heated, almost desperate.

He slid his hand up her side under her cami, delighting in the silky feel of her skin. Once again, he stopped as he reached the rise of her breast, not wanting to push her further than she was ready for. Rose gave Smith the answer when she moaned against his lips and shifted, moving against his hand and body in a smooth, insistent motion. Smith answered her wordless plea, moving his hand up and over the sweet swell of her breast, squeezing lightly as he went. The smooth, supple weight felt like heaven and Smith groaned in pleasure.

Rose cried out as his fingers caught her peaked nipple, the sensation sending a bolt of lightning straight from her nipple to the apex of her thighs, where hot, sweet, torturous pleasure was pooling. _Oh god, he felt so good_ , she thought, continuing to move against him in a steady, almost helpless rhythm. Smith took advantage of her cry to nip at her throat, causing Rose to arch against him, and then he captured her lips once more, his tongue sweeping past to duel with her in a mimic of the action they each wanted so desperately. Her hand slid from his cheek to the back of his head, the feel of his short hair against her palm adding another level to her desire. Rose bit down gently on his bottom lip, sucking lightly before letting go and kissing him again. Smith growled against her lips, his free hand sliding up her back to fist in her hair, holding her head in place as he plundered her mouth.

In one swift movement, Smith shifted the two of them so Rose was under him, his legs between hers. They stared at each other for a moment, Rose flushed with passion, her lips lightly swollen from their kisses and parted as she took in his darkly focused eyes, looking almost like a predator staring at a tasty morsel. Rose tugged him back down to her, kissing him deeply and delighting in the feel of his body on top of hers. Smith moved from her lips to rake his teeth down her throat as her nails bit into his back, stopping for a few hot kisses along her collarbone before he tugged up her shirt, exposing her breasts and tight, coral pink nipples. Smith locked eyes with Rose, silently asking permission, to which Rose nodded, her “Yes,” an almost breathless whimper. Both hands cupped her breasts, which fit perfectly in his large hands, spilling over just slightly. He lowered his head, taking one peaked nipple into his mouth, sucking as his teeth provided that edge of nearly painful pleasure. Rose moaned, her head thrown back as desire shot through her in waves.

As he continued his sensual assault on her, Rose raised her knees, positioning Smith's bulging erection right where she wanted it. She began to thrust and rub herself against his hard cock, the only thing separating the two of them being her thin cotton shorts and his trousers. Smith groaned, dropping his head to her chest as he felt her wet heat through his trousers and his cock jerked in response. Rose ran her hands up his head, raking her nails lightly through his short hair, sending lightning pleasure through. He pressed kisses to her breasts before he slid one hand down her side to grab her thigh, hitching her up just slightly so he was pressing right where she needed it. He met her thrust and Rose saw stars as a shock wave of pleasure went through her. She knew it was only a taste of what was to come and she wanted more. Smith raised his head, kissing her once more, both of them using teeth and tongue on each other in reckless abandon.

Finally, panting, Smith tore his mouth from hers and stared down at her. “I want...” he gasped as she continued to rub against him, moving her hips in smooth, rolling movements.

“Please,” she whispered, her whiskey colored eyes drunk with pleasure. She moaned in protest when he lifted himself halfway off of her, but relaxed when he reached for the button on his trousers.

Smith had just started to pull his zipper down, his eyes locked with Rose's, when the knock sounded. The pair froze at the sound, their bubble of hot pleasure burst. For a moment, neither moved, not wanting to believe what was happening. Then the knock came again, and Smith shut his eyes in disbelief as Rose softly cried, “Noooo.”

He tugged down her cami, covering her beautiful, full breasts, and instantly felt the loss. Rose rubbed herself against him once more, eliciting a muffled groan from Smith, before she dropped her hips and he helped her sit up. “I'm... I'm going to go shower,” she said, pink staining her cheeks.

“Hey,” Smith said as she avoided looking at him. He reached for her hand and she looked at him, biting her lip. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

Rose gave him a shaky smile. “I was about to be even better, but I'm okay.” She gave him a quick kiss and dashed off to the bathroom.

Smith blew out a breath and buttoned his trousers, adjusting his massive erection as he did, hoping it would diminish before he reached the door. “I'm going to kill him,” he muttered as the knock sounded again, propelling him off the sofa and towards the door.

He swiftly unlocked the door and ripped it open to see Jack Harkness standing in the hallway, a large brown paper bag in his hand, the other hand raised to knock again. “Finally!” Jack exclaimed, relief filling his concerned, handsome face. “You took forever answering the door, I was getting really concerned, dammit!”

Smith just stared at him, his face blank as he processed everything. He could see his partner's point after the night they had had, but Smith still wondered if he could murder him and get away with it.

Jack realized his partner wasn't responding as he normally would and thrust his own worry aside to study him. Instantly, he saw what the problem was. “Oh! Well, someone is excited to see me this morning. Let me in the damn apartment before you frighten any old ladies on their way to bingo.”

Smith stepped aside to let Jack in and then he swung the door shut and locked it once more. He turned to see Jack staring at the mess of blankets on the sofa, pillows on the floor and then looking towards Rose's open bedroom door, where her barely disturbed bed was clearly visible. Slowly, Jack turned to face Smith, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Don't,” Smith said sternly, pointing his finger at Jack's gleeful face. Jack practically skipped into the kitchen, depositing his brown bag on the table. He didn't say anything out loud, but he was practically shouting with his self-satisfied posturing and sly glances shot at Smith. “Stop it,” Smith demanded.

“I can't help it!” Jack cried, hopping from foot to foot. “It's just... how long has it been?! And Rose is such a lovely girl! I'm so pleased!”

“You're a pillock. And you should be less pleased. Not everything you think happened happened and we can just shut up about this right now,” Smith muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets and staring at his feet.

Jack studied his friend, who was looking more frustrated than relaxed, certainly not like a man who had... Jack couldn't help the laugh that burst from him, although he did clap his hands over his mouth at Smith's death glare. “Oh, God, I didn't?” he asked. Smith's glower was answer enough and he had to choke back another laugh. “You must want to murder me,” he crowed, knowing that he should be apologizing, but finding it far too funny, especially after all of the disasters that had already plagued them.

“Actually...” Smith stalked forward, his hands raised in a threatening choking motion.

Jack backed away, mirth still on his face as he raised his hands defensively. “C'mon now! How was I to know? I told you when I was coming back. And I brought you breakfast sandwiches. So you have to forgive me!”

Smith sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I guess you're right. After all, think of the-”

“Paperwork,” the two partners finished together and shared a grin.

“Okay, so you're safe for now. But my car better be in the same condition it was when you took it last night,” Smith said, moving to start the coffee, the motions becoming strangely familiar in Rose's kitchen, even though he had only done it once, the morning before. The thought struck him and he realized how quickly everything was happening. It was an interesting, somewhat sobering thought.

“Even better,” Jack said, clearly pleased with himself as he dug into the bag. “I took it through a very gentle, very thorough car wash on my way here this morning.” Triumphantly, he hauled out three bacon butties wrapped in brown paper, smiling at Smith. Smith had introduced the American to the classic English breakfast sandwich when Jack had come back from the war with him and Jack hadn't passed up an opportunity to eat the bacon and brown sauce on plain white bread sandwiches since.

“It better have been gentle, I don't want one thing out of place on my precious car,” Smith groused, but it was mostly for show and Jack knew it. Smith looked through a few cabinets and eventually found three plates. He handed Jack a plate and the two of them sat, Smith placing the other plate at the empty chair next to him.

The two men tucked into their bacon butties, that Jack had picked up for them. They talked quietly about the other cases that were coming to a head and what they needed to do to move the investigations along. After a few minutes, the coffee finished brewing and Smith got up once again to make Jack and him a cuppa.

Smith's head whipped up when he heard the bathroom door open and Rose peaked her head out. “Morning, Jack!” she called out, her voice very casual. “Turn your heads, boys, I'm just in a towel. I'll be out in mo,” she continued and the men turned to face the kitchen wall as she dashed to her bedroom.

Smith took the opportunity to use the bathroom as well and made it back to the table before Rose emerged from her bedroom. Jack looked up from his phone, which he'd been fiddling with while alone. Smith raised his eyebrow in a silent question and Jack responded, “Nothing new on the university murder, although the morning papers are having a hey-day with it. According to my lovely lab ladies, the only reason the evidence got to them was because of the junior inspectors. Simms and Anthony are such prats.”

“Excellent use of a British insult, my Yankee friend,” Smith said before he munched down on his bacon buttie again. His hunger for Rose had transformed into actual hunger once his body finally got it that nothing more was going to happen for a bit. Smith tried to firmly lock away those very wonderful, very fresh memories.

As if his mind had conjured her, Rose emerged from her bedroom, blonde hair secured in a loose knot, wearing jeans just a little too tight for his fragile control, and a bright red tank top. She was reading her mobile as she walked over to them. “Well, all classes are canceled for the day. The university doesn’t want anyone on campus that doesn’t absolutely have to be after last night. They didn’t give a lot of details, other than to say there had been an ‘incident’. This drastically changes my day. I was supposed to have a morning and afternoon class, so I wasn’t on the schedule to work today.” Smith pulled out her chair and she smiled at him in thanks as she sat. Pink flared on each of their cheeks as their gazes caught and held.

Jack, taking mercy on them, coughed, breaking their concentration, and handed Rose the last of the paper wrapped bacon butties. “I thought after a night like you had, you could use a good breakfast,” he said.

“Thanks! I’m going to have to hit the gym more often if you keep coming by with delicious breakfasts,” Rose said, as she unwrapped the sandwich. She made a humming noise of happiness as she bit into the tasty sandwich as Smith rose to make her a cup of coffee, which she accepted gratefully..

The trio made simple conversation as they ate, strangely comfortable after only a few days of knowing each other. It was as if they had been doing this ritual for far longer, hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. They did avoid discussing what had happened the night before or the ramifications of it. That was something better left for when no one was eating.

However, when Rose’s mobile rang, all three of them stared at it with trepidation, until Rose saw the caller ID and smiled. “It’s Donna,” she reassured the two men and excused herself from the table to take the call.

“Morning, Donna! What did I do to deserve a call so early? Wanna get lunch with me?” Rose said as she answered.

“Hey, luv. I’m calling because I heard there were some issues on your campus last night. I wanted to be sure you were okay,” the red head sounded worried and very glad that Rose had answered.

Because of that, Rose didn’t want to tell Donna about her late night visitor, not over the phone at least. “Yeah, I heard about that too. Classes are canceled today because of it. I actually heard last night when Jack called Smith, who stayed the night again to make sure I was safe. Very strange.”

“That’s one word for it, sweetheart,” Donna’s tone was sardonic, as it frequently was.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me, I have two Detective Chief Inspectors sitting at my table right now,” Rose said, the smile evident in her voice. Donna always made her feel good, even with just a few simple words and for some reason, just the thought of Smith made her smile. as well

“Good. Glad to hear they were smart enough to handle that. In fact, this is very handy… let me talk to the sexy one,” Donna said.

Rose paused before saying, “You want to talk to Smith?”

Donna laughed, a big, brassy sound full of delight. “Oh, that is telling, luv. No, the one with the really tight bum. Harkness.”

“Oh,” Rose was aware that her cheeks were bright pink. “I was going to say Smith again,” she said with a mock sad tone, causing Donna to laugh again. She called over to the table, where both men were watching her with vivid interest. “Jack, Donna wants you.”

He rose from the table and sauntered over to her. “They always want me, darlin’, ” he drawled, plucking the mobile from her outstretched hand with a wink. Rose rolled her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out before she rejoined Smith and started eating again. “This is Harkness speaking,” he said, his voice deep and professional as he put the mobile to his ear.

“Oh, don’t you think you’re the hot one?” Donna said, her voice cool and he could practically see her standing, one hand on her lush hip, a reproving eyebrow raised at him.

“I know I am, but somehow I doubt you called Rose to flirt with me. What can I do for you?” Jack was enjoying baiting the redhead who had out-sassed the Sass King Himself, his partner. He just wished he was doing it in person.

“You are correct, Captain Hot-Pants. I’d like to meet you for lunch today to talk about something very important to you and Rose.”

Jack stiffened at her nickname. Was it just a coincidence that she had used the rank of Captain? Or did this woman know more about him than most of his closer friends? Still, he wasn’t about to let her know she’d rattled him. “Sounds like a date to me, Ms. Noble. Where would you like me to pick you up?” He made sure he kept his voice as light and flirtatious as before.

“Not a date. We’ll meet at the same cafe as the first time. Half twelve?” Donna said, her voice crisp and business-like.

“Whatever the lady desires,” Jack purred.

“Don’t get me started, sunshine,” Donna growled and the line went dead. Jack couldn’t help a grin, despite his apprehension at how much Torchwood and Donna Noble knew about him. He just liked her feistiness.

While Jack was occupied with Donna, Smith took the opportunity to lean over to Rose and quietly ask how she was doing. At her wide eyes and wild glance at Jack, who was still within hearing range, Smith quickly clarified what he meant. “No, ummm, not that. I meant after the invasion and the phone call last night How are you holding up?”

Rose thought about just trying to brush it off, act as if she were completely fine, but she found that she wanted to be honest with Smith. That she could be honest with him. “I’m wrecked. I’m nervy and angry and I’d like to punch him in his face. More than that, I’d like to have my mobile go off without a panic attack.” She smiled shyly at him then. “Although, I know I feel better with you around. Thank you.”

Smith smiled warmly at her in return, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Before he could say any more, Jack joined them, a large grin on his face as well. “You’re on your own for lunch today, partner. I have date with our lovely Torchwood connection,” Jack said, his tone smugly satisfied.

“It’s not a date if she’s passing you information, Jack,” Smith reminded him, rolling his eyes as his partner bit into his sandwich with a renewed appetite.

“That statement right there,” Jack said around his sandwich,” is your entire problem, Doctor.” Rose laughed as Smith glared at him in mock annoyance.

“You two are the perfect couple,” Rose teased and was rewarded with a blinding grin from Jack and a glower from Smith.

“I’m too good for him,” Smith said, his tone offended, before winking at Rose.

“Don’t I know it,” Jack sighed after he swallowed and then quickly leaned over and kissed Smith’s cheek. “But you love me anyway.” He laughed at Rose’s shocked expression.

“See what I have to deal with?” Smith asked Rose, “Constant abuse and harassment from this one.”

“I’m worth it,” Jack stated, content with himself. Quick as a flash, he leaned over and kissed Rose’s cheek as well. “I could be worth it for you too,” he continued, winking at her flirtatiously.

“Leave her alone, Harkness,” Smith growled as Rose went bright red, staring at the two of them with wide eyes. “Jack can’t control himself, he has to flirt with every living thing. It’s especially disconcerting when he does it with the elderly.”

“What can I say?” Jack asked, kicking back from the table slightly and folding his hands behind his head. “I’m a lover and a fighter. The world is just lucky to have me in it.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Rose said, shaking her head.

“But we’re worth it!” Jack and Smith said together with a grin.

Rose couldn’t contain herself and had to put her head on the table as she laughed. “Oh god, how do you get any work done?” she asked, when she finally came up for air.

“Doc’s usually a killjoy. Ruins my fun and makes me actually work,” Jack pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. All my fault. Speaking of… what’s the plan?” Smith asked, trying to put a serious face on.

“See what I mean?” Jack asked Rose plaintively, and she pushed at his shoulder. He turned to Smith. “Well, I have a lunch date, but I was planning on harassing the lab ladies before that, see if they got us anything new on the car or the Henderson case.”

“I was going to study for awhile and then head to see my mum. Not sure after that,” Rose said.

It was decided that Jack and Smith, who was going to head to the squad room to check in, would meet up after lunch. Rose was going to stay in and do some chores around the apartment before heading to her mum’s. Smith wanted to keep Rose with him, but even Jack couldn’t come up with a viable reason to drag her around everywhere. He would have to be content with her promise to keep checking in until they met up again after she saw her mum.

They finished up breakfast and Rose dug up two travel mugs, making coffee for each of the inspectors to take with them, which they accepted gratefully. Rose walked them to the door as they prepared to leave and smiled up at Smith as he hesitated in the doorway. “You… be careful, okay?” he asked her, wishing desperately that he could stay with her.

“I’ll keep texting you, don’t worry,” Rose reassured him. “I won’t open the door to anyone, the door will stay locked, and I’m heading to mum’s soon anyway. I’ll be fine.”

Smith wanted to protest, but finally just gave her a sharp nod and determined smile before he turned to walk away. The sound of the deadbolt sliding into place was reassuring, but Smith still didn’t want to leave. He was frowning as he and Jack strode down the hall toward the exit, so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice Jack’s sympathetic expression.

“She’ll be fine, Doc. You’ll see her again in no time,” Jack said, slinging his arm over Smith’s shoulders.

“I know,” Smith muttered. It still didn’t feel right. He felt like she should be walking along with him, hand in hand, working investigation details out together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack didn’t like to admit that he was a touch nervous about his lunch meeting with the fiery front desk guardian of Torchwood. He also didn’t want to admit that he spent a little more time on his hair and straightening his charcoal grey dress slacks and light blue button down than he usually did. Smith hadn’t commented out loud, but he had smirked when he saw Jack flipping down the visor and checking his hair in the mirror for the fifth time.

“So the Henderson case…” Smith started to say, his voice carefully casual.

“We have that solved, we just need the confirmation from the phone company. We’ll have that by tomorrow,” Jack finished quickly, his mind elsewhere.

“A little nervous, partner?” Smith finally asked, intrigued by his friend’s unusual behavior.

Jack sighed, running his hands down his light grey suspenders. Smith had always joked that Jack need both the belt and the suspenders to keep his trousers on and Jack always just smiled knowingly. “I always know what I’m doing in situations like this. I don’t get nervous,” Jack muttered, trying not to sound like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Smith snorted. “You’ve having lunch with apparently one of the most knowledgeable members of Torchwood. If you aren’t nervous, you’re stupid,” he said simply as he pulled the car over by the cafe where Jack had arranged to meet Donna Noble.

“Okay, okay! I got it. Game face on,” Jack said, schooling his face into a charming smile as he got out of Smith’s car and gave a brief wave as he started down the sidewalk toward the cafe.

“Remember, It’s not a date!” Smith called out and laughed as Jack shot a rude, one fingered gesture the American favored at him without turning around.

Jack couldn’t help the smile, the real smile, that bloomed on his face when he caught sight of a splash of red on the patio of the cafe. Donna was seated in a corner, with an empty chair facing her, dressed smartly in a black pantsuit, one leg neatly crossed over the other, her bright blue pump barely hanging on her toes as she bounced her foot lightly, her long, straight hair falling forward to partially hide her face as she tapped away at her smart phone.

He zipped inside, placing an order for a grilled chicken sarnie with a lemon water and asked for it to be delivered to the table he pointed at, which was fine with the staff. Jack winked flirtatiously at the two counter staff members and went back outside to head toward Donna.

“Mind if I join you, gorgeous?” Jack asked as he approached her table.

Donna looked up from her mobile, a small smile curling her full lips. “Sit down, you prat. Did you order yet?”

“Yes, they’ll bring it out. Did you?” Jack had a moment of concern that he should have waited, but Donna’s response reassured him.

“I did. Told them to bring my salad with whatever the handsome brunette who flirted with them ordered,” Donna said with a wicked smile.

Jack threw back his head and laughed, a deep throaty sound of joy. “Oh, God,” Jack said, dropping into the empty chair across from Donna. “You know me frighteningly well already.” Jack grinned, feeling oddly at ease with Donna, and yet knowing he had to be guarded. It was a fascinating mix for him.

“How is Rose?” Donna asked quietly, unable to help herself. It was easier to focus on her friend in need than on how the sound of DCI Jack Harkness’s laughter affected her.

“Adam came to the apartment last night after… the incident on campus,” Jack said just as quietly, the levity leaving him as he saw Donna’s restrained concern.

“What?!” Donna repressed a shriek, but her eyes were wild.

“Smith was there, thank God,” Jack immediately reassured her. There was a brief pause as lunch was delivered, Jack’s chicken sarnie and water, and Donna’s caesar salad and iced coffee.

“Tell me everything,” Donna said through clenched teeth after smiling at their server in thanks.

Jack quickly caught her up on the events of the night before as he knew them as she viciously stabbed at her salad. When he finished, Donna took a long sip of her iced coffee, her eyes on him, before she set the drink aside and folded her hands on the table. “Smith stayed the night?” Jack nodded. “Adam hit her?” Jack nodded and Donna noted the hardening of his eyes as he thought about Rose being hurt. “And there has been no news of an apprehension of him.” That wasn’t a question, but Jack nodded anyway. Donna pursed her lips and pulled a familiar, round, black object out of her pocket. Jack’s eyes went wide with pleasure as he saw the technological device Donna had used the last time they had eaten together to disguise their conversation, although he managed not to grab at it to examine it.

Donna pressed the nearly invisible button that activated the device and took a deep breath. “I was going to tell you this anyway, because Lilly deserves justice and it won’t endanger anyone who isn’t already in danger, but this has taken away any doubt. You spoke to Lilly’s supervisor?”

“Yeah, Agent Carlyle was fairly close mouthed, however,” Jack said after he swallowed a bite of his sandwich. “He told us that Lilly was mostly in research, but that she had recently taken that research afield. He said he was unable to disclose what exactly that she was working on, but it was routine.”

“Oh, that’s malarkey!” Donna cried, her irritation clear on her face. “Carlyle is such a 'by the book' arse. Lilly was a researcher, yeah, but she was also amazing in the field! Ugh.” Donna took a moment to visibly collect herself, which Jack greatly enjoyed watching. “Right. Okay. You need to look into her last file. She was looking into what a specific unit of the British Army’s Research and Development was creating. There were rumors that something was hinkey with what they were doing. Expense reports didn’t match up with what was being delivered, an intern disappeared, and the PM wanted an outside company to investigate. We kept it simple, just one person doing a little research to decide if we needed a bigger team to do a serious recon. Obviously…” Donna paused and sucked in a breath, her professional tone faltering as she thought about her friend. “Obviously, in light of recent events, a full team is involved now. That’s why things have been so hush hush.”

Jack leaned back in his seat, letting the information sink in. “Not that we don’t appreciate this, but why tell us now?” he asked, toying with the straw in his water. He wanted to believe that this was given in all good conscious, but he couldn’t be too trusting.

Donna’s eyes narrowed, as if she could read his thoughts. “I understand your hesitation, but before I am anything else, I am Lilly’s friend. She helped me through one of the worst times of my life and never let anyone down. I’m not going to let her down just so Torchwood can do things by the book.”

Jack and Donna stared at each other for a few moments and then Jack relaxed, seeing nothing but honesty in Donna’s demeanor. “Okay, what’s the name of the unit? Any ideas who we should interview first?”

Donna shook her head. “You’re not getting it. You can’t just barge in, these are scary military types doing potentially horrendous things under the nose the Queen and they are most likely responsible for the murder of a Torchwood agent. This isn’t the time for brutish police tactics. You need to cautious. Tricky. You need a different reason for asking to speak with the commander.”

“You’re in luck. Smith and I happen to be former scary military types,” Jack said, not wanting his skills to be belittled.

Donna just stared him, eyebrow arched, clearly not impressed. “I know,” was all she said and Jack’s shoulders slumped slightly.

He sighed, “We’ll discuss what you really know about my past some other time… I assume you have some ‘tricky’ way for us to talk to the commander without wrecking a Torchwood operation.”

Donna nodded, swallowing a bite of salad. “Yup. Said one intern disappeared. They had two that were registered. Guess who the second one was, the one who didn’t disappear?”

Jack, being the clever Detective Chief Inspector he was, quickly connected the dots. “Adam Mitchell.”

“Clever boy,” Donna said with a coy smile. “And with the recent murder on campus and his stalking of Rose, you now have the perfect reason to talk with Brigadier General Simms.”

Jack choked on his water. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” he asked as soon as he could breath again. “Sorry,” he apologized quickly, which Donna waved aside.

“Now you’re gettin’ it, sunshine,” Donna smirked. “Hence the pressure to get an assignment change for the inspectors. And why the investigation had been so terrible. Wouldn’t want a murder investigation to botch up Daddy’s little project.”

“But Adam has been cleared as a murder suspect for Lilly, That was the first place Smith and I looked after Rose told us what was happening. He was actually in his class for once, according to the professor and several classmates.” Jack was still reeling from the revelation that the father of fellow Detective Inspector Simms was the commander of the rogue unit in question. A lot of little things started to fall into place.

“Oi, don’t jump ahead of yourself. Adam is just a starting place for you, a way for you and Smith to get in. And hopefully a way to capture that miserable little prick so he can never hurt or scare Rose again,” Donna’s tone turned low and vicious as she thought about her friend being attacked.

Jack’s eyes were just as cold as Donna’s as he thought about what Adam had done the night before. “Oh, trust me, that maniac is going to be stopped, one way or another.”

“Good,” Donna said and for a few moments, they stared at each other, a sense of camaraderie building over their shared desire to protect Rose. They smiled at each other and Donna shared a little more information as they ate their lunch, basic details about where and how to contact Brigadier General Simms.

All too soon, the lunch hour drew to a close and Donna slipped a pound coin under her empty salad plate as she deactivated the black device. “Alright, this has been lovely, but I have to head back. Thanks for joining me, Jack,” she said with a bright smile.

Jack flashed a charming smile. “I’d love it if you’d join me for dinner sometime soon. I think we should get to know each other a little better, don’t you?” he said, his voice low and persuasive.

Donna laughed. “You charmer, you just can’t help yourself, can you?” She shook her head regretfully. “I think you and I both know that’s a terrible idea, however. We already have one inspector getting far too involved with someone on this case, we don’t need both inspectors possibly compromised in the eyes of the court.”

The amount of disappointment Jack felt was surprising to him, but he kept his poker face and just nodded at Donna. “Probably right there. Won’t stop me from asking after this is all over, however,” he said, his smile turning roguish.

She smiled back at him and slipped the slim black device in her pocket. “We’ll see what my answer is then. See you around, Detective,” Donna said with a wiggle of her fingers and she was sauntering down the sidewalk, back toward the nondescript building of Torchwood.

Jack whistled quietly and patted his heart as he watched her go. “That is a _woman_ ,” Jack murmured, before he turned and walked in the opposite direction, toward where he and Smith had arranged to meet. He had a lot to catch his partner up on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to the wonderful bloose09 for her editing, Brit Picking, and general sage advice.
> 
> Bit of a gross warning at the end of the chapter, but overall, nothing too bad this time around. I hope you enjoy!

“Big man wants to see you, Smith,” Bailey, another Detective Chief Inspector, said softly as Smith strode into the bull pen and past Bailey’s desk.

Smith nodded in thanks and headed for Superintendent Cooper’s office. He knocked on the open door of his Superintendent’s office, waiting for Cooper to look up. Cooper lifted his head from the paperwork he was studying and gestured for Smith to come inside. Smith closed the door and stood at attention in front of his desk. Cooper signed what he had been reading and set it aside. He frowned when he saw Smith’s stance. “Stand down, soldier, this isn’t a review, I just need to speak with you for a moment. Sit down.”

Smith sat in the chair indicated and just waited. Cooper was not one to beat around the bush and keep his Inspectors waiting when he had something to discuss. Cooper sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I hate to even say anything. I am well aware this is just trouble making. However, a report has been made and I need to follow up.”

“I understand, sir,” Smith said, but he had to fight the urge to shift in his chair.

Superintendent Cooper _did_ shift in his chair, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. “There has been a report that you are spending… too much time with the Tyler sister. As if you are becoming… personally involved.” His coffee colored cheeks darkened even further and he coughed lightly into his hand, trying to cover his discomfort.

Smith’s spine went ramrod straight and he felt the tips of his ears go red with anger. Someone was trying to fuck with him and he didn’t like it. “I have been spending a lot of time with the Tyler sister. She is our best witness and was practically ignored by the last investigators. There have also been some complications recently. She has needed protection and Harkness and I have been using personal time to ensure that a valuable witness is not tampered with or harmed,” Smith reported, his voice tight.

Cooper sat back in his chair, considering Smith over steepled fingers. “Protection from what?” he inquired.

“Someone who fancies himself a boyfriend. Very unstable individual. Broke into her flat.” Smith quickly and concisely caught his superintendent up on the harassment Adam had put Rose through. “She had made reports to her campus security and to Harkness and myself, but it was not at a level where anything could be done, unfortunately. No fingerprints came back from the flowers, nothing. Until last night. The murder of the campus guard. Adam showed up at Ms. Tyler’s flat and was talking to her about ‘rescuing her’ from people who had wronged her. He attacked her when he saw me and ran. In talking to Ms. Tyler, one of the campus security guards was rude to her. It will not be a shock to me if we discover this is man who was murdered. I think this individual has reached a level of delusion where he thinks he is saving Ms. Tyler from all the bad things in her life, anything that might be keeping them apart.” Smith stopped himself from saying anymore, waiting to see what his Superintendent had to say.

Cooper was silent for a few minutes, absorbing what Smith had just revealed. Finally, he leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk, his fingers flexing slightly as if he were agitated. “I hate not being in the field anymore,” he muttered before addressing Smith directly. “All right, I would say your actions have been warranted, but watch your arse. This case is stickier than we thought and someone is gunning for you. Make sure your reports are in, and I want them as detailed as possible.”

Smith nodded and then stared at his Superintendent, not really sure if he was finished. Cooper returned the stare with his own steady, assessing gaze. After a few seconds, he said, “The official portion of this talk is over. On a personal note… John, I like you. You’re a stand up man, a top notch investigator, and someone I can always depend on. I don’t want to see you taken down because of some nonsense. Nor do I want you to miss out on something that could be very important. You’ve been married to the job like no one else I’ve ever had. Don’t let some useless pillock ruin something that makes you happy. You’re smart. Stay smart.” With that, Cooper allowed a small smile to cross his otherwise blank face and he picked up the stack of papers he had been perusing. Smith sat there, stunned, and Cooper glanced up at him once more. “You’re dismissed,” he said, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

“Thank you, sir,” Smith said, standing. He left the office in a bit of a daze, heading to his desk mostly by instinct. He had known Cooper respected his work, but never expected that his Superintendent held him in such regard.

He was about to sit at his desk when a mocking voice called out, “Taken to task by the principal, eh, Smith?” The bullpen went silent and all eyes immediately fixed on the owner of the smug voice, Detective Inspector Ethan Simms.

Smith immediately swung around and began to stalk toward the seated Simms, who was kicked back in his chair with a decidedly shit-eating grin plastered on his politically good-looking face. “Actually,” Smith, his voice just as loud as Simms’ had been, his tone deceptively cheerful, “We were mostly discussing the important details in the Tyler case that had been missed by the first inspectors who handled the case. Shocking, how shoddily it was investigated.”

Simms went ramrod straight in his chair, his boots making an audible thud as they hit the ground. “What are you trying to say, Smith,” he hissed, his green eyes hot and vicious as they focused on the Detective Chief Inspector stalking toward him. His shoulders hunched like a lesser wolf whose bluff had been called by the alpha, but his teeth still bared in a farce of a smile.

Smith placed his hands on Simms’ desk and leaned in, deliberately invading Simms’ space. “What I’m saying,” he growled, his voice low and dangerous, “Is that anyone with as shady a reputation as yours should think before casting stones, you useless, driveling excuse for inspector.”

Simms held Smith’s gaze for a millisecond before his shifted, seeking anywhere else that might more friendly. Finding nothing but contempt and embarrassment, Simms picked up his phone. “Whatever, I have calls to return,” he muttered, trying to sound dismissive.

Smith held his pose a few seconds longer before he straightened, knocking his fist on Simms’ desk. “Right. Bet you do, tosser. Try not to fuck up too badly on the cases your daddy rescued for you, will you?”

“Smith! We got a break on the Henderson case!” Harkness called out, having just entered the bullpen. At that interruption, sound and activity returned in a flurry, everyone pretending that they had always been busy answering emails or talking on the phone.

Smith spared one final, hot glare for Simms, who was still pretending to ignore him, before turning and walking toward his partner. “What have you got, Harkness?” he asked as the two of them exited the bullpen.

“Nothing, honestly, I just needed you out of there. It’s the Tyler case, but best spoke somewhere where no one can hear us,” Harkness said, leading the way out of the station and to the car park, where Smith’s car was. “I mean to tell you earlier, but I had to check the facts first.”

Smith unlocked the car and waited patiently while Harkness entered the car with him and shut the doors. “Go on,” he finally invited.

“Lilly Tyler was investigating an Army research and development unit for illegal actions and the commanding officer of that unit if Brigadier General Simms, our fellow inspector Ethan Simms’ exalted father.” Harkness had to admit that he felt faintly smug seeing the shock on his partner’s face. Very few things surprising Smith, so Harkness treasured every chance he got.

“Un-bloody-real,” Smith breathed as he absorbed what Harkness had just told him. “Well, that is just fantastic,” he muttered, “So glad that we have such a link to a cock-up of a co-workers.” He heaved a sigh and looked directly at Harkness. “You know we really can’t do anything with this information. There is no way we can prove a connection with how shoddily this was investigated to his father. Simms may honestly have not gotten far enough to realize the conflict.”

“Oh, come on!” Harkness cried, “You know this is why everything has been such shit!”

“We can know everything, but what matters is what we can prove,” Smith said calmly, masking his own anger.

Harkness simmered, irritation warring with the awful logic Smith had presented. “Regardless, we have to be really careful who we talk to about this case.”

Smith was nodding when he mobile went off. Harkness knew it was Rose by the way Smith’s lit up. “Hi, Rose! No, this is a fine time to talk, don’t worry. Uh huh. I’m sorry, your mum wants _what_?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose put the rest of her laundry in the dryer and set the controls. “See ya later, Mrs. Bennett!” she called out as the mother of two hoisted her basket and made for the door.

“Good to catch up, Rose! You say hi to your mum for me,” Mrs. Bennett said cheerfully before disappearing through the door and up the stairs.

Rose watched the door swing shut on the basement laundry room and was very glad that the complex had gotten together and demanded the management fix the shoddy lighting for the room. Now that Mrs. Bennett was gone, Rose was aware of how many corners there were to hide in. She hated how what Adam was doing made her feel like she was never safe, that she always had to be on alert. She had never enjoyed doing laundry in the basement of the block of flats, even with the new and improved lights, now it was just downright nerve wracking.

If there was one saving grace, it was Smith. The man had inadvertently saved her nerves today, just by being himself. At first she had felt badly about texting him when she had gotten the willies while cleaning her apartment. However, he had responded nearly immediately with a response that had made her snicker. Throughout the day, they had kept up their conversation via text, staying in contact and making Rose feel more comfortable being alone.

Biting her lip, a smile still blooming, she pulled her mobile out to text him again. Just as she went to hit the send button, her mum rang through. She felt momentarily guilty about her lack of excitement at seeing her mum’s grinning contact photo instead of Smith’s name, so Rose quickly answered. “Hey, Mum, what’s up?” she asked, her voice bright and chipper.

“Rose Tyler, why did you not call me immediately when you heard about the murder on campus?! You could’ve been dead and you don’t even have the courtesy to call your own loving mum and warn her? I about had my heart stop!”

Rose winced, and pinched the bridge of her nose, a small headache already forming. “Sorry, Mum, honestly, I am. I was planning on coming over in a little bit, I really was.”

“Damn right, you are, miss!” Jackie Tyler continued, her voice still shrill with shock and anger. “And pack a bag, because you are staying with me!”

“Mum!” Rose protested, “I am not doing that! I’m-”

“I’ve already had one daughter murdered, don’t make me go through that again,” Jackie interrupted, her voice getting watery.

Instantly, tears sprung to Rose’s eyes. Silence hung between the two of them for a moment as each of the Tylers tried to avoid bursting into sobs. “That’s not fair, Mum,” Rose finally breathed, her words trembling.

“I don’t care,” Jackie declared and silence reigned once more before she sniffled and whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m scared. I don’t want to lose you, Rose.”

“Oh, Mum,” Rose sighed, wiping at a tear that had escaped to roll down her cheek. “I’m scared too. But we can’t let fear rule our lives. Lilly would hate that. Besides, I told you the inspectors were checking in with me rather frequently.” Rose winced at the small lie, but there was no way she was telling her mum that she had an inspector sleeping on her sofa. Or that she had ended up sleeping on the sofa with him… and some more. No, her mum definitely did **not** need to know that.

Jackie made an aborted attempt to argue and then made a disgusted noise. “I don’t want to fight. I just want to see my baby. Come to dinner.”

“I’d love that, Mum. That sounds lovely,” Rose said, pleased she’d be able to fulfill her desire to see her mum while staying independent.

“And bring those inspectors with you, we can all have a lovely meal and… discuss things,” Jackie decreed, her voice strong again and the tone one a young Rose had been very familiar with. It was Jackie Tyler’s patented I Have Made A Decision And Nothing Will Change It tone and it was not to be trifled with.

“Mum… I don’t think they can do that,” Rose said tentatively.

“They wanted to interview me, they can do it over dinner,” Jackie said. It was clear she wouldn’t be dissuaded.

Rose sighed, the small headache pulsing. “I’ll see if Smith and Jack can come tonight,” she said, hoping that would be enough for her mum.

“Oh, Smith and Jack is it? Just how much time are you spending with these men? And how cute are they? Betcha the one I haven’t met is a hottie!” Jackie teased and Rose knew she was blushing from how hot her cheeks suddenly felt.

“Mum! I am not even going there with you,” Rose said, making sure that she sounded properly horrified. Her mum laughed and the two women teased and chatted for a few minutes before Rose promised to call the inspectors and told her mum she loved her. Rose stared at her mobile for a moment before she took a deep breath and dialed Smith’s number.

He answered immediately, his happy sounding, “Hi, Rose,” making her smile.

“I’m sorry, is this an okay time to talk? I’m not interrupting anything?” she asked, concerned she was interrupting his busy day.

“No, this is a fine time to talk, don’t worry,” he reassured her.

“Okay, I have a favor to ask you then,” she said, wincing slightly at what was to come.

“Uh huh,”

“Mum wants you and Jack to come over for dinner,” Rose said in a rush, pushing the words out as quickly as she could.

“I’m sorry, your mum wants _what_?!” Smith asked, shock evident.

“Well, Mum wants to have dinner and thought it would be a good opportunity for you and Jack to ask whatever questions you wanted and for her to get to know the two of you, since I told her you guys were checking on me.”

“Does she know…” Smith hesitated and Rose quickly finished his sentence.

“That you’ve been spending the night? No, and she doesn’t know why you would be either. I don’t want her to know how crazy Adam has gotten. She called me all freaked out by the murder on campus and wanted me to move back in. Mum does not need to know all of this other stuff, trust me,” Rose knew she sounded a little panicked, but she couldn’t help herself. If Jackie Tyler knew what was happening, all hell would break loose in the London.

“What does she want?” Rose heard Jack ask in the background.

“Her mum wants us to go to dinner tonight,” Smith explained.

“That sounds… awkward. But we probably can’t get out of it, Doc,” Jack said with a laugh.

“She’ll just fuss until she gets her way,” Rose confirmed mournfully.

“What time does she want us to come over, Rose?” Jack asked, and she knew he was leaning on Smith’s shoulder from how the volume of his voice changed.

“Around six? That’s generally when Mum likes to eat. Does that work?”

“Our shift ends at six, would half six work? We can swing by and grab you,” Smith offered.

“Oh, thanks, but I was going to head to Mum’s after I finished my laundry anyway, I’ll just grab the bus. I can help her get dinner ready and hopefully… I don’t know, diffuse whatever she has built up since hearing about the murder of the security guard.”

“Are you sure?” Smith asked, “Do you feel comfortable going on the bus?”

“I can’t let Adam mess my life up. I’m not going to be a hostage in my own home. I’ll be fine on the bus,” Rose stated. She appreciated the thought, but she felt like she had to do this. She couldn’t rely entirely on Smith and Jack to get her from place to place, or even to make sure she was safe. There were also going to be times she was alone, times she needed, if she was honest. She knew if she let fear rule her today, it would just be easier and easier for her to stay locked away from the world just to avoid one person. A person who had already proved that locks weren’t always enough to keep him out.

“Good for you, Rose,” Jack said softly.

“If you’re sure. And if you’re sure we can’t get out of this dinner. Perhaps we could just run to Barcelona instead?” Smith asked somewhat desperately.

Rose laughed. “Barcelona would be nice, but my Mum would find us and skin us. Safer to just get through this. At least she’s a decent cook.”

“We’ll take your word for it. See you there!” Jack said, his voice getting quieter, letting Rose know he had moved away from Smith.

“Take care, Rose,” Smith said softly.

Rose smiled, “I will. See you both soon,” she said and ended the phone call. The buzzer from the dryer sounded and she shrieked in surprise, nearly dropping her mobile on the cement floor. Shaking lightly, her mobile clutched to her chest in a fisted hand, Rose panted as she stared at the dryer. “Oh dear lord, nearly wet myself there!” she whispered to herself and pressed her free hand to her forehead. Such a silly thing to let get to her, but the terror still had hard, greasy fingers gripping her stomach.

The clothes were thankfully dry, so Rose bundled them into her basket and hurried from the laundry room. She wouldn’t fold her clothes down there, not today. That would be done in her bright and sunny flat, and then she would head to her mum’s. Rose felt no shame in her desire to finish up her chores and get to her mum’s. She jogged up the stairs, holding her basket and made straight for her flat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Rose Tyler, you watch that pot! Make sure those potatoes don’t boil over,” Jackie called out as she sailed out of the kitchen, heading to her bedroom to freshen up the layers of her makeup.

“On it, Mum!” Rose called back, rolling her eyes just lightly. It was just like her mum to assume she’d let the pots boil over, and it was just like her mum to need to freshen up for the about the fifth time. “If you swipe on any more mascara, your lashes are going to go on strike, Mum!” she yelled with a laugh.

“Piss off!” was the laughing reply.

Rose was still giggling as she stirred the bubbling potatoes when her mobile chimed an alert, informing her of a text message. Hoping that it was Smith telling her of Jack and his arrival, she quickly put down the spoon and fished out her mobile. Smiling, she swiped to read the message.

**I bet your mother missed you. You’re a good girl to visit her. My good girl.**

Fear wrapped those greasy, sharp fingers in her once more and it was sickening how familiar the feeling was becoming. Rose gasped for air, suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath from the moment she had seen Adam’s number instead of Smith’s or one of her friends’. Rage began to burn through the fear and Rose could not believe the gall of Adam, contacting her after attacking her last night. And to bring her mum into it! Rose wanted to track the little rat down and strangle him.

The sound of knocking startled Rose out of her thoughts, and for a moment, she was sure it was Adam at the door again. As soon as that wave of fear washed over her, she realized that it was more likely to be Smith and Jack at the door, not Adam. “Rose! Answer that!” her mum called out, spurring Rose into movement

Rose tucked the mobile back in her pocket, her hands shaking slightly as she raced for the door. _Please be Smith, please be Smith,_ she found herself chanting in her head and she was careful to look out the peephole. Warmth spread through her chest, dispelling the chill of dread that had still been in her chest, when she saw Smith and Jack standing there. She unlocked the door and threw it open, a relieved smile breaking across her face. “I’m so glad to see you!” she said, staring up at Smith, who grinned back at her, although he looked a touch nervous.

“Feeling a bit like chopped liver over here,” Jack said, in a mock mournful tone. Rose smiled at him as well and he opened his arms and waggled his eyebrows at her.  
Rose gave a choked laugh and hugged him, squeezing lightly. “Mmm, needed that. Thanks, Jack.”

Jack returned the hug before releasing her, and Smith laid a hand on her shoulder, “Everything okay?” Smith asked, concerned with how white Rose’s face was.

“Tell you later,” she whispered, hearing her mum coming. “Come on in, inspectors!” she said in a louder voice, stepping aside so they could enter the flat. “Can I offer you anything to drink?”

“Oooo, welcome, chaps!” Jackie cried as she pranced into the living room, her bottle-blonde hair done up in a french twist, wisps of hair framing her heavily made up face. Her bright turquoise track suit was a little too tight and would have been better suited for someone fifteen years younger, but her smile was big and friendly and her eyes sparkled behind the layers of mascara and eyeshadow. It was very clear where Rose’s beauty and wide smile had come from.

“Mrs. Tyler, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Jack said, moving forward and pouring on the charm. “I am Detective Chief Inspector Jack Harkness, but I would be delighted if you would just called me Jack. You remember my partner, Smith?” he asked, taking Jackie’s outstretched hand and lightly kissing the back of it.

Smith and Rose rolled their eyes at each other as Jackie blushed and stammered at Jack’s over the top act. “Just call me Jackie, Jack,” she said, her voice breathy as he released her hand. “And yes, I do remember DCI Smith. Welcome back,” she said, her voice noticeably cooler as she addressed the other inspector.

“Ma’am,” Smith said, inclining his head, “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Ma'am?! Ooo, I don’t like that,” Jackie muttered, glaring at him and Rose elbowed him in the side.

“Oof, sorry. Jackie. Thanks for dinner,” Smith corrected quickly as Jack tried to muffle his laughter.

“Right,” Jackie said, her eyes narrowed as she stared him down, noting how closely her daughter stood to the older man. “Now, what can I get you two to drink? Rose, check the potatoes,” she said and Rose dutifully went to the kitchen, just in time to get the lid off the pot, so the potatoes wouldn’t boil over. Jackie joined her a few moments later, and stared at her, arms crossed over her chest. “When were you going to tell me?” Jackie asked quietly.

“Tell you what, Mum?” Rose asked, draining the potatoes in the sink and checking the timer for the chicken her mum had roasting in the oven. Just a few more minutes.

“That you have a giant, honking crush on the lead inspector. Which, by the way, just tells me you’re mad, because the other one is prettier than anything you’ve ever dragged home,” Jackie said, still staring her daughter down.

“Mum, you’re as mad as a bag of ferrets!” Rose protested, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible, shooting a glance through the doorway toward where the two men were sitting. “How can you say that?” she asked, trying to sound as if the idea were laughable.

“I changed your nappies, miss. I knew when you lost your virginity to that awful Jimmy Stone the moment you finally dragged yourself home that night, I knew when you broke up with the bum, and I knew when you started dating poor Mickey all before you said a word to me. I’m your mum, I always know,” Jackie declared, finally uncrossing her arms and heading for the cabinet where the glasses were.

“Mum, you are a nutter! And you did _not_ need to bring up Jimmy,” Rose muttered, a pit forming in her stomach as it always did when her first serious, and seriously awful, boyfriend was mentioned.

“You’ve been over that maggot for years. Look atcha now! Nearly graduated university, you have! Still, I think Mickey’s a better choice for you than that big eared inspector out there. Mickey’s safe,” Jackie said, pouring iced tea into four large glasses.

“Mum, stop. Just stop. Mickey and I are friends, and just that now. And I am not having this conversation with you right now,” Rose said, turning to face her mum and Jackie threw her hands up when she saw the mulish expression on her daughter’s face.

“All right, all right! I’ll drop it for now. I don’t get what you see in him anyway and it’s probably illegal or something for him to like you back,” Jackie said, placing the glasses on a tray and turning to exit the kitchen. “Made fresh this afternoon, boys!” she said cheerfully as she entered the living room with the glasses of iced tea.

Rose stared after her mum, horrified by what had just happened. She could only pray that Jack and Smith hadn’t heard what was just discussed. She shook her head and pulled the roast chicken out of the oven, checking to make sure it was done, and letting it rest while she mashed the potatoes. She needed the time to decompress and she could hear her mum cheerfully interrogating the inspectors on their personal lives and professional history. She was relieved when she heard Smith gloss over his past and deflect her mum’s probing questions about his romantic past, turning it around to ask about her hobbies. Rose didn’t want Smith to have to go through painful memories just because her mum was daft as a bush. This dinner was going to be rough.

“Mum, chicken’s done!” Rose called out as she finished mashing the potatoes. She heard Smith and Jack ask if there was anything they could do to help, but Jackie just shooed them to the table and came back into the kitchen to help Rose finish. In short order, the two women paraded into the small area Rose’s mum had designated their ‘dining room’ one Christmas. In reality, it was just an odd bit of room between the walls for the kitchen and the bathroom that had never seemed to really fit with the living room, but it fit the table nicely and was better than eating on the sofas. Both Smith and Jack rose from their seats as the women entered, taking hot, heavy platters from them and setting them on the table as Jackie vanished into the kitchen to retrieve the salad.

“Sorry if my mum is being a little nosy,” Rose whispered to Smith and Jack as she sat in the chair Smith pulled out for her, putting her safely at his side.

“To be expected, really,” Smith said. He was feeling a little more secure with Jack on one side and Rose on the other. He had a feeling he wanted some space and a buffer between Jackie and himself.

Jack laughed, “Your mom is a sweetheart, it’s very obvious she cares a great deal for her family.”

Jackie appeared just then, a salad bowl held aloft. “This has my special dressing on it, passed on to me by my mum. Rose knows it too, but she’s too lazy to make it on her own,” she announced, setting the bowl down and sitting in the chair Jack had pulled out for her with a bright smile.

“S’not that I’m lazy, just tastes better when you make it. Now, let’s eat!” Rose said with a grin and Jackie batted her hand as Rose reached for a carrot.

With that, chicken was carved and passed, potatoes were dished out, and salad forked on to every plate. There were murmurs of “Salt and pepper, please,” “Pass the gravy this way,” and “Butter, anyone?” and then the only sounds were that of forks and the occasional knife as the four of them tucked into the meal.

Finally, Jack set his fork down, his plate nearly clean. “This is the best meal I have had in a month! And I have had some very fine meals lately,” he announced, before digging in for a second helping of everything.

“Fantastic,” Smith agreed. “Thank you for taking the time to do this.”

Jackie smiled, pleased with her success. “You two are just being sweet. But thank you, I don’t mind making a nice meal once in a great while. I’d do it more often if a certain daughter visited more often,” she finished, giving Rose the side eye.

Rose made a face at her mum. “If that’s the case, why did we eat take away nearly every night I was here last?” she asked, sneaking another scoop of salad with extra carrots.

“Hush, Rose, you’re ruining it,” Jackie said before sobering slightly. “Besides, that was different…” she finished, trailing off.

“Sorry, Mum,” Rose said quietly as Jack shifted in his chair and Smith patted her hand.

“Let’s not ruin dinner, we can discuss all that after, over a nice cuppa tea,” Jackie said, stiffening her spine and putting a determined smile on her face. Jack smiled back at her and immediately launched into a tale of one of his and Smith’s first cases, when they were just junior inspectors, and the two of them had ended up chasing a suspect down a garbage chute. It got the table laughing, and story after story was shared, from Rose’s childhood, eliciting mortified groans from Rose, to Jackie’s rather colorful dating history, and Smith and Jack one upping each other with tales of the other’s foibles and heroics.

It turned into a rather lovely dinner and Rose found herself relaxing throughout the meal, as her fears of what Jackie might say or do dissipated. It wasn’t until the tea was poured and shortbread cookies passed around that Rose realized she’d relaxed too soon. “Now,” Jackie said, settling into her seat, “What are you two doing to solve my daughter’s murder?” After that blunt statement, she calmly took a sip of her tea.

There was a beat of silence before Smith set his tea down and leaned forward, focusing on Jackie. “I know the previous handling of the investigation was not up to standards. I can only assure you that my partner and I are dedicated to finding the man responsible for Lilly’s murder.”

Jack crossed one boot over his knee, taking a more relaxed stance. “We just closed two cases this week, so even more of our time can be put towards the investigation. Smith and I are like dogs at a bone, we never let anything go, and we’re incredibly stubborn.”

“Is there anything you can tell me? Some hope that you’re getting closer?” Jackie asked and Rose saw that her mum was getting teary. Rose slid over on the sofa wrapping an arm around her shoulders and Jackie leaned her head against Rose’s.

Smith and Jack looked at each other before looking back to the Tyler women. “We can’t share too much of an ongoing investigation,” Smith began.

“That investigation is my daughter!” Jackie interrupted heatedly, rising slightly.

“Mum, hush,” Rose said softly, pulling her mum back down.

“Yes, she’s your daughter, your sister. Every case we take is much more than just a case… they are family members, friends, loved ones,” Smith said softly, but firmly, locking eyes with Jackie after glancing at Rose. “We know that, we feel that. Because we know and we care, we won’t do anything to jeopardize finding and persecuting the people responsible for taking those loved ones from their families, taking Lilly from you. But,” Smith said, raising a hand when he saw Jackie open her mouth, “I can tell you that we have just found out some very interesting information that could be crucial to this investigation.”

“Really?” Rose asked, surprised and pleased. “When did you learn this?”

Smith grinned at her, glad he had been able to put some sparkle back into her eyes. He was focused on Rose, so he missed the considering look her mum gave him. Jack caught it, however, and tried to deflect attention back to himself. “Around lunchtime today, actually. It’s why we didn’t have much of a chance to share it with you,” Jack said to Rose and then looked to Jackie, “Or with you. We do try to let the families know when there has been an update to the investigation. To the best of our abilities.”

Jackie seemed somewhat placated by Smith and Jack’s explanation, but the way they were acting towards Rose was raising other questions for her. They seemed too familiar for just inspectors, nearly as if they were friends. Or more, in the big eared one’s case. “That’s all well and good, and thank you for that, really. I do appreciate knowing what’s going on. But…” she cast a steely eye look around the room. “What are you two doing hanging around Rose as much as you are?”

“Mum!” Rose protested, horrified, only to be silenced by Jackie holding a hand up.

“I’m not stupid,” Jackie said, “Something else is going on, something you aren’t telling me, young lady. Don’t leave me in the dark here. Please,” her voice began to quaver, “Please, I’ve already lost one daughter, I can’t be going around scared and not knowing what’s happening with you, Rose.” Jackie had to stop, pressing one hand to her mouth.

Miserable, Rose stared at her mum, not sure what to say. Smith caught her eye and gave her an encouraging look. “Tell your mum,” he murmured.

Rose nodded and drew in a breath. “Mum, remember me mentioning that guy who wouldn’t take a hint? How he kept bugging me?”

Jackie looked confused. “That was months ago, wasn’t it? Just some date that didn’t go anywhere, right?”

“Yeah, so I thought. Except he’s still texting me. Calling me…” Rose paused, knowing her mum was about to flip out, “Ummm… Mum, he broke in and left flowers at my flat.”

“WHAT?! Didn’t you lock the door? What have I taught you girls over and over again? You _have_ to lock the doors!” Jackie screeched, grabbing her daughter’s hands.

“I did! I always do, hell, I even double check most times because of you! He still got in!” Rose cried, hurt that her mum instantly thought she had been careless.

“Bloody hell, Rose, you sure know how to pick ‘em, don’t you? My god, do you have no sense when it comes to men? I would have thought you’d have learned from that Jimmy Stone mistake,” Jackie yelled, her fear and anger boiling over and causing her to lash out.

Rose shot to her feet, tears in her eyes as she glared at her mum, “I didn’t do anything wrong! It’s not my fault some tosser went round the bend!” Rose squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stem the flood of tears threatening. “I need a moment,” she whispered and ran for the front door.

Smith had gotten to his feet the moment Rose had run. “She’s not at fault,” he said disapprovingly to Jackie, who was in tears herself.

“Oh god, I know, I should go after her, she’s gone for the roof, she always does when we get at each other like this. Lilly could always get between us two hotheads,” Jackie said miserably.

“I’ll go,” Smith said and looked to Jack, who nodded.

“Jackie, have some tea. Smith’ll get Rose back and in the meantime, I can fill you in a little more on what’s happening and maybe get your impressions of this Adam character that’s harassing Rose,” Jack said, moving to sit next to Jackie in the seat recently vacated by Rose.

“I really didn’t mean what I said to her. I just get so mad and lash out. I always say the stupidest things,” Jackie said and Jack patted her shoulder reassuringly.

“Mothers and daughters fight. You can apologize when she gets back. She knows you love her and support her,” Jack reassured her and began to fill her in on what had been happening.

Smith had been out the door before Jack’s rather fine bottom had plopped on the sofa. He immediately took to the stairs, heading for the roof access door. He pushed it open to find Rose a few yards away, leaning against the railing, her face in her hands. Relieved that her mum had been right, Smith moved to stand at the railing next to her, bracing his arms on the cold metal as he stared out across the darkening city. He wanted to wrap Rose in his arms and kiss away any tears, but he sensed she needed the silent companionship more than anything else at that moment.

Rose finally lifted her head from her hands, her cheeks surprisingly dry as she joined Smith in watching the darkening city. “She always has to bring him up,” Rose muttered, “It’s been four years and still Jimmy’s the first mistake she goes to.” Smith stayed quiet, just shifting slightly so he was facing her, letting her spill whatever she needed. “He’s the reason I’m in university so late,” Rose explained, although Smith hadn’t asked. “Gave up a lot so he could be a great musician. Instead he was just a loser with a drug habit he tried to get me to share. Bad temper, too. Really bad.” Rose stopped, her eyes going distant and Smith still stayed silent, although he grit his teeth in anger at the unspoken image created by Rose’s story. “But I smartened up. Lilly and Mum pushed me to leave, so I did. Lilly kept at me to go to university. Said I was smarter than I gave myself credit for,” she said with a sad smile.

“You are,” Smith said, reaching out.

Rose took his hand, fingers curling in between his. “I’m learning that,” she was all she said for awhile. The two of them smiled at each other as the stars began to peek out of the night sky around them. “I know she didn’t mean what she said,” Rose finally said and Smith squeezed her hand lightly. “Sorry you had to see that, though.

Smith shrugged, “This is a very tense time for you two. And your mum is scared she’s going to lose the only family she has left.”

Rose sighed. “I know, and normally I would have been able to get past all her bluster, but this was the second time tonight she had mentioned Jimmy.”

Smith cocked his head. “Why did he come up earlier?” he asked, curiosity driving him.

Rose blushed and looked away. “Ummm… she… she took one look at me near you and called me out on my… attraction to you,” Rose murmured, clearly embarrassed.

The tips of Smith’s ears went red and he coughed. “Seems that’s going around today,” he said. “I got called out on the amount of time I’ve been spending with you. Someone reported it as ‘inappropriate’ to my Superintendent,” Smith confessed.

Rose was horrified. “You aren’t in trouble, are you? Oh god, I’m so sorry. You probably shouldn’t have even come to dinner!”

Smith shook his head. “I explained the Adam situation to my Superintendent, who already felt that this report was probably dirty politics. He actually told me that Jack and I could use whatever time wouldn’t interfere with our investigations to help you. But… we should probably… not…” Smith trailed off, distinctly uncomfortable and very aware of Rose’s hand in his.

“Right. We probably shouldn’t… do what happened this morning,” Rose finished for him and Smith nodded. There was a beat of silence between the two. “Well, that’s a damn shame, I rather enjoyed this morning,” Rose murmured, looking up at him through her lashes, her tongue caught between her teeth as she gave him a cheeky smile.

Smith choked on a laugh, surprised and delighted by her reaction. “Me too,” he said, aching to pull her close. “But…”

“Yes. We have to be careful. I don’t want you and Jack pulled from the investigation just because I couldn’t control my hormones,” Rose said balefully. “But you can still stay the night?” she asked hopefully. “I don’t want to push any boundaries, but I’m legitimately worried Adam will come back. He sent me a text earlier tonight.”

“What?!” Smith was shocked she hadn’t said something sooner.

“I didn’t say anything earlier because I didn’t want to alarm Mum,” Rose said, fishing her mobile out of her pocket. “I was going to tell you after we had left.” As if she had conjured him with her words, another text appeared just as Rose went to hand the mobile over to Smith, open to Adam’s messages.

**You did laundry. It smells amazing.**

Rose gasped, fumbling the mobile. “He’s in my flat!” she whispered, her voice hoarse with sudden horror.

Smith managed to grab the mobile before it hit the concrete roof. With one arm, he pulled Rose up against him as he read the messages. “Maybe we can catch him this time,” Smith said, rubbing Rose’s arm.

She nodded numbly and then seemed to shake herself out of the horror. “That rat bastard,” she growled, “He’s in my home, touching my _clean_ laundry!”

“Let’s go,” Smith said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her toward the door. “I’ll get constables headed to your place now, and we’ll get Jack and head there too. You’ll be safer with us, honestly, and you can tell if he’s done anything.”

Rose nodded and they ran down the stairs as Smith called the local constables, instructing them to head immediately to Rose’s address, stating a possible break-in involving a potentially dangerous suspect in a recent homicide. He hung up just as they skidded to a stop outside Jackie’s door.

The two burst inside, Smith calling for Jack, “Harkness, we have to go! Adam just sent Rose a message and we may have his location.”

Jack sprung to his feet, instantly grabbing his coat and Smith’s that had been placed over one of the living room chairs. “Lovely dinner, Jackie, pleasure to meet you,” he said in a hurry, digging out Smith’s keys from his jacket and tossing them to his partner.

Jackie had risen as well at the intrusion and was not pleased to see Rose grabbing her blue leather jacket as well. “And where do you think you’re going, Rose Tyler?” she demanded. “I won’t have you out of my sight while a madman is after you!”

“Mum, I have to go with them. I’m safer with them, really, I am,” Rose explained.

“Rose, please!” Jackie begged.

Smith caught her eye. “Jackie, I promise I will never let any harm come to Rose.”

“Oh, really? Can you really promise that? Are you God?” Jackie demanded and Smith’s certainty slipped. _She was right, could he really promise that no harm would come to Rose?_

“Mum, I’m going. My choice, my decision,” Rose stated.

Jackie’s eyes narrowed and she fixed them on Smith once more. “You promise me, Detective Chief Inspector, you promise me that if it gets dangerous, you send Rose to a safe place. You make her safe.”

Smith nodded. “I promise,” he swore and with that, the trio was running out the door.

“I love you, Mum!” Rose tossed over her shoulder as they raced down the hallway.

“Call me!” Jackie cried just as the door shut on the sight of her only remaining daughter disappearing from her view, hand in hand with the two men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside in the darkness beside Rose’s block of flats, Adam basked in the glory of his success. His Rose hadn’t been home, so he hadn’t been able to apologize for his overreaction the night before, but she was going to her mother’s, so he knew she was safe. And he’d been able to spend some time in his sweet Rose’s home, rubbing her lotion on his body so he smelled as if she’d been lying with him in her bed, rubbing her luscious scent all over him. He’d gotten a little carried away with her lotion and his fantasy, he could admit that now in the cool air, but it had been so wonderful there in her bed. He hoped she wouldn’t be upset by the evidence of his ecstasy on her comforter.

 _The **bitch** deserves to be upset after having that **bastard** in her home!_ Adam shoved that thought away with a shaking hand through his too long hair. No, no, no, it was a mistake. The **bastard** had been there because of her sister’s murderer, his Rose had said so. She wouldn’t lie to him. She **knew** better. Adam laughed, the sound reminiscent of a hyena, as he calmed himself, his raging thoughts swirling back and forth in his head like a maelstrom.

His Rose hadn’t betrayed him, she’d left him a gift, after all! She must have known he’d come while she was away, he decided, that was why she had left her neatly folded laundry in the basket rather than putting it away. He’d returned her pale pink tank top that had served him so well, since he could no longer smell her on it, and taken something better. This time he had been **braver** , this time he had taken her knickers, lacy bits of prettiness he couldn’t wait to see her in. He wished he’d been able to find a few she hadn’t washed yet, but he was still pleased with his gift.

He was giggling to himself and fingering the silky bits of cloth in his pockets when his mobile rang, interrupting his joy. “What?” he growled as he answered the call.

“You might want to run, intern,” the voice on the other end warned, sounding faintly amused. “You have constables headed your way and you don’t want to get caught with what you have in your pocket.”

“How do you know about that?” Adam demanded, furious that he had been seen.

“Oh, I know a lot of things. Like your show of devotion last night. Very nice job with the fat man’s skull,” the voice congratulated.

Adam twitched, his fingers nervously tapping out a four beat measure against Rose’s knickers. “It was good, wasn’t it? And you’re improving as well, aren’t you?” he asked slyly.

“Hmpf. It does seem to be helping. You could probably use more if you’re going to keep up these little shows of your devotion.”

“I-I didn’t take any!” Adam protested, only to be cut off by the voice’s derisive snort.

“I’m not a simpleton. I know why you stopped coming to your internship. You took some, but trust me, you need more if you want to reach full potential.”

“Where do I get it?” Adam asked, lured by the idea of being stronger. Smarter. Even better than he already was. _How could his Rose resist him then?_

“Meet me at the Hathaway Hotel in forty five minutes. I’ll help you, dear intern. In return for some favors. Now run before they find you and ruin everything.”

“Yes, Master,” Adam said eagerly, his fingers stroking the lacy, silky fabric in his pocket, while his knob strained against the zipper of his trousers at the idea of what was to come. _Oh, it was going to be so good._ Soon he’d have more than just knickers to wrap around his cock. Soon he’d have all of the strength, the cunning, _everything_ necessary to have Rose wrapped around him instead, her loving embrace his alone. **Forever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin, as always, with many thanks to my glorious beta bloose09. She saved me from some serious fatigue mistakes in this one.
> 
> Guys, you've gotten this far, so it will be no surprise when I tell you there are some **Trigger Warnings:** Violence, mention of torture, mentioning Smith's past, which involves his kids, annnnd referencing the grossness that Adam left for Rose last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose stood in the middle of her flat, watching as everyone worked around her. Jack and Smith were speaking with the constables who had been first on the scene, and crime scene technicians were busy dusting for fingerprints and quietly discussing bits and pieces of the night. She felt as though she was viewing everything from underwater. It was all slightly out of focus and sounds were echoing oddly in her head. She watched as one of the technicians came to the doorway of her bedroom and beckoned her over. Rose moved through the room, feeling as though she was floating.

“Sorry about this, Miss, but I need you to identify something, and then catalogue what might be missing,” the technician said apologetically, clearly wishing he wasn’t asking her to do this.

Rose forced a small smile on her face, hoping that it looked genuine, instead of the caricature of friendliness she felt. “No, it’s fine. I want to do whatever I can to help,” she said, and her voice sounded muffled to her ears.

The technician returned the shaky smile and then stepped to the side, allowing Rose to enter her bedroom for the first time that night. At first, Rose didn’t see anything wrong with her room, although her comforter seemed somewhat rumpled. Then she noticed that her laundry basket was disturbed as well. Her neatly folded clothes seemed out place and not quite as neat as she always left them. Her job involved folding clothes, she was practically a professional and she knew when her piles had been messed with. “Did you go through my laundry?” she asked the technician.

The young man coughed and shook his head, his eyes wide. “Not yet, Miss. I was busy with the evidence left on… uhh… um, I was gathering other evidence, Miss. Was that not how you left your clothes?” he finally stammered out, glancing from her, to her bed, to out toward the inspectors who were still deep in discussions. “Is there anything missing?” he asked.

Rose sank to her knees by the basket and gingerly looked through her clothing, using one finger to sift through the folded piles. “Where are my knickers?” Rose murmured to herself. Not all of them were missing, but a few of her favorites, the lacy thong in her favorite shade of pink, the bikini with corset lacing up the side, and a few others she wore frequently. She knew she had washed them. “He stole my fucking knickers!” Rose said, anger propelling her to her feet and she began pacing around her room. 

“Ummm… how many pairs, Miss?” the technician asked, taking out his small tablet and prepping it for notes.

“Five or six at least!” Rose ground out, still pacing. She stopped at the foot of her bed and a flash of pink caught her eyes. “That’s my pink tank top. I thought I lost it,” she murmured and reached out to pick it up.

“Don’t!” the technician cried, throwing a hand out to stop her. “I mean… uh… you don’t want to touch that, Miss. Trust me,” he said when Rose turned confused eyes toward him.

Rose looked back at her crumpled tank top and she saw that it was lying in a wet spot in the middle of her comforter and there were faint, whitish stains all over the garment. Realization of what had happened on her bed, with one of her favorite shirts, sank in and Rose felt the world begin to fade away as rage, disgust, and sheer fear flooded her. Her knees weakened and there was a high pitched keening noise buzzing in her ears.

The technician saw Rose blanche as she wobbled on her feet and thin, high pitched sound emanated from her. His own panic set in as he realized she was seconds from falling apart and he was not equipped for that. He had heard that Detective Chief Inspector Harkness was best in these situations. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that the DCI was still in conversation, the technician needed him. “Inspector Harkness!” he hollered, hoping he wouldn’t get chewed out and that the woman wouldn’t pass out.

Harkness immediately broke away from Smith and the two constables, heading for the desperate cry. He made it to the bedroom door and looked to the young technician, who just pointed at Rose. She was pale, visibly shaking, and high pitched wail came from her as she stared, fixated by what was left behind on her bed. Harkness didn’t hesitate, he instantly called out to Smith to “Get in here!” and moved swiftly to Rose’s side, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist. “Hey, sweetheart, hey now. You’re fine,” he murmured, carefully keeping his voice soft and positive as he ran his hand briskly up her arm.

Rose turned to Harkness, her eyes huge and dull of that sparkle he was growing to cherish. “That was my favorite tank top,” she whispered and Harkness saw shock was setting in.

He looked around the room and saw a small, plush chair near her vanity. “You dust that?” he asked the technician, who nodded. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s move right here,” he murmured, reassuringly as he guided her to the chair.

Smith appeared in the doorway and his gaze was immediately drawn to Rose, who was sitting down as Harkness encouraged her to put her head between her legs. It scared him how docilely she was responding, how pale and shaken she clearly was. Ignoring the technician, who was practically cowering in the corner, he went straight to Rose, crouching in front of her. She reached out instantly, grabbing his hand and he wrapped his fingers around hers. “What happened?” he asked Harkness, although his eyes never left the bent, golden head of Rose. He ached to take her in his arms, but there were too many people around. For a moment he was bitterly jealous of his partner’s freedom to run a comforting hand up and down Rose’s back. Everyone knew Harkness was touchy, but he never crossed a line and victims and witnesses responded to him. Smith was more reserved and if he changed that now, it would only further jeopardize his chances at staying on the case.

“I just got in here, saw Rose, and here we are,” Harkness explained, continuing to run his hand up and down Rose’s bent back. “I think Brian over there can fill us in more,” he said, nodding in the technician’s direction.

The young man gulped and stepped forward, but Rose spoke before he could finish opening his mouth. “He stole my bleedin’ knickers and whacked off on my bed,” she said without lifting her head. Smith and Harkness glanced at each other, and pinned the unfortunate technician under hard eyes.

“Is this true?” Harkness asked, anger making his voice harsh. Brian nodded and disgust flickered over Harkness’s face as he absorbed the horror of what had occurred.

Rose lifted her head, staring up at Harkness and Smith through the honey gold strands of her hair. “He went through my _clean_ laundry, _stole_ my knickers, including some of my favorites, AND THEN WANKED ALL OVER MY BED USING MY FAVORITE TANK TOP AS A TISSUE!!” she said, starting out with gritted teeth and ending in a yell, her free hand clenched in a fist as she tossed her hair out of her face and straightened up in the chair. Harkness was pleased to see the spark returning to her eyes, but worried that the storm of her emotions was just beginning.

Smith had to control himself to keep from growling and his hand tightened around Rose’s. He kept his eyes locked with Rose, but spoke to the technician. “Are you set to collect the evidence?” he asked, his voice hard.

“Yes, sir,” the technician responded.

“Bag it, tag it, and get it the hell out of here, Brian. Now,” Smith commanded, every inch the lead inspector.

“Even… even the comforter, sir?” the technician asked and flinched when Smith turned cold, furious eyes on him.

“Bag it. Tag it. Get. It. Out. All of it. Now,” he repeated and Brian leapt into a frenzy of action as Smith turned back to Rose, who was still shaking slightly, both from anger and shock. “We’re going to catch him, Rose. We’re going to make him stop,” he promised, and Rose calmed slightly, seeing the determination in his face and the steadiness of his hand as he gripped hers. “How are you holding up?” he asked her softly.

Rose attempted a smile, but she feared it wasn’t her best. “I’m okay. I’m angry, I feel...violated, furious, and scared silly, but I know it’s going to be okay,” she assured him and squeezed his hand, trying for a better smile. “I want to kill him for doing this,” she said, her frustration bleeding through.

Smith, knowing his back was to the technician, who was labeling bags, grinned at Rose. Harkness paused in rubbing her back to glance over at Brian before coughing and saying, “Not the best thing to say in a flat full of police officers, honey,” as he tried to stop a laugh. Neither man could blame her for her sentiment, as they were each having fantasies that involved Adam Mitchell and things that would get them swiftly fired, if not imprisoned.

Rose grimaced. “I know, I know. I just… I loved my bed spread! He took my knickers! I don’t even want to _think_ about that, especially after seeing what he did with my tank top. I thought I’d lost it one day after the gym. Guess I know what happened now,” she said, shuddering.

“He’s getting sloppy, Brian’s going to get that to the lab and we have BOLOs posted for Adam Mitchell across the city,” Smith assured her.

Rose nodded, sighing. “Good. Sorry for freaking out.”

Harkness snorted and Smith shook his head. “Your reaction is completely understandable,” Smith said, and tugged her to her feet. “Come on, let’s get out of here and into the kitchen. We’ll get things wrapped up here fairly quickly.” Rose followed Smith back out of her room, determinedly not looking in the direction of her bed, where Brian was folding her comforter and slipping it into an oversized evidence bag.

Harkness followed, but he paused in the doorway and turned back to address the technician. “Brian, if you plan on attending to more crime scenes, you’re going to have to learn how to cope with a victim or witness who is about to become hysterical. It’ll be better for your love life too,” he said kindly.

Brian blushed, fumbling slightly as he placed the bags in the box to carry to the van. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled.

Harkness clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, mate, we were all young once. You’ll learn,” he said with a small smile and a wink, which got Brian to smile in return. “Need any help getting that to the van?”

Brian shook his head, hefting the box into his arms. “No, but thank you, sir. I appreciate the offer… and advice,” he said, his voice marginally more confident. “I’m going to get this out and we’ll get it over to the lab as quickly as possible. Poor girl shouldn’t have to worry about this creep for long,” he declared, bolstered by Harkness taking the time to talk with him. Brian knew that every lab tech hoped to work on Harkness and Smith’s cases, as they had one of the highest success rates and were rumored to be incredibly kind and generous with the lab techs and other grunts that were usually just afterthoughts to inspectors. Now he was getting a chance to see it first hand.

“That’s the spirit!” Harkness said, pleased to see a bounce in the young man’s step as he took the evidence box out. Harkness left him to his work and went to join his partner and Rose out in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched with keen calculation as people entered and exited the block of flats he knew held his chosen target. It would be difficult to get to her with all the police attention that was buzzing about at the moment, but that was tantalizing in its own way. Still, he wasn’t ready for that move, not quite yet. No, he’d had to move quickly with all of his other targets, he was going to take his time with her. Enjoy the chase, the hunt, and the inevitable hot pleasure of her death. He might even experiment with torture this time around. Although, perhaps he should practice on someone else first. He wouldn’t want to accidentally go too far, too fast, and end his fun before he was ready. That’s wasn’t fitting for the Master.

Finally, he saw the opportunity he had been hoping for. Some idiot in a police issued lab suit came out of the front entrance and headed straight for a police van. A beautifully secluded van. He slid from the shadows, stalking toward the unfortunate lab rat with a single-minded intensity. “Good evening,” he said as he sidled up behind the unsuspecting man, his well-modulated tone making the words flow like honey. The man turned and the Master struck, as quickly as a snake on a mouse, grabbing the man’s head with one hand and slamming it against the van’s open door with a satisfyingly wet thunk. The Master released his hold and the man dropped like a dead weight, his body half in the open van.

The Master couldn’t help a small chuckle as he stared down at the crumpled form. That had been so delightfully easy. He loved it when things just came together like this. Swiftly, he rifled through the evidence box, grimacing when he saw the multitude they had collected. Really, his intern had so much to learn. Leaving behind an article of her clothing that was actually dripping in his DNA? How absolutely amateurish. Still… there was something intriguing about seeing the horror, the trauma on her face when she saw these little presents. He wanted to see that. Oh, how he wanted to see her shake and shiver and cry. Or maybe this little sister would be stronger, maybe she’d be furious. He wanted to know how his prey felt about this kind of violation.

He cocked his head, staring at the coat the technician was wearing. No visible blood. That could be useful… Roughly, he stripped the coat from the unmoving body and slid his arms into the jacket. A little tight, but it would do. He buttoned the jacket and without a backwards glance, he headed for the entrance and began making his way up the stairs and to the flat number he had memorized.

It was absolutely exhilarating to be soooooo close. So close to getting caught, so close to the stupid, useless inspectors… although Simms had warned him this Smith and Harkness had an almost preternatural instinct for solving their crimes. Useless, foolish, careless Simms. The fact that he was linked genetically to the Master was irritating and a touch embarrassing at times. He shook that off and let the excitement of what he was about to do sink into his bones and soak his mind.

Confidently, he opened the door and strode into the flat, heading straight back toward where he knew his prey slept. _You could learn so much about your prey by seeing their den_ , he thought as a small smile flickered across his carefully attractive face. There was an art, he had discovered, to making yourself just handsome enough that people responded to you, but didn’t remember many details about you. An art and genetics, he conceded, but he’d been fairly lucky there. He also knew that if you looked and acted like you belonged somewhere, people just assumed you did. Even the supposedly watchful police force.

He slid into the bedroom and almost chuckled when he saw the stripped bed and the rumpled chaos of the laundry basket. _You had fun, didn’t you, my foolish intern_. He wanted to laugh and wished he’d been here when his prey had first walked in. Oh, what joy that would have been! He could see it now, though. He poked his head out of the bedroom and was delighted that the little sister of Lilly Tyler was still seated at the kitchen table, facing the flat at large, so he could see her wide, doe-eyes, and soft, trembling lips. _Oh, were her fingers shaking as well?_ He couldn’t tell, the tall, broad git with big ears was holding her hands between his large, steady-looking ones. Detective Chief Inspector Jonathan Smith, multiple doctorates, former British Army medical personnel during the worst of the war, widower, and the former father of dead children. Children, dead at the hands of his wife, his research had informed him. There was a lot of trauma and torture in this man’s past… lots of wonderful things to poke and prod at, places to break him down and make him scream for mercy. This man might be fun to play with. Especially if the report of his rather dangerous intellect was true. Ohhhhh… even more so if what he was sensing between DCI Smith and his sweet prey was real. Was that attraction? The Master inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for just amount before they popped open and something dark and sinister glittered in his hazel eyes. Yesssss, it was even more than basic animal attraction, it had that sweet, wonderful scent to it he knew he could use to his advantage.

He turned his attention to the other man seated at the table, the man calling himself Detective Chief Inspector Jack Harkness, former Captain in the United States Air Force, although his past before that was decidedly more murky. His research had turned up next to nothing, but hints of a dark past, possible jail time, and a faint link to some shadowy intelligence organization made him intensely curious. Sadly, he’d have to let that search run in the background while he dealt with more immediate concerns. What he did know about the strikingly handsome man was entertaining. DCI Harkness managed to have a lover, or lovers nearly every night, yet it was rare that there were hard feelings afterward. In fact, most of his numerous escapades and enemies had ended in a similar story of nudity and sex. He didn’t even seem to have a preference when it came to the gender of his various bed partners. From all of that, added to what the Master suspected was a carefully disguised intelligence, the Master gleaned that he made an excellent foil to DCI Smith’s odd style and nearly alien level of cleverness. The angle of his body and the gentle tone of his voice as he spoke to the little sister spoke of affection, a deep affection that would lead to a fierce determination to protect and defend.

How interesting… in the course of a week, his prey had managed to instill some very intense emotions in the hearts of her chosen protectors. His job had just gotten far more difficult. Good… things were getting too easy for him and he was getting _bored_. Oh, so bored. And bored, he was swiftly discovering, was even worse than the irritation with the stupidly normal people he constantly walked around with. _Finally_ , he was going to do something worthy of his increasing intelligence and wit, his rapidly expanding abilities. Oh, this was going to be such a fun game!

The Master supposed he should do what he came to do, study his actual prey. This far, he’d found her a little dull compared to those surrounding her. Just some young, simple woman from the Estates who seemed content to eat beans and toast, and let life slide her by. It had been her sister, the bright and beautiful Lilly Tyler who had been the real threat, the real hunt. And he’d been forced to act so quickly, to his everlasting regret. Back when he had still let them think they held his leash, answered to their demands. That time had ended. The only way he could think to extend his enjoyment had been to change his target to the little sister. Even before he’d heard from his git of a half-brother that the little sister had heard him, he’d been brewing an idea in his frankly amazing brain. Now, he had his first real look at this Rose Tyler up close. At first glance, his initial impression seemed accurate, just a simple, moderately pretty young woman of moderate smarts. 

He was about to dismiss her when he saw a spark in her wide, brown eyes. She wasn’t just scared after his intern’s intrusion, she was angry. Her lips were trembling from suppressed, intense emotions, not fear. The set of her shoulders showed her to be determined, not cowed. This was no simple Estate girl. Her feelings were not so simple either. That same tug and pull, the emotion that was more than just simple lust, was returned for the big, rangy inspector, and there was a warmth of loving friendship between her and the charmer. In just a week, these three had been bound together in ways he didn’t truly understand, nor did he see that often among the bovine herds he frequently observed. Hoooooooow interesting. He glanced around her bedroom and was surprised to find books on history and travel amongst the usual romances and mysteries. No, his prey was not as simple as he had initially thought.

Now that he had what he had come for, he really shouldn’t dally. While he enjoyed the element of danger, he didn’t want to be asinine. The Master turned to leave and nearly made it to the door when another technician stopped him. “Hey! Where’s Brian? When did you get here?” the woman asked curiously as she lifted a fingerprint duster from the doorframe of the entrance.

“He’s in the van,” the Master answered, plastering a charismatic smile on his lips. “Just wanted me to run up and make sure he hadn’t missed anything.”

“Oh,” she said, accepting his answer and turning back to finish dusting. “Didja finish up then?”

The Master’s smile took a twist and he glanced over at the table where the little sister sat with her two valiant protectors. “It’s done,” he said, just slightly louder, and then vanished out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose’s head shot up as she heard what the man leaving had said. Common words, but spoken in the insidious tones she still heard in her nightmares. Her sister’s murderer. “He’s here!” she whispered furiously, clutching at Smith’s hand. 

Harkness and Smith looked around, instantly responding to the urgency in Rose’s voice. “Adam?” Smith asked, his instincts telling him that she was right, something dangerous had raised its head.

“No,” Rose whispered, searching the faces in the room for one like her sister had described, “Lilly’s killer. I just heard him. I heard his voice.”

Smith and Harkness didn’t hesitate, didn’t question if maybe she was just shaken, they sprang to their feet. “Who just spoke?” Harkness commanded, his powerful voice grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. There was a beat of silence as the tech and constables looked at each other, confused, and then the woman by the door raised her hand. “You aren’t in school, but thank you, Carol. Who were you talking to?” Harkness asked.

“I… I don’t rightly know. Said Brian had sent him up. Must have been a new lab tech, I didn’t recognize him, He just went out the door,” Carol said, not really sure what was happening.

“Constables, one of you with me, the other with DCI Harkness. We have a potential murder suspect and we need to go. Now,” Smith said, striding forward and the constables immediately responded, breaking off to pair off with the two inspectors. Smith turned back to point at Rose. “Don’t wander off. You all, keep her safe, let no one else in or out,” Smith commanded and then they were out the door. They moved swiftly to the stairs and without needing to talk, the two partners split, Harkness and his constable heading up the stairs, Smith and his constable pounding down the stairs. 

Rose couldn’t stay still, she got up from the table and walked past the stunned technicians, who were all whispering amongst themselves. She wandered over to the living room and stared out the window into the parking lot, rubbing her arms against the chill she felt. The hits just would not stop coming. Adam and now Lilly’s killer in her flat? So close, so frighteningly close. She wanted to be with Smith, helping him, but she’d seen enough horror movies to know that was when the dumb blonde got killed. She’d stay put for now.

A flash of white caught her attention and she saw a man standing in the middle of the parking lot, just staring up at her window. The hair on the back of her neck raised and Rose knew deep in her stomach who it was. He peeled the white coat from him and dropped it disdainfully on the ground before looking back up at her window. He gave a two fingered salute and then turned and began walking away.

Rose’s trance broke and she ran for the door, past all of the people who had been supposed to stop her. “Smith!” she yelled, racing for the stairwell, “Smith! He’s in the parking lot! I saw him, I saw him!” She grabbed on to the railing and peered over, relieved to see Smith raise an acknowledging hand as he hit the bottom level.

“Get back inside, Rose!” he said and disappeared.

Rose heard thunderous steps above her, and saw that Harkness had heard her as well and was running down the stairs to follow Smith. “Hurry, Jack, he’s getting away. Watch Smith’s back, watch yours. Please, please be safe,” she called out and Harkness flashed a grin at her as he rushed past her.

“You heard him, Rose. Get inside, Doctor’s orders!” Harkness quipped as he bound down the stairs after his partner, two at a time as the less athletic constable struggled to keep up.

Smith exploded out of the block of flats, hitting the pavement and whipping around to get a 360 degree view. There. He saw the pile of white on the ground and launched himself in that direction, as the constable went the other way.

Harkness skidded to a stop as he left the building and took off after his partner. Unfortunately, a car started up and the sound of tires squealing signaled their chase was most likely at an end for now. He caught up to Smith, who was standing in the middle of the road, fists clenched and body tight. “Got anything?” he asked, panting.

“Dark colored four door, with AF at the beginning and 098 at the end,” Smith said, clearly frustrated.

Harkness leaned over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. His chest was on fire from his run. “Shit. At least we got something. Probably stolen, but still something. Christ, I have got to stop getting distracted by the yoga pants and actually work on my cardio when I go to the gym,” he said.

Smith glanced over at him, anger melting from his body. There was nothing else to be done currently. “I’m fairly certain the last time I suggested exactly that, you told me you were getting a different kind of cardio,” he shot back and began heading back to the flat. Now that he knew he wasn’t going to catch the murderer right now, he wanted to get back to Rose’s side.

“Sir! DCI Smith! DCI Harkness! We need you!” the constable who had followed Smith called out. He was on the other side of the parking lot, next to the crime scene van, the other constable bent over in the open van.

When they arrived at the van, Smith and Harkness saw very quickly what the issue was. Brian, the technician, was laying halfway in the van, his legs dangling limply out of the open door. Smith held two fingers to Brian’s neck while Harkness cursed and radioed for an ambulance. “Tell them to hurry,” Smith said, relieved to feel a faint pulse, but grimacing at the pool of blood under his head. He let his medical training take over the inspector side of him, knowing he could count on Harkness to preserve the crime scene for him.

He did what he could to stem the bleeding from Brian’s head wound, but with such limited medical supplies, there wasn’t much he could do. Smith lifted Brian’s eyelids, assessing pupil response to light. Still alive, still responding, but the young man wasn’t waking up. Smith needed that ambulance now. “How much longer?” he said, looking up at Harkness.

Harkness shrugged. “Few minutes, maybe? They said one was close. How is he?”

“Eye response is good, pulse is light and thready, but there. Appears to be only head trauma, but he’s not waking and that’s not good. He needs to get to the hospital,” Smith said truthfully and Harkness cursed again.

“We have another issue,” Harkness said regretfully. He pointed at the evidence bags Brian had dutifully brought down. They had been slashed open, meaning any evidence collected had been potentially contaminated and was now useless.

Smith stared in disbelief at the ruined evidence and anger mixed with the guilt he felt at being the one to order Brian to bring the bags out. “Fuck!” he cried and slammed his fist into the side of the van. The two constables jumped and Smith shook his hand, pain singing through the bones of his hand.

“Don’t,” Harkness murmured, keeping his voice low so just Smith could hear him as he turned to fully face his partner. “Don’t even start, Doc. It’s not your fault Brian got hurt, it’s that asshole’s. He must have been waiting. It didn’t matter when Brian came down, someone was getting hurt tonight.”

Smith stared into the understanding eyes of his partner and felt the knot of anger and guilt loosen. Not disappear, but loosen. Jack always knew, somehow Jack was always able to read him when he started to feel that way.

The reassuring wail of sirens sounded and lights flashed as the ambulance rounded the corner. Smith gave himself a minute to stare up at Rose’s window, wishing she was with him. Much like Jack, Rose had a way of reading him, soothing him that he had never experienced before. He also wanted to know for certain that she was in a safe place and that was by his side. He nearly smiled when he saw Rose standing by the window, watching them.

EMTs ran toward them and Smith put that desire aside, snapping out orders to the constables to do what they could to preserve the crime scene, but stay out of the way. He then began prepping the EMTs, giving them as much information about Brian’s condition as he could, assisting with preparing the neck brace necessary for any head trauma, and lifting Brian onto the backboard so he could be safely transported to the hospital.

“I’m getting Rose,” Harkness said and began trotting back to the building.

“Good,” Smith murmured, “This night has only just started.” He blew out a sigh and watched with a heavy heart as the EMTs slammed the doors and started off for the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter actually manages to get through with no real warnings! Just some minor reminders of Adam being creepy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. As always, my lovely beta bloose09 was instrumental in polishing this up and I'm so grateful for her and for all of you wonderful readers!  
> 

“No, Mum, I’m fine. I’m absolutely fine,” Rose blew out a frustrated breath and held her mobile away from her face, rolling her eyes in exasperation at Jack, who was smothering a laugh as he listened in on the mother-daughter communication. “Yes. Yes. Okay, yeah, my place got broken into! By Adam! Yeah, that’s why the constable is there. Uh huh. Uh huh. I know, but Henry is just going to have to be understanding about another man being in your flat tonight. Mum… Mum….” Rose sighed again and turned away from Jack, facing the wall. “Mum, please let the constable stay. Please. I, umm… I think Lilly’s killer… I think he came to my flat tonight as well.”

Jack could hear that scream all the way across the room. Rose tossed a miserable look over her shoulder at him and Jack took mercy on her. He sauntered over to Rose and plucked the mobile from her unresisting fingers. “Excuse me, Jackie, this is Detective Chief Inspector Harkness. I hope you don’t mind, but I wanted to ask you a favor.”

At the sound of Jack’s calming, masculine voice, Jackie quieted her screaming. “Of course, DCI Harkness,” she said, her voice sweetening.

“Jackie, I thought we’d moved past the title nonsense and you’d agreed to call me Jack,” he said with mock hurt, winking at Rose, who had to hold a hand over her mouth to contain her mirth.

Rose heard her mum’s telltale flirty giggle and shook her head. Nothing stopped her mum for long. “Sorry, Jack it is. What can I do for you?” her mum said, her tone far more submissive than when she’d been talking to Rose.

“I need you to let Constable Rogers stay the night with you. He’s a good guy and he’ll just spend the night on your sofa, just in case anything happens. Had a bit of weirdness when we were at Rose’s flat earlier and we just want to make sure you two ladies are safe,” Jack said congenially.

“What are you doing to make my daughter safe, then? That Smith promised he’d keep her safe. Notice he’s not the one talking to me” Jackie demanded, a bit of her attitude slipping through. Jack couldn’t help but appreciate her Mama Bear attitude. He wished more parents were like that. His mama had been like that once upon a time.

“He’s actually arranging for a safe house for her right now, Jackie. Don’t you worry, we’re going to make sure your girl is safe and sound tonight. But Rose won’t get any rest unless she knows you’re taken care of too,” Jack said, making sure his smile came through in his voice.

“All right then, but you tell my girl to call me first thing in the mornin’. No excuses there, eh? Your Constable Rogers can stay,” Jackie said, clearly reluctant but conceding.

“You’re the best, thank you. Rose can rest now. Now you make sure that constable behaves,” Jack said and Jackie laughed.

“Best make sure you tell him to try and keep me line instead!” Jackie said, delighted and they exchanged goodbyes.

Rose raised her eyebrow as Jack handed her mobile back to her. “You’re good with her,” she observed, relieved that her mum would be watched over and a little jealous that Jack had done it so easily when it would have taken at least half an hour for her to do so.

Jack gave her a cocky grin. “I’m good with the ladies! And men,” he said and winked at her. Rose couldn’t help her laugh.

“I have absolutely no problem believing that,” she said, shaking her head. “I bet going out with you for a night on the town is a complete adventure, between all the people you know and all the waiters and passers-by you manage to seduce with a wink and smile. I bet you get the whole club dancing with you.” She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with delight.

Jack knew she was focusing on the simple things, the superficial things, like a night out on the town, because it was easier than dealing with the events in her flat. He was willing to help her out, keep her smiling and her mind off the violation of her home. He laughed and grinned at her, mischief lighting his face as he leaned across the tiny table in the small room they had families wait in while at the precinct. “Tell you what, when things simmer down, we’re going dancing. You look like you got some moves on the dance floor yourself,” he said.

Rose threw her head back, laughing. “You have no idea how wrong you are! I love dancing, but I’m sooooo not good at it. Generally get a good three feet of space around me so my flailing doesn’t injure anyone. You know, when the creepy guy isn’t tryin’ ta dance up on me or one of my mates.”

“Oh, I know that feeling,” Jack said, winking, and Rose dissolved into giggles again. He kicked back from the table, linking his fingers behind his head. “You knoooow,” he said conspiratorially, a small smile playing at his lips as he drew the word out, “the Doctor has some pretty good moves of his own if you can convince him to get out there on the floor.”

“Oi, don’t go spilling my secrets” Smith said, entering the room just in time to hear Jack. Rose looked up at him and he was gratified to see the bright humor in her face as opposed to the stress and exhaustion she’d had before.

“You dance?” Rose asked, clearly surprised.

Smith gave her a moderately hurt look. “Don’t sound so surprised. I’ve got some moves,” he defended himself as he shut the door and moved to stand by the table, wrapping his long fingers around the top of the empty chair in between Rose and Harkness. He flicked a glance at Harkness, assessing his deliberately relaxed stance, before his eyes were drawn back to Rose like a moth to flame. After the day she had gone through, the sparkle of humor in her eyes was wonderful to see, as was the smile lightening the tension around her lush mouth. As their eyes met, he found himself asking her silently how she was holding up. He wasn’t that surprised when she answered him, telling him she was tired but fine with a simple tilt of her head and a softening of her honey whiskey eyes.

“Prove it,” she said, her voice slightly huskier as her eyes drifted over his rangy form and it took Smith a moment to remember they had been talking about dancing.

Once again, Jack saved his bacon. “Rose and I were just talking about how we need a night out on the town as soon as this mess is wrapped up. Thought it might be good for all of us. Think you could get Donna to join us?” he asked Rose, looking like a hopeful puppy.

Rose laughed and Smith felt as if she had run a fingertip up his spine, electricity jolting his chest His level of awareness and arousal was completely inappropriate but ever since he had realized how close both Adam and Lilly’s killer had gotten to Rose, he had been on high alert around her. In every sense of the phrase. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and whisk her away to safety and it was maddening that could stare at her and hope he was doing the right thing.

Rose cocked an eyebrow questioningly and he realized he’d been staring at her while she and Jack had continued their bantering. “Everything okay?” she murmured quietly, her hand reaching out to touch one of his clenched fists, just a gentle stroke that managed to soothe and jolt him all at once.

Smith felt a smile touch his lips as he continued to hold Rose’s gaze, his fingers curling around hers of their own volition. “Everything is fine, Rose, and I’d be happy to show you my moves as soon as possible,” he said, his voice deepening as her eyes flashed golden fire at him. Jack coughed and Smith was horrified to realize that he had forgotten his partner had been in the room with them for a moment. “I adore dancing, don’t I, Jack?” he asked, his voice returning to normal as he straightened and noted Jack’s ear to ear grin.

“Sure, Doc. Just didn’t know we were calling it ‘dancing’ these days,” Jack grinned and Smith shot him a quelling look.

“Stow it,” Smith muttered, although Rose’s giggle was heartwarming.

“Just gives us more incentive to take care of business, if you ask me,” Jack said smugly, kicking back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his head, a pleased grin still on his handsome face. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” he asked, hating to bring the group back to the present, but knowing it was necessary. Jack tried not to show how pleased he was when he saw Smith and Rose continued to hold hands, even after the dose of reality he had administered.

“Arranging for that is what kept me so long,” Smith said as Rose sobered. Her fingers twitched in his hold and he squeezed lightly, reassuringly. “You can’t go back to your flat tonight, Rose, I’m sorry. Not an option,” he told her, holding her gaze steadily. When she just nodded instead of protesting as she had in the past, he knew she was truly shaken and scared. “I found a safe house that’s available immediately. You’ll be safe and comfortable, and it’s close to both the university and Henrik’s, so you won’t have your routine interrupted too much.”

Jack sat up straight, alarms ringing in his head. “Is one of our safe houses really a good idea?” he asked quietly, staring intently at Smith, trying to communicate his concern without worrying Rose further. If Lilly’s murder had anything to do with her investigation into Brigadier General Simm’s research, than it was likely any safe house registered to the Criminal Investigation Department was compromised. Jack knew it was possibly paranoid of him, but if Inspector Simms knew about a place, Jack didn’t want Rose there.

“It’s not one of the CID’s houses,” Smith replied, catching Jack’s attention. “It’s my house. If that’s alright with you, Rose,” he said, looking back at her.

“N-no, that’s fine,” Rose said, surprised. She was also excited, shockingly excited at the idea of going home with Smith, sleeping in his home, knowing she’d be safe with him. It was amazing, and a little embarrassing, how badly she wanted to just tug his hand and head there immediately.

“Doc, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jack hissed, his eyes shooting to Rose before darting back to Smith. He wanted Rose safe, but he didn’t want his partner to ruin his career doing something stupid.

Rose knew instantly that Jack was referring to the warning Smith had gotten earlier in the day about how he seemed inappropriately close to a victim’s family member. “Smith… this won’t get you in trouble, will it?” she asked, concern tightening her feminine features.

“Just a reminder that I’m clever, I’m more than clever, I’m brilliant,” Smith said, rolling his eyes at both of them. “Cooper has cleared the protection of a murder witness that has been routinely harassed and threatened by at least two unknown subjects, both believed to dangerous. Due to the delicate nature of certain aspects of this case, Cooper has acknowledged that an alternative safe house is the best choice,” Smith continued. Rose and Jack blinked at him, thrown by his completely professional recitation, a change from his more casual Northern accent. He winked, a lopsided grin flashing as he lapsed back into his usual speech pattern, saying, “Toldja I was brilliant. You’re coming too, Jack. That’s the rule. To avoid any attempt to undermine our professional reputations or call our bias into question, Rose Tyler is to be protected by both of us at night.” He gave Jack a rueful look. “Sorry to put a crimp on your love life.”

“Aww, for Rose I don’t mind,” Jack said, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, eliciting a laugh from Jack and another lopsided grin from Smith. Rose quickly sobered, however. “Thank you. Both of you. I know you guys are taking a lot of time and effort to help me. A lot of risk too. I can’t thank you enough for all that you’re doing,” she said and started to say more, but she yawned instead.

Jack laughed as he got to his feet, “Poor Rose, you must be exhausted.”

“C’mon, let’s get going. Carol, the female lab tech, packed you an overnight bag,” Smith told her as Rose stood as well, still holding his hand. Smith saw a variety of emotions flash across her face and quickly added, “She took clothes from your bureau, not the laundry basket, don’t worry about that.”

Rose nodded and together the three of them walked out of the room, skirting through the hallways of the police department toward the parking garage and Smith’s car.

The ride to Smith’s townhouse had been mostly quiet, each of them lost in their thoughts. Shortly before they had reached the car, Smith had received a call that Brian, the injured lab tech, was awake and talking. Relief had been palpable among the three, although Rose felt a fresh wave of guilt that someone had been hurt while helping her.

Rose leaned back against the surprisingly comfortable back seat of Smith’s car and tried to relax. She knew she was riding the knife edge of anxiety and exhaustion, and the crash from that was imminent. She just hoped she made it to Smith’s house before that happened. The fact that she was only moderately excited about seeing where Smith lived, never mind staying there, told Rose how out of it she really was.

Up front, Jack and Smith sat in shared silence, each man considering the events of the night. Jack had tried to give Rose the front seat, but she had demurred, saying he and Smith would be able to speak more easily if they were next to each other. However, other than an occasional murmur, silence had reigned in the car.

Rose jolted to awareness as the car stopped and she realized she had almost fallen asleep. Jack opened the door for her and she smiled, finding his Old World manners very sweet. A bright blue door similar to the color of Smith’s car greeted her atop a trio of stairs that looked white in the mix of moonlight and the streetlamp. Rose glanced at Smith as he lifted her small overnight satchel and smiled. “Let me guess, your favorite color is blue,” Rose said softly, and Smith grinned at her.

“Excellent color for both academia and detective work, actually. Helps aid in concentration and reducing stress,” Smith replied and Rose grinned, following behind him as he continued to educate her on why blue was a wonderful color.

“Doesn’t hurt that it matches ours eyes,” Jack finally interrupted the impromptu lesson, his own sapphire eyes twinkling as he shut the door, sealing them into Smith’s home.

“Yeah, because that’s what I worry about first when picking out the color of my door. Does this flatter my eyes?” Smith said the last part in a sing-song falsetto as Rose looked around with tired interest. The two men continued to rib each other as Rose took in the small entryway they stood in that led to a sizable living room. There was an enormous sofa, several bookcases, an overstuffed chair and a large TV that would make any male envious. There was also a staircase that led upstairs, although Rose couldn’t see what was up there, as Smith had only turned on the entryway and living room lights. Off the living room was another room in either direction and Rose would have wanted to explore if she hadn’t felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Rose turned back to the pair and found herself smiling at their antics. At times they were like an old married couple and she loved that they let her into her world to see it. “I think blue just became my favorite color,” she said as the two men paused, “Definitely inspiring some trust and loyalty on my part,” she continued and then had to cover a jaw cracking yawn.

“Okay, enough fun. It’s bedtime,” Smith decided, “Jack, take the spare room upstairs. Sheets are still on from the last time you stayed over,” he said with a tired wave toward the stairs.

“That was over two weeks ago!” Jack said in horror, “Why haven’t the sheets been done?”

Smith gave him an exasperated look. “Because you’re the only one who uses that bed, so A) I didn’t feel it was necessary; B) if you did something unsanitary in there I don’t want to know and you can just deal; and C) shut it, I’m exhausted.”

Jack grumbled something about “men being pigs,” causing Rose to clap a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. Smith merely sighed, replying, “You’re a man too, Jack,” in a tone that told Rose this was a conversation that happened a lot.

“I’m clearly a gentleman, unlike you,” Jack said with great dignity, then jerked a thumb at Rose. “If I’m in there, where is Briar Rose turning into Sleeping Beauty? Don’t tell me the sofa, because I’ll wash the sheets myself before I let that stand,” continued, looking annoyed.

Smith stared at him. “You’ve gone stupid from sleep deprivation, clearly. She gets my room and I’ll take the sofa out here. Clean sheets on my bed,” he finished, turning to Rose.

Rose tried to concentrate on his last comment, not the idea that she would be sleeping in his bed. _How… intimate_. A shiver of pleasure went through her at the thought. She spared a moment to wistfully dream of him sharing it with her before she shut that line of thinking down. It wasn’t helpful and was only going to get her in trouble. “It isn’t fair that you don’t get to sleep in a real bed in your own home. I’ll take the sofa,” she said instead.

Smith and Jack looked horrified. “We are absolutely not letting a lady sleep on the sofa! He can have the spare room,” Jack said as Smith shook his head.

“I sleep on the sofa all the time,” Smith countered, “I bought it specifically to be comfortable.” Jack and Rose shifted, each feeling a pang in their hearts, knowing that he was referring to the nights his dreams tormented him. “So can we stop being foolish and go to bed, please?” For the first time since she had met him, Smith sounded beat. Rose nodded and Jack sighed.

“Yell if you need me,” he said and started up the steps. It said something to Rose that Jack knew his way well enough that he didn’t even turn on a light until he reached the bedroom. Jack shut the door and just like that, Smith and Rose were alone. In Smith’s house. With Rose about to sleep in his bed.

Rose swallowed and looked at Smith, only to discover that he had picked up her satchel again and had started for the living room. Clearly, he wasn’t as affected by all of this as she was and Rose knew it was ridiculous, but she was mildly irritated by that. She was going to be sleeping in his bed after all, wasn’t that kind of a big deal? Grumpily, Rose recalled Jack’s muttered “Men are pigs” and thought she might agree. Then she just shook her head, silently laughing at herself. She needed to sleep if this was how she was reacting.

“Kitchen is through there, help yourself if you get hungry. Bathroom is upstairs, directly at the top of the stairs, but there’s also one off my bedroom, which is on the other side of the living room. Kinda a master suite of sorts,” Smith said, turning back to her and grinning slightly as he stood by the open door of what Rose assumed was his bedroom.

“That’s very handy,” Rose said, coming to stand next to him, peering into the bedroom. More bookcases overflowing with books and what looked like tech gadgets, and a very large bed that dominated the room. It looked so comfortable. “Thanks for… thanks,” Rose said lamely, turning back to Smith.

He reached out and very gently stroked his fingers down her cheek, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. Rose had to resist the urge to lean into his hand because if she did that she wouldn’t be able to resist throwing herself in his arms. Instead, she stood as still as possible, while memorizing the feel of his hand. “I’ll be right here if you need anything,” he said softly, his eyes bright with unsaid thoughts and feelings.

“Okay,” she breathed, whiskey eyes tangling with smoky blue eyes.

His fingers twitched as if he wanted to reach out to her again, but instead he just leaned forward and swiftly pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Get some sleep,” he said, his voice deepening and he abruptly turned, heading for the sofa. The kitchen. Anywhere but right next to her.

“Okay,” she said again, her voice sounding slightly strangled. Rose grabbed her bag and swiftly closed herself into the bedroom, the door a firm boundary between her and the dangerous, wonderful man on the other side. The one she absolutely, one hundred percent could not have. The one she wanted so badly, it seared through her veins like a fire. She could feel his lips on her forehead still, like a brand. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and a small, tortured groan escaped her lips. She had to get it together.

Her shoulders slumped and Rose finally gave into her exhaustion, yawning hugely. All the desire in the world couldn’t stand against how tired she was. Rose found the bathroom and swiftly did her nightly rituals before she came back into the bedroom. Now there was only one more obstacle before she could sleep. Rose glanced at the shut door and admitted to herself that there was no obstacle. She wanted in that bed in the worst way.

Rose dove into the bed, cuddling into the soft, silky feeling sheets, curling the downy comforter around her body as she did. Her head hit one of the pillows and the faintest scent of Smith’s woodsy, leather, and _male_ teased her nose. Her eyelids fluttered shut in delight and Rose sighed with pleasure. Smith’s bed was amazing, firm, yet just yielding enough. Not unlike the man himself. Rose decided that if she couldn’t be pressed up against him, his bed would do. She giggled to herself at her punchy thoughts and dragged a spare pillow into her arms, burying her face in it so she could inhale the faint traces of Smith. _If only…_ no, there was no point in torturing herself with those thoughts.

Sleep was just settling around her when visions of Adam rolling around in her bed as she had just done in Smith’s shot into her mind. Rose bolted upright, disgust shuddering through her. She glanced at the door, thinking about calling out to Smith, instinctively wanting to talk through her fears with him, but she stopped herself. He was exhausted, just like her. Rose flopped back down and determinedly shut her eyes, clearing her mind as best she could. Her exhausted body proved to be more than her suddenly active mind could handle and sleep found her again quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detective Inspector Ethan Simms was trying to sleep as well, although he had been forced into trying to aid the Sandman along with a good portion of vodka. That was becoming a more and more frequent occurrence, to the point where if he didn’t pour himself a shot as soon as he walked in the door of his flat, his hands would start shaking. Still, it wasn’t a flaw or a weakness… loads of great men had themselves a drink after work. Churchill for one. Simms enjoyed the comparison and saluted himself for being so clever as he poured another shot down his throat.

Granted, his father never drank. The General sneered at the idea of alcohol, constantly lecturing his son for that and any other fault the General sniffed out. He was never good enough, always a disappointment, as he was constantly reminded as the General looked down his long nose at him. Just like that prick Smith. Fuck, he hated that bastard. Hate and anger twisted in his gut, burning with a fire similar to the booze he poured down his gullet once more.

A ringing interrupted his musing and he stared bleary-eyed at the mobile on the nightstand next to him. **Blocked**. That was only ever one person. His brother. Sort of. The alcohol had dulled his senses enough that he laughed to himself, thinking that maybe the General didn’t drink, but he sure had other vices. Like the one that had created this secret human, the one he only knew about by accident. Granted, ever since he had found out as a teenager, his father had thrown every accomplishment of his brother’s in his face, just further reminding Simms what a useless failure he was at pleasing the General. His gut still twisting with a flurry of emotions, Simms reached for the still ringing mobile, missing it the first time before he was able to put it to his ear. “Harold! Whaaa’s new” he cried, the vodka slurring his words and thought process.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That Name,” the voice on the other end bit out, his tone so frigid Simms actually shivered. Caught up in his angst over their shared parent, Simms had forgotten how truly terrifying the other man was.

“Sorry,” Simms mumbled and he heard a sigh.

“You’re drunk again, aren’t you?” the icy edge of disgust was just barely detectable.

“No,” Simms said lamely, throwing his shot glass across the room, where it bounced uselessly on the carpet. It had been a foolish gesture, since there was no one to see it. Although… one never knew with his brother. Simms glanced around his darkened room warily, expecting to see… well he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He just knew the comforting buzz from the vodka was fading.

“Sure. Can you at least remember what I’m about to tell you?”

“Of course,” Simms replied, sitting up straight on his bed and trying to sound coolly professional. He always remembered everything this man said to him. The words burned into his memory and he was still loose enough from the vodka to silently admit that was because he was terrified of what would happen if he ever failed to follow through on one of his brother’s ‘requests’.

“I want you to get yourself and your partner on the Uni murder of the security guard. Offer to trade cases or something. Or at least get access to the evidence. I’ll let you know what to do after that,” the man said, his tone saying he no longer cared about what state Simms was in. He knew there would be follow through on his order.

Simms nodded, and then realized he couldn’t be seen. Probably. “Sure,” he quickly said, tapping his fingers against his temple in a four beat measure. “I can offer to help out on that, sure be no issue. Anthony might have questions, though.”

“Control your lackey,” the edge was back in the man’s voice.

Anthony was starting to question Simms more and more, but Simms wasn’t about to tell his brother that. “What else can I do?” he asked instead, knowing that wouldn’t be the only reason he was contacted. It never was that simple.

“Find out where they took Rose Tyler. Two quality inspectors like Smith and Harkness wouldn’t let a witness stay at her flat after tonight, so find out where she’s staying.”

Simms grimaced, knowing that description was a subtle dig at his own abilities, but he didn’t acknowledge it out loud. The only time he had challenged his brother, he had ended up with three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and he’d pissed blood for a week. “Do you want me to call you when I know?”

“No. I’ll find you. I always do, after all,” his brother laughed lightly, and Simms felt a chill go down his spine. “Night night. Sweet dreams,” he said mockingly and the line went dead.

Nausea was instant and intense. Simms barely hauled the trashcan next to the bed onto his lap before he vomited all of the vodka he had drunk, along with his dinner a few hours ago. Simms hugged the trashcan to his chest, shaking slightly from fear and illness. Sometimes he felt he could trust his brother, but then there were nights like this. The nights where he wondered if he was going to die at the hands of his own family one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A scream ripped through the stillness of Smith’s townhouse and he shot instantly awake, throwing himself off the sofa and into a defensive stance. A thud above him told him that Harkness had just done the same in the upstairs bedroom. Harkness and Rose were spending the night at his house. That’s why he was on the sofa. That’s why… _Rose!_

Smith vaulted over the sofa, racing to his bedroom door as he heard feet pounding down his steps. There hadn’t been another scream, but Smith knew it had been real, not a dream, and he was desperate to make sure Rose was okay. He threw the door open and burst into the room, readying to murder anyone who had hurt Rose. Instead of attackers, he saw that Rose was alone, sitting upright in bed, as pale as a ghost, panting as she hugged a pillow to her mid-section. Her eyes were huge and haunted as they clung to him.

He hadn’t even been aware he was moving until he reached the side of the bed, a hand reaching out to smooth her hair back from her face. “A nightmare?” he asked gently and Rose nodded.

They stared at each other for a half second and then Rose threw the pillow aside and reached out to him. Smith shifted onto the bed next to her, gathering her in his arms as she burrowed her face into the space where his shoulder and throat met, shuddering as she clung tightly to him.

Smith heard a sound and looked up to see Jack slide into the doorway and come to a stop when he saw Rose in Smith’s arms. Jack was breathing heavily and his eyes darted around the room, a gun held in a steady hand following where his eyes went, ready to defend them in an instant. Smith glared at his friend and partner, not sure what irritated him more, the gun or the fact that Jack was completely naked. He loved the man and his loyalty, but his tendency towards nudity was no more welcome than the gun Jack always seemed to have on him. Smith was just grateful Rose still had her face buried against him.

Jack saw there was no danger and heaved a sigh of relief. He gave Smith a salute, hiding the gun behind his back and nodded toward Rose, who was shaking like a leaf. “She okay?” he mouthed.

“Bad dream. I’ve got this,” Smith mouthed back and Jack nodded, Smith was grateful when the naked man turned and walked silently away. His focus now totally on Rose once more, he continued to stroke a hand down her back, rubbing lightly as he made soothing noises.

Rose’s shuddering began to lessen and Smith worked desperately to ignore how good she felt, pressed against his bare chest, nothing but her thin sleep cami between them. He was only grateful he’d been expecting something like this, so he’d kept his trousers on. Maybe it made him a sick man, but he knew that if he’d been in just his pants and her in her thin jimjams, he would be in serious trouble.

Smith pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. “Want to talk about it?” he asked and Rose shifted against him, turning slightly so she was leaning against him instead of clinging to him, although her arms stayed around him.

“I don’t really remember. Just a jumble of images. Adam in my b-b-bed, wearing my clothes and telling me how p-p-pretty he was. Shadows. Lots of shadows. Whispers from the shadows, in the killer’s voice. ‘It’s done, it’s done’ over and over again. Then Adam leapt at me and I screamed,” Rose said, the words ripping out of her in stuttering tones. She sighed, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. “Then you were here. Sorry for waking you up,” she said ruefully as she lifted her head and met his eyes.

“Don’t apologize,” Smith said softly, “I half expected this… only natural to have a nightmare after today.”

Rose wet her lips and Smith tracked the motion of her tongue, staying on her now glistening lips. She bit her lip and then released it, her hand fisting at the small of Smith’s back. Slowly, they drew closer, Rose rising slightly to bring her mouth to his as he leaned down to meet her.

They were a hairbreadth apart when sanity slapped Smith. He jerked back, nearly falling off the bed as he untangled himself from Rose and her sweet warmth. “We can’t,” he ground out, his body and heart fighting with cold logic of his mind. Every atom ached to be kissing her, touching her, but he refused to endanger her and risk getting him and Harkness taken off her sister’s case just to fulfill that need.

Rose pulled back as well, feeling bereft without Smith’s warmth and strength around her. She knew he was doing it out of a sense of duty, but it hurt to be denied what they both so clearly wanted. Needed, almost. “Sorry,” she whispered, feeling ashamed.

Smith shook his head, his hands fisted at his sides to stop himself from reaching out to her again. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. Please.” She nodded and he stood there a moment, breathing heavily as he tried to get himself back under control. “I should go,” he said and made to turn when Rose stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked back and saw the fear was back in her eyes. He hated that, just as he hated the uncertainty he read in her face, knowing he had done that to her, made her question how he felt when he couldn't even begin to explain.

“Please… can you stay? I promise I won’t do anything, I’m just… I’m not,” Rose closed her eyes, her hand dropping from his arm and he was horrified to see tears welling beneath the tightly closed lids.

“Okay.” At that one word, her eyes shot open again, searching his face. “Scoot over. And get under the covers again. You stay under them, I’ll stay on top. That’s the only way I can think of to keep us safe,” he told her, a rueful twist to his lips.

Rose instantly did as he suggested and Smith knew he was playing with fire, but he refused to leave her after her plea. She pulled the covers dutifully up to her chin and looked over at him. There was a playful glint in her eyes and Smith loved that she bounced back so quickly. He grinned at her, thrusting the _love_ word out of his mind as quickly as possible, as he slid onto the bed beside her.

They stayed stiff as two planks of wood for a moment before Rose sighed and shifted, turning on her side and pillowing her head on his shoulder. Smith turned toward her as well, wrapping an arm around her blanketed form. “Thanks,” she whispered in the darkness against his shoulder.

Smith tightened his arm just slightly and resisted the urge to bury his face against her soft, golden hair. “Anytime,” he whispered back and felt her smile against him. He felt her relax and warmth spread through him. Oddly comforted himself, Smith knew he was going to sleep better with Rose in his arms, as dangerous as it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a fine example of how the writer can plan everything out and the characters just laugh and go their own way. bloose09 had her work cut on for her on this chapter, I seemed determined to skip words, but she was fabulous.
> 
> Only trigger warning is extreme creep and minor violence. Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you!

“For the love of God, put a shirt on. I can’t handle this much testosterone so early in the morning,” Smith grumbled from the table as Jack wandered through the kitchen bare-chested towards the coffee.

“You can’t handle that you aren’t as beautifully sculpted as me,” Jack retorted, not even turning around as he poured himself a cup of rich, dark coffee.

Rose lifted an eyebrow as Smith growled something about “worrying more about endurance than looking like a dancer at an all-male revue”. She had to admit, Jack did have one of the most gorgeous torsos she’d ever seen on a man, with dips and bulges and all sorts of wonderful muscle without being too heavy. Still, while she appreciated Jack’s body on an artistic level, her preference was leaning heavily towards Smith’s long, rangy form. It was his broad shoulders she ached to lay her head on, not Jack’s. Jack was an excellent friend, and Smith was… something much more.

She was tired from the night before, a night that had been filled with restless, shadowy dreams until she had given in and gone to curl against Smith on the sofa, who had been having a similar night. Most nights now ended with Smith either responding to her cries or her to his, each taking comfort in the closeness of the other. It seemed to be the only way either of them could sleep through the night anymore. It was wonderful, and yet incredibly frustrating to be so close, but unable to do anything about their feelings, feelings that were only growing more intense as time passed.

It had been a week and a half since Adam had broken into her flat and Lilly’s killer had made an appearance. The three of them had been living together ever since, the only breaks from each other coming when she was in class or at work, and even then Jack and Smith were still together. That, coupled with the stress of very little progress on Lilly’s case and Adam still being on the loose, had made everyone a trifle edgy. “Boys,” she warned, rubbing her hand against her forehead, “It’s far too early in the morning for you to be starting anything. Squabble when you get to work, not before. And certainly not before breakfast.”

Jack turned at her words and leaned against the counter. “You’re gonna make a good mum one day, Rose,” he said with a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Umm,” Rose was shocked by Jack’s statement and horrified that her eyes immediately shot to Smith who was staring into the depths of his cup as if it held the answers of the universe. The tips of his ears were pink, however. “Thanks. I think. Now eat your toast and behave,” she said, deciding to soldier through the awkwardness as though nothing out of the ordinary had been said.

Jack smirked at the pair sitting at the table, pleased with his subtle prodding and meddling. It was driving him to distraction, living in a house filled with such intense sexual tension and almost none of it coming from him! Every morning he’d managed to get up before the two of them and every morning they would be intertwined with each other, sleeping peacefully. If they hadn’t been so chastely clothed when Jack found them, he would have been wildly pleased, yet he knew nothing had occurred. Smith’s increasing snappishness was all he needed to tell him that. Even Rose was starting to look edgy. If anyone would bother asking him, they all needed to get laid. Sadly, no one was asking him.

Everyone’s head shot up as there was a knock at the door. Jack’s eyes hardened imperceptibly, any humor fleeing as he glanced at Smith. “Are you expecting anyone?” he asked.

Smith shook his head, his body tense. “You’re the only one who ever visits,” he replied, standing up from the table to head down the hallway towards the door. Jack shifted so he was closer to Rose and partially blocking anyone from a clear view of her as they came down the hallway. Rose was fascinated by the change in the men, she could see the soldiers rising up, settling over the shoulders of each man like a well-worn coat. It was reassuring, helping to loosen the knot that had tied her stomach up the moment she had registered the knocking.

“Well, she wasn’t answering her mobile! What did you expect me ta do?” a familiar voice floated towards her and Rose completely relaxed, a smile breaking over her face. Donna flew into the living room, her bright red hair swinging about her shoulders as she came to a complete stop. Wide green eyes ran over Jack’s naked torso and a bemused smile spread across her face. “‘ello,” she said, her voice noticeably breathier.

Jack grinned, a rakish, lopsided smile that showed off his dimples. “Hi there,” he returned and Rose had to choke on a giggle at his deepened voice.

“Hello,” Donna said again, her eyes running over his form, still slightly glazed, before she blinked and seemed to come back to Earth. “Ooo, I already said that didn’t I?”

Smith had come up behind Donna and he rolled his eyes at Rose, who did burst into laughter at that point. “Yeah, you said that already,” he said to Donna, and then pointed a finger accusingly at Jack. “Stop that,” he commanded.

Jack raised his hands, his face the picture of innocence. “What? I was just saying hi,” he said, mischief glinting in his sky blue eyes.

Smith shook his head, moving to sit down at the table by Rose once more, muttering, “That’s all it takes, you irredeemable flirt, and you know it. Now put on a damn shirt before our guest faints from your sheer masculinity.”

Donna appeared to gather her wits and sent a wink Jack’s way. “Don’t bother on my account, Captain Hot Pants,” she said before pinning Rose with a steely eye. “You there. Why aren’t you answering your mobile? You’re only bein’ stalked and have had some murderer check you out in your own flat. When you don’t answer, your friends tend to worry. Possibly panic. Just be grateful it was me, not your mum,” Donna said, moving to take a seat on the other side of Rose. 

Smith raised an eyebrow at Donna immediately making herself at home, but he accepted it without argument. He had a feeling that if Rose was going to be in his life, in whatever form it took after the case was over, he was going to have to get used to people in his home. She wasn’t one to isolate herself, nor did he think she’d let him continue his hermit ways. An awful thought struck him and he felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach. _Oh God, please let her stay in my life,_ he silently begged and for a moment, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her beautiful face as she greeted Donna with a smile and hug. He kicked himself out of his trance and forced out, “Coffee?” at Donna, gratefully leaping to his feet and fixing her a cup when Donna nodded.

Jack had seen a variety of emotions fly over his partner’s face and quietly slid over to stand next to Smith. “What’s up, Doc?” he murmured, making sure his voice was soft enough that the ladies couldn’t hear over their hurried catching up.

Smith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a glance over his shoulder at Rose. “That’s only funny to Americans, Harkness,” he said, avoiding the question.

“You just have no sense of humor. What’s on your mind?” Smith didn’t answer Jack’s more pointed query, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over his shoulder at Rose. Jack smiled gently. “Ahh, I think I understand,” he said, clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Relax, have faith,” Jack patted him once more and took the coffee mug from Smith’s unresisting hand.

He sauntered over to the table, presenting it to Donna with a flourish and a, “Coffee for the beautiful Ms. Noble.” She smiled at him in appreciation and he let himself enjoy her luscious, womanly curves, evident even beneath her rather severe grey suit. After a moment, he switched his attention to Rose, who was smirking at him. “Want me to grab your phone when I finish getting dressed? Just in case your mum did call?” he asked her.

Rose’s color drained from her face at the aspect of her mum not getting a hold of her immediately. “Ummm… if you wouldn’t mind, that would be fantastic. The last thing we need is Mum crashing this party too,” she said gratefully.

Donna’s attention was drawn from Jack’s vanishing backside when Smith sat back down at the table, handing Rose a plate with a piece of buttered bread lightly spread with strawberry preserves.

“Why were you trying to get ahold of Rose? I assume you wouldn’t have been knocking on my door at seven in the morning if you just wanted to grab lunch,” Smith asked pointedly.

“Best to wait for your pretty partner to return, Detective Doctor,” Donna replied, sipping the gently steaming coffee.

“Do you have a nickname for everyone?” Smith asked, oddly embarrassed by the mention of his rarely use title. Jack was the only one who called him Doctor.

“Yep,” Donna and Rose said together, causing them to laugh and bump shoulders. Rose broke her toast in half, handing it to Donna, who quickly took a bite. “I swear she sits behind that desk and spends her day coming up with them,” Rose continued, rolling her eyes before grinning at Donna again.

Jack reappeared in the kitchen, straightening the collar of his pale green button down shirt as he did so. “Here’s your phone, Briar Rose,” he said, handing the mobile over to her and squeezing her shoulder in a comfortable, casually friendly gesture before taking the chair on the other side of Donna.

“I’m apparently not the only one quick with the nicknames,” Donna murmured and Jack grinned at her. Donna could feel the warm glow of companionship between the other three at the table, and it warmed her to see a bloom of happiness on Rose’s cheeks for the first time since her sister’s death. She fit in with the two men like a puzzle piece and Donna knew she was safer and happier here than she had been at her flat. She still had no idea why her friend was clearly attracted to the big eared, rough around the edges man who was nearly twenty years her senior when there was such a sexy specimen available in Jack Harkness, but Donna knew better than to question another person’s preferences… especially when it might work out in her favor.

Rose had no idea what was going through her friend’s mind, she was going through the message from her co-worker reminding her that they were promoting Henrik’s new skirt line and that she had to wear one or the manager was going to write her up. She was grateful for the text, as she had completely forgotten and would have to change. She was focusing on that, rather than the two voicemails she was avoiding. She knew one was from Donna, but the other was a blocked number. She set the mobile down, taking a sip of coffee that suddenly tasted bitter and chalky.

Smith saw the stiffness in Rose’s shoulders and shifted closer. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, his hand reaching out to curl around her suddenly chilly fingers.

Rose leaned closer to Smith, letting their shoulders bump as she laced her fingers through his. “I have a voicemail from a blocked number. I’d rather enjoy breakfast with my friends without listening to whatever is on there,” she murmured, staring down at their intertwined fingers as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Jack and Donna glanced at each other, impressed by the bubble of intimacy Smith and Rose had been able to create despite their presence. Still… “Rose, luv, you really…” Donna started, and then hesitated, hating that the joy she had just been admiring had drained from her friend’s face.

“Best to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Like ripping off a bandaid,” Jack said bracingly. He nodded towards their flame-haired guest. “Then we can find out why we’ve been blessed with such a lovely addition to our breakfast table, since I’m curious as hell about that,” he continued.

Rose met Smith’s understanding smoky blue eyes and then grimaced at her two well-meaning friends. “I hate when you make sense,” she muttered, but she unlocked her mobile, swiftly bringing up the voicemail and putting the mobile on speaker.

Donna’s warm, lilting Chiswick accent poured out of the phone. “Rose. Rooooooossssse, luv! You really need to answer your mobile so your friends don’t worry you’ve been knicked by knicker thief, the stupid plonker. Right. Call me back, I have important information for your inspector lads. You have five minutes or I’m tracking you down. Got it? You know I can find you. Okay, ta for now!”

“Oh, God, do I really sound that brash?” Donna asked, horrified. She was gratified when Rose gave a weak chuckle.

Before anyone could say anything else, the next message began. “Mornin’, my sweet Rose. Sorry I haven’t been around much. Working on something special with a friend. Almost as special as you,” Adam’s voice leaked out of the mobile, spilling into the kitchen. Rose felt the breath leave her lungs, but Smith’s strong hand held hers securely and she knew she was safe. “I wanted to start your morning off with a little song. I can’t wait to wake you up this way.”

Adam drew in a breath over the mobile, Rose shuddered, and the song began in his odd, whispery falsetto. “Baby, I'm preying on you tonight/ Hunt you down eat you alive/ Just like animals, animals, like animals/ Maybe you think that you can hide/ I can smell your scent for miles/ Just like animals, animals, like animals/ So what you trying to do to me/ It's like we can't stop we're enemies/ But we get along when I'm inside you/ You're like a drug that's killing me/ I cut you out entirely/ But I get so high when I'm inside you/ Yeah, you can start over, you can run free/ You can find other fish in the sea/ You can pretend it's meant to be/ But you can't stay away from me/ I can still hear you making that sound/ Taking me down, rolling on the ground/ You can pretend that it was me/ But noooooooooooo/ Baby, I'm preying on you tonight” The awful singing faded out and Adam gave a small chuckle. “I hope you like that, my Rose. Don’t worry, I’ll come to you soon. Just keep that fucking inspector away from me,” the soft voice ended in a flint-edged growl and the message ended.

Rose stabbed the End button almost desperately to shut the mobile off and then just sat in her chair, every fiber of her body standing to attention as the words of the song swirled in her head. The silence was nearly deafening as all four absorbed what they had just heard. Smith was the first to move, shifting his chair so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her up against his chest. Rose burrowed her face against his shoulder, shaking as Smith ran a hand up and down her back.

Donna and Jack shared a horrified look. “Is… has he done this before?” Donna asked, shock evident in her unnaturally quiet voice.

Jack raked his hands through his hair. “Second song I know of. Craziest bastard I had ever run against and we can’t friggin’ find the guy. He’s a goddamn ghost,” he ground out.

Smith ignored the two across from Rose and him, instead concentrating on the shaking bundle in his arms. He pressed his cheek against her hair, trying to control his rage by focusing on how he could help Rose get through this with her sanity intact. The madness that had poured from the mobile had been palpable, causing his stomach to knot and his heart to freeze. In that moment he didn’t know if iron bars could truly stop the sickness he had listened to. Smith tightened his arms around the woman he held, and knew that if it came down to it, he would do what was necessary to protect her. No matter what.

Rose felt nauseated, shaken to the core. She knew it was foolish, but she felt like the only thing that was keeping her from falling to pieces were the strong arms wrapped around her. She pressed her face into the hollow where his neck met his shoulder, inhaling the wonderful scent of leather, coffee, and Smith. Adam’s words beat at her mind, twisted and unhinged, but she refused to let it break her. She just needed a moment. Her fingers gripped the soft fabric of Smith’s jumper, but the shaking was subsiding. She wouldn’t be beaten down by the whispery song of a lunatic. Rose took one last deep breath, savoring how wonderful it felt to held by Smith despite it all, before she lifted her head.

Rose gave Smith a small smile as she pulled away, trying to reassure him that she would not shatter like glass. She straightened, brushing her hair back from her face as she did so. Jack and Donna regarded her with concern and she tried to smile at them. “Well, at least he’s consistent,” she said, trying for humor, her voice trembling just slightly. “Anyone know the song he’s using this time? I don’t recognize it.”

Jack cleared his throat. “I think it’s the new Maroon 5 song. The receptionist loves that Adam Levine. Do you have any idea why he’s leaving you songs?” he asked, pleased that Rose was pulling herself together. He glanced at Donna, who seemed impressed as well.

Rose shook her head. “I have no idea. It’s just been theses two songs, but before he was mostly showing up where I was or watching me. Until he broke into my place. Twice.” Her voice hardened and her eyes narrowed as she remembered the violation.

Donna sat up straight up in her chair, glancing at the guarded faces of Smith and Jack. “He’s more than escalating, isn’t he?” There was a beat of silence and Donna saw confusion flash across Rose’s face. Irritation bubbled inside and she glared at the two inspectors. “You weren’t going to say anything, were you? Well, if you really want Rose to be safe, you need to be honest! You can’t shield her from this! Tell her what's happening!” Donna demanded, glaring at Smith.

Smith sighed, his hand tightening on Rose’s. She looked up at him, curiosity evident in her face. He slipped into his profiler mode, trying to focus on just the facts, not on how it might upset Rose. “Adam most likely was socially awkward from an early age, but confident in his intelligence. Shortly after starting university, he saw in the new, large group of people his chance to restyle himself as a ladies man, with only minimal success. He may suffer from some obsessive compulsions, have some rituals he needs to perform before specific tasks. Something has gone wrong, and he has become fixated on you. He is unable to have a normal crush, and this has become incredibly unhealthy. In the beginning, he was content just to watch you, create a fantasy where you and he were destined to be together, but some outside force was keeping you apart, or you needed him to prove himself worthy. He has decided that he needs to ‘rescue’ you from the evils of the world, from what he perceives is keeping you from him, or harming you in some way. If he truly is the one who murdered the security guard, it all ties into someone who is incredibly smart, incredibly fixated, and incredibly sick. He’s escalating and decompensating at the same time. He’s like a rabid fox.”

Rose absorbed the information like a punch to the stomach. She’d known all of that, well, a good portion of it, but having it put all together in such a blunt manner was wrenching. She closed her eyes, bowing her head.

“Are you okay?” Donna asked, concerned that she might have pushed too hard when she saw Rose’s face whiten. Jack grimaced, but he squeezed Donna’s shoulder reassuringly, nodding at her to let Smith handle it.

“Rose?” Smith shifted, stroking the back of her hand with the long fingers of his free hand. She squeezed the hand she held and he pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear so he could see her more clearly.

Rose drew in a deep breath through her nose and released it the same way. Slowly, color returned to her cheeks slightly and she opened her whiskey eyes, meeting Smith’s smoky blue with gentle understanding and a tough resolve Smith was quickly learning to respect. “Thank you for laying it all out there. Now… Adam has stolen far too much of our morning. I would much rather hear what important information Donna has,” she said, her voice without a waver. She gave all three of them a measured look. “Please.”

Donna saw the steel in her friend’s eyes and she knew that despite whatever blows she might have been dealt today, Rose would handle it. She looked at the inspectors and they seemed willing to move on with her. She liked that they trusted Rose to know what she could handle, “Right then, enough serenading and picking apart psychos. I got gossip. Juicy gossip. You lads had any luck getting anything outta Lilly’s supervisor?” she asked, happy to move along with them.

Smith grunted, rolling his eyes and Jack gave a short laugh. “Carlyle gave us next to nothing and he didn’t even want to give us that. Told us Lilly had been murdered by a random carjacker, or a jilted lover, and we were wasting our time at Torchwood.”

“He was a stupid ape,” Smith muttered, causing Rose to snicker and Donna to snort with laughter.

“He might be, but he’s also currently on suspension. Happened yesterday evening, heard about it first thing this morning. No one is saying why, but he’d been flashing more money, gotten a better watch, better clothes, a faster car,” Donna informed them. “I think we can all figure out why. And why the case Lilly was working on kept running into issues.”

“What are you saying?” Rose said, as Jack shouted “Called it!” pointing to Smith, who shrugged.

“I told you no government agent could afford that watch, not even one working for Torchwood!” Jack continued, surprisingly gleeful.

Smith shrugged again, rolling his eyes at his partner’s antics. “I didn’t disagree, prat, I merely didn’t see what was so great about his watch, which you practically drooled over. However, I highly doubt Ms. Noble ran across town for half a slice of strawberry toast and a bit of gossip that she’s smart enough to know we’d probably already worked out.”

“Do you want more toast?” Rose asked, concerned that her friend was hungry. That was easy to focus on, far easier to handle than trying to figure out what else Donna might reveal next.

Donna grinned at her. “Nah, thanks, luv. I had something before I came, just couldn’t resist the strawberry preserves. But your friend, with what must be truly excellent hearing, is correct. I’ve got more,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Hey,” Smith said with a mock frown, “What are you trying to say?” Rose grinned at his injured tone and reached up to gently tug on one of his large earlobes. Smith had to hide just how good her fondling felt by glaring at Jack and Donna’s grins.

“Absolutely nothing, nothing at all,” Donna declared, the picture of innocence.

“Right. Just like Jack saying I have a ‘nose for trouble’ means nothing,” Smith muttered, rubbing a finger along his nose. 

Jack winked at Smith. “You know I adore that Roman nose of yours. You look so dashing and masculine,” he reassured him as Rose giggled and Donna raised an eyebrow at Jack, before giving Smith an assessing look.

“Yeah, I can see what you’re saying now,” Donna said, cocking her head.

“Enough about my face!” Smith demanded, his cheeks turning pink. “Just tell us what information you came here to say, okay?”

“Right, anyway, So we have a high level Torchwood agent who is suspected of taking bribes annnnnnd now Brigadier General Simms is missing,” Donna said, a glint in her green eyes as she waited for the reactions.

There was a beat of silence and then Jack burst out with, “Excuse me? Like, he’s on some secret mission?”

Donna shook her head. “No, this came from Downing Street. No missions, he’s in none of his usual vacation spots, his mistress hasn’t seen him in a week, and his underlings are clueless. Torchwood is humming with interest.”

“Bollocks,” Smith muttered, letting go of Rose’s hand to rub his over his face.

“Wait, who is this Brigadier General Simms? That name sounds really familiar,” Rose asked.

Smith lowered his hands to look at her. “You should recognize it. We met after you had finished yelling at his idiot son. He’s Inspector Simms’ father and the head of the division your sister was investigating when she was killed.”

Rose felt fury rise up inside her. “You’re telling me the initial investigation was lead by the _son_ of the man my sister was investigating? And no one seemed think that was _fishy_?!” she said, her voice rising until the last word was a yell.

Jack winced and Smith tried to aim a placating smile in her direction. “We didn’t know until recently. We thought it was a conflict of interest too, but… we had to be careful. You know we’ve been running this investigation from the top, brand new. Nothing he may have tainted will stop us, you know that. It doesn’t matter to Harkness or me who the hell anyone’s father is,” he began and Rose raised a hand, stopping him.

“I know that,” she said gently, looking at both Jack and Smith. “From the very beginning, I knew you were the guys for the job, that every single case you take is important and investigated as if it were your own family. If someone has to go through the tragedy of losing someone, they are at least blessed to have you taking care of their loved one. I know you can’t tell me everything, that it would be wrong to tell me certain things because this is an open investigation. I’m not mad about that. It’s just… hard hearing unexpected things and learning you already knew them.” Rose stood, placing her hands on the table. “Now, I have to go change, forgot we were promoting something at work today. Be out in mo’,” she said, smiling at everyone before she whirled and moved through the living room to the bedroom.

Silence reigned for a beat, and then Jack made pointed eye contact with Smith. “Marry her, Doc,” he stated baldly. Donna gasped and snickered as Smith’s entire face went pink.

“Shut it,” he growled, before glancing at the shut door of the bedroom. “She’s gone to cry for a bit, hasn’t she?” he asked and Donna nodded. “Should I follow her?” he continued, brows drawing together in concern.

Donna shook her head. “Nah, no harm in a good cry now and then. A lot just happened, it’s natural that she needs a bit of time,” she said kindly. She may not have been too impressed with him originally, but he was improving in her eyes. “So, while she’s doing what she needs to do, let’s discuss what we should be doing,” Donna said, switching into professional mode.

“We need to find Simms,” Jack decreed and Donna rolled her eyes.

“Oh, obviously. That would be very nice. Except not even Torchwood can find a trace of the bloke lately,” Donna replied tartly.

“Play nicely, children,” Smith muttered. The three of them pushed their coffees aside and settled down to discuss their plans. It was decided that Donna would head back to Torchwood to try and get as much information as she could. Smith and Jack would drop Rose off at her final class of the semester, and Donna would get her to work, as it was right around her lunch break and Donna demanded some Rose time. Meanwhile, Smith and Jack would be working every angle they had, trying to dig up any scrap, any connection they could find to piece things together.

Rose walked out of the bedroom to find her friends in quiet discussion, planning how to keep her safe while hunting a killer, and she felt her heart warm. It skipped a beat and the breath left her lungs when Smith looked towards her and she saw the surprise and instant heat in his eyes when he took in her simple blue jumper, pink hoodie, and a short, white skirt that was far shorter than she normally wore. As Smith’s gaze lingered on her legs, she suddenly didn’t mind the corporate mandate to promote their clothing.

Smith lost track of the conversation as Rose reappeared. He watched her face first, making sure she was feeling better, then he couldn’t help but stare at the long, lean expanse of leg that was revealed by the straight, white skirt. He knew Jack was probably laughing at him, but all Smith could think about was wrapping those gorgeous legs around his waist while he plundered those lush, kissable lips. It was getting harder and harder to resist that urge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam slid his mobile into his pocket and patted it in a quick, four beat pattern. He’d found himself doing that more and more since the Master had brought him back to his home, which had contained a working laboratory in the basement. The Master and he had been busy working on improving their special project and he hadn’t been given much time to do anything related to Rose. Well… until he was allowed to go to his room for a few hours. He did plenty of wonderful Rose related things then. Adam began to sweat as he thought about all of the amazing fantasies he’d be living out with her soon, Soon he’d be pulling her knickers off of her instead of out of the nightstand drawer. Still, as distracted as he’d been by his work, it had been **killing** him not to talk to his Rose, see his Rose. He felt _sooooo_ much better for leaving her a little gift, a song for her to listen to again and again while she thought of him.

The Master wouldn’t like it, though. He had wanted Adam to leave his Rose alone, concentrate on just his work for a bit. He claimed it left her wanting more, missing him. Adam wasn’t happy without seeing his Rose, but he was scared of disappointing the Master… angering him. It was dangerous. He ran his fingers through his overly long, curling black hair, hair, thinking of the shower he’d had forced on him. The Master had reminded him to shower yesterday and when Adam had just grunted, he had found himself thrown into the bathroom, while the Master’s normally smiling face had contorted into a mask of screaming rage as he roared that Adam wasn’t leaving until the stench had been washed away. Through the fear and irritation swirling in Adam’s mind, the scientist in him had been impressed with the changes their project had wrought on them. He knew he was faster too, he felt smarter, stronger, and while it was getting more difficult to concentrate on anything other than the project or his Rose, Adam just blamed that on his inability to see her.

“Were you naughty, just then?” a familiar, calm voice asked curiously from behind Adam, causing him to squeak as he whipped around.

“You’re getting quieter on your feet!” Adam said, excited by the observation. He knew he should be more cautious, more nervous, but it was getting harder to think through the swirling mess of thoughts and images jumbling about in his head. He needed another dose, just something to help sharpen him up again. Or he needed to see his Rose again.

The Master waved that away. His cold eyes glinted as he stared at the insect that was his intern. His stupidly necessary intern. “Did you just call your little girlfriend? I thought we agreed you needed to concentrate, give her time to miss you,” he purred, taking care to keep all malice out of his voice.

Adam felt frustration and rage bubble up inside of him out of no where. “I **know** what I **need**!” he shouted, spittle spraying, “I need to see Rose! I need to talk to her! I have done the work! The serum is working! You can’t control me,” he hissed out, panting as he glared at the man who terrified him down to his bones. 

The Master blinked, one slow, measured blink that shocked Adam back to his senses and he wondered if he were about to be cut down. The Master looked down at his suit and flicked off a bit of spittle before looking back up at Adam. For a moment, Adam felt as if he were being sucked into his nearly reptilian hazel eyes. Then the Master's lips curled into a warm smile and Adam felt the contents of his stomach settle. “You’re right, mate. We’ve been pushing ourselves too hard. You deserve a night out. I’m sure your lovely lady is just absolutely _soaking_ for you by now. Why don’t you plan something special for her? Really wow her.” He clapped a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Take the day to plan it.” Adam began to grin, his eyes glazing as thoughts jumbled together. The Master watched his intern for a moment and the smile slipped for just a moment. “And, Adam?” he murmured, regaining his intern’s attention. “Don’t fuck it up,” he continued, his fingers clenching on Adam’s shoulder, grinding the muscle and bone together savagely, enjoying the mewling cry he wrung from his lackey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I have been waiting for since this idea first wiggled its way into my brain. As I have said manner times, my beta bloose09 was indispensable in her tireless proofing and commentary.
> 
> Now, this is a NSFW warning chapter. My very favorite kind of warning. *wink* Enjoy!

Donna was on pins and needles all day. She could barely concentrate on her tasks, but it seemed as if everyone else was on edge as well. It would make what she needed to do easier, but Donna still felt like a thousand eyes were on her. It had been a relief to leave for lunch. She had picked Rose up from her final class and taken her to a celebratory lunch, where she had confessed that she was still rattled by the voicemail Rose had received.

“I mean… it’s just so damn creepy!” Donna had said, shuddering dramatically.

Rose nodded, dipping a chip in brown sauce. “I thought things like this only happened on the telly, Life has been… kinda crackers lately.”

Donna frowned, putting down a forkful of lettuce from one of her standard salads as she studied her friend. “Luv, are you okay? I mean, really okay. You’ve been through the wringer in the last month, since… since… we lost Lilly,” she said, her normal confidence stuttering as she felt a pang in her own heart at the thought.

“Since she was murdered. While I listened and could do nothing,” Rose pushed her chips aside, her stomach twisting as the weight of her sister’s death, the loss of her best friend, hung heavy on her.

Donna stroked a hand down Rose’s arm in a comforting motion. “Sunshine, you have done so much. She would be so proud of you. Fighting to get her a decent investigation despite everything, working, finishing your courses. One semester left!” Donna gave a little, soft cheer, pumping a fist in the air.

Rose smiled, a small twist of her lips. “All because of Lilly. I never would have gotten the courage to go to uni two years after everyone else had started… after that idiot Jimmy, if it hadn’t been for her pushing me, believing in me.”

“She’d be ecstatic. This is the best gift you can give her, Rose,” Donna said, smiling as she thought about how Lilly had bragged about her sister’s progress in the office.

Rose had to admit, it did make her feel marginally better to think about how pleased Lilly would be with her. Pleased, she’d be jumping up and down, insisting they get a cake and drinks to celebrate. Lilly had been the best cheerleader and was always ready for a celebration. Still… “Honestly, that’s the worst part about all of this. I can handle…. barely… Lilly not being at my graduation. It’s awful, but it happened and she wouldn’t want my life to stop because of it. But Adam is taking attention away from her with his ridiculous actions,” Rose said, her eyes narrowing in anger.

“Dangerous, terrifying actions, Rose. He’s not to be taken lightly. We might have thought he was a little weird in the beginning, but that’s changed,” Donna warned, pointing her fork at her friend before viciously crunching down on a bite of her salad.

“That’s what I’m saying! We’re worrying more about this plonker than whoever killed Lilly!” Rose cried.

Donna sensed that Rose needed to lighten her mood and change topics, so she grinned at her. “I know one thing that Lilly would be beyond pleased with from this whole mess. At least you’re shackin’ up with some pretty sexy gentlemen,” she said with a wink.

Rose let out a surprised burst of laughter before covering her mouth. “Oh my God, you would say that! S’true though, Lilly would love knowing I’m spending so much time with Smith and Jack. She was always on me to date more. By the way, I’m telling them you called them sexy,” she teased. It felt good to laugh a little, despite all that was going on. Lilly would want her to be happy, to be proud of her accomplishment. She’d be the first one raising a drink or teasing them into laughter if she was around. In this moment, laughing and talking with Donna, sharing her concerns, it was as if Lilly was there too.

“Ugh, don’t you dare! Captain Hot Pants has enough of an ego,” Donna said with a mock glare.

“Calling him Captain Hot Pants doesn’t help your case, Donna,” Rose said, shaking her head and grinning at her friend, whose face was suddenly as red as her hair.

“Hush, you,”

They finished their lunch shortly after, although they managed to sneak a few more laughs and a plan for a Girls’ Night Out in the near future in before Donna regretfully dropped her friend off at work and headed back to the Torchwood offices. It had been a relief to have some time with Rose, but now that she was back in the office, the tension returned.

Donna didn’t feel guilty for what she needed to do, Torchwood took care of their own, and if Agent Carlyle hadn’t been paid off, and the Head Office wasn’t busy dealing with that, she knew most of the information she was looking for would have already been shared with the DCIs. However, that knowledge didn’t make her feel any less like she was sneaking around. She hadn’t been given permission to access the information, never mind share it.

Donna thrust all of that aside and the moment she got a chance, she accessed the files from Lilly’s last assignment. It was surprisingly easy, as the Head Office wanted copies of all of Carlyle’s files, so Donna printed an extra set of the assignment Lilly had been attached to. With everyone distracted and running around, she took the opportunity to read through the case notes. 

Within a few minutes of reading through Carlyle’s personal notes, she went white. Hurriedly, she stuffed the papers into a blank, utilitarian folder and jammed it into her oversized purse. She had to get out of here. _I have to get to Jack!_ Donna frowned, momentarily paused by that random thought. _Where in the fresh Hell had that thought come from?_ Donna relaxed slightly as she realized that she was just desperate to get the information to the people in charge of Lilly’s murder investigation. Thinking of DCI Harkness absolutely did not fill her with warmth or quell her uneasy feeling. Absolutely not.

Donna shook her head, shaking herself out of her thoughts, and trying to paste her usual professional smile on her face as she went to deliver the requested files. Another half hour passed before she was able to sneak a call on her mobile, and given where she was, where listening devices were everywhere and any use of dampening equipment was suspect, she had to be very careful about what she said. Donna bit her lip as the phone began ringing.

It was a massive relief when the call went to voicemail. She wouldn’t have to deal with any questions this way. “Heyyy, Jack, sorry I missed your call earlier. I would love to get together with you after work. We’ll meet at our usual place? The one we got lunch at last week? Perfect! We have sooooo much to talk about. It’s been far too long since we last caught up.” Donna rolled her eyes at her over the top message, but she hoped the inspector would understand what she meant.

Her mission mostly complete, Donna felt her nerves settle and she returned to her desk, her customary sass and smile coming more easily. She’d have to wait, but everything except the delivery was taken care of. She could relax for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smith wanted to punch a wall. It had been hard enough when there had been absolutely no momentum on either Lilly Tyler’s case or Rose’s stalker. Now that insane, possibly murderous bastard was leaving messages again and they had only slightly more information than before. He had thought the whimpers and shakes that had him holding Rose a little closer through the night had been heart wrenching, but the sight of tears, the hint of fear, in her eyes had made him practically homicidal.

“You need to calm down,” Harkness said quietly, as he observed Smith’s grinding jaw and the pencil he had just snapped in his fist. It was the third pencil destroyed in a similar manner today. Glacier eyes snapped up to meet Harkness’s measuring indigo gaze.

“We need to find this Adam prick. We need to find the connection between Lilly’s murder and the missing Brigadier General,” Smith ground out. He tossed the broken pencil down to join its destroyed brethren and scrubbed his hands over his short, sable hair. He looked back over at Harkness. “Facts. I need facts. Give me the facts that we have,” he said, focusing on his partner’s top button. Focusing on one spot helped him concentrate on sorting the information and making new connections.

“Lilly Tyler described her murderer to her sister. Medium height, hazel eyes, light brown or blonde hair cut shortish. Drum tattoo on one of his inner wrists,” Harkness said, keeping his voice low, cognizant of where they were and who could be listening. He was used to playing this game with his partner, and a fair number of their cases had been broken open during one of them. It was amazing to watch Smith’s brilliant mind work, one of the perks that Harkness enjoyed while working with Smith.

“I’ll search the database for that tattoo. Not just criminal, I’ll search military as well. Next fact.” Long fingers flew over Smith’s keyboard, and a few quick taps had the program searching, while Smith’s attention refocused on Harkness’s button.

“Simms is the son of the missing Brigadier General, yet made no mention of that when any idiot would have made the connection the moment an investigation started.”

“Tosser. Next fact.”

“Someone made complaints about your relationship with Ro… Ms. Tyler’s sister, meaning someone with connections knows more than they should.” Harkness shot a quick look around the precinct to see if anyone seemed interested in their conversation. Luckily, the other detective inspectors were used to this game of theirs and paid no particular mind.

Smith wanted to make another derisive comment, but settled for a growled, “Next fact”.

“No one made any mention of the fact that Ms. Tyler’s sister heard the murder and the murderer in the original case notes.”

The thought of Rose, helpless and terrified on the other end of the phone call, listening to her sister's murder ripped at Smith, but he refused to let that distract him at the moment. “Correct. Next fact.”

“Adam upped his obsession with Ms. Tyler’s sister after the murder.”

“What does that have….” Smith trailed off, his intense gaze lifting to focus on his partner’s face for a moment. “Hmmmm,” he murmured, clearly recalculating some things in his head. “Interesting. Next fact.”

“Same night the uni guard is murdered and Ms. Tyler’s sister’s flat is vandalized, she is convinced she hears the murder’s voice again. But it’s not Adam’s.” Harkness said, calmly meeting the sharp gaze of Smith. He knew better than to try and match his intensity, or look too closely, when Smith was concentrating like this, it too was easy to get sucked into his twilight eyes. Not that Harkness would ever admit that to him.

Smith continued to focus on Harkness’s face for a moment and then he sat back, his body relaxing, a nearly maniacal grin stretching across his face. “Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic!” he crowed, although softly so he wouldn't garner any extra attention from the other Detective Inspectors.

“What?” Harkness felt himself relaxing as well, knowing that Smith had made some connection and they were that much closer to getting Rose safe and her sister’s murder solved. “Share with us your wisdom, oh old one,” he said, waving his hand grandly in front of him.

Smith frowned at him. “Sod off, I’m only five years older than you. Anyway, That Adam prick is connected to this somehow. As are certain familial relations.”

Harkness goggled at him. “But Rose was certain the voice wasn’t Adam’s!” he proclaimed.

Smith nodded, “Agreed, and I don’t think he orchestrated the beginning of this either. I just know he’s more connected than we initially assumed.”

“Well, well, well… that is interesting,” Harkness murmured. He cocked an eyebrow at Smith. “That tattoo search still running?”

“Obviously,” Smith said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Harkness ignored him. “Let’s see what we can dig up on Adam Mitchell, see if we can scare up anything new, if anything ties him to Lilly Tyler,” he said. They’d gone through Adam’s background before, but a fresh look never hurt, and with him on the suspect list for the uni guard murder, they had even more information available.

The next few hours were spent waiting for the tattoo search to finish, running through their findings and what the lab had found on the crashed car, and comparing information with the Detective Chief Inspectors who caught the case of the uni guard murder. Bailey and Henderson didn’t have much more to go on, although they had been able to get into Adam’s juvenile record, which showed his propensity for obsession and stalking had started as a young teen.

A muted ding had them returning to their desks. “We have two possible matches,” Smith announced as Harkness fished through his jacket pocket for his mobile, which he hadn’t realized he’d left behind until he’d gone to look at the time.

“Excellent. I have a missed call from our lovely redheaded friend, so maybe we’re finally getting somewhere. Or I have a sexy date tonight,” Harkness said with a roguish grin.

Smith shook his head. “You never give up. Do you want to listen to her message or hear about the matches first?”

Harkness flipped the mobile in his hand and tucked it into his trouser pocket, moving to stand next to Smith, so he could see the computer screen as well. “Tattoo matches first. We get a hit in the criminal or military records?”

“Military. Two men with drum tattoos on their inner wrists. Both on the right side, oddly.” Smith said, punched a few keys to pull up each man’s profile.

“That’s weird… hoooooooly shit. Am I losing it, Doc?” Harkness asked, goggling at the pictures that had just been pulled up.

Smith leaned back in his chair. “Not unless it’s a shared delusion. That’s the same man. Two names, two profiles, same bloody man,” he said as they scrutinized the photos on the screen. The one on the right was an older picture, a young, fresh faced man under the name Roger Simms. The other man had a more recent photo, showing an older version of Roger, except he was listened under Harold Saxon. The second man was older, but it was obviously the same person, with the same slight smile adding a roguish charm, the same slight dip in his chin.

“Handsome fellow,” Harkness murmured, “Until you look at those eyes. Miss those and I bet he’d be able to sell water during a rainstorm.” Smith had to admit his partner had a point, even the young Roger’s eyes were cold and emotionless, reminding him of a snake watching prey. It had only gotten worse as he aged.

“There is next to nothing on what he did. Just that he joined the Royal Army at 18, passed with flying colors, then nothing. Then Harold shows up a few years later, but whatever he does requires a higher pay grade to access than I have,” Smith pointed out. He looked up at Harkness. “And do we even need to mention the last name on Roger?”

Harkness shook his head. “This is ridiculous. Shut it down, Smith, I don’t want anyone seeing it here. Jesus… I got a bad feeling, Doc.”

Smith nodded. “I think we have our man, honestly. Listen to the message from Donna, then we’ll go get Rose. Almost time to pick her up anyway. I’ll go talk to Cooper about this.”

“Maybe…” Harkness hesitated, but put his hand on Smith shoulder as he began to rise. “Maybe hold off on telling Cooper for now,” he murmured quietly.

Smith shot him a surprised look. “You don’t trust him?” he asked. He hadn’t expected that.

Harkness shook his head. “Nah, I trust Cooper implicitly. I don’t trust his office not to be bugged,” he continued in a soft tone. He met Smith’s eyes. “You saw that name. You know what that means.”

Smith nodded. “Yeah, I saw it. Fine, we’ll hold off for now. Listen to that message, I want to know what she has, and I want to get Rose,” he said, his voice just as quiet as his partner’s. He was itching to get out of the precinct, a place he should feel secure yet didn’t anymore, and he needed to set eyes on Rose, know that she was safe. Seeing that last name on the first profile had raised every red flag he had.

Harkness moved a few feet away, pressing the necessary buttons on his mobile to listen to his voicemails. Smith watched the different expressions flash over his face with some interest, and knew whatever the message said was going to change how the evening was going. “What did she say?” he asked as his partner strode back over.

“She is an absolute delight, I honestly may be in love with her devious little heart. You should have heard the message she left me! However, change of plans, Doc. You’re getting Rose on your own, I’m meeting Donna to get some news,” Harkness said, a sparkle evident in his dark blue eyes.

“Works for me, we’ll cover more ground that way,” Smith said, bounding from his chair and grabbing his leather jacket off the back of his chair. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“Itchy feet?”

“Get your coat, Harkness. Just get your coat.” Since Harkness shared his partner’s sense of urgency, he let the opportunity to rag on him slide and just got his coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smith didn’t know if he was just being paranoid, but something was urging him to get Rose and make sure she was safe. He’d nearly squealed the tires of his car when he’d pulled away from the curb after Jack had gotten out to meet with Donna. He wasn’t even embarrassed by it. He parked a block away from Henrik’s, the closest spot he could find, and had to stop himself from running.

He had to talk his way past the two employees who were locking up the doors and leaving, explaining that he was Rose’s ride. The slim brunette pointed him towards the back, saying that it was just the manager, Mr. Timothy, and Rose left in the building. For some reason, that just increased his feeling of dread. He made his way swiftly towards the back of the building, where the brunette had directed him. He saw the same pale, moderately overweight, middle-aged man who had chastised Rose the first time he’d been in Henrik’s matching receipts to a handwritten list behind the registers and headed straight for him. “Where’s Rose?” he demanded, trying to keep his voice above a growl.

Mr. Timothy’s head shot up, and Smith saw the panic and sweat on his face. “Wh-who are you? What are you doing here? We’re closed, sir,” the man stammered, his hands clenching on the receipts.

Smith slammed his hands down on the counter, just barely stopping himself from lunging over the counter at the timid manager. “You might remember me,” he ground out, his face only inches from the sweating man, his stormy crystal eyes locked on Mr. Timothy’s, “I’m the Detective Chief Inspector in charge of a murder investigation, and I want to know where Rose Tyler is. Right. Now.”

“Sh-sh-she’s taking the trash out. Right through the break room doors, sir,” the man squeaked out.

Smith pulled back, and flashed a cold smile at him. “Fantastic, thanks for that,” he said, and moved to head around the counter, towards the staff only section.

“S-s-sir?” That shaking, hesitant voice had him turning back to stare at Mr. Timothy as the man mopped at the sweat on his brow. “Given your station, I thought it best that you know I was paid to send Rose out there tonight. I… I didn’t see the harm,” he said hoarsely.

Rage and fear exploded through Smith. “You maggot,” Smith shot out, wishing he had the time to strangle the weasel of a manager. However, something was more important. He turned and ran through the doors, heading for Rose. He ran as if his life depended on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose tossed the trash in the dumpster and brushed her hands off. She had to admit, she was feeling a little off, a little on edge. The lunch with Donna had helped, knowing that she was done with classes for the semester helped, but that voicemail from Adam still whispered in the back of her mind. It disturbed her even more than the fact that Mr. Timothy had sent her out to do trash, even though he wasn’t done counting the registers yet. It wasn’t how they were supposed to do a close down, and Mr. Timothy was always by the book.

Still, Smith would be picking her up soon, and nothing could put a smile on Rose’s face like the thought of that sweet, funny, occasionally gruff, and wildly intelligent inspector. She had fallen for the older man hard and there was no point in denying it, not to herself at least. He made her feel like the best version of herself, like she could do anything. Lilly had always been an amazing support to her, but Smith, and Jack, were so encouraging, so accepting of her. She was able to say all the things she normally kept inside, and they laughed at her humor, or encouraged her, making her feel smart. Her, Rose Tyler from the Estates, smart! Rose smiled as she thought about all the moments they had shared in the past week and a half of living together. It felt so much longer than that, so natural. It had been amazing.

Thoughts of Smith had chased away the uneasiness that Adam’s voicemail had left her with, but a scuffling sound behind her brought the fear back instantly, chasing away the warmth. _Who was behind her?_ Rose whipped around, eyes darting to see where the noise had come from. “Who's there?” she called out.

Three forms moved from the shadows, becoming young men wearing grey hooded sweatshirts, staring at her as they moved slowly forward, their faces blank. Rose backed away, ice flooding her veins. Something told her this wasn’t by chance, this wasn’t a random mugging. “Hey, now, this place has cameras,” she said, trying to make her voice stern. “Run along now, yeah.” Her voice cracked on the last word, as the three just continued their slow, relentless forward movement. One brought his hand up, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Rose bumped up against the wall containing the door that led back into the building and nearly sobbed with relief, her hand desperately searching for the handle. If she could get inside, there was a chance she’d be safe. To her shock, a large, warm, calloused hand grasped hers, and she looked up, into the fantastic blue eyes of Smith.

“Run,” he said, his voice rough, as he tugged her with him, slamming through the trio of hoodie-clad punks, and out into the open street. “You want to run too, in the other direction” he called back at them, as he and Rose tore down street.

Rose was in shock at his unbelievable, nearly impossible rescue, and just ran with him, her hand warm and secure in Smith’s. “Why. Are. We running?” she asked between pants as she was pulled along with his long legged stride.

“Saw a bomb by the door,” he explained, skidded them around a corner as Rose gasped. Almost as soon as Rose registered exactly what he had just said, a small explosion rocked the block. Smith shoved them up against a nearby wall, instinctively covering Rose with his own body, as the shockwave and debris roared towards them.

There was a ringing in her ears, and her back stung a little from the rough brick that Smith had slammed them up against, but Rose realized she was okay, as was Smith. They had escaped the main force of the blast, and while Smith’s leather jacket and hair were coated in dust, nothing had hit him. Smith was trembling just slightly as he pressed against her. “We’re okay,” she whispered, clutching the lapels of his jacket, “Smith, we’re okay,” she whispered again, one hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

Smith stared at her, panting lightly as he continued to shield her, his sky blue eyes almost fogged, similar to when he woke from one of his nightmares. Without warning, he began to run his hands over her, checking for any injuries. “Are you hurt? Did anything hit you?” he asked, sounding nearly panicked as his hands moved over her body, even crouching down to check her legs.

Rose couldn’t stop a moan as those long fingers and warm, rough palms ran up the outside of her legs, just barely skimming inside the short, white skirt she’d donned for work. She bit her lip as Smith’s head shot up at her moan, heat melting the fog from his eyes. There was a brief, tense pause as Smith and Rose locked eyes, his fingers tensing slightly on the smooth skin of her thighs. “Please,” she murmured, her voice husky as heat pooled between her legs, arousal instant and intense.

At her quiet plea, Smith broke, a growl rumbling from him as he surged up, one hand reaching around her back to pull her tight against his chest, the other cradling her head as his lips plundered hers, hard and almost desperate. Rose responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching against him, as she opened her mouth to his tongue. She moved against him in small, rolling motions as he nipped and sucked at her lips, moaning in equal pleasure and frustration. He felt so good, yet she wanted more.

Smith felt as if he were going mad and finally finding sanity in the same moment as he kissed Rose, delighting in the feel of her against him. His hands left her back and head, shifting down to close over the plump, twin globes of her bum, squeezing and kneading, causing Rose to gasp against his mouth. Smith pulled them back from the wall slightly, and lifted Rose off her feet, hauling her higher up his body. Rose helped, wrapping her legs around his waist, the short skirt riding up her thighs to let her. He backed them up against the wall again, and lightning crashed through him as he felt Rose’s heat right. Where. He. Needed. It.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, panting as she undulated against him, small subtle movements that made him far too aware of his metal zipper, his cock throbbing with the need to feel her soft, wet heat around him. Rose’s teeth bit down gently on the lobe of his ear, and he groaned, his hips surging forward against her. He rewarded the drag of her teeth over his earlobe with a nip of his own against her throat, resulting in another moan. Smith‘s hands left her derriere briefly to slip under her skirt, sliding against her smooth skin to toy with the edge of her knickers.

Rose jerked against him, whispering, “Yes, yesss,” against his neck before pressing kisses up and down the column of his throat, one hand leaving his shoulders to snake beneath his jumper, raking her nails lightly down his back. Smith growled again, one hand clenching on her bum, the other hand moving to the front, between their bodies, to rub against her knickers, pressing between her rapidly dampening, cotton covered folds to play with the nub he found there. “Oh God,” she cried, “Oh, yes, More. Smith, please!” she begged, her head falling back against the brick wall, her kiss swollen lips parted with desperate desire as she arched against him, her breasts heavy against his chest.

More than anything, Smith wanted to tear her knickers from her, pull up her shirt and taste those sweet, hard nipples he felt through his jumper, work his fingers into her creamy depths, watch her face as she came, and plunge his aching cock deep inside her as she shuddered around him. But they were on a public street. He pulled back, just slightly, although he couldn’t stop his fingers from working between them. “We can’t do this,” he said, his voice rough and ragged.

Cinnamon eyes blazed at him. “Don’t you try to stop this again, Smith,” she moaned, nails clenching on his back.

Smith kissed her, biting down on her bottom lip and sucking lightly before releasing her. “I’m not stopping, not now,” he said against her lips, “But I refuse to take you against a bloody brick wall.”

Rose shrugged, returning his kiss with a swift one of her own before jerking against him as his fingers found a magic rhythm between the apex of her thighs. “Fine with me,” she gasped.

“Not. Our. First. Time,” Smith ground out as Rose did another full body roll against him, He pulled his hand from between them, both of them moaning as he did. Slowly, reluctantly, he forced himself to release her derriere.

Rose leaned back, tossing the mass of her honey blonde hair over her shoulder as she met his eyes again. “Then get us home. Fast,” she demanded, and Smith was sure no one had ever been more beautiful. She unlocked her legs from around his waist and slid down, keeping her eyes on his as she did, each movement against him sweet torture.

He grabbed her hand again, more to stop himself from shoving her back up against the wall, and looked around to get his bearings. He laughed as he saw his car was just down the street. They ran for the car, Smith fumbling for the keys as they scrambled into the seats.

The drive back to his house was just as torturous as backing away from the wall had been. Rose sat next to him, that white skirt still hiked up those long, gorgeous legs, revealing just a hint of her pink knickers, her hand running up and down his thigh, occasionally venturing higher to stroke the bulge of his cock through his trousers. When he groaned and warned her he was going to crash if she kept that up, she just laughed, dragging her teeth over his earlobe again as she brushed her breasts against his arm. He shot a glance at her, and groaned again as she smiled at him, running a finger up her own thigh towards her knickers, teasing him.

He’d never been happier to see his front door. Smith was barely able to park, and they were out of the car, racing for the door. He got them inside and Rose was in his arms again, pressed against the door as their lips met, hands, racing over each other. With a growl, Smith swung her up in his arms, Rose squeaking slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he carried her to the bedroom.

They crashed onto the bed, still kissing, as Rose pulled up his jumper, and he struggled out of his jacket. Finally, both came off, and Smith returned the favor, whipping Rose’s top off as they rolled across the bed. Her bra went flying and his mouth closed over one tight nipple, as his hand squeezed and kneaded her other breast. Rose let out a mewling noise, arching against his mouth, her nails raking over his shoulders. “Smith, oh God, oh God,” she panted, pleasure shooting straight from her nipple as teeth closed lightly around it to her clit, soaking her knickers.

She tugged at his trousers, wanting as little between them as possible, but Smith was too busy rocking against the juncture of her legs. Finally, he reared up, tearing at his belt and fly, and Rose switched to struggle with her skirt, desire making her fingers fumble. She paused, skirt forgotten as Smith jerked his trousers and pants down in one smooth motion, his thick, impressive cock jutting out towards her, finally free of its confines. 

Smith groaned, his head falling back as Rose sat up, her breasts bouncing as she did, grasping his cock in one hand, rubbing her thumb over his bulbous head as she wrapped her fingers around the long, thick shaft, sliding down and then up in a firm grip. He shuddered as she continued to stroke him a few more times, then her thumb rubbed a drop of precum around the head of his shaft as she bent forward to use her month. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, bending to capture her lips in a swift kiss. “You do that, it'll be over too soon,” he said regretfully.

Instead, he pushed her back down to the bed, following her down, kissing and biting lightly as he moved down her body, taking time to suck each of her nipples into his mouth, raking his teeth lightly over them, making her cry out. He ripped open the button on her skirt, pulling it and her knickers down her legs, until she was completely bare beneath him. He stared down at her for a moment, nearly breathless at the sight of her. She was all pale, creamy skin, slumberous cinnamon eyes, pink, swollen lips, raspberry nipples topping pert, weighty breasts, a trim waist, and a small strip of soft dark blonde hair between her legs. Smith had never seen anything more wondrous in all the universe than her reaching for him, and he went willingly into her arms.

He kissed his way back down her body, until he reached her hips. She tensed slightly, and he looked up to see her biting her lip. “You don’t have to,” she said softly, and he just smiled. His eyes still locked on her, he lowered his head once more and sent his tongue between her folds. She let out a strangled scream as his tongue played with her clit, her head falling back and her hands sliding over his head as he lapped at her pussy. Honey and tangy, exotic spices, her desire exploded on his tongue, driving him onward, delighting in the squeals and moans, the short, frantic movements she made against him making him wild.

Finally, he could take it no more and surged upward, the head of his cock nudging against her wet entrance. “Are you sure?” he asked, a lopsided grin on his face as he pushed lightly against her. In answer, Rose grabbed his bum and lifted her hips, locking eyes with him as she pushed the first inch of him inside her. “Oh God, yes,” he groaned and thrust the rest of the way into her tight pussy.

Rose nearly screamed as she stretched around him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she strained to get closer, feel more of him. She met him, thrust for thrust as he plunged in and out, each movement bringing her closer, as hot need and desire spiraled tighter and tighter within her.

Smith could feel her tightening around him and could feel his own release getting harder to hold back. He grabbed her hips, pulling her up slightly, changing the angle of his entry just enough. Rose’s head rolled back, and she began chanting, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” until she screamed his name, coming apart his arms, shuddering around his cock as she came. He let out a guttural shout as he exploded in her, coming in hot spurts as he held her tight to him.

For a moment, they just lay as there were, intertwined and vaguely shocked at the intensity they had just experienced. Rose shifted slightly and Smith rolled over, taking her with him, so she was sprawled on top of him. She looked up at him and he kissed her softly. She made a pleased sound against his lips and he smiled. “That was…” Rose stopped, not even sure how to put it into words.

Smith’s grin widened. “I’m going for fantastic,” he told her. He raised an eyebrow playfully. “It was also just the beginning,”

“Is that supposed to sound impressive?” Rose asked, trying to sound arch, but feeling too loose and well used to pull it off. She stretched against Smith, delighting in watching his eyes dilate as her breasts brushed over his chest. Her eyes widened as she felt Smith begin to harden inside her again. “Already?” she asked, unable to stop herself.

“I told you, just the beginning. That was fantastic, but now I’m going to take my time,” he told her, his voice lowering. Rose felt desire stab through her once more, and grinned at him as his hands ran up her body to cup her breasts between them.

“Take all the time you need,” she murmured, leaning over to kiss him again, rocking her hips against him. He proceeded to do just that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... has been a long time coming, but is not nearly as sweet as the last one ended.
> 
> As always, bloose09 has been a wonderful beta, and stopped some seriously outrageous mistakes I blame entirely on Nyquil. Because I love a good scapegoat.
> 
> Trigger warnings? Sex violence, and rock and roll, baby! Actually, no rock and roll, very little sex, but plenty of swearing and violence. But if you made it this far, nothing you aren't used to, dear reader. Thanks for sticking with this crazy, messed up story of mine

It was a little past seven the next morning when Jack tried once more to enter Smith’s residence. Carefully, he unlocked the front door and pushed it open just slightly, one ear tilted to see if he could hear anything. Nothing. Nothing but blissful silence. Jack wasn’t a man to blush, but he also wasn’t a man who would blunder into a romantic interlude, finally, and chance ruining what had taken far too long to get started in the first place, thank you very much. He grinned as he thought of the cries of passion he had heard as he had arrived back at his temporary home the night before, the cries that had caused him to immediately turn on his heel and beat a hasty retreat back out into the cool late Spring night

It had been a stroke of luck that Donna, who had offered to drop Jack off after their meeting, that had turned into a dinner, which had contained more laughter and subtle flirting than information sharing, was still at the kerb, checking messages on her mobile. Jack had glanced up at the bright, clear moon and grinned again. Sometimes the stars just aligned in his favor. Jack had sauntered towards the boxy vehicle and tapped on the window, unable to keep the wide grin from his handsome face.

Donna had glanced up, startled at the unexpected intrusion, which only turned to confusion when she saw the charming Detective Chief Inspector bracing his hands on top of her car as he looked through the window. Donna lowered it, one eyebrow cocked in question. “Did you lose your keys, Jack? You’re lookin’ a little smug there, mate,” she had said. Jack hadn’t been able to stop a laugh and explained what he heard, adding that he didn’t think Rose or Smith required any extra protection that night. Donna gasped, delight spreading across her face, although more cautiously than Jack’s obvious pleasure. She popped the lock and gestured for him to get back into the car. “Well, get in, you clearly can’t stay here right now.”

They had sped off into the night, catching a film they had each expressed interest in seeing, before Donna had dropped him off at his own flat a few blocks from Smith’s. He had dearly wanted to invite her to stay, but her words from before, about too many controversies and entanglements in this case already, had stayed his offer. 

Jack heaved a sigh out as he quietly wandered down the hall of Smith’s townhouse, still disappointed he’d had to show such restraint the night before. It wasn’t something he was used to, nor was it something he enjoyed. Especially when the person he was interested in had made him laugh and kept him on his toes as much as set his blood on fire. Well, nothing to do now except get the coffee started and hope that the two new lovers realized he was here before they dashed for the shower naked.

A sly smirk curled his full lips, deepening his dimples. Who was he kidding, he definitely hoped they didn’t realize he was here until that naked dash. He had a keen appreciation for beauty, even if he wasn’t allowed to touch, and Rose and Smith were each fine specimens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam wanted to curl his hands into fists, to rage and smash things, but his hands hurt too much. Blistering from the heat of the explosion, an explosion that he hadn’t known was going to go off! That miserable, _bloodsucking_ , **deceitful** … Adam stopped his thoughts before he got into trouble again. He didn’t want any more trouble, noooo he definitely didn’t. The thought of the Master and how angry he had been made Adam unconsciously curl into the fetal position on his bed. Unfortunately, this made his cracked ribs cry out in protest and Adam had to swallow a scream as a wave of pain overtook him. Panting, he straightened to a more comfortable position, unaware of the mewling cries emanating from him.

He had been so angry when the explosion had gone off. It had ruined everything, _everything_! Adam had thought everything had gone to shit when that fucking **bastard** Inspector had shown up, but the explosion had been the icing on the cake. He hadn’t even seen what had happened with his Rose! He’d been hiding in the shadows, about to save his Rose from the hired thugs, furious that the bastard had appeared when his entire world became flames and heat and awful, _awful_ pressure. Adam thought he had died for a moment.

When he had finally emerged from the resulting rubble, singed and sooty, but relatively unharmed, there had been nothing but curious shouts in the distance and the sound of fast approaching sirens. Adam had glanced about quickly for his Rose, searching through the rubble to see if she was harmed, but when there was no sign of her, he had swiftly slid back into the shadows, escaping the notice of the constables and fire brigade.

Adam didn’t remember much of his stumble to the safe house he and the Master had been staying and working at. He just remembered the mindless need to flee, his head filled with confused thoughts and images, flashes of his Rose, flames, the loud explosion, hot, so hot, the maddening need to find the Master and ask him what fuck had happened. He had searched through the large house, looking for any sign of the Master, eventually making his way down into the underground laboratory where they had been spending most of their time. The place was a bleeding labyrinth and Adam had gotten confused and lost, the ringing in his ears making it hard to concentrate.

Eventually, after what could have been hours or minutes, the Master had found him rocking back and forth, clutching his blistered hands. “I take it your romantic plan wasn’t effective,” the Master had murmured, trying to hide his irritation as he took in the disheveled appearance and rancid smell of his intern.

Adam had stared at the Master, incredulous “What the _fuck_?” he cried, springing to his feet as he confronted the coolly confident older man. “What was that?! I thought you said you were going to help me! Instead you nearly killed me!!! And my Rose!” He was quivering with anger as he stood in front of the Master, high on the buzz of confronting the coldly terrifying man, the man that Adam himself had helped turn into something he wasn’t quite sure was still human.

The Master had cocked his head, considering the new bravado his intern was showing. He hadn’t liked it. “Why, I was merely giving you a dramatic stage for your romantic rescue,” he said, his tone silky and just barely dangerous. Adam was too furious to notice.

“You _lunatic_!” Adam shouted, spittle flying as he gestured wildly. “The serum has done more than increase your reflexes and thinking, it’s made you mad! How could you ever think that would have been a good idea?”

The Master had used one finger to wipe the errant spit from his face, his eyes as cold as frozen stars as he stared at his intern. A sharp crack echoed through the underground room and Adam cried out as he fell to the ground, the force of the backhand from the Master sending him stumbling to his knees. “Do. Not. EVER presume to talk to me that way,” the Master had raged, his tone as sharp as a stiletto blade, slicing through Adam’s bravado even faster than the throbbing of Adam’s cheek. “You useless worm, you’re lucky I allow you to even breath the same air as me! How dare you! I am not mad, I am a **GOD**!” he had roared, kicking at his fallen intern, and Adam had cowered, his vision going black as fear and pain consumed his mind.

When Adam had come back to consciousness, the Master had vanished. Adam had dragged his pain-wracked body to the small room off of one of the laboratory rooms he was allowed to stay in. He lay in the small bed now, still mewling from pain and lingering fear. He had never been so frightened in his life, so sure that the Master, drunk on the power of serum, would end his life. But he had lived.

A small smile twisted Adam’s thin, cracked lips. He had lived. He could still get to his Rose. He could still have her. In fact… if he took some of the serum instead of giving it all to the Master, then he could be stronger and smarter. He was already a genius, this would rocket him into stardom, like a deity. He’d be smarter than the Master, he’d monitor the dosage. No, no, he wouldn’t go mad from the serum. Adam giggled to himself. Nooooo, he wouldn’t be insane, he’d be better. His Rose would fall gratefully into his arms then. Ohhhhhh, the joy that would bring. Adam began humming to himself, wrapping his arms around his bruised torso and imagining he was hold his Rose against him. Yes, soon everything would be good again. He just had to fix this one. Small. Issue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles Anthony, the youngest Detective Inspector at the CID, and DI Simms’ partner, was agitated. When he had first been paired with Simms, he had been thrilled. A fast rising son of a prominent military man had been a dream assignment, or so Anthony had thought. But lately he had nothing but regrets. None of their cases went much of anywhere, he’d seen Simms ignore or dismiss important evidence and witnesses, and he strongly suspected his partner was becoming a secret drunk. All the signs were there, the reddening cheeks and nose, the snappiness, bleary eyes, and vanishing for periods of time on secret phone calls.

The final straw had come when they had removed from the Tyler case. Anthony had never been so humiliated in his life. Simms had railed against the “bitch of a sister” making false reports, but Anthony knew her complaints were valid. Something had been off from the beginning of that investigation. Simms had rushed to grab the case and then once the crime scene had been collected, he had all but dropped it. That afternoon, Anthony had requested a change in partners, something he had never expected to do. He felt guilty, but he still hadn’t told Simms what he had requested. Cooper had kept his face blank, but he hadn’t asked Anthony why he wanted a change and Anthony thought he might have seen a hint of approval in the Superintendent’s eyes.

Now Simms was acting strangely again. He looked awful, his normally shining, perfectly coifed golden hair was limp and dull today, and he was pale, his eyes looked sunken in his face. He’d all but scuttled into the Superintendent’s office this morning and had looked nauseous when he had come out. Since then he’d been messing around on the computer, texting frantically, and trying to talk to Bailey and Henderson about their latest case, the university guard’s murder.

Anthony tapped his pen against the greatly diminished pile of case files, trying to decide what to do. He wanted to talk to his partner, but Simms seemed to be avoiding him. Still, he felt he had to try. “Hey, Ethan, you got a minute?” he asked softly, trying not to draw too much attention.

Simms didn’t even glance in his direction, just held up a finger as his mobile rang. “I’ll be back in a bit, Charlie, gotta check on something. Stay here,” he commanded, and turned on his heel, answering his mobile as he exited the squad room.

Anthony grimaced. He hated being dismissed as much as he hated being called Charlie. He looked around and was thankful that no one seemed to be paying attention at that moment. _Bollocks_ … he was tired of being jerked around. Determination toughening his spine, Anthony pushed away from his desk and set about to follow his partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simms felt like he was going to throw up. His brother wanted to meet and he had nothing good to report. In fact, he knew in Harold’s eyes he had failed, and his brother reacted to failure even more negatively than their father. He was also nervous because Harold wanted to meet in the back of the building. Harold never wanted to come anywhere near the police station. Simms had learned that change was rarely a good thing with his brother.

He paced back and forth, wishing that his brother hadn’t insisted on meeting face to face. He had a sinking feeling that this was going to end in pain. The last thing he needed was a black eye to explain to his suddenly far too curious partner. _God, why did he want to meet in such a lonely place?_ Simms felt absolutely no reassurance knowing his fellow inspectors were only a wall away, he only saw how isolated he was now.

“You look nervous, oh brother mine,” a smooth voice said from the shadows, radiating false sympathy. Harold slid forward with almost no sound, appearing out of no where from Simms’ startled perception. Hazel eyes glittered as he looked over Simms, who had jumped at the sudden appearance.

“Shit, Harold, how do you move so damn quietly?” Simms snapped, and missed the hardening of his brother’s eyes.

“What did I say about that name?” the other man said, his tone deadly.

Simms was still embarrassed at being so jumpy, and his response wasn’t as careful as he normally tried for. “What the hell am I supposed to call you then?” he asked, frustration lacing his words.

The Master stared at his idiot half-brother and said nothing for a moment. He didn’t even want this worm to address him at all. He had tired of this game. He knew he could eventually get Ethan to do anything he wanted. There was barely entertainment anymore. “We’ll deal with that later. Did you get the university case like I told you to?”

Simms swallowed and shifted slightly on his feet. He met the other man’s eyes and glanced quickly away. “Uhh, Superintendent won’t make the switch and Henderson won’t give up any details. Bailey will probably let me in though, don’t worry,” he finished quickly, his blood running cold when he heard the other man’s teeth grinding.

“You are useless!” the Master raged, anger flaring up, hot and sharp. _Calm, calm_ , he warned himself, working to contain his rage. “Fine. We can work around your failure.”

“Hey!” Simms interrupted, hurt momentarily overriding his survival instinct. A single freezing glance changed that.

“Shut. Up. Now, can you at least manage to get into the evidence room if I need you to?”

“Ethan! What the bleeding hell is going on?”

Simms and the Master swung around, shocked to find DI Anthony only a few feet away and striding towards them. The Master slid back slightly, so shadows covered most of his face again. How this unexpected appearance could work to his advantage pieced together in his mind and a small smile snaked across his face.

“Charlie! I told you to wait inside,” Simms cried, nervously glancing between his partner and his brother.

“I’m not a child, Ethan,” Anthony said, righteously angry after what he had heard. He couldn’t believe his partner had been stupid enough to get dragged into evidence tampering. It explained so much. “Who is this guy? What have you gotten into? You fuckin’ knob, what you do comes back onto me!”

“Charlie, just shut up and go back inside,” Simms hissed, feeling panicky, as if everything was spiraling out of control. His secret was out and Harold felt like he had failed. Simms didn’t know how any of this could be fixed.

“No, no, your friend is here now, perhaps he can help us,” the Master said, a broad, friendly smile in place as he moved back into the light

“I’m not going to help you tamper with evidence,” Anthony spat disdainfully, looking the strange man up and down distrustfully.

“Charles…” Simms moaned, covering his face with his hands.

The Master waved a hand, his friendly smile never slipping. “Of course not, Detective Inspector. You are far too noble for that. I have another task for you,” he said, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets.

Feeling uneasy, but unable to make himself walk away just yet, Anthony cocked his head. “What do you want?” he found himself asking.

The friendly smile became a grin as he began to remove his hands from his pockets. “I need you to be a distraction,” he said, and in one smooth motion, he pulled a gun from his jacket and fired one shot, striking Anthony squarely between the eyes. A laugh burst from the Master as his brother screamed and blood sprayed. The young man crumbled, a broken doll as blood pooled swiftly around his head.

“Fuck! Fuck! Holy shit, what the fuck, Harold!” Simms screamed, almost dancing in place as he stared in horror at his lifeless partner. He was too afraid to look at his brother. Instead, the instinct to do what he had always done kicked in and he whipped out his mobile.

He was shocked when his brother grabbed his wrist, his grip hard and punishing, almost grinding his bones. Simms found himself caught in the other man’s glittering gaze, feeling like a mouse before a coiled snake. “Who are you thinking of calling?” the Master asked, his tone as hard as his grip.

Simms swallowed. “I was going to call our father. We’re going to need his help to cover this up, you just murdered and an inspector! Outside of the station!” he hissed, his throat incredibly dry.

The Master ground his teeth as he said, “Your father, not mine. Not really, not the one that he wanted.” A smile ghosted across his face and he continued on, even as Simms opened his mouth to protest. “Besides, the General won’t be answering any calls, not anymore. I don’t want this covered up, as I told your partner. Sorry, former partner. I want the distraction.”

Simms felt as if his entire world was shifting beneath his feet. He had an awful feeling about that smile and comment about their father, but he knew that if he didn’t roll with it, he would be punished. “Okay, okay. We can work with this. What do you need me to do?” he asked, trying to pull his arm out from the other man’s grip.

The Master held tight, meeting Simms’ startled eyes with a vicious smile of delight. “Oh, don’t worry, you’re going to be very helpful,” he murmured, his voice stroking over Simms’ nerve-endings like poison from a snake’s fangs.

“H-h-how?” What do you want me to do?” Simms stammered, his heart pounding. Everything had gone so very, very wrong, and he had no idea how he was going to fix it. _Oh God, he needed a drink!_

The Master pulled him slowly closer, keeping his gaze steady on Simms’ widening eyes. “I want you to die,” he said softly and pulled the trigger of the silenced gun he had pressed against Simms’ chest.

Pain burned through Simms chest, followed by bone numbing cold. He could actually feel the life bleeding out of him. Shocked, he looked up at his brother as he began to slide towards the ground. “Why?” he whispered, even as he realized his brother was staring at him with the detachment one gave a science experiment.

“Because you’re more useful to me dead,” was the answer that followed Simms into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Master watched the life drain from Simms’ eyes and felt a corresponding sense of power rush into him. This was better than the Tyler girl. It was even more intense than when he had killed Simms’ little partner in front of him. Oh, it had been so much fun to toy with Simms, to string him along! The pleasure was almost overwhelming, and if he were a lesser man, a weaker man, his hands would be shaking. But he was a God, and his hands were rock steady.

It was almost painful to force himself to separate from the pleasure, the thrill of the kill and get back to his plan. The Master blew out an annoyed breath, but a smirk twisted his face as he thought of a brilliant idea. It was vicious and taunting, and he could not wait to see the fallout from this plan. The Master quickly knelt and searched around where Simms had fallen, looking for the mobile that had slipped from his lifeless fingers. With a satisfied sound, he pulled it free from under the body and broke the idiot’s passcode in two attempts. He scrolled through the contacts, ridiculously pleased when he saw the name he wanted.

The Master strolled away from the two rapidly cooling bodies, turning his back on them as if they were of no further consequence as he waited for his chosen person to answer. He wasn’t displeased when the call went to voicemail. He couldn’t contain his grin as he complied with the instruction to ‘leave a message’. It was a simple message, but he knew it would cause shockwaves and give him exactly what he wanted

“Tell Rose… it’s done.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smith couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so relaxed, so content. Rose lay curled against his side, warm, and deliciously naked, and Smith didn’t know if his world had ever felt more right. He refused to feel guilty about taking a half day in the middle of a murder investigation. He’d nearly been blown up yesterday, and he felt that earned him a little down time. Besides, he and Rose had even spent some time going over information on the case before they had gotten… distracted.

A slow, contented smile curled Smith’s lips and lit his smoky blue eyes as he remembered how glorious Rose had been a few minutes before, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy, her lips parted in a gasping cry as she came apart in his arms. She had been amazing as she rode him, sliding up and down the hard length of his cock in a teasingly slow rhythm, her eyes on him as she challenged his willpower with her slow, rolling motions.

Smith’s fingers flexed on her bare hip as he remembered the moment his willpower had snapped and he had grabbed her waist with both hands, taking control and thrusting deeply into her, giving them each the speed and depth they needed so badly. Pleasure had flashed like fire in Rose’s eyes as she cried out above him, a hand on his chest to steady herself as she met each of his rough thrusts with her own.

Now they lay, panting and replete next to each other. Rose nuzzled her cheek against Smith’s shoulder, a sigh escaping her. “Comfortable?” he asked, a hint of male smugness in his tone.

Rose nipped his shoulder lightly and then kissed the same spot. “Boneless. I may never be able to move again. It’s going to be very awkward to explain to Jack and the rest when you have to carry me everywhere,” she said artlessly, and a giggle escaped her as a laugh rumbled out of Smith at the image.

Their sheltered bubble of euphoria was burst by the subtle beep of a mobile. Rose stiffened just slightly at the noise and Smith slid an arm more securely around her shoulders. “What was that?” Rose asked cautiously.

Smith sighed. “That would be my reminder alert that I have a message or voicemail,” he said, regretfully loosening his hold so he could lean over the side of his bed and snag his trousers. He vaguely recalled his mobile going off at some point, but he had been deep inside Rose at the time and nothing short of an armed invasion could have switched his attention at that moment. He pulled his mobile out and stared in surprise at the identity of the missed caller. _Why the hell would Simms call him?_ “Sorry,” he murmured to Rose as he went through the motions of listening to the voicemail.

Rose tried to relax against Smith, tried to sink back into that delicious boneless feeling that had felt so good a few moments ago. It had been heaven to be pressed against Smith, content in their stolen moments of happiness together. But something told her that this tranquil moment was coming to an end.

That was confirmed when Smith sat upright, jostling Rose slightly as he did so. He seemed to pale slightly as he turned to her, one hand moving to hold hers, his fingers interlacing with hers. “Rose,” he said carefully, “We have a problem.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is thank goodness for my beta, bloose09! This chapter went off the rails and she kindly pointed out exactly what I knew was wrong, yet couldn't see. You have her to thank for how this turned out!
> 
> Sorry for the length of time between updates on this story, this is not a friendly time of year for me and the struggle was real with this story. It left a lot of room for my Riddick story, however! I hope you enjoy this and there are no real trigger warnings, just a kind of angsty chapter.

Rose felt her fingers tremble, grateful that Smith still held her hand. His warmth and strength steadied her as he replayed the voicemail he had just received. The voice that still haunted her dreams slithered out of the mobile’s speakers, wrapping tendrils of greasy fear and panic around her heart. “Tell Rose… it’s done,” the voice smugly said and Rose nearly choked on her gasp.

Smith pulled her closer, tucking her securely against his bare chest and Rose wrapped her arms around him. “It’s him, that’s the same voice I heard after Lilly… after Lilly was shot,” she whispered, closing her eyes. Fear and an awful sort of rage was swirling inside of her. How _dare_ this terrible monster taunt them like this and ruin the brief moment of happiness she had managed to grasp since her sister’s murder.

“Are you positive?” Smith asked, wincing as he did so. He hated to question her, but he had to be sure, he had to make sure that Rose wasn’t just thrown by the message.

Rose nodded. “I can’t forget that voice, I hear it all the time. That’s him, I know it,” she said. She didn’t mind the questioning from Smith, it was part of who is he was, the inspector that she knew ran through his DNA as much as those gorgeous blue eyes. A sense of calm began to quiet the storm of anger and fear as she considered the man who held her so carefully as he continued to work through this new development in her sister’s murder. The monster had made a grave mistake when he had decided to jab at them this way. All he had done was lay a trail that was going to lead Smith right to him, like a wolf on a blood trail.

Smith hugged her a little closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He was so proud of her as he felt the trembling recede, becoming the surprising strength that Rose always carried with her. This beautiful young woman had a core of steel wrapped in love and kindness, and Smith was a little awed that she was here, in his arms. That she trusted him to find her sister’s killer. Her belief in him was absolute and Smith had found that his belief in himself was increasing as well. He kissed her head again and Rose lifted her face, her eyes still shining with unshed tears and slightly wild. Smith pressed his lips to her forehead and trailed his way down to her soft, waiting lips, where he kissed her desperately for a moment, trying to pour all of his emotions in that all too brief connection before he pulled away. “I have to call Jack,” he said, and Rose nodded, tucking herself back against his chest as Smith pressed the speed dial.

Jack picked up the call almost instantly. “What the hell are you doing calling me, Doc? I thought you were taking the rest of the day off. Unless you need some hints on what to do next. I recommend candles and rope for your next-”

“Harkness, shut it,” Smith interrupted desperately, feeling the tips of his ears burning as Rose’s lips curled against his chest in a smirk. It was completely inappropriate to feel any kind of arousal right now, he told himself and forced the focus he was famous for back into the forefront. “We have a serious problem. Where are you?” he asked.

“Just got back to the squad room, why?” At the use of his last name, Jack snapped to attention, knowing that his partner wasn’t fooling around.

“Is Simms around?”

Harkness casually turned, taking in the whole room as he did so. “Nope. Anthony is missing too. Hang on,” Harkness pulled the mobile away from his ear and called out to one of the other detective inspectors. “Bailey! Seen Simms lately? I gotta question for him.”

Bailey glanced up from his computer, where he was writing his report. “Haven’t seen him in about an hour, I don’t think. Or Anthony, come to think of it. Must be out doing some ‘investigating’,” he said with a huff of laughter.

Harkness nodded his thanks and brought the mobile back up. “Been missing an hour, why? What’s going on?” he asked his partner quietly.

Smith cursed. “Find him. I just got a voicemail from Simm’s number and it wasn't him. Rose identified the voice as the same she heard when her sister was killed. Keep this quiet for now, but find him. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said urgently, gently detangling himself from Rose and getting out of bed.

“Don’t let Rose out of your sight, Doctor. You bring her too,” Harkness urged, not liking any of the implications that were swirling in his head. This stank of a trap to him and he’d be damned before he let Rose be alone.

Luckily, Smith felt the same way. He glanced over to see Rose sliding her jeans over her quickly donned knickers. Only a small part of him was distracted by the enticing jiggle of her breasts as she bounced lightly, tugging the jeans over her rounded bum. The rest of him was fully focused on the case. Definitely the case.

“Smith? Did you hear me?”

Startled, Smith nearly dropped the mobile, but managed at the last moment to make it look as if he were just trying to button his trousers. “Yup. Heard you. No worries, Rose is coming with me. See you soon, Harkness,” he said quickly and threw the mobile on the bed, yanking his olive green jumper over his torso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harkness had known something had been wrong from the moment he had entered the squad room where the detective inspectors gathered and did the most basic of their duties, even before Smith’s call. His instincts had saved his life more than once, so Harkness had learned to listen. He felt twitchy, like a cat on a hot tin roof, as his grammie had been fond of saying. Until his partner got there, Harkness would continue to feel like his back was exposed, and he’d be extra cautious as he carefully checked all of the places Simms might be, casually asking if Anthony had been seen recently.

No one had seen either man in a bit. Dread was coating Harkness’s stomach even as he tried to tell himself that the pair had just left the building without signing out. His instincts were prodding at him again and Harkness gave in to their demands. Susan, the bright eyed receptionist for the lab, had seen Simms blow past, talking quietly on his mobile, followed a few minutes later by Anthony. She had thought she’d seen them head for the doors to the street, not towards the garage where the cars were parked. Harkness followed that lead now, heading out into the clear, darkening evening air.

He stood in the shadow of the Criminal Investigation Department building for a moment, and waited for some feeling, some sense of where to go next. For some reason, he felt like the missing inspectors were still close by. With a frown, Harkness turned on his heel and headed towards the alley alongside the building that lead to the dumpsters. 

Ten feet into the dark alley, when the smell hit him, he knew he had made the right choice. Fresh blood and the indignity of death clogged his nostrils and Harkness had to control the urge to gag. He continued forward and halted when he saw the sprawled bodies. Instantly, his gun was out of the hidden holster and in his hands as he crouched and spun, looking high and low for a trap. There was no one waiting for him. Harkness forced himself to relax his stance, although he kept his gun in one hand. He fished his mobile out with his other hand and redialed Smith. “How far away are you?” he asked as soon as he heard the call pick up.

“Five minutes, four if the lights are green.”

Harkness sighed. “Get Rose some place secure and then come to the dumpsters. With someone you trust,” he told his partner, his voice strained and hard.

“How bad is it?” Smith asked, his voice hardening as well.

“Just hurry,” Harkness said, closing his eyes briefly and rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand holding his gun. Smith cursed and ended the phone call. Harkness tucked his mobile back into his trouser pocket and turned back to the bodies of his coworkers. His mouth tight, he stared down at the body of far too young Anthony, a perfectly round hole between his lifeless eyes that still stared in shock at a world that had failed him. In death, the young man seemed even younger to Harkness and it made Harkness sick to see him lying in the damp, dirty alley, any potential Anthony had snuffed out in a single moment. Simms was propped against the wall, one foot nearly touching Anthony’s head. Harkness could barely stomach the expression of stunned sadness that death had captured on his face. A red so dark it was nearly black soaked the entire front of Simms’ shirt and Harkness felt a dull sense of fury that the shot hadn’t been directly in the heart. The killer had wanted Simms alive for a few minutes, had wanted to taunt him with his impending death.

Harkness felt off kilter, focusing intensely on the shock of finding his fellow inspectors murdered, yet he could feel the ghosts of his past swirling around him, Anthony’s face reminding him starkly of other young men cut down far too soon. Some had been his friends, his compatriots, other lives had ended by his own hand. Harkness looked away from Anthony, wiping his hand over his mouth, stopping as Simms’ sad, dull eyes caught him. _Smith, where the hell are you? I can’t stand these ghosts much longer!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smith didn’t bother with the car park, directly in front of the CID building. He just wanted to get to Harkness and make sure he was okay. His partner hadn’t sounded right on the mobile and Smith was worried about what they were about to walk into. He felt pulled in two directions between the need to protect Rose and the need to get to his partner. Smith got out of the car and looked towards the entrance to CID before looking down the surprisingly dark alley he knew Harkness waited in.

“Don’t even think about it,” Rose warned as she exited the car. Smith glanced at her, startled, and Rose smiled gently, sliding her hand into his and squeezing briefly before releasing. “Let’s go make sure Jack is okay, then you can stash me in a safe place and deal with whatever Jack found,” she said.

Smith gave her a quick grin, relief and warmth flooding him as he took in her understanding, beautiful face. How he wished he could kiss her right then. “Thank you,” he murmured, and they ran down the alley together.

“Stop!” a familiar voice cried out just as their eyes adjusted to the gloom of the small space between the buildings. Harkness stood before them blocking whatever was behind him by spreading his trench coat, and his eyes were wild with grief and anger as he glared at Smith. “I told you not to bring her, she doesn’t see this, Doc, c’mon,” he said, his customarily confident voice almost begging. Despite his best efforts, the bodies behind him were just visible and Rose had to fight back a shudder.

Smith opened his mouth, but Rose forestalled him by moving past him, stopping right in front of Harkness. Golden eyes stared up into desperate eyes the color of a water stained sky. “Oh, Jack,” she murmured, reaching up to lay a hand on his cheek, “I am so, so sorry.” Tears welled in her eyes as she took in his miserable expression.

Jack drew in a trembling breath, turning his head into her hand just slightly. “Me too,” he whispered. He dropped the arms that held his coat spread and wrapped Rose in a hug, which she instantly returned. Jack sighed, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head as he met his partner’s stormy eyes. Smith had already taken in what lay behind Harkness and rage was banking in Smith’s eyes, although his face remained impassive. “Get her some place safe, then please come back. We have to make this right,” he said and Smith nodded.

“They’re going to pay, we’re going to make sure of that,” Smith said, his voice as hard as ice as he looked behind Harkness to the limp bodies. Rose returned to Smith’s side, laying her head on his shoulder as she did. He looked back to his partner, grimacing. “I’ll get Cooper and CSI down here ASAP. Will you… will you be okay here?” he asked, knowing to a certain extent what had put those shadows in Harkness’s eyes. He’d been in a few of those battles he recognized in Harkness’s eyes, he’d fought those demons before.

Harkness nodded tiredly. “I’ll be fine, it’s Simms and Anthony that won’t be,” he said bitterly. He waved a hand in their direction. “Go. Let’s get this started so we can catch these bastards.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rose and Smith had left Jack, they swiftly made their way to the Superintendent’s office, ignoring the strange looks they got from the other Detective Inspectors as they rushed through the squad room towards the office. Rose had felt like she was in a fog as Smith began explaining the situation to his boss, and hadn’t even realized she was clutching his hand tightly until he went to gesture and her hand went with his. She blushed and mumbled an apology, worried that along with everything else she felt she had caused that she might have gotten Smith in trouble. Superintendent Cooper, despite his grim expression at Smith’s news, was very kind to her and told her she would be safe in his office while ‘the scene was secured’.

In short order, Rose was left in the care of Detective Inspector Bailey, who had been told just to watch her, and Smith and Cooper had left to collect some discrete crime scene technicians to relieve Harkness of his lonely vigil. Rose knew it was pointless and just a little stupid to feel guilty, but she couldn’t help it. Intellectually, she knew that the deaths of the two original inspectors of her sister’s murder wasn’t her fault, but it was connected to her. Their murders had been used to strike at her. She hadn’t even _liked_ Simms and Anthony, had made an official complaint against them, and now they were dead! Slumped next to a dumpster outside their own building, where they should have been safe. It was chilling, the idea that violent death could strike even here. Rose shivered, despite the warmth of Superintendent Cooper’s office.

She looked out the door towards the other Inspectors, who had either returned to their work, blissfully unaware of what had happened, or were casting curious glances her way, wondering what it was about her that had gotten her a guard and caused their boss to rush out of the room. Bailey, despite his calm exterior, was wildly curious as well. Rose could feel his desire to ask questions and get to the truth swelling, but was grateful that he just sat there. She wasn’t sure she could stand trying to have a conversation or dodge questions right now. She was on pins and needles waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It didn’t take long. The Superintendent, Smith, and Harkness returned, their faces grim masks carved from stone as they entered the room and surveyed who was present. Superintendent Cooper shut the door to the hallway, instantly capturing everyone’s attention, as that was never done. The Detective Inspectors were never cut off from the rest of the CID. Cooper stepped forward, clearing his throat as Smith and Harkness flanked him, each shooting a quick glance towards Rose, as if reassuring themselves that she was still safe. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Cooper began and then paused, swallowing visibly. “I’m afraid I have incredibly distressing news. Ethan Simms and Charles Anthony are… are dead. Murdered,” he continued and was interrupted by frantic questions and exclamations of horror. Cooper raised his hands and the din quieted. 

Rose was impressed by his command of the inspectors, who instantly responded to him. As the room quieted again, Cooper lowered his hands. “I know, I know. I need to ask you, all of you, to put aside your anger for now, because I need your minds clear and sharp. I need what makes this team so great, our arrest record so high. We can’t let Simms’ and Anthony’s killer get away with this. Here are the facts we know right now. They were both shot at close quarters right outside this very building.” A rumble of anger went through the group, including Bailey, who had not left Rose’s side, although they both stood in the doorway of Cooper’s office. Bailey glanced down at her, dark brows drawn together over normally cheerful brown eyes. He didn’t blame her, but Rose wondered if he would before the Superintendent finished.

“Obviously, this is a direct attack from someone at least one of them was comfortable with. We don’t want to jump to any conclusions, so I’m going to need all of you to split up any cases Simms and Anthony were working on, look at _everyone_ they talked to regularly. Snitches, witnesses, suspects, all of them. Again, we are not jumping to conclusions, however…” Cooper hesitated, allowing himself to look towards Rose for the first time, apology mixing with the anger and grief in his eyes, “It should be noted that DCI Smith received a call alerting him to the crime that Ms. Tyler has identified as the same voice she heard reporting her sister’s murder.”

Silence fell across the room as every single head turned to stare at Rose, who blanched and took a step back. Smith took an involuntary step towards her, but Cooper stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and warning look. Before any questions could be asked or Cooper could continue, there was the sound of a body hitting the closed door, followed up a panicked yell. The door burst open, and a young woman exploded into the room, her long, straight, black hair swinging behind her as sharp green eyes searched the room desperately from a pretty, strangely familiar face. “Charles, where is Charles?” the young woman asked, her voice high and cracking with strain. Her knees appeared to wobble, but she firmed them and her trembling lips as she frantically searched the faces of the Inspectors in the room, several of whom looked away or grimaced in sympathy as they realized who had just entered the room.

Superintendent Cooper turned to the young woman. “Detective Sergeant Anthony… Charlotte, I am so sorry,” he said and the woman backed away, shaking her head as she absorbed the news of her brother's death.

“No, no, absolutely not. No. Charlie can’t be… can’t be d-d-dead in the alley,” she whispered, her face stunned. She whirled on her heel and went to bolt for the door, but Harkness forestalled her, lunging forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him.

“Stop, you can’t go down there now,” he whispered raggedly in her ear as she struggled against his hold. “You won’t help Charles, not that way. You’ll compromise the scene and risk getting a conviction thrown out when we catch the bastard. And we will catch him, I promise you that,” he murmured as she stopped struggling and sagged against him. “Good, good. Now, if you want a chance to be a part of this investigation, you have to stand straight, keep it together, and you have to do it immediately. Lock it all down until no one in this room can see or hear you, do you understand me?” he whispered fiercely.

Charlotte drew in a ragged breath and nodded. She had a feeling he was speaking as much to himself as to her and it soothed her for some strange reason. Her brother might not have had the best partner or the best record, but these Inspectors cared about what had happened and would fight for him She straightened away from the man, tugging her dark teal button down back into place over her stone grey trousers as she looked the man she suspected of being the outrageously popular DCI Harkness in the eyes and murmured a quiet “Thank you.” She turned to Superintendent Cooper, back straight and head held high, her eyes hot and dry, as she said, “Apologies for the outburst, sir. How can I be of assistance in this matter?”

Cooper eyed the young woman for a moment, his mouth twisted in grim sympathy as he assessed her. Finally, he nodded and motioned for her to stand with the Inspectors. Instinctively, she stood next to the other female police officers in the room, Karen Coleman and Jenna Gillian, who she knew from the locker room and occasional pub visits. The partners greeted her with a quick hand squeeze from Karen and an arm around the shoulders from Jenna.

In short order, everyone had their assignments. Smith and Harkness would be following Cooper back down to the crime scene, Bailey would stay with Rose and get any information she could provide, and the cases were split amongst the other Detective Inspectors. DI Clarke, the lone Computer Crimes expert in the team, was to work with the lab on both mobiles and computers to track down any leads there. “DS Anthony, you will be working with DI Clarke, assisting him with going through the computer logs and mobiles” When it looked as though the young woman would protest, Cooper quelled her with a single look. “You were very close with your brother, you'll be able to pick up on any changes in his reports and his texts. This isn’t busy work, it’s important.”

Charlotte stepped forward slightly. “With all due respect, sir, you aren’t the one who has to face my mother and explain what you are you doing to solve her boy’s murder.”

Cooper raised a silver eyebrow. “With all due respect, Detective Sergeant, I’ve met your mother. I’m going to be the one having to explain how I didn’t keep her boy safe outside his own headquarters,” he said softly and not unkindly. Charlotte grimaced and stepped back, knowing he was right. “Now,” he said, addressing the room once more, “There is a media blackout on this until I can inform the next of kin. So no whispers of this until we have some answers, people.”

Charlotte stepped forward once more. “Sir, I should be the one to tell my parents the news. As soon as… as soon as it’s proper to, of course.”

Cooper nodded. “I’ll go with you as soon as I’m able,” he told her. “You’ll get the heavy duty of helping me inform Brigadier General Simms as well, unfortunately.” Smith leaned over and whispered something in the Superintendent’s ear that caused him to frown and curse under his breath. “Or not.” Cooper gathered himself, clapping his hands together as he addressed the group. “Any questions?” There were none and Cooper sent his inspectors to their duties.

Everyone immediately broke off to their assignments, although Smith moved to Rose first, nodding his thanks to Bailey as the man passed him on his way to grab his tablet to take down what Rose said. “Are you alright?” he murmured, reaching out to briefly stroke his hand down her arm.

Rose gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about me right now. I’m fine. I just wish I could do more,” she said softly.

Smith narrowed his eyes at her, reading between the lines. “This isn’t your fault,” he whispered fiercely and Rose bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the trembling as her eyes filled. “It’s not,” he continued, a little more loudly as he sensed Anthony’s younger sister approaching behind him. “You are not to blame for this. Remember we wouldn’t have even known they were missing for hours, if not a full day if it wasn’t for you.” Smith turned to face Charlotte, his gaze direct, yet sympathetic. “Ms. Tyler is the reason why your brother was found so quickly. I suggest you remember that,” he said firmly and kindly. He could sense the pain seething just barely contained beneath the facade of a calm police officer and did not want it directed at Rose.

Charlotte met his stormy eyes without flinching as she said carefully, quietly, “I’m aware I’m not the only one who has lost a sibling, sir. I just wanted to tell her I was sorry as well, and that I look forward to catching this miserable bastard,” Smith flinched just slightly, knowing he had been a prat with her grief so fresh. Rose made a choked sound behind him and moved from behind his shielding form, but Charlotte had already turned and was walking towards DI Clarke and her brother's computer station.

Rose hesitated, unsure if she should go after the young woman. Smith saw her indecision and shook his head, his fingers brushing the back of her hand just slightly. “Not now,” he murmured, “Give her time and space for now, I'm sure you'll get another chance to talk.”

“Smith!” Cooper called from the doorway.

Smith glanced towards his boss and then back at the women in front of him. “Right… Rose, just text if you need me,” he said and jogged off to join his partner and boss.

Rose watched him go before realizing that Bailey was waiting for her attention so he could question her.

Rose followed DI Bailey to a desk and sat opposite her. She didn’t realize it at first, but she had positioned herself so she could watch the doorway while keeping her back as close to the wall as possible. It told Rose just how on edge she was with all of this. She did her best to pay attention as answer Bailey as carefully and fully as possible, but as time went on, she found herself feeling antsier and antsier. Something inside warned her that something was off, that she was in danger. Rose tried to ignore it, telling herself that it was just uneasiness from the murders of the poor inspectors, but the edge to run, to find Smith kept rising.

“Are you alright, Ms. Tyler?” Bailey asked, noticing how pale and fidgety his charge was.

“Rose, just Rose, please.” she said, waving a hand at Bailey, before clasping her hands together again and glancing at the doorway. She blew out a breath and locked eyes guiltily with the large, friendly looking man. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I guess I’m just a little spooked,” she murmured. “Any other questions? That’s honestly everything I can remember from that awful night. Since then I’ve only heard that voice twice more. Once in my apartment and then… then on the voicemail Smith had me listen to,” Rose finished haltingly. Bailey nodded, and typed a few more notes into his tablet.

Once again, Rose found herself looking towards the door, wishing that Smith and Jack would come back through with some news or something. Instead, she saw another man standing in the doorway, one who looked vaguely familiar to her. Rose stared at him, trying to place where she knew him from, watching as he appeared to casually study the room and everyone in, as if he were just passing by. He was a fairly average looking man, leaning towards the handsome side with his lean build and clear, hazel eyes under straight, sandy brown eyebrows. He seemed to focus on where DS Anthony was bent over a computer with the dark skinned DI Clarke for longer than necessary. He was working to appear casual, but there was something that about the way he looked at the pair that made Rose’s skin crawl as she watch his fingers tap out a four beat pattern on his dark, nearly uniform style trousers. 

The man’s gaze swung over towards and Rose felt her breath freeze in her lungs as his hazel eyes moved over her. There was a twitching at his lips, as if he were trying to stop a smile. It felt almost slimy to have his eyes on her. The man caught her gaze and his thin lips spread in a smile that could have been charming, but it stretched just a little too far, looking nearly manic to Rose. He raised the hand he had been tapping out the rhythm and sent her a little finger wave, the first few lines of a tattoo on his wrist revealed above the cuff of his button down shirt, eerily similar to what so many of the inspectors wore. Rose recoiled, disgusted by his action, although she didn’t know why it bothered her so much. His grin only widened at her visible reaction and he tapped the butt of a pistol that had been hidden against his hip, a subtle threat of what would happen if she yelled for help. Rose swallowed, narrowing her eyes as she studied the man, taking in every detail she could, furious at how he had her trapped. Still grinning, he winked, blowing her a kiss before he turned and strolled out of view, down the hallway.

“Smith…” Rose whispered raggedly, instinctively. She knew exactly who that smug bastard was, some instinct howled at her, set her spine to ice and fire racing through her blood. The urge to run after him and claw his face off nearly overwhelmed her, but she fought it down. She would not go off half-cocked after a murderer skilled enough to stroll through the Criminal Investigation Department’s hallowed grounds. She needed to tell someone. She glanced at Bailey and around the room, taking in all of stalwart inspectors, who worked so hard to take down men like the one she had just let walk away. They would go after him in a heartbeat and none of them were armed, at least not like that monster. 

Rose stared at her, a young police officer who had just lost her brother, and knew she couldn’t say anything out loud about what she had just seen. The Anthony’s would lose two children in the same day. As much as she wanted revenge, wanted the man caught, Rose would not risk that, she would not risk the other inspectors. But she could warn Smith and the ever-armed Jack.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Bailey asked again. When he had looked up, he had been sure that Rose was about to either bolt out of the chair she was in or throw up right there. He'd been sure he'd heard her whisper something, but her lips were tightly clamped now.

“Fine, everything's fine,” Rose finally said, trying to smile at Bailey, although she was sure it wasn’t very convincing. Under the desk, she took out her mobile and sent **He's in the building!** to Smith's mobile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Master could barely stop himself from laughing as he strolled away from the room containing all those Detective Inspectors scrambling to find some little hint that would tell them who their compatriots’ murderer was. The idiots hadn’t had the slightest idea just how close they had been to Death Himself! All those trained investigators and the only one who had even the slightest clue had been the sister, his sweet, sweet prey.

Ohhhh, but there were two sisters now. That was an unexpected bonus, one he intended to make full use of in good time. It had been a beautiful circumstance of fate that had allowed him to be so close to her pain and grief. It was almost better than watching Simms’ face when he shot him. As if their tenuous family connection really would have stayed his hand once Simms had played out his usefulness! Getting to see the new sister try and control her grief had been exhilarating. It fed his sense of power and he only wished he could have been closer. Maybe he could pretend to be another Detective Inspector or crime scene technician, and question her later. He was getting ridiculously good at slipping in and out of police occupied crime scenes and he could use the challenge of trying to insert himself even further.

A chuckle nearly escaped and the Master ducked his head to hide the smile he didn’t want to stop as he moved confidently past two crime scene techs who were hurrying through the halls, whispering frantically to each other. God, it was such a RUSH to be here, right at the heart, as they all scrambled and struggled to deal with the blow he had dealt. It was _delicious_ , almost salacious. He made a note to try something similar to this in the near future.

After he had dealt with his prey, of course. He had to deal with _her_ , first. She knew his face now, and wasn’t that interesting? Wasn’t that fascinating? That supposedly boring, ordinary cow wasn’t so boring after all. She’d known him even without his voice, just by looking at his face when no one else had even noticed him. Like a wolf, she'd scented him out. Yet she hadn’t raised the alarm, even when he had shown one of his guns. She hadn’t screamed for someone to arrest him or launched herself at him. The Master had almost wanted that, wanted the excuse to mow down everyone in the surrounding area with the weapons he had hidden on him. But she’d held back, his prey had restrained herself, refusing to give him the excuse to unleash his power over everyone around them.

She’d earned his respect for that, for her ability to identify him, yet hold herself back. That took something more than he found in most of the soft, bovine populace the human species had become. With his respect came certain… special considerations. Oh yes, his prey would get to spend some extra time with him now. He wouldn’t make this fast, as he had originally intended once he was done toying with her. He wanted to see just how special, how strong she really was. She was going to get a fair bit of his undivided attention.

The Master slid through a side door and out onto the pavement on the opposite side of the building from the bodies he had left behind just a few hours before. As he hit the open air, he did allow a laugh to escape, a rolling sound of sheer joy and exhilaration. He felt more _alive_ than he ever had before. Ohhhhh, the plans he had now. He needed to get back to the lab, needed to get some things in order. He should probably prep his foolish intern as well. After all, once he was done with his prey, it was only fair to let his long suffering intern have what he had wanted for so long. For the short time they would have left. Another laugh slipped past the Master’s smiling mouth. He had no interest in what Adam wanted from Rose, he wanted something else. He wanted her strength. And he wanted it broken.

It would taste so good when she finally broke.

But to get that, he would have to have his prey in his own lair. He would have to steal her away from her stalwart protector, the ever vigilant Detective Chief Inspector Jonathan Smith. He had no doubt he’d be able to achieve his goal.

Two days later, the Master got what he wanted.

He got Rose.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back! And so is the rest of the gang, in an update that took... well, it's here now, and that's all that matters. Thank you SO much to everyone who kept reading, kept asking me about SitG, and kept me motivated. I love you all. Another shout out to my beta bloose09 for all her hard work on finding my errors. We have just a few chapters to go! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mention of Smith's kids, violence, I think some language? The standard for this story. Enjoy!

Two days. Two days had passed since Simms and Anthony had been gunned down and tensions were running high. Smith had to resist shifting on his feet and stop himself from loosening the tie he was convinced was strangling him as he stood with the other inspectors in an honor guard along the aisles of the church where the official funeral was happening. A steely-eyed side glance from Harkness calmed any urge to fidget, despite his discomfort being back in formal uniform. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself his discomfort was. Smith looked towards the podium where Superintendent Cooper was giving a moving eulogy for the fallen men, two flower and flag strewn coffins in front of the podium like sacrifices on the altar of grief.

Smith took a deep breath and forced his eyes forward once more. He _hated_ funerals. He hated the cloying scent of flowers that invaded the air, the pall of grief that hung like a cloud, the manufactured sympathy from the undertaker. He glanced back to the front of the massive church and, for a terrible moment, he saw two small coffins. He blinked swiftly, and the ghosts of the past faded. _Think of something else, anything else,_ Smith ordered himself, and Rose instantly burst into his mind.

Immediately, he relaxed, smiling in his head as he thought about her fussing over how handsome he and Harkness were in their uniforms, straightening his tie as she kissed his cheek. She had been absolutely fantastic, especially in these last two days. Last night, when cries had echoed above them, waking Rose and Smith from sleep, she had immediately rolled out of bed, ready to go and comfort Jack before hesitating, looking back at him to silently ask if she would really be what the troubled inspector would need. He loved that she had immediately thought to go to his aid, but it was even more amazing that she had been able to pick up on and understand the delicate balance he and Jack had when it came to night terrors.

While he had gone to wake his comrade-in-arms, she had heated milk, flavoring it with a hint of cinnamon, so they could all have something to comfort them and get them back to sleep. After all she had been through, no one would have faulted her for pulling the covers back up and going to sleep. Yet she had taken the time to comfort them all, something he saw shining through her time and again.

Feeling more centered, Smith focused back on the present, certain he would be able to get through the rest of the funeral without too much difficulty. He glanced at Harkness out of the corner of his eye and was pleased that despite his restless night, his partner was bright-eyed and seemed to be handling the emotionally charged occasion well. Harkness, sensing his gaze, sent him an almost imperceptible nod, reassuring him further.

Smith surveyed the mass of people crowding the pews of the massive church, searching for any sign of aberrant interest or some other sign that Harold Saxon had the plums to actually attend the funeral of the inspectors he had murdered. One of whom Smith strongly suspected was closely related to him. Smith just couldn’t shake the sense that these hadn’t been random, crazed killings. There was a purpose to all of this and the hairs on the back of Smith’s neck wouldn’t stand down.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Rose was safe at her mum’s, that they had taken every precaution getting her there, and that there were four very capable constables watching the flat, four constables that he and Harkness had requested personally. Jackie had been ecstatic to see her daughter, Smith thought it was probably the first time the woman had ever smiled at him when she had opened the door to see him standing there with Rose, when he had reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, handed her protection over to the constables to attend the funeral. Rose had wanted to come with him, but they both knew it was foolishly dangerous. So he had left her at her mum’s, and now he stood, part of the Honor Guard for his fallen comrades, searching the crowd for a murderer.

The itchiness at the back of his neck that had served him so well in battle and dark alleys of London would not dissipate and he could not wait for this over-complicated manifestation of the human grieving process to end. He told himself it was just his hatred of these events, but when the mobile in his pocket buzzed, thankfully set to vibrate, his spine turned to ice.

They had just started to follow the caskets out of the church, so Smith was able to slip off to the side of the procession without disrupting the ceremony. Harkness moved with him, his eyes silently questioning until he spotted the mobile in Smith’s hands. “Hello,” he barked into the mobile, tension making his tone sharper than normal. The hair on the back of his neck was driving him _crazy._

“Sir, oh, God, sir, I’m so sorry,” a male voice gasped, sounding both anguished and injured. “I have no idea how he even got into the flat.”

_**No.** No, no, no, no, no._ “Hawkins, what do you mean?” Smith asked, barely recognizing the voice of one of the constables he had left with Rose.

There was a trembling sigh, as if the constable were laboring to talk. “I’m… I’m afraid we were attacked, sir. Wellesley is still unconscious, Jamie is bleeding from the ears, and…” the constable paused again, as if gathering himself and Smith heard a cracking sound in his ear, vaguely recognizing that his grip on the mobile was so tight, he had cracked the thin plastic case.

“Where is Rose?” Smith ground out and Harkness’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open as he shook his head in stunned disbelief.

“Gone, sir. She’s gone. He has her.”

~*~

Waking was not as easy as Rose was used to. Her mind fought the slow ascent into consciousness, one part wanting her to hide in the comfort of the darkness, the other part howling at her to wake up, teeth snapping at her heels, snarling about the danger she was in. Rose cracked her eyes open and pain assaulted her immediately. The light was blindly bright, the nerve endings of her neck and shoulder screaming of some recent trauma. Her entire body ached. _What the bloody hell happened?_

_Oh._

_Oh God, no._

“Ah, so glad you’ve decided to join me again,” that awful voice from her nightmares murmured, sliding over her nerve endings like nails on a chalkboard.

Rose blinked and lifted her head, reluctant to seem cowed in the face of this monster, despite the pain singing through her body. The man from the police station crouched in front of the chair she was tied to, so he was level with her. His expression was friendly and pleased, but those hazel eyes were so cold-blooded they appeared practically reptilian. Rose stayed silent as she held his gaze, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of hearing her trembling voice.

They stared at each other for a few moments before his friendly expression widened into a huge grin, a light of madness flickering in his eyes. “Ohhh, yes,” he murmured, a hiss of excitement, “I thought you were a simple cow like most of my prey, but you have a bit of the wolf hidden in you, don’t you?”

Rose didn’t respond, although she had to stop her lip from curling into a snarl. His hand came up, moving to cup her cheek, and Rose instantly focused on the tattoo of the drum her sister had described moments before her death. Unable to stop herself, she jerked away from his touch. She had to be smart, had to survive, but she did NOT want him to touch her.

The man responded by grabbing a lock of her hair and yanking so hard an involuntary squeak popped out as all of her neck muscles were suddenly wrenched. Holding her still by her hair, he reached up with his other hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her smooth skin as his mad eyes bored into her, while his soft, insidious voice murmured, “I’m going to hurt you, Rose Tyler, I’m going to hurt you enormously. And I am going to enjoy every moment.”

~*~

Jackie Tyler’s flat was a madhouse of activity and frantic energy. Smith floated through it all like he was a ship adrift at sea, moving through the constables, the EMTs, Jackie’s wails, and all the bustle as if he had no purpose, no reason. Of course he didn’t, how could he? Rose was gone, and with her, his reason had fled as well. Rose was gone.

No.

Smith stopped his aimless wandering and stared at Harkness, who was interrogating one of the constables who had been left here even as he kept casting worried glances at his partner. Rose was gone, and suddenly that was his only reason, his only purpose.

Rose was gone, and Smith was going to get her back. That was the only thing that mattered. His purpose was crystal clear and as strong in his brilliant mind as any other basic life tenet. He was going to find Rose Tyler and bring her back, and he was going to destroy whoever got in his way.

Harkness watched the subtle change overtake Smith and let out a silent sigh of relief. From the moment they had gotten the news of Rose’s abduction, Smith had been like a dead man, reminding Harkness far too sharply of what he had been like at the hospital when he was woken and learned his children hadn’t survived the fire. He’d waited for Smith to snap out of it, but as time had marched steadily on, Smith hadn’t responded. Until now. His partner was focused again, and Harkness knew that their hope of finding Rose had just increased exponentially.

Smith shut out the chaos around him and closed his eyes, trying to clear out his mind. He could hear Rose’s mum shrieking, asking what the hell he was doing sleeping while her daughter was missing. He heard Harkness tell Jackie to hush a moment, to let him work. Smith pushed it all aside and just cleared his head. Only one thing mattered – finding Rose.

He found the quiet in his mind and let things begin to click into place. After a few moments, his eyes flew open, the sky blue sparkling with a mad sort of elation as he spun around to face Harkness, who had a hand on Jackie’s shoulder to physically restrain her. “I know where she is!” he announced, only vaguely aware of the nearly maniacal grin stretching across his face. He bolted across the flat, towards the door.

Harkness hesitated, but his belief in Smith was absolute. “All right,” he said, stepping forward, “Let’s go!” He gave a few quick instructions to the junior inspectors who had come with them, and raced after Smith.

Smith paused in the doorway and locked eyes with Jackie, who was yelling again. One look shut her mouth and he said, “I’m going to get her back, Jackie. I’m going to get Rose.” 

“You bloody well better!” she called out, her strident voice denying the tears in her eyes, and Smith was gone. He ran, Harkness at his side.

“Where are we going?” Harkness finally asked as they both jumped into Smith’s small vehicle.

Smith was too busy starting the car and reversing to meet his partner’s eyes, but he answered with, “Too many connections, family is the key. We’re going to the missing Brigadier General’s house."

Harkness stared at him. “Torchwood had been all over that place. It’s been turned upside down,” he reminded him as they sped down the road.

Smith shook his head. “Not by us. It hasn’t been searched by us, Jack, and you know nothing will get past the two of us. It’s the only thing that makes sense. Nothing else makes sense and it won’t again until…” he trailed off, shaking his head once more, his eyes narrowing as he forced himself to concentrate even harder of the road before him.

“We’re going to get her back, Doc,” Harkness said quietly, laying a hand on his partner’s tense shoulder and squeezing lightly. Tight-lipped, Smith just nodded, but Harkness felt some of the tension leave him.

~*~

Rose found herself wondering if there was a point where a person’s mind just couldn’t handle the stress of fear any longer and shut down. As tense and as ready to fly into action at the smallest opportunity as she was, Rose was beginning to feel slightly numb. Lilly’s murderer was calling himself ‘the Master’ and Rose had wanted to laugh at how ridiculously B Movie villain that title was. But the eerie sense of deadly power shrouding him had kept that laughter trapped in her throat. Her wrists and ankles were zip tied to the metal chair, adding to Rose’s sense of being trapped in some terrible movie. She let her head fall back as she stared up at the water stained ceiling. _Am I dreaming? Did I turn into the idiot blonde who checks the scary sound in a horror movie?_ Rose found herself wondering and she couldn’t stop the rueful huff of laughter from escaping her this time.

It was a mistake. The Master’s attention had been briefly distracted when one of the computers in the room had begun chiming, but at her noise his head whipped around and his laser focus was on Rose once more. “I’m sorry, pet, are you bored? Was my momentary inattention _tedious_? Do you find all of this **amusing**?!” he said, his words starting out in a saccharine murmur and building to a razor sharp hiss as he lunged back towards her, hazel eyes hot and furious on her face.

Rose reared back as he got in her face, slamming his hands over her captured wrists and fingers, clenching with cruel strength, grinding the delicate bones against one another as he seethed in rage a mere inch from her nose. Panic and pain ate away at the numbness as Rose tried to push back through the unyielding metal of the chair to escape him, although she fought to keep her fear from showing on her face. It took so much of her effort not to respond, to lash out or to scream in his face, losing all of her rage and fear in violent sound. The only thing that stopped her from doing something that would lead to an immediate beating, if not death, was the absolute knowledge that Smith was coming. It was as certain as the knowledge that she had to breathe to live.

Smith. Was. Coming.

However, that didn’t mean Rose was prepared to sit in her current predicament and wait like a damsel in distress. Rose felt her face smooth and harden with acceptance. She could do this, she could do whatever she needed to do and take every opportunity she found to survive, to get herself out of here.

Something flickered in the Master’s eyes as he watched the resolve come over Rose, something that had her wondering if now was the time to go for his throat. Slowly, slowly the corners of his lips began to curl up in a sinister smile and that ‘something’ slid back deeper behind his eyes. The moment passed and Rose decided she might have imagined that momentary vulnerability.

With one last cruel squeeze around her bound wrists, the Master stood and moved a few paces away. “Well then, I can’t have my guest getting bored, now can I?” he murmured as he continued to stare at her. “I was going to save this surprise for later, but perhaps now is the appropriate time.” With that, he turned and picked up a slim phone that had been resting next to the computer on the desk beside him. After a brief pause, he ordered into the phone, “Come to my office, and bring the latest batch. I have a reward for all of your hard, hard work.” At those last words, his sly gaze slid over Rose again.

Her eyes slid shut and nausea roiled in her stomach. _It couldn’t possibly be._ The universe couldn’t be that cruel. Yet, she had learned long ago that it was indeed that uncaring. She heard a little giggle come from the direction of the Master, but she refused to open her eyes, to look in his direction. Rose knew she wouldn’t have to wait long to have her fears confirmed.

The sound of pounding footsteps got closer, and the door burst open. In tumbled Adam Mitchell, her other unexpected nightmare, his pale cheeks flushed a feverish red, his dark hair still an overlong tumble, curled from too long without a shower, gone was the eager, if overconfident grad student who had tried so hard to impress her. This person in front of her, staring at her with his mouth open, brown eyes glittering with a mixture of emotions that Rose didn’t want to examine, was a stranger. An oddly more… muscular one. He seemed broader, almost taller, but that couldn’t be right.

The Master broke her concentration by striding forward, snatching the syringe that dangled from Adam’s suddenly limp fingers. “Do you like my surprise?” he inquired smoothly, patting Adam’s face briskly, and Rose wasn’t sure who exactly he was speaking to. It didn’t seem to matter, as she was trapped in Adam’s mad, desperate gaze. It made her feel slimy, and the ferocity that kept her from cowering to the Master shivered.

“Oh, Master,” Adam finally breathed, his voice strained, “you are too good to me.” He took a stuttering step forward and Rose’s throat closed around a whimper as she pressed back against the chair as hard as she could.

“Yes,” the Master murmured through barely moving lips as he slid the syringe into the crease of his elbow and injected the slightly greenish liquid into himself. “I am _faaaaaar to_ o good to you, simple Intern,” he continued, his head falling back as his breath hissed out in ecstasy. He gave a small shudder as he righted himself, catching Rose’s attention briefly before she turned back to Adam. Something very wrong was happening here.

“My Rose,” Adam whispered, his hands clenching and unclenching, “I **knew** you’d come to me.” With that, his control snapped, like a rabid dog’s weak chain, and he lunged for Rose.

~*~

Harkness had picked the lock on the Brigadier General’s townhouse with minimal issue, being held up mostly by Smith’s impatient pacing. Now they searched every inch of every room in the impressive, house with a methodical precision that managed to be terrifyingly fast at the same time. “Anything?” Harkness asked as he jogged up the stairs behind Smith after they eliminated the first floor.

Smith knew his partner wasn’t questioning if he had found any evidence of Rose or a connection to Harold Saxon. He was asking if Smith’s nearly alien level of intellectual instinct had given any hint of where Rose might be. “No,” he said shortly, his focus barely shifting. However, as he stepped onto the second floor, he paused. He took a few more steps forward, allowing Harkness to pass him and begin sweeping the new rooms. _There was something…_

“No!” Smith lunged forward, hooking Harkness by the collar and dragging him backwards. As they fell to the floor, there was a sharp crack of gunfire, and the doorframe where Harkness had just been burst into splinters.

Harkness shook off the confusion from his rapid descent and patted the arm that was wrapped around his chest, keeping him cradled against a kneeling Smith on the hallway floor. “Glad to see you still care, Doc,” he joked, the slight shake to his voice betraying his attempt at his usual coolness.

The soldier buried within Smith knew that would have been a direct hit to the center mass of an average human, and the splintered pattern of the wood marked the round as combat level armor piercing. Very, very nasty. “You are so much work,” Smith said hoarsely, his arm tightening for a moment around his friend.

“But I’m worth it, and you know it,” Harkness forced a grin and hauled the both of them to their feet. “Well, if I was a murderous bastard who thought he was an evil genius, I’d certainly booby trap the room holding all of my secrets,” he muttered, carefully examining the entrance of the room for any more traps.

“Bit overdramatic, that. Thought Saxon had a little more class than this. For a murderous bastard,” Smith murmured, glaring at the hidden revolver that had nearly killed his partner before glancing about. Taking a risk, he evaded Harkness’s halting hand and slipped into the nondescript study. There was a terrible second where Smith and Harkness both held their breath, waiting for the next trap to spring. When nothing else happened, there was a collective sigh and unclenching of muscles they hadn’t even realized had reacted.

Moving carefully, Harkness joined Smith in the study, and they began to look through everything they found. As they reached the center of the room, Smith hesitated once more and Harkness grimaced, a hand coming up to cup his jaw. “My fillings hurt,” he told Smith in response to the man’s raised eyebrow.

“Fascinating… I just felt a change in the electrical current in the room. I think a far more sophisticated trip wire just went off,” Smith concluded, nodding towards the painting that hung low above the desk. A small red dot had just flickered to life, instantly reminding Smith of the web cameras nearly every computer came with these days. He raised one hand and waggled his fingers. “Hullo there. Think you’re clever, do you?” he asked the red dot, forcing his rage and fear for Rose to the back of his mind. He couldn’t have that, not yet. Not until he had her safe.

Harkness stepped up behind his partner, turning slightly to the left so he could keep an eye on the doorway and on the painting Smith was currently talking to. Just as he was about to resume searching for other clues, the painting of a stereotypical English hunting scene flickered and went black for a nanosecond. Then it was filled with the face of the one they hunted, Harold Saxon, staring down at them with a mixture of anger and amusement in his hazel eyes.

“Oh yes, I am very clever,” the image said, tilting his head in the frame. “But apparently so are you, Detective Inspector.”

~*~

Rose was doing everything in her power not to throw up as Adam wrapped himself awkwardly around her chair-bound form, pressing wet kisses against her face and sniffling over and over. She’d been unable to stop the scream that burst from her when Adam first lunged at her, but she knew she had to be careful if she didn’t want to die. Rose squeezed her eyes tightly shut as Adam trailed another line of hot, moist kisses over her cheek, trying to ignore the way his hands were moving from behind the chair to her shoulders, and lower. _Oh god, oh god, she didn’t know how much longer she could take this without screaming._

Her eyes shot open as the muffled sound of a gunshot exploded from the direction of the Master and she saw his glee at her suffering drain as he pulled a mobile from his pocket and glared at the screen. In an instant, he was across the room and tearing Adam from her, flinging the other man against the opposite wall. “You **IDIOT**!” he roared, seething as he stared Adam down, his shoulders hunched and his hands splayed, fingers clenched in a claw-like position. Rose found herself wondering if he was going to tear Adam to pieces right then, knowing that whatever he had pumped into himself had given the Master the strength to do something like that. “What did you _do_?!” the Master demanded as Adam popped back up onto his feet and shook himself like a wet dog.

As Rose watched Adam recover from slamming into a concrete wall faster than should have been possible, she realized that whatever the Master had injected, some strength booster, or steroid, or whatever, Adam was also taking. Meaning that her stalker, and her sister’s murderer were even more unpredictable, and apparently stronger, than ever. 

She had to work fast to swallow the bile rising from her stomach as she tried to concentrate on what was happening in front of her. Anything she could learn from watching the two of them, she could potentially use to save herself, and warn Smith. _Please don’t let that sound mean he’s dead_ , she silently begged, wanting to sob.

“I was trying to help,” Adam whined, cringing slightly when the Master raised a hand as if to strike him. “I just wanted to make us safe!” 

The Master paused, his hand still raised. “What you _did_ , simple Intern, was let them know what room **mattered**!” He spun on his heel, a whirling dervish of wrath. Cold calculation drained most of the hot fury from his face as he spotted Rose once more, and a sick smile twisted his lips. “I’d beat you, but I almost think you enjoy it now, Intern. I think I know how to hurt you best. And in a way I’ll enjoy more, how delightful for me.” With that, he cracked the back of his hand across Rose’s face, and then struck her again with the flat of his palm on the return swing.

Rose could barely hear the laughter of the Master or shattered cries of Adam over the ringing of her head slamming into the metal backing of the chair. Pain was like a lightening bolt to her jaw, and for a moment she was sure it was broken. She could taste blood and as her vision slowly settled back from four to two to one, she saw bright, fresh blood drip down to stain her denim trousers. Her gasp of air sounded harsh to her ears, and then everything snapped back into focus as she lifted her head and met the Master’s eyes.

A snarl built in her throat at the taste of her own blood, but she choked that down and settled for watching the pleasure dull in the snake-like hazel eyes across from her as she kept his gaze. “He’s coming. Nothing in the world can stop him, not your drugs, your traps, your cruelty. Nothing. And that terrifies you, doesn’t it?” Rose smiled, despite the pain of her split lip and throbbing cheek. “But you better hope he gets to you before I do,” she finished, not recognizing the growl of her voice and not caring. This man had taken her sister from her, she had no idea if her mum was okay, and now the only thing keeping her going beyond her aching rage was the unshakable belief that Smith was alive. Alive and coming for her.

A tinny voice echoed through the speakers of the mobile the Master still held, “Hullo there. Think you’re clever, do you?” Rose wanted to collapse with relief as she recognized Smith’s rough Northern accent. As the rage left her, her vision cleared enough to see Adam staring at her and unease trickled back in.

The Master tapped the screen of the mobile and waited a moment. “Oh yes, I am very clever,” he said, tilting his head as he stared down at the screen. “But apparently so are you, Detective Inspector.”

“Detective Chief Inspector to you, thank you very much. Where’s Ms. Tyler, Saxon?” Rose heard Smith demand.

The Master gave a crack of laughter. “So clever, and yet sooooo _stupid_ ,” he taunted. “Calling her Ms. Tyler, as if I didn’t know you were fucking her,” he continued, ignoring the gasp from his intern beside him. He reached out, grabbing Rose by a handful of hair and dragging her, still bound to the chair, over to him, grinning at her yelp of pain. The Master crouched, pressing his cheek to hers, so the two of them filled the screen. “Here’s your _Ms. Tyler_ , Detective _Chief_ Inspector,” the Master crowed.

Rose fought to bring a smile to her throbbing face as she saw Smith, with Harkness behind him, standing tall and unharmed in the view of the camera. “Rose, I’m coming for you,” Smith promised, his eyes speaking volumes as they searched her bloodied face, and his hands fisted on the desk in front of him.

“I know, ‘m fine, don’t worry ‘bout me, watch yourselves. They’re injec-” the rest of her warning was cut off when the Master jerked her head back, using his brutal grip on her hair.

“Spoilers, now. No spoilers,” the Master warned her and turned back to the image of the two detectives. “You found that room, hope you can find where we actually are. Before it’s too late and you don’t want your sweet Rose back,” he mocked. With his eyes locked on Smith, he slowly drew his tongue over Rose’s blood streaked chin and up to her lip before cutting off the video.

As soon as the screen went black, the Master thrust Rose away and kicked at Adam. “Stop sniveling, you still get your toy. Barely touched her. But if you want her, you better go get ready. Only good Interns get presents.”

Adam shot Rose a dark look, before muttering, “She’s **mine** , not _his_ ,” like a sulking child.

The Master sighed, the majority of his goodwill returned by the look of pure desperation and helplessness on the two detective’s faces as he touched the girl. It was the only thing that kept him from snapping Adam’s neck right there. “Only if you can prove it, Intern, now go get the defenses ready,” he repeated.

Adam shot Rose one more look. “Yes, Master,” he said, before turning and trudging out the door.

The Master turned back to Rose and arched an eyebrow. “Now we get to see who stops whom. This is going to be _exhilarating_.” With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him with a very final click.

Leaving Rose all alone.


End file.
